Poszukiwani
by Karmelowy karmel
Summary: Co by było, gdyby po wojnie Harry'emu Potterowi odebrano to, na czym mu najbardziej zależy? Po śmierci Voldemorta Śmierciożercy planują zemstę. Rzucają zaklęcie na ukochaną Wybrańca, Ginny Weasley. Rudowłosa w wyniku klątwy traci pamięć i ucieka z Londynu. Po 3 latach powraca jako nauczycielka Zaklęć i Uroków. Małe odstępstwa od kanonu.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Uroczystość przebiegała zgodnie z planem. Wszystko wyglądało perfekcyjnie. Białe kwiaty, tace pełne kieliszków szampana, śmiejący się goście… i ona. Astoria Malfoy. Jak to cudownie brzmi. Nasz ślub jest obecnie największą sensacją w świecie czarów. Nie, nie chodzi o to, że się pobieramy. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że mam tą przeklętą blond czuprynę i noszę nazwisko Malfoy. Chociaż po części też. W końcu jestem synem Lucjusza, jednego z najważniejszych ludzi Czarnego Pana. Chodzi o to że…no cóż. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Jestem jedną z trzech osób poszukiwanych przez Mrocznych. Jestem dziedzicem Malfoyów, odwiecznych sympatyków Czarnych Sił, a jednak stoję po Jasnej Stronie. Kontrast, rozumiecie? Moje nazwisko przeciw mojej działalności dla Zakonu Feniksa. Jednak głównym tematem plotek są goście. To jest mój ślub a z mojej rodziny nie ma nikogo. No, jest wuj Syriusz i ciotka Andromeda, ale nie o to chodzi. Nie ma mojego ojca, matki, szalonej ciotki. Nie ma ojca i siostry Astorii. Jest za to ktoś, dzięki komu zawdzięczam to, kim jestem. To jej zawdzięczam życie, schronienie oraz to, że Astoria przebaczyła mi moją głupotę i została moją żoną. Ona jest Numerem Dwa na liście Mrocznych. Dała mi tak wiele, podczas gdy ja przyczyniłem się do tego, że straciła wszystko. Nie powstrzymałem ojca gdy rzucił to cholerne zaklęcie. Sprawiłem, że jej rodzice rozpaczali nad losem jedynej córki. Cieszyłem się, że Potter zwyciężył z Voldemortem, a ja, będąc pod wpływem ojca odebrałem mu jedyną szansę na ułożenie sobie szczęśliwie życia. Jedno cholerne zaklęcie. Nie chciałem tego. Byłem młody, przerażony i uległy. Po wojnie próbowałem ułożyć sobie życie. Studiowałem eliksiry w Cardiff. Tam poznałem bliżej Astorię, która studiowała astronomię. Tam również pierwszy raz w moim życiu wstydziłem się mojego nazwiska. I kto był tego sprawcą? Ona. Moja wybawicielka. Osoba, która jest dla mnie- oprócz Astorii- najważniejsza na świecie. Jeśli ktoś w Hogwarcie powiedziałby, że ona jest dla mnie jak siostra, wysłałbym od razu do Munga na wydział psychiatryczny. Jednak wojna zmienia ludzi. Wcześniej nigdy w życiu nie piłbym Ognistej z Nevillem Longbottomem, nie tańczyłbym z Hermioną Granger, a na możliwość pracy z Harrym Potterem rzuciłbym się z Wieży Astronomicznej, a Ona nie byłaby najlepszą przyjaciółką Astorii. Wszystko się zmieniło, a Ona jest najlepszym co mnie i Astorię w życiu spotkało. W pewnym sensie cieszę się, że ojciec rzucił zaklęcie właśnie na Nią. Bo to dzięki Ginny Weasley moje życie potoczyło się w takim kierunku. Dzięki Ginny Weasley ja, Draco Malfoy, jestem szczęśliwy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wspomnienie 1: „Jesteś Malfoy'em, Draco. Tego nie da się wymazać."**

Zapewne zastanawiacie się co się stało. Macie mętlik w głowie. Mnóstwo pytań. Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy? Dlaczego? Z kim? Jestem tajemniczym i skrytym człowiekiem. Życie nauczyło mnie trzymać język za zębami. Ale tą historię warto przekazać. Przyjaźń między chłopakiem i dziewczyną. Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, raz na milion lat zdarzają się takie. I ja jestem tym szczęściarzem. To wydaje się niemożliwe, prawda? Dziewczyna i chłopak, Gryfonka i Ślizgon, zwolenniczka Zakonu i poplecznik Voldemorta. Malfoy i Weasley. Dwa różne światy. A jednak. Mroczni nadal polują na swoje ofiary. Niebezpiecznie jest zostawiać jakiekolwiek ślady. Zwłaszcza pamiętnik. Ale powiedziałem, że przekaże wam tą historię więc tak uczynię. Jak? Dzięki myślodsiewni.

Uciekali. Grupa ludzi w zniszczonych, czarnych pelerynach szybkim krokiem przemieszczała się w kierunku bram ogromnego zamku. Zmęczeni, przerażeni a jednocześnie wściekli. Bardzo wściekli.

- Cholerny Potter!- wykrzyczała czarnowłosa kobieta.

- Taka szansa! Taka potęga! Tyle planów i wszystko na nic! Wszystko przez tego bachora. Mogliśmy mieć wszystko. Wszystko- wysyczał mężczyzna o długich, blond włosach- Nie zamierzam tak żyć. My, czarodzieje czystej krwi na wygnaniu? Potępiani przez zwykłe szlamy? Mamy być gorsi od zdrajców własnej krwi?

- Spokojnie Lucjuszu- powiedziała czarnowłosa- Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Czarny Pan upadł, ale to jeszcze nie koniec.

- Co chcesz zrobić, Bello?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo, z obłędem w oczach.

- Będziemy dalej realizować nasze cele. Oczyścimy świat czarów ze szlam i zdrajców krwi.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna parsknął szyderczo.

- Chcesz być nową Czarną Panią, Lestrange?

Młody chłopak spojrzał z niepokojem na kobietę. Ona? W tej cholernej Bitwie o Hogwart stracił szansę na własne życie. Jego nazwisko zawsze będzie się kojarzyło z Ciemnością. Dlaczego musiał płacić za błędy ojca? On tego nie chce. Nie chce być złym. Voldemort przegrał, a oni, Malfoyowie, jako jego główni poplecznicy byli teraz wyrzutkami. Nie chciał tak żyć. Jest młody, dopiero zaczyna dorosłe życie. Ma szansę na odkupienie swoich win. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mógłby wkupić się w łaski Zakonu. Po co Potter uratował mu życie, skoro i tak nie może żyć po swojemu? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Jest słaby. On, Draco Malfoy jest słabeuszem. Nie umie uwolnić się od ojca. Śnią mu się koszmary po tej przeklętej nocy na Wieży Astronomicznej. Czuje obrzydzenie na myśl o wydarzeniach w Malfoy Manor. Krzyki Hermiony Granger odbijają się echem w jego głowie. A jego własna ciotka miała pogorszyć jego, już i tak chorą sytuację?

- Nie popełnimy tego błędu, Lucjuszu. Nie dopuścimy do tego, by ktokolwiek się wywyższał. Mamy ten sam cel, więc musimy trzymać się razem.

- Co masz na myśli, Bello?- zapytała blondwłosa kobieta, patrząc na nią niepewnie.

Bellatrix zaniosła się szaleńczym śmiechem.

- Musimy trzymać się razem, Narcyzo. Tak jak robił to stary Dumbledore.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Co ty…ach- nagle zrozumiał- Zakon Feniksa.

Draco gwałtownie uniósł głowę słysząc tę nazwę. Zakon Feniksa? Co….

- Razem, Lucjuszu. Tak jak przeklęci miłośnicy praw i równości. Zapomnij o Śmierciożercach. Skoro chcą wolności, będą ją mieć. Działamy razem, ale każdy na własną rękę. Od dziś jesteśmy Organizacją Mrocznych, a naszym wspólnym celem jest oczyszczenie świata z plugawych mieszańców, szlam i zdrajców krwi. Jedna misja, różne metody działania.

Młody Malfoy wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał na ojca. Stał wyprostowany, opierając się na swojej lasce. Oczy świeciły się niezdrowym blaskiem szaleństwa. Zerknął na matkę. Patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Odczytał z niej strach, dumę i…aprobatę? Narcyza odwróciła od niego wzrok i spojrzała na swoją siostrę.

- Zgadzam się, Bello. Nie mamy nic do stracenia. Nie będę żyła na wygnaniu, nie będę potępiana przez szlamy i zdrajców krwi. Chcę zemścić się za upokorzenie, którego doznałam.

Draco zamknął oczy i przeklinał w duchu. Na Merlina! Jego własna matka? Ta co nie wydała Pottera? Przecież to dzięki niej Wybraniec mógł dokończyć swoją misję. Szlag! Musiała unieść się dumą. Dobrze wiedziała, że on nie chce takiego życia. Wiedziała od chwili, gdy nie dokonał misji zabójstwa Dumbledore'a.

- Tak. To my, czarodzieje czystej krwi mamy prawo do wolności. Zemścimy się. Za wszystko. Już ja sprawię, że Potter mnie popamięta. On, szlama Granger i ta ruda rodzinka zdrajców krwi.

- Ja z chęcią zabawię się z moim zapchlonym kuzynem- zaśmiała się Bella.

- Doskonale- Lucjusz wziął głęboki oddech- czuję woń zemsty. Mroczni rozpoczynają działalność, a Potter jest Numerem Jeden na naszej liście.

- Spokojnie Lucjuszu. Zapomniałeś, że on jest teraz bohaterem? Będzie traktowany jak złote jajko. Na pewno dostanie ochronę i zamieszka w Kwaterze Głównej.

Mężczyzna gwałtownym ruchem złożył swoją laskę. I zapatrzył się na majaczący niedaleko Zakazany Las.

- W takim razie, skoro nie dostaniesz rybek, weź akwarium.

Bellatrix i Narcyza spojrzały na niego zdziwione. Draco przeczuwał, że jego ojciec wymyślił coś okrutnego.

- Co zniszczy Wybrańca?- zapytał- Czym wielokrotnie się chwalił przed Czarnym Panem? Co go uratowało w Dolinie Godryka? Miłość. Ona go uratowała i ona go zniszczy.

Draco dobrze wiedział o co chodzi. I jego ciotka również. Jej śmiech zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

Lucjusz uśmiechał się tak jak zawsze, gdy jest pewny swego. Matka uniosła dumnie głowę, ale nie odezwała się. Draco zastanawiał się, kogo wybiorą. Miał swój typ, ale mógł się mylić. Jednak następne słowa jego ciotki potwierdziły jego domysły.

- A więc naszym celem jest rudowłosa lalunia Pottera.

Po błoniach Hogwartu roznosił się szalony śmiech Bellatrix, gdy całą grupą ruszyli do kryjówki w Zakazanym Lesie. Draco odwrócił się, gdy poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń swojej matki. Nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie po tym co zrobiła.

- Jesteś Malfoy'em , Draco. Tego nie da się wymazać.

Gwałtownym ruchem strzepnął jej rękę ze swojego ramienia. Nie zważając na krzyk matki biegł przed siebie. Błądząc po skąpanym w świetle księżyca Zakazanym Lesie krzyczał z rozpaczy. Przeklinał matkę, bo go zdradziła. Przeklinał ojca i jego pragnienie chorej zemsty. Przeklinał szaloną ciotkę z chęcią mordowania ludzi. Przeklinał siebie, bo nie był na tyle silny, by postawić się ojcu. Kiedy wrócił do kryjówki wszyscy już spali.

Już nie uciekali. Teraz polowali na Ginny Weasley, ukochaną Harry'ego Pottera.


	3. Chapter 3

Wspomnienie 2: Jak stałem się tchórzliwym draniem

Już wiecie kto był sprawcą tego wszystkiego. Moja kochana rodzinka z szaloną ciotką i chorobliwie mściwym ojcem na czele. Byłem świadkiem powstawania Organizacji Mrocznych, nowego Zła. Jak wiecie w tamtych czasach, po pokonaniu Voldemorta byliśmy wygnańcami. Nie mogłem pokazywać się w miejscach publicznych, więc nie byłem świadkiem wszystkich wydarzeń, które za moment ujrzycie. W tej chwili Zakon Feniksa prężnie działa i bardzo aktywnie poluje na Mrocznych. Jest więc trochę czasu na złapanie oddechu. Razem z Astorią bardzo udanie spędzamy podróż poślubną, ale to już oddzielny temat. Jak już wspominałem, nie widziałem wszystkiego, co działo się po Bitwie. Jednak aby przekazać wam jak najwięcej szczegółów tej historii, poprosiłem o pomoc kilku znajomych. Zobaczcie więc, co mój ojciec wywołał jednym zaklęciem. Jednym jedynym.

_**M**_łody chłopak o blond włosach został wyrwany ze snu przez dźwięki dochodzące, jak mu się wydawało, niespełna kilka metrów od niego. Otworzył oczy, ale natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem porażony promieniami słońca, które przebijały się przez gałęzie drzew. Było mu strasznie niewygodnie i…mokro? Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał w około. Znajdował się w jakimś lesie. Gęstość drzew nie pozwoliła mu określić w jakim dokładnie. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że spędził noc leżąc na zimnej ściółce w bardzo zniszczonej szacie. A to, że był mokry dowodziło, że w nocy padał majowy deszcz. Mimo, że był początek kwiecistego miesiąca i zapowiadało się piękne lato, młodzieniec czuł, jak w jego wnętrzu panuje mroźna zima. Właśnie przypominał sobie wczorajszy dzień. Bitwa o Hogwart, Potter ratujący jego życie, mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech Czarnego Pana, gdy ogłaszał śmierć Wybrańca, wybuch radości po klęsce Ciemności, potępiające spojrzenia i ucieczka z Hogwartu. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy pomyślał o planach jego ojca. Chce zrujnować życie młodej dziewczyny. Z jakiego powodu? Bo jest ukochaną Harry'ego Pottera. Tylko dlatego. Nigdy nie przepadał za Weasley'ami, ale miał do czynienia z Ginevrą i wie, że nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś, by narazić się na jej zemstę. Nigdy w życiu. To ona trzyma w ryzach kąpanego w gorącej wodzie tego tępego Rudzielca Ronalda. Draco dobrze wie, że ona i bliźniacy Gregor i Fabian, czy jak im tam, tworzą zgrane trio, jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. A zgrany duet psotników i mistrzyni Upiorogacka to nie są osoby, z których chciałby robić sobie wrogów. Ta Ruda zapadła mu w pamięć, a jeśli Malfoy kogoś zapamiętuje, to musi być ktoś cholernie wyjątkowy.

- Draco, nareszcie się obudziłeś. Martwiłam się o ciebie- to Narcyza krzątała się po kryjówce przygotowując posiłek, przy czym narobiła trochę hałasu budząc go.

Draco wstał, otrząsnął nędzne resztki jego markowej szaty z piasku i liści i zaśmiał się sarkastycznie, jak jego ojciec.

- Martwiłaś się? Dobry żart, matko- powiedział wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Kobieta zamarła. Dotychczas stała do niego tyłem, ale teraz wyprostowała się i powoli do niego podeszła. Lekki wiatr zwichrzył jej jasne włosy. Jednym ruchem odgarnęła je do tyłu i spojrzała na syna.

- Draco..- powiedziała łamiącym się głosem- Dobrze wiesz jaki jest twój ojciec. Jeśli wpadnie w szał jest nieobliczalny.

Chłopak skrzywił się na te słowa. O tak. Lucjusz Malfoy potrafi być bardzo nieobliczalny. On sam boleśnie się o tym przekonał, wielokrotnie.

- Ale ty nie jesteś nim- wydyszał.

Matka spojrzała na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.

- Wybacz mi, synku. Jestem tylko kobietą i nie jestem w stanie postawić się twojemu ojcu. Cały czas pamiętam jego wściekłość po ucieczce Pottera z Malfoy Manor.

Chłopak ponownie się skrzywił. Krzyki matki, gdy ta kreatura wyżywała się na niej zapadły głęboko w jego umysł.

- Nie miałam wyboru, Draco. Nie, jeśli chcę przeżyć i zawalczyć o twoją przyszłość.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- Zawalczyć o moją przyszłość?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Myślałeś, że cię zdradziłam? Nigdy, Draco, nigdy. Jesteś jedyną pociechą, jaka mnie spotkała w życiu jako Narcyza Malfoy. Zrobiłam to celowo.

- Celowo?- chłopak uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej.

Narcyza pokiwała głową.

- Nie tylko twój ojciec potrafi planować, synu. Dokładnie to wszystko przemyślałam i tylko czekam na dobrą okazję. A ta jest bardzo dobra. Kiedy Lucjusz i Bella będą realizować swój plan, ty wykorzystasz szansę i uciekniesz. Nesta Zabini ukrywa się w Hogsmeade, wystarczy że tam dotrzesz. Zostawiłam jej pieniądze więc razem z Blaisem złapiecie świstoklik do Cardiff. Zamieszkacie u ojca chrzestnego Blaise'a, Edmunda Petersa. Ustatkujesz się i rozpoczniesz twoje wymarzone studia.

Draco patrzył na swoją matkę tępym wzrokiem. Nie zdradziła go. Zapewniła mu możliwość rozpoczęcia nowego życia.

- A co z tobą? Nie zostawię cię z nim.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i uściskała syna.

- Nie martw się, kochanie. Zapomniałeś chyba, że jestem Blackówną, a Bellatrix nie jest moją jedyną siostrą. Spróbuje odzyskać Andy.

Draco szybko wytarł łzy i parsknął nerwowo. Zawsze lubił ciotkę Andromedę. Jako jedyna z sióstr Black postawiła na swoim i jest szczęśliwa. Przez ojca jego kontakty z ciotką zmniejszyły się niemal do zera. Obawiał się jej reakcji na powrót jego matki. W wojnie straciła córkę i zięcia, a jej mały wnuk pozostał pod jej opieką. Jednak teraz to nie było ważne. Miał jeszcze szansę na lepsze życie.

- Kocham cię, mamo- powiedział zdławionym głosem i rozpłakał się w ramionach matki.

_**G**_inny Weasley zawsze była silna. Nigdy nie płakała. Nawet wtedy, gdy zostawała sama w domu na bardzo długi czas. Wychowując się wśród sześciu starszych braci wyrosła na silną, umiejącą o siebie zadbać kobietę. Potrafiła osiągnąć postawiony sobie cel. Uwielbiała latać, co nie było popularnym zajęciem wśród dziewczyn. Potyczki słowne były na początku dziennym, jeśli ktoś zaczepił ją albo jej przyjaciół. Jest na tyle silna, by być dziewczyną Harry'ego Pottera, chłopaka po strasznych przejściach, z nadszarpniętą psychiką i niezwykle zdolnego czarodzieja. Już dawno wyrosła z dziecinnego zafascynowania nim, teraz jest jednym z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, no może z większymi przywilejami. Hermiona nie może całować jego ust, ani patrzeć w jego piękne, zielone oczy bez skrępowania. Nie czuje jego mocnych ramion, gdy latają razem na Błyskawicy. Ona potrafi wyczytać wszystko z jego twarzy, on potrafi szybko ją rozgryźć. Rozumieją się bez słów. Tak jak teraz. Zrozumiał, że potrzebuje odrobinę samotności, by uspokoić swoje uczucia. W tej chwili jest jak sklątka, która zaraz wybuchnie. Za dużo uczuć. Radość, którą czuła po klęsce Toma błyskawicznie zastąpiła rozpacz i nieopisany ból straty bratniej duszy. Fred. Jej kochany Freddy, ten co zawsze ją rozweselał. On i George byli jej bardzo bliscy. To oni pomogli jej wyjść z depresji po tej piekielnej historii z pamiętnikiem. Sprawili, że wyrosła właśnie na tą silną kobietę, którą jest teraz. Od dziecka to właśnie z nimi najlepiej się dogadywała. Bliźniacy sprawili, że pokochała Quidditch, oni nauczyli ją latać. Pomagała im w wymyślaniu psot, a później w tworzeniu produktów do sklepu. Duet zamienił się w trio. A teraz trio znowu jest duo. Ona i George.

- Hej mała- tak dobrze ją znał- Wiedziałem, że tu cię znajdę.

Zawsze tak robiła. Gdy potrzebowała chwilę spokoju przychodziła nad jezioro. Woda ją uspokaja. Leżała oparta o pień wielkiego dębu na błoniach Hogwartu w pobliżu jeziora. Nic nie robiła. Po prostu patrzyła na delikatne fale, które burzyły gładką taflę jeziora. George doskonale to wiedział. Ginny uniosła głowę i spojrzała na brata. Wyglądał kiepsko. Nieuczesane, rude włosy, zapuchnięte oczy, pojawił się nawet rudy meszek na jego twarzy, do czego nigdy nie dopuszczał. Ginny zawsze się śmiała, że to przez Angelinę, która nie znosiła okazywać mu czułości gdy był nieogolony. Przesunęła się w bok pozwalając mu zająć jej miejsce. Sama wyciągnęła nogi i położyła głowę na kolanach brata. Siedzieli w ciszy przez pewien czas, słuchając świergotu ptaków budzących się na wiosnę.

- Brakuje mi go- powiedziała przerywając ciszę.

George westchnął ciężko i pogłaskał ją po głowie.

- Mi też siostra.

- Pamiętasz jak przegraliśmy z nim w Gargulki i to my musieliśmy testować nowy wynalazek?

George uśmiechnął się leciutko.

- Musujące Pęcherzyki. Cukierki pozwalające oddychać pod wodą.

- Nie zjadłam swojego cukierka do końca, a już wepchnął mnie do jeziora. Zaksztusiłam się wodą, a potem…

- A potem wyrzuciłaś z siebie jakże uroczą wiązankę przekleństw- dokończył George.

Ginny syknęła na niego i dała mu kuksańca w żebra. Jęknął cicho.

- Hej! Za co? Powiedziałem uroczą wiązankę- usprawiedliwił się szybko.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem. Zaraz potem zapłakała cicho. To wszystko ją przerosło. Tyle osób poniosło śmierć. Remus i Tonks osierocili malutkiego Teddy'ego. Colin, jej najlepszy przyjaciel zginął u boku Syriusza broniąc bramy Hogwartu przed Śmierciożercami. Wtuliła twarz bluzę swojego brata i wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko. Jej strach w trakcie walki, jej szaleńczą pogoń za Rokwoodem, przez którego zginął Fred, jej przerażenie gdy słuchała o śmierci Pottera, jej rozpaczliwą radość po zwycięstwie Harry'ego. Potem ona wysłuchała jego, aż w końcu zabrakło im łez.

- Ginny…Gin chodź- George pociągnął ją za rękę i ruszyli w stronę bram Hogwartu.

- Dokąd?

- Pokaże ci coś. Coś co planowaliśmy jeszcze z Freddym.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

- Chcę kupić stary sklep Zonka. Otworzę filię Dowcipów w Hogsmeade.

Ginny zaśmiała się radośnie i pobiegła naprzód. George wywrócił oczami widząc jak zachowuje się jak dziewczynka, która dostała lizaka. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w niebo.

- Nie zawiodę cię bracie. Obiecuję- powiedział przyciskając ściśniętą pięść do piersi.

Krzyknął tak głośno, że ptaki pouciekały z najbliższych drzew i pognał za siostrą.

_D_raco był blady. To się stanie już za chwilę. Bellatrix wytropiła rudowłosą bardzo szybko. Spacerowała ze swoim bratem po Hogsmeade. Jego matka mówi, że to idealna okazja. Kryjówka Zabinich była niedaleko. Lucjusz zrobił dokładny wywiad, upewniając się, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Potter zamknął się z Blackiem i mało kogo do siebie dopuszczają. Granger spędzała czas z najmłodszym rudzielcem, a reszta była zajęta opłakiwaniem swoich bliskich.

- Nie wachaj się Draco. Może nie być podobnej okazji- szepnęła mu matka, gdy używając zaklęcia zwodzącego skradali się w stronę dwójki rudzielców.

- Dosyć tego!- krzyknęła Bellatrix- Nie będę się kryć. Ja biorę Rudą, a ty zajmij się tym chłoptasiem Lucjuszu.

Wybiegła z uliczki i popędziła prosto w stronę rudzielców. Śmiejąc się szaleńczo jednym zaklęciem wybiła szyby w najbliższych sklepach. George zwinnym ruchem osłonił Ginny, ale potem wylądował na ziemi odrzucony zaklęciem czarnowłosej i zwijał się z bólu po zaklęciu Crucio Malfoya.

- GEORGE!- krzyczała Ginny- zostaw go, śmieciu!

- Ostre słówka jak na osobę bezbronną, laluniu- zapiszczała Lestrange- Zajmę się tobą, jeśli tak bardzo domagasz się uwagi.

Śmierciożerczyni wypuściła taką wiązankę klątw, że wkrótce dziewczyna tonęła w kałuży własnej krwi, a nogę miała złamaną w kilku miejscach.

- AAAAA!- to George rzucił się na Bellatrix wytrącając jej różdżkę z ręki. Rozpoczęła się typowo mugolska szarpanina. Lucjusz korzystając z okazji zbliżył się do rudowłosej i wyciągnął różdżkę. Przygotował dla niej specjalne zaklęcie, wynalazek Snape'a, wykorzystywany często przez Czarnego Pana. Zabicie jej byłoby za słabą karą dla Pottera. Sprawi, że ta mała ślicznotka zapomni o swoim kochasiu. Tak bardzo ją kocha, będzie bardzo cierpiał. O tak.

Ginny z przerażeniem patrzyła na Lucjusza Malfoya. Na jego szyderczy uśmiech. Zerknęła jeszcze na swojego brata, ale dawał sobie radę. I wtedy go zobaczyła. Wpatrzone w nią stalowe oczy prześwietlały ją przerażonym wzrokiem. Draco Malfoy patrzył na nią, a ona, o Merlinie, błagała go wzrokiem by powstrzymał swojego ojca. Patrzył. Nic więcej. Nerwowym ruchem spojrzał za siebie.

- Już czas Draco. Uciekaj.

Stał jak wmurowany. Jego ojciec powiedział coś do rudowłosej, ale ona patrzyła na Draco.

Wiedziała, że to koniec. Draco jej nie pomoże. Przeniosła wzrok na Lucjusza. Nie bała się. Już nie. Ostatnim o czym pomyślała to piękne, szmaragdowe oczy jej ukochanego.

- Ostatnie słowo, maleńka?

- Kocham cię, Harry.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się okrutnie i wycelował różdżką.

- Oblivio Recordatio- wysyczał.

Draco patrzył jak dziewczyna upada w kałuże krwi. Słyszał ryk jej brata, śmiech ciotki i krzyk jego matki. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Ginny i ruszył biegiem we wskazane przez matkę miejsce, gdzie czekał na niego Blaise. Razem z nim uciekł do Cardiff, gdzie rozpoczął nowe życie.

Następne wspomnienia to kolaż wydarzeń po mojej ucieczce: George niosący Ginny na rękach do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, rozpacz i poczucie winy Harry'ego, wybudzenie rudowłosej, rozpacz jej rodziców, gdy nie wiedziała kim jest Victoire- jej chrześnica, córka Billa. Tak było przez rok. Powoli zapominała o wszystkich bliskich. Prawdziwym ciosem dla Weasleyów było pomylenie George'a z Charliem. Czuła się obco wśród własnej rodziny i postanowiła wyjechać na studia. Harry upadający na kolana po tym, jak Ginny powiedziała, że go nie zna był ostatecznym ciosem. Jego serce połamało się z trzaskiem teleportacji rudowłosej dziewczyny, która uciekała w nieznane.

Achh… I jak się podoba. Planowałam wstęp zamieścić w dwóch rozdziałach i mi się udało. Wspomnienie 3 wprowadzi was w historię Ginny na studiach, więc 3 lata po Bitwie o Hogwart. Pojawi się Astoria i Syriusz. Ach… zapomniałabym. Zaklęcie użyte przez Lucjusza jest moim wymysłem

Oblivio- z łacińskiego „zapomnienie"

Recordatio- oznacza „wspomnienie"

Po sklejeniu słów zaklęcie oznacza „ zapominać wspomnienia", co też przytrafiło się Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wspomnienie 3: Mistrzowska Akademia Czarodziejska**

Przekazałem wam początek historii, oraz skróconą wersję wydarzeń po moim wyjeździe do Cardiff. Nadszedł czas na opisanie jednego z najważniejszych wydarzeń tej historii. Momentu, w którym moje stalowe tęczówki nawiązały kontakt z czekoladowymi oczami panny Weasley. Te wspomnienia, które za moment ujrzycie, to czas, w którym po raz pierwszy w moim życiu wstydziłem się tego, kim jestem. Mojego nazwiska, rodziny i wychowania. Zacząłem się również zastanawiać nad wartością statusu krwi. W Cardiff doszło do starcia przekonań. Draco Malfoy i Astoria Greengrass. Obydwoje jesteśmy Ślizgonami, pochodzimy z czystokrwistych, arystokratycznych rodów. Jednak ona dokonała tego, czego ja zawsze się bałem. Sprzeciwiła się swojemu ojcu i żyła według własnych zasad. A fakt, że została najlepszą przyjaciółką Ginny sprawił, że obdarzyłem ją ogromnym szacunkiem i zafascynowaniem. Dobra, wystarczy tego zachwycania się śliczną Astorią, czas na wspomnienia z Cardiff, Mistrzowskiej Akademii Czarodziejskiej.

_S_ygnał oznajmiający koniec piątkowych zajęć sprawił, że młodzi czarodzieje rzucili się w kierunku drzwi. Profesor prowadzący lekcję chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale machnął ręką widząc, że studenci wyszli już na korytarz. W końcu zaczął się weekend, czas zabawy i odpoczynku. Rudowłosa dziewczyna jako jedna z ostatnich opuściła klasę i życząc udanego odpoczynku profesorowi skierowała swoje kroki do Jadalni. Jadalnia składała się ze sporych rozmiarów budynku z białego kamienia, gdzie przesiadywali studenci w okresie zimowym oraz dziedzińca letniego, z drewnianymi stolikami i drzewami owocowymi. Usiadła na swoim stałym miejscu i nałożyła sobie sporą porcję zapiekanki makaronowej. Była strasznie głodna.

- Stevens chyba zwariował, jeśli myśli, że przyjdę w sobotę o północy oglądać jak Mars zrównuje się z Wenus- ciemnowłosa dziewczyna opadła ciężko na ławkę obok rudowłosej i chowając głowę w ramionach warknęła głośno.

Rudowłosa uniosła brwi, jednocześnie uśmiechając się lekko.

- A czego ty się spodziewałaś, Greengrass? Astronomia nie jest dla leniuchów, słoneczko- powiedziała doskonale naśladując nosowy głos profesora Stevensa- Konstelacje i planety to jest coś, dzięki czemu my, zwykli czarodzieje zawdzięczamy los całego świata. W gwiazdach zapisany jest los każdego z nas.

- Przymknij się Weasley- Astoria rzuciła w nią czekoladową babeczką, którą właśnie jadła. Ginny uchyliła się i babeczka poleciała dwa stoliki dalej, lądując na koszuli Kevina Strausa.

- Sorry, baby- powiedziała Astoria. Kevin, blondwłosy dwudziestolatek o wyglądzie surfera pochodził z Ameryki, więc wszyscy zwracali się do niego wyrażeniami z tamtych stron- To nie było wycelowane w ciebie, tylko w tą rudą wiewiórę. Myśli, że jest taka cool, skoro gra w akademickiej drużynie Quidditcha.

- Masz, szczęście, że nie trafiłaś, Greengrass- uśmiechnął się Kevin- Rude są strasznie zawzięte i wredne. Wiem coś o tym, gram z nią jako ścigający więc muszę znosić jej fochy.

Astoria zaśmiała się i przybiła żółwika z Kevinem.

Ginny udała strasznie oburzoną.

- Jesteście okropni- stwierdziła i usiadła z założonymi rękoma przeżuwając resztki zapiekanki.

- I tak nas kochasz- Astoria zmierzyła Kevina i parsknęła śmiechem- no przynajmniej mnie, bo Straus jest strasznym brudasem- wyciągnęła palec i rozsmarowała na koszuli chłopaka kawałki czekolady.

- Ale nieźle wygląda w ręczniku- zarechotała Ginny- Budzi zachwyt Madelaine Parks a to już coś.

Astoria przyłączyła się do Rudej i obie zaśmiewały się z miny Amerykanina. Śmiech przerodził się w pisk, gdy złapały swoje torby i niczym Błyskawica przebiegły przez dziedziniec Akademii uciekając przed Kevinem.

_J_ak prawie każdy student eliksirów, Draco Malfoy jest tajemniczy. Prawie każdy. Draco miał zamiar iść do Jadalni na obiad, ale gwałtownie zmienił tor swojego kroku. Przeszedł dziedziniec i zajął miejsce w zaciszu owocowych drzew, gdzie miał chwilę spokoju. W pobliżu znajdowały się wielkie kosze z owocami dla spragnionych witamin studentów. Blondyn zabrał jabłko i wgryzł się w nie chrupiąc głośno. Zaraz potem schował się głębiej w cieniu drzew obserwując przechodzące studentki, z wyróżniającą się blond głową na czele. Madelaine Parks, lub jak kto woli Królowa Parks. Filigranowa, zadufana w sobie blondynka. Uwzięła się na niego od początku studiów. Musiał znosić jej towarzystwo na każdych zajęciach, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział jakim cudem znalazła się na trzecim, ostatnim roku eliksirów. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przeszły obok, a on pozostał niezauważony. Jeszcze miesiąc. Pozostał miesiąc do końca studiów, potem musi obronić tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów i opuści mury Akademii. Rozmawiał już z wujkiem Edem i uzgodnili, że poczeka dwa tygodnie za Blaisem i razem z nim wróci do Londynu. Od kiedy Ministrem Magii został Kingsley Schaklebolt, sytuacja w stolicy uległa ogromnej zmianie. Wszystkich złapanych Śmierciożerców skazano na Pocałunek Dementora, przeprowadzono infiltrację Ministerstwa i wsadzono do Azkabanu wszystkich, którym udowodniono szpiegostwo na rzecz Czarnego Pana. Nie wszystko było jednak takie piękne. W ciągu tych trzech lat, które on spędził w Cardiff, narodził się nowy wróg. Organizacja Mrocznych. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo bał się kiedyś swojego ojca, wróci do Londynu. Wydarzenia, których był świadkiem przed ucieczką ogromnie go zmieniły. Stał się tajemniczy, zamknięty w sobie, nieufny. Nie pysznił się swoim pochodzeniem, a tym bardziej nazwiskiem. Tutaj w Akademii studiowała najrozmaitsza mieszanka czarodziejów, różnej narodowości, więc miał lepszy start. Nie kojarzono go z Ciemnością. Oczywiście znalazło się paru miejscowych i Londyńczyków, którzy doskonale go znali. Na przykład Madelaine Parks. Draco otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, gdy usłyszał głośny śmiech. Wysunął się z cienia, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Przy sąsiednim drzewie, zajadając się owocami siedziała trójka studentów. Dobrze wiedział kto to jest, ale nie poprawiło to jego humoru. Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass i Kevin Straus. Troje tak bardzo różniących się ludzi, że aż dziw, że są przyjaciółmi. Chociaż nie. Jeśli przyjrzeć się temu z innej strony, każdy z nich miał swój świat. Kevin- czarodziej z Ameryki, zagubiony, niezrozumiany przez studentów, wyrzutek. Stał się popularny dzięki Astorii i Ginny, które pomogły odnaleźć mu swoje miejsce. Astoria- czarnowłosa dziewczyna z ostrym językiem . Jednak…był nią zachwycony. Już w Hogwarcie sprawiała, że jego serce gubiło rytm. Jest o rok młodsza, czystokrwista z dobrze kojarzącym się nazwiskiem. Greengrassowie podjęli współprace z Zakonem Feniksa i przyczynili się do aresztowania sporej grupy popleczników Voldemorta. I wreszcie ona. Ginny Weasley- rudowłosa ślicznotka, za którą gania większa część studentów. Zaczynając studia zaklęć i uroków w Cardiff zaprzyjaźniła się z Astorią. Wiedziała o tym, co jej się przytrafiło i zaopiekowała się nią. Z czasem stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, potem dołączył do nich Straus. Cała trójka wybrała dwuletnie studia, które kończą za miesiąc: Kevin i Astoria bronią tytułu Mistrza Astronomii, a Ruda Mistrza Zaklęć i Uroków. Draco zmienił miejsce, chcąc posłuchać o czym mówią.

- Jeszcze miesiąc i koniec- westchnęła Astoria.

- Co potem?- zapytał Straus- Nie chcę wracać do Ameryki. Nie po to się wyrwałem, by wracać do tego bagna. Matka i ojciec w ogóle się mną nie przejmują, więc nie ma różnicy, czy wrócę, czy nie.

- Jest aż tak, źle? No wiesz… teraz jesteś dorosły, mogą ci podskoczyć.

- Nie. Nie wrócę tam. I nie zaczynaj znowu Greengrass- warknął chłopak. Draco wyczuł, że jest to nieprzyjemny temat dla całej trójki.

- Dobra, już- odezwała się Ginny- Ja w każdym bądź razie zamierzam coś zrobić z moją gównianą pamięcią. I ty mi w tym pomożesz, As.

Draco zaksztusił się jabłkiem. Że co? Usłyszał jak Astoria nerwowo kręci się na swoim miejscu.

- Mówiłam, że spróbuje, Gin. To, że masz prześwity wspomnień nie znaczy, że odzyskujesz pamięć.

Prześwity? Malfoy z niecierpliwością czekał na dalsze słowa. Po chwili nieznośnej ciszy odezwał się Kevin.

- Ale ten facet z jej wspomnień, George. No wiesz, ten właściciel Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów. Weasley'ów, As- podkreślił- Ma takie same nazwisko jak ona. I jest rudy- uśmiechnął się- To musi być jej rodzina.

- Zwłaszcza, że w jednej z książek, które tu przywiozłam, znalazłam fotografię z wesela. Dziewięcioro rudzielców, w tym George i ja, blondynka w sukni ślubnej, szatynka z burzą włosów i ten chłopak- wskazała coś na zdjęciu- To Harry Potter, prawda?

O Merlinie. Blondynowi zrobiło się nagle bardzo duszno, więc poluzował krawat.

- Nie dacie za wygraną, co?- westchnęła Astoria. Rozległ się podwójny pomruk zaprzeczenia. Draco usłyszał jak Astoria przeklina pod nosem.

- Niech będzie. Ale- zastrzegła- nic na siłę. Kończymy studia, bronimy tytułu Mistrza i wracamy do Londynu. A potem…potem zabiorę cię na spotkanie z Georgiem- dokończyła niechętnie.

Rozległy się okrzyki radości pozostałej dwójki. Blondyn słyszał jak zbierają swoje rzeczy i przechodzą koło jego kryjówki.

- Londynie nadchodzę!- krzyknął Kevin kopiąc kamień leżący w pobliżu.

Draco Malfoy wyszedł po chwili zza drzewa wiążąc poluzowany krawat.

Na workowate gacie Merlina, nie jest dobrze.

_W_ gabinecie dyrektorki Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart trwało zebranie kadry nauczycielskiej. Minerva Mcgonagall miała problem. Ogromny problem. Trzy lata po Bitwie szkoła powoli odbudowuje swoją renomę i potęgę. Ale takiego problemu nigdy nie było. Hogwart cierpi na brak…nauczycieli. Pamona Sprout, dotychczasowa nauczycielka zielarstwa musi zająć się chorującym bratankiem. Horacy Slughorn stwierdził, że jest za stary i odchodzi na zasłużoną emeryturę. Prowadząca zajęcia astronomii Aurora Sinistra nie dawno wyszła za mąż, a teraz spodziewa się dziecka. Filius Flitwick jest przytłoczony obowiązkami zastępcy dyrektora i nie da rady nauczać zaklęć. Nie wspominając już o ciągłym problemie ze znalezieniem profesora obrony przed czarną magią.

- Z bólem głowy stwierdzam, że mamy nauczyciela transmutacji, Syriusza Blacka, opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Rubeusa, ale również mugoloznawstwa, wróżbiarstwa, historii magii. Brakuje nam nauczycieli do podstawowych, najważniejszych przedmiotów. Nie mamy nawet nauczyciela latania. A czasu mamy mało. Mamy koniec czerwca, za dwa miesiące zaczyna się rok szkolny.

- Spokojnie Minervo- zapiał Flitwick- coś wymyślimy. Studenci szkół wyższych kończą za miesiąc Akademię. Może tam kogoś znajdziemy?

Hagrid pokiwał głową.

- Tak. Przydałaby się młoda krew, cholibka. Wy już stanowczo za długo siedzicie za biurkiem.

Syriusz chrząknął głośno.

- Wybacz Hagridzie, ja jestem jeszcze młody.

Minerva westchnęła ciężko.

- Nie wydziwiaj Black, przecież jesteś nauczycielem. Ale tak, rzeczywiście powinniśmy odmłodzić kadrę. Jakieś propozycje?

- Panna Granger?

- Nie- zaprzeczył Syriusz- Jest teraz prawą ręką Amelii Bones. Szykuje się ogromna reformacja prawa, więc odpada.

- Percy Weasley?

- Asystent Ministra, Filiusie- powiedziała Minerva.

- Cho Chang? Jest co prawda szukającą Tajfunów, ale odniosła kontuzję i nie zagra w najbliższym sezonie. Mogłaby uczyć latania.

Minerva pokiwała głową i zapisała ją na liście.

- Syriuszu?

Black kręcił się nerwowo na krześle.

- No…mógłbym porozmawiać z Harrym. Stał się trochę przewrażliwiony na punkcie łapania Mrocznych, a na każdy sygnał o Malfoy'u zrywa się jak dziki pies. Praca w Hogwarcie dałaby mu trochę wytchnienia.

- Nie może o niej zapomnieć, prawda?- zapytała cicho Minerva.

- A dziwisz się? Pieprzony Malfoy zniszczył mu szansę na lepsze życie. Jakbyś się czuła gdyby osoba, którą kochasz całym sobą i z którą planujesz przyszłość mówi, że cię nie zna i ucieka w nieznane? Szuka jej, cały czas. Nie ma dnia, by nie siedział ze zdjęciem Ginny pijąc Ognistą. Nie ma dnia, by za nią nie tęsknił. Ciężko go zaciągnąć do Nory, bo przypomina mu się Ginny. Cholerny Malfoy- wysyczał.

Zrobiło się cicho. Doskonale wiedzieli co przeżywa Harry. Stał się innym chłopakiem.

- Przepraszam, ale muszę ochłonąć- Black wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Porozmawiaj z nim Syriuszu- powiedziała Minerva- To pomoże jemu i nam. Nie może przebywać sam. Będziesz go miał na oku.

Syriusz wyszedł rzucając zdawkowe pożegnanie i teleportował się do mieszkania Harry'ego. Musiał odbyć z nim poważną rozmowę.

_N_a Merlina! Co ten Stevens sobie wyobraża? Jest sobota, zbliża się północ a ona musi tłuc się do Akademii z całym naręczem map na nocne zajęcia z Astronomii. Marudząc pod nosem Astoria zmierzała do Skrzydła Astronomicznego, gdzie znajdowało się obserwatorium. Przechodziła właśnie koło Pracowni Eliksirów, gdy potknęła się i opuściła wszystkie mapy. Warknęła zniecierpliwiona i ukucnęła by pozbierać pergaminy.

- Może pomóc?- rozległ się głos za jej plecami.

Cholera, jeszcze jego brakuje mi do szczęścia.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Zwłaszcza twojej, Malfoy.

Zupełnie jakby nie usłyszał jej słów, blondyn zabrał z jej rąk wszystkie pergaminy i spojrzał na nią.

- Jesteś pewna Greengrass? Do obserwatorium jeszcze kawał drogi. Dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.

Astoria uniosła brwi.

- Czego chcesz, Draco?

- A skąd pomysł, że czegoś chcę?

Czarnowłosa parsknęła szyderczo.

- Och, pomyślmy. Nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi, choć od dwóch lat studiujemy na tej samej Akademii. Całe dnie spędzasz w Pracowni, nie masz znajomych, do nikogo się nie odzywasz. Nawet Królową Parks zbywasz półsłówkami, czego dawny Draco Malfoy nigdy by nie zrobił. No wiesz, niezła z niej laska.

- Może i niezła, ale zdecydowanie nie w moim typie- spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko- Wolę czarnowłose z ciętym językiem, jak ty.

Astoria potknęła się ponownie, a Draco zachichotał cicho. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie dziewczyny wolisz. Czego chcesz, Malfoy?

Draco rozejrzał się czujnie po korytarzu i chwycił dziewczynę za rękę.

- Nie możesz zabrać Rudej do Dowcipów.

- Że co?

- Ginny nie może spotkać się z Georgiem.

Astoria spojrzała na chłopaka w osłupieniu. Skąd on to wie? Nikt nie ma o tym pojęcia, chyba, że…

- Podsłuchiwałeś nas?- wysyczała.

Draco, jak na Malfoy'a przystało ocenił sytuację i zaczął wyjaśniać.

- To nie tak. Znalazłem się tam przypadkiem, a wy wcale nie rozmawialiście za cicho. Ruda przypomina sobie George'a, prawda?

- No i co z tego? Nie powinno to cię interesować. Nie masz z tym nic…- gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- To zrobił twój ojciec, prawda? Lucjusz Malfoy sprawił, że życie Ginny legło w gruzach.

Draco opuścił głowę.

- A ty przy tym byłeś, zgadza się? I nic nie zrobiłeś?

Blondyn milczał jak zaklęty.

- Tak czy nie- warknęła dziewczyna.

- Tak, to znaczy… Nie, nic nie zrobiłem.

Astoria spojrzała na niego, jak na zdechłego robaka.

- Tchórz- wysyczała.

Draco złapał ją i gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie. Wszystkie mapy rozsypały się na podłodze.

- Byłem młody, głupi i cholernie przerażony- wyszeptał patrząc jej w oczy- Voldemort przegrał, a my zostaliśmy wygnani. Nie miałem nic do gadania. Mój ojciec i Bellatrix zaplanowali zemstę, ale ja tego nie chciałem. Moja matka postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Kiedy oni polowali na Weasley, ja miałem okazję uciec od tego bagna. I skorzystałem z niej.

Poluźnił uścisk słysząc kroki zmierzające w ich kierunku. Jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że wszystkie pergaminy wylądowały w jego ramionach. Zza zakrętu wybiegła dziewczyna i chwilę potem była już obok nich.

- Hej As, Stevens musiał nagle opuścić szkołę, więc nie macie zajęć i… Co jest?- zapytała rudowłosa widząc nietęgą minę przyjaciółki. Rozejrzała się i jej wzrok padł na blondyna.

- Kim jesteś i co jej zrobiłeś?

Draco odrzucił kaptur i przesunął się bliżej lampy, by mogła zobaczyć jego twarz.

- Draco Malfoy, panienko- ukłonił się lekko- pomagam twojej koleżance nieść te mapy.

Ginny zerknęła na Astorię, ale ta kiwnęła głową więc podeszła do chłopaka i spojrzała mu w oczy. Czekoladowe oczy napotkały zimną stal.

- Jeśli się dowiem o jakimkolwiek niestosownym zachowaniu, będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia Malfoy- wyszeptała Ginny z uśmiechem na ustach- Rozumiemy się?

O tak. Widząc te płomienie w oczach zapragnął zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej.

- Oczywiście. Zrobiło się już bardzo późno- oddał wszystkie mapy Astorii- życzę miłej nocy- znowu się ukłonił i szybkim krokiem opuścił korytarz. Przechodząc koło czarnowłosej spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i lekko kiwnął głową.

- Chodź, As- Ginny pociągnęła ją za ramię- jestem cholernie śpiąca.

Wróciwszy do pokoju obie położyły się do łóżek. Po krótkiej chwili Astoria usłyszała miarowy oddech panny Weasley, lecz ona długo nie mogła zasnąć. Patrząc tępo w sufit zastanawiała się kim jest i jaką rolę w jej życiu odegra Draco Malfoy. Bo że takową odegra, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wspomnienie 4: Plany**

Niekiedy nachodzą mnie myśli, co by było gdyby mój ojciec dał sobie spokój z zemstą i pogodził się ze swoim losem. Moja matka nie ponosiłaby takich straszliwych konsekwencji, a ja…byłbym jego synem. Takim prawdziwym synem, z którego jest dumny i nie pozwoli by stała mi się krzywda. Ale on jest Malfoy'em. Tacy jak on nigdy nie zapominają wrogości i sprzeciwu. Maniakalnie pragnie władzy. Co z tego, że jestem jego rodzonym synem. Stanąłem na jego drodze, więc musi mnie usunąć. Stworzył sobie listę wrogów, a ja figuruję na niej pod numerem trzy. Pewnie zadajecie sobie pytanie, jak do tego doszło. Spokojnie, wyjaśnię wszystko, teraz czas na kolejne wspomnienia.

Syriusz Black był zdesperowany. Zdesperowany jak nigdy dotąd. Bał się o Harry'ego. Bardzo się zmienił. Unika towarzystwa, zamęcza się pracą, jest bardzo skryty i tajemniczy. Nawet Ron, jego najlepszy przyjaciel traci z nim kontakt. Jego oczy stały się puste i bez wyrazu. Czasem, gdy obserwuje Harry'ego na zebraniach Zakonu widzi ogromną tęsknotę w obliczu. Grymas bólu rozciąga się na jego twarzy, gdy chłopak patrzy na młode małżeństwa czy zakochanych. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, zmusić do zwierzeń, ale Harry uciekał szybko, gdy tylko ogłoszono koniec zebrania. On sam pracował w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel transmutacji i nie miał zbytnio możliwości troszczyć się o Pottera. A bardzo by chciał. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta Harry miał wreszcie szansę na normalne życie. Bez tortur, porwań czy morderstw. Nareszcie stał się wolny. Potem wszystkie nadzieje i marzenia chłopaka gwałtownie legły w gruzach. Zaaferowani zwycięscy świętowali wygraną i nie zwracano uwagi na wrogów. A to był ogromny błąd. Niedobitki Śmierciożerców z jego zwariowaną kuzynką Bellą i tlenionym blond dupkiem na czele zaplanowali zemstę. Zemścili się za klęskę Ciemności w najbardziej bolesny i nieludzki sposób. Sprawili, że ukochana młodego Pottera straciła wszystkie wspomnienia. To wbrew pozorom gorsze niż śmierć. Rudowłosa zapominała wszystkiego: nie pamiętała kim jest Victoire, której jest matką chrzestną, zapominała o spotkaniach z przyjaciółmi, z biegiem czasu myliła swoich braci. Po roku męki nadszedł ostateczny cios. Ginny uciekła z Londynu po spotkaniu z Harrym twierdząc, że go nie zna. Nikt nie wie, gdzie teraz jest, co się z nią dzieje. A Harry wpadł w depresję. Najpierw płacz i obwinianie się, potem odcięcie się od rodziny, zatracenie się w pracy. Po dwóch latach intensywnego szkolenia, młody Potter został jednym z najbardziej obiecujących aurorów. Zbierał same pochwały, ale on cały czas pamiętał o Ginny. Szukał jej, polował na Śmierciożerców. Właściwie teraz nazywali się Organizacją Mrocznych. Jako członek Zakonu Feniksa bywał niekiedy na miejscu zbrodni. Dowody były zawsze takie same: zaatakowana rodzina mugolaków albo czystokrwistych uznawanych za czasów Voldemorta za zdrajców krwi, zakrwawione ciała, zgwałcona kobieta i spalony dom. Na zgliszczach wyżłobiony podpis: OM owinięty wężem. Zawsze ten sam scenariusz. Brak jakichkolwiek poszlak informujących o następnych atakach. Mroczni znikali bez śladu.

- Harry! Jesteś tu?- zawołał Black wchodząc do mieszkania Pottera. Nie było duże. Dwa pokoje, kuchnia, jadalnia i łazienka. Wystarczające by mieszkać samotnie. Syriusz automatycznie skierował się do jadalni, gdzie znajdował się kominek. Jego chrześniak bardzo często tam przesiadywał. Stół ustawiony blisko kominka był zawalony różnymi papierami, tymi ważnymi jak i gazetami i listami. W gąszczu dokumentów znalazł się również kubek z kawą i talerz z zapiekanką. Zaraz przy kominku po jednej stronie stał stary, zużyty fotel, a z drugiej kredens z witryną, gdzie chłopak trzymał różnorakie pamiątki. To właśnie tam chował wszystkie zdjęcia i prezenty jakie dostawał od przyjaciół. Jednak najważniejsze dla Harry'ego było brązowe, kartonowe pudełko. Wszyscy przyjaciele Pottera nazywali je Skarbnicą Ginny, ponieważ schowane były w nim zdjęcia dziewczyny, listy, które chłopak pisał w chwilach rozpaczy, artykuły z gazet o Mrocznych i wreszcie najważniejsza rzecz. Naszyjnik z zawieszką przedstawiającą połowę serca z literką H. Potter miał drugą część tylko z literą G. Po wojnie, gdy wyjaśnili sobie wszystko i Ginny wybaczyła Harry'emu to, że ją zostawił, zeszli się ponownie, a na dowód swoich uczuć kupili wspólnie tą zawieszkę. Każdy nosił połowę. Teraz chłopak miał obie. Ginny zgubiła swoją tego feralnego dnia, gdy uciekła w nieznane.

- Harry! – Syriusz potrząsnął chłopakiem wzdychając ciężko. Znowu pracował do późna i teraz spał na twardym, kuchennym krześle.

- Sooo jeee- zielonooki próbował odgonić natręta, ale Black był nieugięty. Przyszedł tu w konkretnym celu i nie odpuści. Nie tym razem.

- Ziemia do Harry'ego- pstryknął palcami przed twarzą chłopaka- No dalej chłopie, jest już 11, nie wspominając o tym, że mamy sobotę. Zrobię kawę a ty się ogarnij jakoś. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Chłopak poddał się w końcu i mamrocząc rzeczy w stylu „ wyrodny chrzestny" i „ myślałem, że mnie kochasz" poczłapał do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, ogolił się i wrócił do jadalni.

- Czymże sobie zasłużyłem na twoją wizytę z samego rana, panie profesorze?- zapytał, gdy już rozgrzał się kawą.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. No tak. Co jak co, ale stary żart o profesorze musi być. Męczą go od chwili podjęcia pracy w Hogwarcie. Zazwyczaj wdawał się w potyczki słowne, ale teraz miał co innego na głowie.

- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać- powiedział.

- To już mówiłeś. Słucham cię uważnie, staruszku.

Łapa wziął głęboki oddech i z niepokojem patrzył na chrześniaka.

- Chcę byś od tego roku szkolnego pracował w Hogwarcie- wypalił.

Potter zamarł z kubkiem trzymanym tuż przy ustach i z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami spojrzał na Blacka.

- W Hogwarcie?

- Tak, jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Potter zaksztusił się kawą. Odstawił kubek, odchrząknął kilka razy i rozpoczął wystukiwanie rytmu palcami o blat stołu.

- Mam pracować w Hogwarcie. Jako nauczyciel Obrony. Razem z tobą pod jednym dachem. Będę musiał cię znosić przez cały rok, kiedy teraz mam spokój.

- No…właściwie to tak- odpowiedział Syriusz.

- Hmmmm- zamyślił się zielonooki. W sumie to nie spędzali za dużo czasu razem. W ogóle mało czasu poświęcał dla przyjaciół. Pamiętał jak się czuł, gdy w piątej klasie o mało go nie stracił. Już widział jak Syriusz wpada za tą przeklętą zasłonę, ale w ostatniej chwili szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności znalazła się tam Ginny. Walczyła z zamaskowanym Śmierciożercą i korzystając z nieuwagi przeciwnika, jednym silnym kopnięciem wepchnęła go za zasłonę. Syriusz rozpaczliwie odepchnął się od jego ciała, a rudowłosa złapała go za szatę i pociągnęła za sobą. Śmierciożerca wpadł za zasłonę a Black i Weasley upadli na ziemię, oddychając ciężko. Błyskawicznie podbiegł do nich razem z Lupinem , sprawdził co z Syriuszem, a następnie złapał Ginny, pocałował ją w policzek i wyściskał mocno. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł, że jego uczucia do rudowłosej ulegają zmianie. Wtedy też o mało nie stracił chrzestnego, teraz tracił go z własnej woli. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Stracił już Ginny, Syriusza nie zamierza.

- Zgoda- powiedział przerywając ciszę.

- Harry posłuchaj, to ci pomoże… Że co?!- krzyknął zdziwiony Black.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

- Zgadzam się. Podejmę pracę nauczyciela Obrony- powiedział wolno i wyraźnie.

Syriusz zamrugał gwałtownie i patrzył niepewnie na chłopaka.

- Ty tak na serio? Bo musimy iść do Mcgonagall.

- Jak najbardziej- Harry wstał i ubrał swoją skórzaną kurtkę, którą dostał od chrzestnego na święta- Chodź panie profesorze, Hogwart wzywa.

Black zerwał się na nogi i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy podążył za Harrym do kominka, gdzie obaj zniknęli w rozbłysku zielonych płomieni.

Kevin Straus chodził po korytarzu tam i z powrotem. Już za parę chwil rozpoczną się egzaminy zawodowe. Jeśli je zda, będzie dumnym posiadaczem tytułu Mistrza Astronomii. Astorii z nim nie ma, ponieważ podzieleni byli na dwie grupy. Podział odbywał się alfabetycznie, ona była pod G a on pod S, więc trafili do osobnych grup. Pocieszeniem było to, że w pracowni obok swój egzamin odbywali „przeklęci". Oczywiście nie dosłownie. „Przeklęci" to potocznie używana nazwa wobec studentów Zaklęć i Uroków. Wszyscy żartują sobie, że są tak bardzo przesiąknięci zaklęciami wszelkiego rodzaju, że nawet zapytani w trakcie snu potrafią wyrecytować każde zaklęcie. Grupa Astorii odbywała egzamin wspólnie ze studentami Wydziału Eliksirów. Kevin zerknął na lewo szukając charakterystycznej rudej głowy. Napotkał wzrok Ginny i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Właśnie zamierzał do niej podejść, gdy z pracowni egzaminacyjnych wyszła para siwobrodych, wysokich czarodziei w bordowych szatach.

- Zapraszamy ostatnią grupę. Studenci od O do Z, proszę podejść. Do mnie zgłaszają się studenci Astronomii, do mojego kolegi Zaklęć i Uroków.

Rozpoczęło się nerwowe oczekiwanie w kolejce. Kevin poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok więc się rozejrzał.

- Dasz radę, Straus- powiedziała Ginny uśmiechając się- Za dwie godziny się widzimy i trzymając dyplom w ręku idziemy się pakować. Londyn już na nas czeka.

- Jasne Weasley- odpowiedział- Powodzenia- rzucił szybko, bo zbliżał się do egzaminatora.

- Nazwisko?- zapytał czarodziej.

- Kevin Straus.

- Straus…o tu jesteś- odhaczył go na liście- Zapraszam, stanowisko numer 5. Proszę, to pański zestaw pytań. Powodzenia życzę- powiedział i wręczył mu zaklejoną kopertę.

Usłyszał jeszcze jak egzaminator obok niego odhacza Ginny i z ciężkim sercem skierował się do stanowiska nr 5. Obronę tytułu Mistrza Astronomii czas zacząć.

Napięcie go opuszczało. Powoli się rozluźniał i nie zerkał co chwilę na ten wielki zegar po środku pracowni. Odgarnął swoje blond włosy ze spoconego czoła i opuścił swoje stanowisko pracy kierując się do Ławy Egzaminatorów. Właśnie skończył ważyć drugi eliksir, więc skończył część praktyczną. Oddał dwie fiolki z próbkami eliksirów kobiecie w bordowej szacie i czekał na zadanie teoretyczne. Jak wytłumaczono im na początku obrona tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów składała się z dwóch części: pierwsza, praktyczna, polegała na wylosowaniu dwóch eliksirów i wykonaniu ich jak najlepiej w ciągu godziny. Druga godzina przeznaczona była na pisanie wypracowania na temat przydzielony losowo.

Egzaminatorzy ocenili jego eliksiry i Draco czekał na wynik.

- Bardzo dobrze, panie…- kobieta zerknęła do notatek- Malfoy. Wybitnie przygotowane Veritaserum, co jest bardzo trudnym zadaniem. Jednak tutaj- pokazała fiolkę z pomarańczowym Eliksirem Kurczącym- powinien pan dodać odrobinę więcej sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca. Jednak sumując pańską pracę- wyciągnęła kartę egzaminacyjną- z części praktycznej otrzymuje pan Powyżej Oczekiwań. Gratulacje.

Draco uśmiechnął się nerwowo, podziękował i przeszedł do drugiego czarodzieja.

- Pan Malfoy…- skierował pióro na jego nazwisko- proszę wybrać kopertę od 1 do 10. Z wyjątkiem 8 i 3.

Draco zerknął na białe koperty.

- Poproszę numer 7.

Egzaminator zabrał kopertę zajrzał do środka i przepisał temat wypracowania przy jego nazwisku na liście. Gdy skończył, wręczył mu ją, powiedział, że ma godzinę i odprawił do stanowiska.

Blondyn usiadł na swoim miejscu, chwycił pióro i pergamin i obejrzał kopertę. Z ciężkim sercem otworzył ją i wyciągnął kartkę z tematem wypracowania.

_Jednym z najnowszych odkryć dziedziny eliksirów jest eliksir przywracający pamięć. Napisz wypracowanie na temat jego zastosowania. Obowiązkowe: odkrywca eliksiru, najważniejszy składnik i pierwsze zastosowanie. Na wykonanie zadania masz godzinę._

Draco wciągnął powietrze. Cholera. Przeszłość powraca w najmniej przychylnych momentach. Wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, rozejrzał się po sali i zaczął pisać.

W pokojach akademickich panował istny chaos. Ubrania porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu, kufry i niepościelone łóżka, kosmetyki, znalazła się nawet miotła.

- Ginny! Zabieraj tego Nimbusa, bo zaraz go złamię! Przypadkowo oczywiście.

Z łazienki wyszła rudowłosa dziewczyna trzymająca całe naręcze kosmetyków. Podeszła do swojego kufra. Wrzuciła do niego kosmetyki i odrzuciła włosy w twarzy rozglądając się po pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła do nogawki spodni, gdzie na udzie miała przypiętą opaskę- sprytne miejsce na przechowywanie różdżki. Rzuciła kilka zaklęć i po dwóch minutach ubrania poskładały się, drobiazgi same ułożyły się, a miotła zmniejszyła się i wcisnęła w boczną przegrodę. Kufer był spakowany.

- No jasne- prychnęła Astoria- Ja tu się męczę a ty o tak- pstryknęła palcami- machasz sobie różdżką i już jesteś spakowana.

- No wiesz…. W końcu za coś dostałam dyplom i obroniłam tytuł Mistrza Zaklęć i Uroków- uśmiechnęła się Ruda.

Czarnowłosa prychnęła udając oburzenie.

- Już się tak nie chwal. Cała Akademia wie, że obroniłaś tytuł z najlepszymi wynikami- powiedziała napierając całą siłą na swój kufer, by wszystko pomieścić- Na gacie Merlina! Cholerny kufer!

Weasley patrzyła na nią pobłażliwie i westchnęła.

- Daj mi to Greengrass.

Powtórzyła zaklęcia i po chwili kufer Astorii był spakowany i zapięty na wszystkie zatrzaski.

- Dobra, ja idę po Kevina, a ty sprawdź czy czegoś nie zapomniałyśmy- powiedziała Astoria wychodząc z pokoju.

Ginny rozejrzała się uważnie, gdy poczuła jak coś uwiera jej nogę. Zerknęła w dół i podniosła z podłogi jej niebieski album na zdjęcia. To była jedyna rzecz jaką przywiozła ze sobą do Cardiff, no oczywiście oprócz worka pełnego galeonów. W albumie znajdowały się jej zdjęcia jak i paru innych osób. Było zdjęcie z przed trzech lat. Widocznie zostało zrobione świeżo po wojnie, bo widać było lekkie zadrapania na twarzy. To było jej ulubione zdjęcie. Opierała się o wielki dąb, ubrana była w zieloną bluzkę z logo Harpii Holyhead, na twarzy miała śliczny uśmiech i co jakiś czas przesyłała całusa w stronę osoby robiącej zdjęcie. Na szyi miała srebrny naszyjnik z zawieszką, która przedstawiała połówkę serca. Gdy, przyjrzała się bliżej, zobaczyła, że na zawieszce wyżłobiono literkę H. Wielokrotnie przeszukiwała swoje rzeczy, ale naszyjnika nie znalazła.

- Dalej Weasley, Londyn czeka!- do pokoju wpadł rozpromieniony Kevin.

- Już, już- wrzuciła album do kufra, zapięła na wszystkie zatrzaski, zmniejszyła i schowała do kieszeni.

- Londyn czeka- powiedziała i zamknęła pokój.

Oddali klucz do biura dyrektorki, zabrali ostatnie owoce, opuścili mury Akademii i z szerokimi uśmiechami rozpłynęli się z trzaskiem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wspomnienie 5: Powrót**

Lista ofiar Mrocznych niepokojąco zbliża się do finałowej dziesiątki. Przyznam wam się, że ogarnia mnie strach. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale postanowili zaprosić nas do gry. Gry o przetrwanie. Byli na tyle uprzejmi, że opublikowali listę graczy. Zawszę wiedziałem, że Bellatrix jest szalona, ale aż tak? No tak, wy nie wiecie o co chodzi. Jakiś miesiąc temu do redakcji Proroka nieznajomy facet podrzucił czarną kopertę. I jak to zwykle w Proroku bywa, do akcji włączyła się Rita Skeeter ze swoim jadowicie zielonym piórem. Następnego dnia na twarzach wszystkich czarodziei zagościła trwoga i przerażenie. Dlaczego? Na pierwszej stronie dziennika zamieszczono znak rozpoznawczy Mrocznych a zaraz pod tym wielki nagłówek o Grze. Opublikowano listę 25 najbardziej poszukiwanych osób, które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu stanęły na drodze Organizacji. Zaczęła się rozpaczliwa walka o przetrwanie. Każdy z listy dostawał pocztę z informacjami o planowanej Rundzie. Z biegiem dni czarodziejska Anglia pozbawiona została wielu wpływowych i potężnych magów. Półmetek już za nami. Pozostała ścisła Dziesiątka. Masz ochotę poznać zasady najbardziej przerażającej gry czarodziejskiego świata? Obejrzyjcie kolejne wspomnienia.

Lipiec dobiegał końca. Za sześć dni były urodziny Harry'ego. Z tej okazji zapragnął sprawić sobie prezent. Jest już mężczyzną, kończył dwadzieścia jeden lat, nie podniecały go już czarodziejskie zabawki. Ale takiej zabawce mało kto się oprze. Ubrany w zwiewną, letnią szatę aurora, Harry zmierzał do Nory. Nadal czuł się tam nieswojo, zwłaszcza jeśli podczas pobytu u Weasley'ów dzielił pokój z Georgiem. Nie, wcale nie był do niego uprzedzony czy coś w tym stylu. Broń Merlinie. Tylko…odkąd pamięta, to właśnie bliźniacy najlepiej dogadywali się z Ginny. Cały czas czuł kłucie w sercu, gdy tylko o niej pomyślał. Tęsknił, bardzo tęsknił. Fred, George i Ginny tworzyli zgrane trio rudzielców. Mimo, że rudowłosa była młodsza o trzy lata, w Hogwarcie zawsze trzymali się razem. Po tej historii z dziennikiem Riddle'a dziewczyna przeszła załamanie, a bliźniacy pomogli jej z tego wyjść. Robili razem psikusy, pracowali nad produktami do sklepu, trenowali Quidditcha. On sam bardzo zbliżył się do Ginny na swoim szóstym roku. Bliźniacy skończyli już szkołę, a Harry ciągle dziękował jej za uratowanie Syriusza w Ministerstwie. Pamiętał jak się wściekała, gdy setny raz wypowiadał słowa podzięki. Tak uroczo marszczyła brwi. W ogóle szósty rok był przełomowy. Ron i Hermiona udawali, że nic a nic do siebie nie czują, on miał lekcje z Dumbledorem, no i dużo czasu rozmawiał z Ginny. Nie wiedział kiedy, ale rozmowy o Tomie, które zlecił mu dyrektor bardzo szybko zmieniały bieg. Rudowłosa dogłębnie poznała młodego Voldemorta, gdy była opętana, a to było coś czego potrzebował. Poznać wszystkie tajemnice Toma Riddle'a. Kiedy Ron i Hermiona obrażali się na siebie, Harry spędzał cały wolny czas z Ginny. Coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżali, zdradzali sobie wszystkie tajemnice, ona potrafiła wyczytać wszystko z jego zachowania, a on wiedział kiedy ją coś trapi. Związek idealny. W euforii po wygranym Pucharze Quidditcha pocałowali się. I tak zaczęła się wielka miłość Harry'ego Pottera i Ginny Weasley. Wszyscy uważali, że tworzą cudowną parę, tak bardzo przypominali Lily i Jamesa. A potem…wszystko legło w gruzach. Ich marzenia, szansa na szczęśliwe życie. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chce spędzać czasu z przyjaciółmi. Po prostu Weasleyowie kojarzyli mu się z dziewczyną, którą kochał, a która uciekła nie wiadomo dokąd. Dzieląc pokój z Georgiem musiał patrzeć na zdjęcia Ginny, która śmieje się razem z braćmi. Tęsknił za prawdziwym uśmiechem rudowłosej, takim który był przeznaczony tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

Czarnowłosy dotarł do drzwi, otrząsnął się z przygnębiających myśli i zapukał energicznie. Chwilę potem usłyszał wołanie „Otworzę!" i zaraz przy drzwiach rozległ się stanowczy, kobiecy głos.

- Kto tam?

- Harry. I nie, nie musisz sprawdzać tego w Historii Hogwartu, Hermiono- odpowiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie. Stare, sprawdzone powiedzenie o tej kolosalnej księdze było ich kartą wejściową, jeśli można tak nazwać sposób na potwierdzenie swojej tożsamości.

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się pisk, szybkie odbezpieczenie drzwi, a potem Potter nie widział nic oprócz burzy brązowych włosów, które nawiasem mówiąc weszły mu do ust. Poczuł jak Hermiona uwiesza mu się na szyi i zacharczał, udając, że się dusi.

- Her…mio…ooo… du…iiszz… mieee

Dziewczyna odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego badawczo. Widząc, że się śmieje, klepnęła go w ramię i zaśmiała się z jego miny, gdy przetarł sobie gardło.

- Kobieto! Co ty robisz, że masz tyle siły?

- Ehhh- odpowiedziała- Wiesz…chcąc wpłynąć jakoś na zachowanie Ronalda muszę używać nadzwyczajnych środków, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach przekroczyli próg Nory i chłopak poszedł przywitać się z pozostałymi domownikami.

- Dzień dobry pani...- zaczął, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy kobieta obróciła się do niego z wielką łyżką w ręce- Eee…Molly.

- Witaj kochaneczku- wyściskała go mocno- Zmęczony po pracy?

- Nie specjalnie. Nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, męczą nas samymi raportami.

- To chyba dobrze?- zapytała Hermiona- Przynajmniej Mroczni nikogo nie atakują.

- To właśnie nas niepokoi. Ostatni atak był miesiąc temu. Zbyt długo siedzą cicho. Zawsze atakowali raz na dwa tygodnie, a teraz? Nie wiemy co planują, a to źle.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, zamyślona. Gdy pani Weasley wcisnęła w niego wystarczającą ilość słynnych klopsików w sosie pieczarkowym, Harry przeszedł do ogrodu, gdzie jak powiedziała mu Fleur siedząca w salonie, znajdowali się bracia Weasley. Pewnej nocy, gdy siedział przy Piwie Kremowym, zaplanował zrobić coś odmiennego. Zawsze chciał nauczyć się jazdy na motorze. Już od dziecka, gdy mieszkał u Dursley'ów zawsze pociągały go te jednoślady. Specjalnie chodził do parku, gdzie poznał Thomasa. Dwudziestoletni wówczas Thomas, syn nauczycielki w miejscowej szkole, jeździł czerwonym ścigaczem i zawsze podjeżdżał do Harry'ego by mógł popatrzeć. Thomas był na tyle miły, że zabrał go nawet na krótką przejażdżkę po okolicy. Od tamtej pory Potter uwielbiał motory. W związku z tym, na swoje urodziny zaplanował naprawę starego motoru Syriusza, tego samego, którego rozbił Hagrid podczas przenosin Harry'ego do Nory. Weasleyowie mieszkali daleko od mugoli, więc latający motor nie wzbudzi niczyich podejrzeń. Bill i Ron, gdy tylko usłyszeli o pomyśle czarnowłosego, tak bardzo zapalili się do pracy, że zabrali motor do szopy pana Weasleya i wspólnie z zielonookim planowali ulepszenie maszyny.

- Cześć chłopaki- Harry wszedł do szopy i przywitał się z braćmi.

- Siemasz Harry- Bill wytarł ręce o stary ręcznik i uścisnął mu dłoń.

- Stary, nie uwierzysz- Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko- Bill jest genialny. Znalazł zaklęcia, które usuwają rdze, przemalował motor na czarno i zrobił nawet symbol błyskawicy. Słowem, maszyna jest jak nowa i kurde nie mogę się doczekać, aż dasz mi się przelecieć.

Bill zaprowadził ich do kąta, gdzie pod żółtym pledem stało jego marzenie. Ron odegrał krótkie przedstawienie, naśladując Ludo Bagmana z ostatniej reklamy Markowego Sprzętu do Quidditcha, a Bill śmiejąc się, jednym ruchem różdżki zniknął żółte nakrycie.

Harry wciągnął powietrze i szybko podbiegł do kąta, wytrzeszczając oczy. Cudeńko. Czarne, błyszczące, ryczące cudeńko.

- Supeeer!

- Mówiłem?- krzyczał Ron, zadowolony z siebie- Mówiłem ci, że jeśli chodzi o pojazdy latające Weasleyowie są mistrzami. Przedstawiam ci Potterfly. Latające czarne cudeńko, które jest tylko twoje- zrobił minę czarującego rudzielca- Ale dasz mi się przelecieć, co nie stary?

-Jasne!- Harry z szerokim uśmiechem chwycił kask i delektując się chwilą usiadł na motorze.

Bill i Ron wypchnęli maszynę na podwórko i krzyknęli do czarnowłosego by wciskał do dechy.

Harry przełączył tryb jazdy na latający i krzycząc głośno wcisnął pedał gazu.

Z Banku Gringotta energicznym krokiem wyszli dwaj mężczyźni. Rozejrzeli się uważnie i skierowali się do Lodziarni Fortescue, którą po wojnie odnowił dziedzic majątku, Daniel. Byli ubrani po mugolsku. Obaj w jeansach i koszulkach z krótkim rękawkiem. Usiedli przy wolnym stoliku z tyłu lokalu i czekali na swoich gości. Zamówili Piwo Kremowe, a do czarnowłosego chłopaka kelnerka zalotnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Piwo Kremowe dla panów- powiedziała- Życzycie sobie coś jeszcze?

- Może…powiesz mi o której kończysz? Zabrałbym cię na zwiedzanie miasta, bo nie wyglądasz na Angielkę- odezwał się czarnowłosy.

Kelnerka zarumieniła się i z uśmiechem na twarzy wróciła do pracy. Czarnowłosy przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel wpatruje się w niego.

- No co?

- Musisz podrywać wszystkie laski, Zabini?

- A dlaczego nie? Jestem młody, przystojny, ukończyłem magiczną szkołę sportową- naprężył się, pokazując swoje wysportowanie- Żyć, nie umierać.

- Skromności też ci nie brakuje, jak widzę- powiedział szyderczo blondyn.

- Och, dziękuje Draco- Blaise uśmiechnął się szyderczo- twoje komplementy są dla mnie jak miód na serce.

- Idiota- prychnął Draco.

- Blaise Zabini, miło mi.

Mężczyźni zaśmiali się i zabijali czas obserwując i nabijając się z klientów. Do lodziarni weszły dwie kobiety. Jedna blondwłosa, druga ciemnoskóra w letniej sukience.

- Draco, Blaise- podeszły do stolika, przy którym siedział blondyn ze swoim przyjacielem, przywitały się z nimi i usiadły.

- Dobrze cię widzieć matko- odezwał się Draco- Całą i zdrową- dodał ostrzejszym tonem.

- Ciebie też synku. Utrzymywanie kontaktu pocztą to nie to samo co móc cię widzieć.

Ta sama kelnerka, którą podrywał Blaise przyniosła zamówioną przez kobiety kawę. Rozmowa zeszła na opowieści młodych mężczyzn. Zdawali relacje co działo się przez 3 lata podczas studiów. Blaise opowiedział swojej matce co słychać u wujka Edmunda. Draco chwalił się wynikami egzaminów zawodowych.

- A co działo się w Londynie, jak nas nie było?- padło pytanie Blaise'a.

Narcyza Malfoy i Nesta Zabini spojrzały na siebie niespokojnie. Blondwłosa kiwnęła lekko głową, na znak zgody.

- Widzicie chłopcy- Nesta odłożyła swoją kawę i kładąc ręce na stolik patrzyła na mężczyzn- W Londynie…dzieją się złe rzeczy. Twój ojciec i ciotka- kiwnęła na Draco- poprzysiągł zemstę i teraz działają jako Organizacja Mrocznych. Są nawet gorsi niż Śmierciożercy. Nie ma kto ich powstrzymać. Działają według tak zwanej równości prawa, no wiecie, każdy jest równy i tak dalej. Każdy z nich działa na własną rękę i nigdy nie wiesz czego się spodziewać.

- A Ministerstwo?- zapytał blondyn.

- Odkąd Ministrem jest Schaklebolt, do Azkabanu wsadzono większość oszczędzonych wcześniej przestępców. Dementorów zwolniono z więzienia, zamiast nich powołano Kadrę Strażniczą. To taki specjalny odział aurorów wyszkolony do pilnowania więźniów. Aurorzy, którzy wybrali służbę w akcjach nie śpią po nocach, tylko szukają śladów czy informacji o kolejnych atakach. Chodzą pogłoski, że Greyback, ten wilkołak znów zamierza przyłączyć się do Bellatrix.

- A Potter? Co z Wybrańcem?- zapytał Blaise.

- Potter…skończył Akademię Aurorską z najlepszymi wynikami. W całej historii lepsi od niego byli tylko Alastor Moody, Kingsley Schaklebolt i Frank Longbottom. Teraz jest najlepiej obiecującym młodym aurorem.

- Ginny Weasley też obroniła tytuł Mistrza Zaklęć i Uroków, osiągnęła taki wynik, że pobiła dotychczasowy rekord o dwadzieścia punktów. Zdała na 99%.

Atmosfera przy stoliku uległa gwałtownej zmianie. Narcyza wiedziała, że ta Weasley studiuje na tej samej Akademii co jej syn, ale nie sądziła, że tak bardzo go to interesuje. Chociaż…to co stało się rudowłosej jest winą jego ojca, to zrozumiałe, że czuł strach, przebywając w pobliżu dziewczyny. W ostatnim liście Draco napisał, że Ruda ma przebłyski pamięci. Chcąc zmienić nieprzyjemny temat, pani Malfoy powiedziała pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy.

- Masz pozdrowienia i gratulacje od Andy, Draco.

Blondyn zamrugał gwałtownie i spojrzał na matkę wysoko unosząc brwi.

- Wybaczyła ci? Jakim cudem?

Kobieta wyprostowała się i charakterystycznie z dumą uniosła głowę.

- Uratowałam małego Teda Lupina przed porwaniem.

Londyn jest wspaniały. Pełen magii, pięknych widoków. Jako Amerykanin, Kevin nie przywykł jeszcze do niektórych zwyczajów Anglików. U nich w Stanach każdy czarodziejska rodzina miała swojego nauczyciela, nie chodzili do magicznej szkoły, więc nie miał przyjaciół. Kiedy zaczął studia astronomii w Cardiff nie mógł się dopasować. Studenci naśmiewali się z jego sposobu bycia, akcentu. Stał się wyrzutkiem. Swój czas zabijał latając na miotle. Pewnego razu na stadionie spotkał śliczną, rudowłosą dziewczynę. Zerkał w jej kierunku, bojąc się zagadać. Ona była…naprawdę niesamowita. Nie, wcale nie chodziło mu wtedy o jej wygląd, choć jest śliczna i potrafi zawrócić w głowie niejednemu facetowi, zaimponowała mu czymś innym. Była…inna. Widać było, że uwielbia latać i kocha Quidditcha, co nie jest popularne wśród kobiet. Przynajmniej tutaj na Akademii. Rudowłosa umiała o siebie zadbać, miała cięty język i ten sprytny schowek na różdżkę. Zawsze była pod ręką. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy podleciała do niego. Usłyszał tylko krzyk „ Orientuj się" i chwilę potem zręcznie złapał rzuconego kafla, który jednak wyślizgnął mu się z rąk i trafił w nos. Słyszał śmiech rudowłosej, gdy cały czerwony na twarzy wylądował koło niej. Faceci nie płaczą, mówiła, nie bądź beksa. Uśmiechnął się wtedy, chyba pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna. Jego mama zawsze tak mówiła. Powiedział jej wtedy, że rude są wredne i zrobiła to specjalnie. Przekomarzali się dość długo, a uśmiechy nie schodziły z ich twarzy. Kiedy przedstawili się sobie, zapytała czy ma partnera do pracy zaliczeniowej. Zdziwił się trochę, bo powiedziała mu, że jest „przeklętą". Zaśmiała się, mówiąc, że szuka partnera dla swojej współlokatorki, bo jest niezłą wiedźmą i nikt nie chce z nią pracować. Wiedząc, że to żart odpowiedział jej, że niczego się nie boi. Ginny pokiwała głową z uznaniem i zaprosiła go do swojego pokoju. Tak zaczęła się jego przyjaźń z Ginny Weasley i Astorią Greengrass. Dużo dla niego zrobiły, a on bardzo chciał się odwdzięczyć. Zapoznał się z historią Ginny, dowiedział się o tym, że straciła wspomnienia i teraz chciał jej pomóc. Dlatego namówił Astorię, by zabrała ich do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów.

- Przestaniesz wreszcie Straus? Głowa już mnie boli od twojego marudzenia.

- Obiecałaś, że zabierzesz nas do George'a, As. Obiecałaś- powiedział Kevin przeciągając sylaby.

- Dobra, dobra- poddała się- Idziemy na Pokątną.

I tak właśnie trafili do najwspanialszego sklepu z magicznymi gadżetami w jakim w całym swoim amerykańskim życiu był. Jednak gdy chcieli porozmawiać z Georgiem, okazało się, że właściciela nie ma, bo załatwiał jakąś dokumentację związaną z otwarciem nowego sklepu w Hogsmeade. Ginny poczuła lekki zawód, bo miała nadzieję, że George ją rozpozna i pomoże odzyskać jej pamięć. Bo tego, że właściciel Dowcipów był jej bratem, była pewna. Śnił jej się. Najpierw ulica Pokątna, potem jakieś urywki z dzieciństwa. Podczas następnych nocy obrazów było coraz więcej. Ona i dwóch identycznych rudzielców latali na miotłach, robili psikusy. Potem kilka wspomnień z Bitwy, jak biegnie za zamaskowanym czarodziejem, jak płacze w ramionach rudego mężczyzny. Ostatnim elementem układanki był szyld sklepu Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów. To było przełomowe odkrycie, a Astoria potwierdziła jej domysły, mówiąc niezbyt dokładnie, że George jest jej rodziną. Była to też miła odmiana w jej snach. Dotychczasowe sny były już męczące i nie wnosiły żadnych nowych informacji. Zawsze to samo. Spotkanie nad jeziorem w świetle księżyca. Był tam jakiś tajemniczy mężczyzna, ale twarzy nie widziała. Zawsze opierał się o pień wielkiego dęba, przytulał ją i szeptał do ucha czułe słowa. Gdy chciała odwrócić się, by zobaczyć kim jest, gwałtownie odwrócił ją na plecy i nachylił się, skradając pocałunek. A gdy oderwali się od siebie, widać było tylko soczyście zielone oczy wpatrujące się w nią z miłością. I sen się kończył. Nigdy nie zobaczyła twarzy tajemniczego mężczyzny.

- Nie ma sensu tak tu stać- powiedziała Astoria, gdy Kevin wrócił obładowany torbami ze sklepu. Dziewczyna zwróciła się do pomocnicy, która stała za ladą- Możesz przekazać to właścicielowi Dowcipów? Będzie wiedział, co zrobić- podała jej zaklejony list.

- Oczywiście. Dziękujemy za odwiedzenie sklepu i zapraszamy ponownie.

Gdy przechodzili obok sklepowych półek, zza jednej z nich wybiegł mały chłopiec i wpadł prosto na Ginny. Rudowłosa upuściła zakupy, a chłopiec upadł na ziemię. Ginny zaraz do niego doskoczyła.

- Nic ci nie jest mały?

Chłopiec chwycił jej wyciągniętą dłoń i spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Nie, n-nic prze pani- wysapał. Przyglądał jej się mrużąc oczy i przekrzywiając główkę.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przywołała do siebie wszystkie rozsypane zakupy. Chłopczykowi zabłysły oczy, a jego włosy nagle zmieniły kolor na żółty, gdy zaśmiał się uroczo. Ruda na ten widok uniosła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- No zmykaj mały. Na pewno ktoś cię szuka, a chyba nie chcesz, by się o ciebie martwili. Hej- powiedziała gdy chciał odejść- Trzymaj, to za to, że przeze mnie się przewróciłeś- poczochrała jego włosy i dała mu Bombonierki Lesera- Zrób z tego dobry użytek- mrugnęła zawadiacko.

Chłopiec przytulił ją, złapał opakowanie i uciekł między sklepowe półki.

- Mały metamorfomag? To rzadko spotykana umiejętność.

Astoria i Kevin wzruszyli ramionami i skierowali się do wyjścia. Zatrzymali się na Piwo Kremowe w Dziurawym Kotle i wrócili do swojego mieszkania, które wspólnie wynajmowali. Astoria miała przeczucie, że tego chłopca ze sklepu spotkają jeszcze niejednokrotnie.

Na Grimmauld Place panował gwar. Właśnie trwała kolacja, przy której głośno rozmawiano o ostatnim ataku Mrocznych. Pięć godzin temu zaatakowano rodzinę trzynastoletniego Dylana Blackberry'ego. Chłopak cudem uniknął spalenia, gdyż w trakcie ataku znajdował blisko wyjścia i gdy ogień się rozprzestrzeniał zdążył złapać miotłę i odlecieć na sąsiednie wzgórze. Dylan trafił na obserwację do św. Munga, niestety w ataku zginęła babcia chłopaka, u której spędzał wakacje. Powodem ataku było nowe stanowisko ojca chłopaka. Raymond Blackberry pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny. Niedawno został wybrany na nowego Dyrektora Rady Nadzorczej Wizengamotu. Ofiarą ataku miał być właśnie on, ale szczęśliwym trafem został dłużej w pracy i uniknął śmierci.

- Dosyć- krzyknęła Molly- Wystarczy, Syriuszu, tutaj są dzieci- wskazała na młodego Lupina.

- Ale ja mam już cztery lata- oburzył się chłopiec zmieniając włosy na czerwone.

Wszyscy przy stole zaśmiali się, a Teddy podbiegł do Harry'ego i wskoczył mu na kolana.

Andromeda patrzyła na wnuka z miłością. Nie wiedziałaby co by zrobiła, gdyby maluchowi coś się stało. Drżała na wspomnienie, gdy Teddy o mało co nie został porwany. To było na łące w okolicy jej domu. Chłopiec biegał cały szczęśliwy. Ona siedziała na ławce i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy, zdrzemnęła się, zmęczona. Kiedy usłyszała krzyk chłopca, z przerażeniem patrzyła jak mężczyzna w czarnej pelerynie oszołomił chłopca i chciał go porwać. Dzięki Merlinowi, szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności jej siostra Narcyza odważyła się wreszcie porozmawiać z nią i wybrała doskonały moment. Nie ufała Narcyzie, ale wiedziała, że nie skrzywdzi Teddy'ego. Narcyza Malfoy widząc co się dzieje rozbroiła i unieruchomiła porywacza, wezwała aurorów i uwolniła młodego Lupina. Przerażony chłopiec rzuciła się w ramiona babci, a Andromeda po długiej rozmowie z siostrą przebaczyła jej wszystko. Teraz odwiedzały się regularnie, chodź Harry i Syriusz nie byli z tego zadowoleni. Co z tego, z koro odzyskała siostrę.

- Wujku gdzie jest teraz ciocia Ginny?

Przy stole zapadła przerażająca cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Teddy'ego.

- Ciocia…musiała wyjechać- odpowiedział Harry drżącym głosem.

- A wróciła już?

Potter poruszył się niespokojnie.

-Co? Nie, chyba nie. A dlaczego pytasz, mały?

- No bo…dzisiaj u wujka George'a w sklepie wpadłem na nią- wypalił Teddy.

Syriusz zaksztusił się zapiekanką, którą jadł, Ron oblał się sokiem, a Hermiona upuściła Proroka.

- Jak to, wpadłeś na nią?

- No normalnie. Uciekałem przed Victoire i biegłem przed siebie nie patrząc pod nogi. Wpadłem na nią i wylądowałem na ziemi. O, mam siniaka- pokazał wszystkim fioletowy ślad na łokciu- Wyglądała tak jak na zdjęciach, tylko trochę ciemniejsze włosy miała i zniknęły te zadrapania z twarzy. Dała mi Bombonierkę Lesera! Całą!- cieszył się.

Wszyscy byli w szoku. Czy to możliwe, by Ginny była w Londynie? Ciszę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi i do kuchni wpadli Bill, Fleur i czteroletnia Victoire. Teddy zszedł z kolan Harry'ego i popędził za córką Billa na górę, gdzie mieli zabawki. Spóźnieni goście przysiedli się do stołu i nałożyli sobie zapiekanki.

- Co taka cisza?- zapytał Bill.

- Wygląda na to bracie, że nasza siostrzyczka jest w Londynie- głos Rona rozniósł się po całej jadalni, odbijając się echem w głowie Harry'ego.

Jak się podoba? Akcja się powoli rozkręca. Mam nadzieję, że rozwiałam trochę waszych wątpliwości i domysłów. Gwoli wyjaśnienia, u mnie Victoire jest rówieśniczką Teddy'ego, choć w oryginale jest młodsza o dwa lata. Ta zmiana potrzebna jest do rozwinięcia dalszych wydarzeń. No nic, teraz zabieram się za następny rozdział.

Wspomnienie 6:

- spotkanie George'a i Ginny

- tajemniczy list Draco do Astorii

- Angelina Johnson

- nowa kadra nauczycielska Hogwartu


	7. Chapter 7

**Wspomnienie 6: Nowy Hogwart**

Nadszedł czas na wspomnienia z Hogwartu. Tak, wiem. Pan profesor Malfoy. Dziwnie to brzmi. Jednak cieszę się z tego, że przyjąłem tą pracę. Mcgonagall dała mi szansę, a ja wykorzystałem ją najlepiej jak umiałem. To była najlepsza decyzja jaką podjąłem. Powoli budowałem swoją własną reputację, dostałem szansę odkupienia swoich win współpracując z Zakonem i…zbliżyłem się do Astorii. Ale wszystko po kolei. Pora na kolejne wspomnienia.

George Weasley przemierzał Pokątną uśmiechając się do sprzedawców, którzy właśnie otwierali swoje sklepy. Ze skórzaną teczką pod pachą zmierzał do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów. Zawsze otwierał o ósmej, by wszystko przygotować na przybycie klientów. Mimo, że sklep istnieje niecałe pięć lat, rudowłosy mężczyzna stał się posiadaczem całkiem pokaźnego konta w Banku Gringotta. Niedawno podpisał umowę z właścicielem jednego z lokali w Hogsmeade i teraz może otworzyć drugi sklep. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tych wszystkich podnieconych dzieciakach z Hogwartu, którzy korzystając z wypadu do wioski będą wychodzić z jego sklepu obładowani torbami.

- Witaj Danielu- przywitał się z mężczyzną, który otwierał Lodziarnie. Był niższy od niego o głowę, miał czarne włosy sięgające do ramion. Znał go z Hogwartu, Fortesque był o rok wyżej od niego, w Hufflepuffie. Grał jako ścigający w domowej drużynie. Swego czasu przysporzył jemu i Fredowi kłopotów skutecznie strzelając gole.

- Cześć George- uśmiechnął się- To samo co zwykle?

Weasley uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Od kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się z Danielem, zawsze gdy miał chwilę wolnego przychodził do Lodziarni na kawę i ciastko. Kawa ciemna z trzema łyżeczkami cukru i trzy paszteciki dyniowe.

- Coś ciekawego na mieście?- zapytał George. Zawsze je zadawał chcąc usłyszeć ciekawe plotki. A to podobno kobiety są plotkarami.

- Draco Malfoy wrócił do Londynu- powiedział Daniel- Był tu tydzień temu razem ze swoją matką i Zabinimi.

George zacisnął pięść słysząc to nazwisko. Malfoy. Parszywy śmieć, który zniszczył życie jego siostrze. Poczuł ucisk w gardle na myśl o tych wydarzeniach. Ginny cała we krwi, Lucjusz pochylający się nad nią, Ruda myląca go z Charliem…

Wstał gwałtownie i rzucił galeona Danielowi. Ten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale widząc jak wybiega z Lodziarni uznał, że musiał kogoś zobaczyć.

Weasley błyskawicznie znalazł się w Dowcipach i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl…

- O, panie Weasley!- odwrócił się w stronę magazynu i zobaczył młodego blondyna, który niósł stertę papierów.

- Dzień dobry Rene- powiedział poprawiając swoją kurtkę ze smoczej skóry. Rene był Francuzem i pracował dla niego jako magazynier i dostawca- masz coś dla mnie?

- Ehhe- potwierdził podtrzymując papiery brodą, a drugą ręką szukając potrzebnej rzeczy- Verity dała mi list do pana od jakiejś klientki. Mówiła, że będzie pan wiedział o co chodzi- wyciągnął w jego stronę kopertę.

George zabrał ją i podrapał się po głowie.

- Wiesz co to była za kobieta?

- Ach…tak chwileczkę…jak ona…- Rene krzyknął zadowolony- Panienka Greengrass.

- Greengrass?- zapytał George unosząc brwi i rozrywając kopertę.

- Tak. Ta czarnowłosa, ma takie duże oczy, zawsze kupuje samozapełniające się pióra…

- Ach tak, wiem- George patrzył na list, a jego oczy robiły się coraz większe. Astoria napisała mu, że skończyła studia i jest w Londynie. Pisała też, że podczas studiów opiekowała się Ginny. Stały się sobie bardzo bliskie i jego siostra wszystko jej mówi. Ginny miewa prześwity pamięci, a pod koniec studiów, gdy obroniła tytuł Mistrza Zaklęć i Uroków z najlepszymi wynikami przypomniała sobie go i pragnie się z nim spotkać. George z bijącym sercem w okolicy gardła odpisał szybko odpowiedź i podał ją Rene.

- Zanieś to jak najszybciej do księgarni Esy i Floresy. Pytaj o Marybeth Jeffrey. Masz to wręczyć tylko jej, rozumiesz?- zapytał kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

- Tak jest, szefie. Marybeth Jeffrey, Esy i Floresy- Rene odłożył wszystkie papiery do szuflady i mamrocząc pod nosem nazwisko kobiety założył kapelusz i wybiegł ze sklepu.

George wziął głęboki oddech, poszedł do swojego biura i z lekkim uśmiechem patrzył na wielki obraz właścicieli sklepu.

- O szesnastej mam spotkanie z naszą pyskatą siostrzyczką, Freddy- powiedział i zabrał się do pracy.

W gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu panowała cisza. Słychać było tylko tykanie zegara i popiskiwanie Fawkesa. Wszystkie portrety wpatrywały się w siedzącą za biurkiem kobietę.

- Minervo, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie- odezwał się mężczyzna uwieczniony na niebieskim tle opierający się o parapet- To jest Malfoy.

- Wiem kim jest ten mężczyzna- Mcgonagall wstała i rozpoczęła wędrówkę po gabinecie- Doskonale znam historię jego rodziny. Ale to, że jego ojciec jest zły nie znaczy, że on także. Nie mam powodów, by go nie przyjmować.

Rozległo się ciche chrząknięcie i odezwał się Albus Dumbledore.

- Masz rację, kochana. Zdaje się, że Draco Malfoy jest jedynym kandydatem na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów. Skoro tak przedstawia się sytuacja, nie ma co kręcić nosem, Dipped- zwrócił się do swojego przedmówcy- Pan Malfoy….nie jest wierną kopią Lucjusza, co udowodnił już nie raz. Ma w sobie więcej cech Blacków, a po Narcyzie odziedziczył swego rodzaju zdolność do zdobycia zaufania. Dałaś mu szansę Minervo. Bardzo dobrze. Teraz będzie pod stałą obserwacją, będziemy mogli stwierdzić czy dokonałaś właściwego wyboru. Draconowi nie jest przeznaczone czynienie zła…- stwierdził zamyślony.

Zegar wybił szesnastą. Dyrektorka Hogwartu usiadła na swoim miejscu i czekała na przybycie nowej kadry nauczycielskiej.

W szpitalu św. Munga był ogromny ruch. Kolejka do informacji ciągnęła się do następnego korytarza, a z Sali przyjęć wydobywały się jęki, krzyki i nawoływanie uzdrowicieli. Młoda, ciemnoskóra kobieta z trudem przecisnęła się przez tłum i wspięła się po schodach na drugie piętro. Automatycznie skierowała się do czwartej Sali na lewo. Trzymając w ręce wielką torbę z Miodowego Królestwa i przywołując na twarz śliczny uśmiech weszła do środka. W pokoju było jedno łózko, ściany poobklejane były plakatami Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere, a na pobliskim stoliku znajdował się pokaźny stosik kartek z pozdrowieniami. Młody chłopak odwrócił się słysząc skrzypienie drzwi i uśmiechnął się.

- Cześć kuzynko- powiedział przytulając się do kobiety. Położyła torbę na krześle a sama usiadła na łóżku.

- Jak się czujesz?- zapytała, a gdy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi zapytała bardziej natarczywie- Dylan?

Chłopak sapnął i rzucił się na plecy.

- Chce stąd wyjść. Zabierz mnie Angelino.

Panna Johnson westchnęła cicho i pogłaskała chłopaka po plecach.

- Słyszałeś co powiedział uzdrowiciel, młody. Musisz pozostać na obserwacji. Ciesz się, że nic ci nie jest po tym ataku. Jakbyś nie uciekł na tej miotle to…- przełknęła ślinę i urwała.

- To już bym nie żył, wiem. Tak jak babcia- wydyszał. Po ostatnim ataku Mrocznych, Dylan Blackberry trafił na tydzień obserwacji do szpitala. Nic mu nie było, ale uzdrowiciele obawiali się o jego psychikę. Kuzynka Angelina odwiedzała go codziennie, czasem była z nią również Darcy, jego siostra bliźniaczka. Jej nie było u babci podczas pożaru, dzięki Merlinowi. Jednak oboje bardzo to przeżyli. Ojciec obwiniał się za to co się stało i teraz zamęczał się pracą. Poprosił Angelinę, siostrzenicę zmarłej pani Blackberry, by zaopiekowała się bliźniętami.

- Najpierw mama, teraz babcia- odezwał się Dylan po dość długiej ciszy.

- Hej, nie myśl o tym- Susan Blackberry zginęła walcząc w Bitwie o Hogwart- Ciocia Su nie chciałaby widzieć twoich łez. Jesteś już dużym facetem. Zaczynasz czwartą klasę.

Chłopak ożywił się trochę na wspomnienie o Hogwarcie. Zajadali się słodkościami z Miodowego Królestwa rozmawiając o przygodach, jakie przeżyli w szkole. Angelina mówiła o słynnych zwycięstwach Gryffindoru, o szlabanach u Filcha. Dylan planował dostać się do drużyny. W zeszłym roku szkołę skończył Andrew Frey i młody Blackberry chciał zająć pozycję pałkarza. Jego idolem był George Weasley, z czego Angelina śmiała się, aż poleciały jej łzy.

- George? Serio?

- Jasne. Legendarny mistrz dowcipów, jego sklep jest genialny! A w Izbie Pamięci, gdy czyściłem srebra na szlabanie, zauważyłem, że on i jego brat Fred byli jedną z najlepszych par pałkarzy w całej historii Hogwartu- nagle wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał na kuzynkę- Ty go znasz!

- Co? Ja?- zapytała niewinnie.

- No tak- krzyknął Dylan skacząc po łóżku- Byłaś z nim na balu podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego! Widziałem zdjęcie!

- I co w związku z tym?- zapytała uśmiechając się na wspomnienie George'a odprawiającego harce na parkiecie.

Dylan doskoczył do niej i robiąc minę zbitego pieska zaczął ją błagać.

- Poproś go, by nauczył mnie paru sztuczek pałkarskich. Proszę, proszę, proszę…

- Dylan, przestań! Nawet nie wiem czy mnie pamięta. Nie widzieliśmy się trzy lata.

- Nie zapomina się laski, z którą obściskiwało się na balu.

Angelina zaksztusiła się kawałkiem czekolady i wytrzeszczyła oczy na swojego kuzyna. Ten dostał śmiechowej głupawki i skandując: Angelina i George skakał po łóżku.

Johnson wzruszyła ramionami i zabrała następną czekoladową żabę. George…zawsze miała do niego słabość. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, gdy nagle usłyszała jak Dylan spada z łóżka.

No cóż…przynajmniej mu lepiej i niedługo opuści szpital.

Kevin, Astoria i Ginny wpadli do Dziurawego Kotła chroniąc się przed letnim deszczem. Rzuciwszy zaklęcie osuszające na wszystkich, rudowłosa skierowała swoje kroki do stolika w tylnej części baru. Denerwowała się. Za chwilę miała spotkać George'a, swojego brata. Nie wiedziała dlaczego to akurat on jej się przypomniał. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę album, który posiadała, byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Na wszystkich zdjęciach ona, George i jego bliźniak mieli szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach i robili głupie miny. Czasami przepychali się, a Ginny wskakiwała braciom na ramiona. Jedna fotografia przedstawiała zabawną wywrotkę jednego z bliźniaków, który upadł razem z Ginny na ramionach, a ta go przygniotła. Na zdjęciach były również inne osoby, lecz nie mogła ich sobie przypomnieć. Była spora gromada rudzielców, dziewczyna w burzą brązowych włosów, pucołowaty chłopak z czarnymi włosami i żabą na ramieniu, blondynka o dużych, niebieskich oczach, niski chłopak z brązowymi włosami z wielkim aparatem na szyi…i on. Harry Potter. Na samą myśl o nim jej serce gwałtownie przyspieszało i robiło się gorąco. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Kim był dla niej Harry Potter? Pytała o to Astorię, ale ta zbywała ją jakimiś kiepskimi wymówkami. Zerwała się z krzesła, gdy usłyszała jak kolejny gość wchodzi do baru i przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Wysoki, rudowłosy, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna rozejrzał się uważnie, a gdy ją zobaczył zamrugał kilkakrotnie, potrząsnął głową i podszedł do ich stolika.

Astoria widząc niezręczność sytuacji wstała i zwróciła się do George'a.

- Niezbyt przyjemna pogoda, prawda?

Zarówno Ginny jak i George spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Po chwili zorientowali się, że stoją i wpatrują się w siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Co? Ach…Tak pogoda jest okropna. Pomyśleć, że są wakacje- odpowiedział George i zwrócił się do Kevina.

- My się nie znamy. Jestem George Weasley, miło mi- wyciągnął dłoń na przywitanie. Kevin uścisnął ją energicznie.

- Kevin Straus, najlepszy przyjaciel tych dwóch niewiast- uśmiechnął się- Jesteś właścicielem Magicznych Dowcipów, prawda? Sklep genialny, wyniosłem stamtąd pełną torbę zakupów.

Weasley uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Mam masę roboty. Za tydzień otwieram filię sklepu w Hogsmeade.

Kevin pokiwał głową.

- Świetny pomysł. Mając tylu klientów następny sklep przyniesie ci duplikację zysków, nie wspominając o reklamie i rozgłosie.

George obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Znasz się na biznesie?

- Tak, ja…

- Kevin- przerwała mu Astoria- Choć ze mną. Pójdziemy złożyć zamówienie- wstała i spojrzała na niego znacząco, wskazując lekkim skinięciem głowy na Ginny. Amerykanin zorientował się o co chodzi, wstał szybko i ruszył za czarnowłosą zostawiając rudzielców.

- Kevin jest bardzo rozgadany- powiedziała Ginny przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

Weasley przysunął krzesło bliżej stołu i opierając na nim ręce spojrzał na kobietę uśmiechając się lekko.

- To dobrze. Byłby niezłym sprzedawcą. Wcisnąłby mnóstwo towaru klientom.

Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. George odchrząknął kilka razy i znów spojrzał na siostrę, która rysowała wzorki na zakurzonym stoliku.

- Gin…

Gwałtownie uniosła głowę i spojrzała na rudzielca. Nerwowo przeczesała ręką włosy. George uśmiechnął się na ten gest i nachylił się w jej stronę.

- Zawsze tak robiłaś, jak się denerwowałaś. Wyrywałaś włosy garściami- wziął głęboki oddech- To naprawdę ty…Moja mała, pyskata siostrzyczka.

Rudowłosa zamrugała kilkakrotnie, czując jak zbierają jej się łzy. Nie będzie płakać. Tak bardzo jej ulżyło kiedy George ją rozpoznał. Siedziała jak na szpilkach podczas jego rozmowy z Kevinem. Zerknęła na Astorię wysyłając jej błagalne spojrzenie, a ta doskonale ją zrozumiała i zostawiła rodzeństwo, zabierając ze sobą Strausa. Teraz siedziała uśmiechając się jak głupia, rozciągając do granic możliwości mięśnie twarzy. George ją rozpoznał.

- Jak to się stało, że przypomniałem ci się?

Ginny przekręciła się na krześle sięgając do swojej torby. Położyła na stole niebieski album i wyciągnęła z niego zdjęcie przedstawiające wywrotkę.

- Nie wiem jakim cudem znalazłam się w Cardiff. Pamiętam tylko trzask teleportacji, a potem obudziłam się w zupełnie obcym miejscu. Okazało się, że znalazła mnie Astoria i to ona się mną opiekowała. Poszłyśmy razem na studia, tam poznałam Kevina. Pytałam się jej jak się tam znalazłam, ale powiedziała, że nie ma pojęcia. Dała mi wtedy ten album, mówiąc, że znalazła go w moich rzeczach. Oprócz tego miałam tylko worek galeonów i tą torbę- wskazała na ziemię.

George spojrzał na zdjęcie i uśmiechnął się widząc co przedstawia. Fotografia została zrobiona podczas remontu sklepu na Pokątnej. Przejrzał pozostałe zdjęcia. Byli na nich wszyscy przyjaciele jego siostry. Hermiona, Neville, Luna, Colin i Harry. No właśnie, Harry. Doskonale wiedział co łączyło tę dwójkę przed wypadkiem Ginny. Byli cholernie szczęśliwi. A teraz ona go nie pamięta. Ale skoro przypomniała sobie brata, musi też pamiętać ukochanego. Może te wspomnienia nie są takie wyraźne, ale są. I George sprawi, że jego siostra przypomni sobie Pottera. Zaraz…spojrzał z uwagą na siostrę.

- Obroniłaś tytuł Mistrza Zaklęć i Uroków, prawda?

Ginny spojrzała na niego zdziwiona tą nagłą zmianą tematu.

- Tak- odpowiedziała.

- Skończyłaś studia z najlepszym wynikiem w szkole.

Znowu potwierdzenie.

- Co zamierzasz teraz robić?

- Jak to?- Ginny nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi jej bratu.

-No…z takimi kwalifikacjami mogłabyś zostać nauczycielką- powiedział George obserwując siostrę.

Rudowłosa patrzyła na niego kompletnie ogłupiała.

- Nauczycielką?

- Dokładnie. Z tego co słyszałem Hogwart poszukuje profesorów. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, stanowisko nauczyciela zaklęć ciągle jest wolne- spojrzał na nią znacząco.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i zamyśliła się. Nauczycielka zaklęć. Brzmi całkiem nieźle. Z Hogwartem ma miłe wspomnienia. Nie pamięta wszystkiego, ale te przebłyski były bardzo ciepłe i wesołe. No i zaklęcia. To była jej pasja. Sama wymyśliła kilka ciekawych zaklęć, a studia ukończyła z najlepszym wynikiem. Tak…

- Całkiem niezły pomysł- powiedziała.

George uniósł leciutko kącik ust. Spojrzał na zegarek i zmierzwił sobie włosy. Wystraszył się, gdy usłyszał pisk. Odwrócił się i zobaczył spieszącą ku nim Astorię. Za nią szedł Kevin uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

- Co się stało?- zapytała Ginny.

- Wracamy do Hogwartu- odpowiedziała szczęśliwa Astoria- Barman powiedział nam, że dyrektorka cierpi na brak profesorów. Nie uwierzysz, ale stanowisko nauczyciela astronomii i zaklęć ciągle jest wolne.

Rudowłosa wybuchła śmiechem. George zaśmiał się razem z nią.

- Właśnie jej to zaproponowałem- powiedział- Jest dopiero siedemnasta. Zebranie zaczęło się godzinę temu. Jeśli się pośpieszycie może was przyjmą. Wyślę informację do Mcgonagall o waszym przybyciu.

Ginny chwyciła swoją torbę i podeszła do niego. Patrząc na niego niepewnie uroczo przegryzała dolną wargę.

- No choć tu- zaśmiał się i wyciągnął do niej ramiona. Ruda przytuliła się do niego mocno i podziękowała za pomoc.

- Idźcie już- wyciągnął dłoń do Kevina- Jeśli szukasz pracy przyjdź do mnie jutro. Potrzebuje sprzedawcy do sklepu w Hogsmeade.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się widząc, jak jej przyjaciel dziękuje rudzielcowi i klepie go mocno po plecach. Pożegnali się z Georgiem i wyszli z baru z zamiarem odwiedzenia Hogwartu. Weasley gwizdając pod nosem opuścił Dziurawego Kotła i wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Operację Weasley-Potter czas zacząć.

W gabinecie Minervy Mcgonagall trwało zebranie nowej kadry nauczycielskiej Hogwartu. Przy magicznie powiększonym stole siedziało piętnaścioro czarodziei. Obok niej siedział Filius Flitwick. Właśnie przedstawiał poszczególnych nauczycieli.

- Nauczyciel transmutacji Syriusz Black, opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami Rubeus Hagrid, mugoloznawstwa Alberta Jenkins i numerologii Gregory Shay- wskazywał po kolei- Miło mi powitać nową nauczycielkę latania- zwrócił się do czarnowłosej Azjatki- Cho Chang.

Cho wstała i powitała się ze wszystkimi. Zatrzymała się dłużej przy przystojnym, czarnowłosym mężczyźnie, lecz ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Przyjęliśmy również nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, Harry'ego Pottera- wskazał na owego czarnowłosego. Wstał i zrobił to samo co Cho.

- Wczoraj wieczorem przyjęłam osobę na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów- odezwała się Mcgonagall- Możecie być odmiennego zdania niż ja, ale postanowiłam dać mu szansę. Od Bitwy o Hogwart minęły trzy lata. Wszystko zaczynamy od nowa. Odnowiliśmy zamek po zniszczeniach, rzuciliśmy potężniejsze zaklęcia ochronne. Na błoniach postawiono pomnik upamiętniający wszystkich poległych. Powstaje nowy Hogwart, więc ja również postanowiłam zapomnieć o dawnych waśniach. Powitajmy nowego nauczyciela eliksirów- wskazała na blondyna siedzącego przy końcu stołu- Dracona Malfoy'a.

Rozległy się ciche pomruki, ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Wiedzieli, że blondyn był jedynym, odpowiednim kandydatem na to miejsce. Syriusz zabrał chrześniakowi pióro które trzymał, bo mało co a by je złamał z bezsilnej złości.

- Uspokój się- syknął mu do ucha- To nie jest Lucjusz.

Potter odetchnął głęboko, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z Malfoy'a. Mcgonagall kontynuowała swój wywód.

- Poppy- zwróciła się do szkolnej uzdrowicielki- Poprosiłaś mnie, abym zatrudniła od tego roku asystentkę dla ciebie. Wybrałaś już kogoś?

- Zgłosiło się pięć osób- odpowiedziała pani Pomfrey- Przejrzałam ich kompetencje- zerknęła do swoich notatek- Wybrałam Madelaine Parks.

Draco Malfoy podniósł głowę z nad pergaminu i spojrzał zaskoczony na uzdrowicielkę. Królowa Parks w Hogwarcie? Z tego nie wyniknie dla niego nic dobrego. Wpatrywał się w dyrektorkę, która przeglądała zgłoszenie Madelaine.

- Dobrze- pokiwała głową- Jutro wyślę stosowny list do panny Parks i poproszę ją by zapoznała się z wszystkimi aspektami Skrzydła Szpitalnego- odznaczyła kolejny punkt na swojej liście i zaczęła kolejny temat- Ciągle jednak nie mamy…

Nagle przed Mcgonagall buchnął czerwony płomień i na stole zmaterializowało się pióro feniksa z przypiętym pergaminem. Zaskoczona chwyciła pióro i przeczytała wiadomość. Taką drogę komunikacji stosowali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Każdy z członków miał swoje pióro, mógł wysłać wiadomość w każdej chwili.

- No cóż- zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Flitwicka- Zdaje się, że George Weasley znalazł brakujących nauczycieli. Napisał, że do Hogwartu zmierzają kandydatki na stanowiska nauczycieli astronomii i zaklęć. Mogę cię prosić byś wyszedł przywitać gości?

- Oczywiście Minervo- mały profesor wstał i opuścił gabinet.

Wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością na zapowiedzianych kandydatów. Każdy zastanawiał się kto to będzie i czy spełni odpowiednie wymagania. Po kwadransie oczekiwania usłyszeli jak otwierają się drzwi gabinetu. Piskliwy głos zastępcy dyrektorki niósł się po pogrążonym w ciszy pomieszczeniu. Czternaście par oczu wpatrywało się w osoby stojące w wejściu. Nauczycielom ukazały się dwie kobiety.

- Minervo- odezwał się Flitwick- To jest Astoria Greengrass- wskazał na niską, czarnowłosą czarodziejkę- Posiada tytuł Mistrzyni Astronomii i tego przedmiotu chce nauczać. A to jest...- zerknął pytająco na drugą kobietę.

Rudowłosa czuła na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych. Przebiegła wzrokiem po siedzących nauczycielach. Napotkała pełen strachu wzrok siedzącego na końcu blondyna. Uniosła wyżej brwi. Tajemniczy znajomy z Cardiff, no proszę, świat jest mały. Dalej siedziała czarnowłosa Azjatka, którą kojarzyła z gazet. Chyba grała zawodowo w Quidditcha. Spojrzała na drugą stronę stołu. Jej serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, poczuła jak napływa do niej fala gorąca. Harry Potter. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Miała wrażenie, że zna skądś to spojrzenie. Tylko skąd? Poczuła lekkie szturchnięcie Astorii. Przeniosła swój wzrok na dyrektorkę, która przyglądała jej się z zainteresowaniem.

- Nazywam się Ginevra Weasley i pragnę podjąć pracę jako nauczycielka zaklęć i uroków- powiedziała.

W gabinecie zapadła przerażająca cisza. Fawkes wydał z siebie piękny trel.

Spotkanie z dyrektorką Hogwartu było krótkie. Po szoku wywołanym pojawieniem się rudowłosej, Mcgonagall przejrzała ich kwalifikacje i z wyrazem ogromnej ulgi na twarzy przyjęła je w szeregi profesorów. Dostały instrukcje programowe, regulamin szkoły i krótką notkę informującą o rozpoczęciu roku. Potem każda z nich uzgodniła kwestie finansowe. Czekając za Rudą Astoria wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty pergamin. W chaosie zakończonego zebrania podszedł do niej Draco Malfoy i bez zbędnych słów wręczył jej ten list, spojrzał prosto w oczy i wyszedł. Na wspomnienie jego spojrzenia przeszedł ją dreszcz. Jego stalowe oczy wyrażały obawę ale i…nadzieję? To spojrzenie wyrażało głęboką prośbę. Tylko o co mógł ją prosić Draco Malfoy? Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, że coraz bardziej pogrąża się w myśleniu o oczach blondyna…były metaliczno niebieskie, takie same jak gwiazdy na niebie podczas oglądania ich o północy przez teleskop…Astoria otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i odczytała wiadomość. Nie była długa.

_Nie jestem waszym wrogiem. Zmieniłem się. Pomogę jej. Pomogę, jeśli Ty pomożesz mi. Do zobaczenia pierwszego września, pani profesor._

Wracamy do Hogwartu :D Proszę o komentarze, bo nie wiem, czy historia się wam podoba.

Wspomnienie 7:

- Otwarcie Magicznych Dowcipów w Hogsmeade

- Cho próbuje usidlić Harry'ego

- Ron i Hermiona spotykają Ginny


	8. Chapter 8

**Wspomnienie 7: Wielkie Otwarcie**

Wiecie już mniej więcej co będzie dalej. Wielka Gra o Przetrwanie. Nie będę zdradzał dalszych wydarzeń. W międzyczasie poznacie historie moich przyjaciół, nie obędzie się również bez zdrady i śmierci. Od tej chwili będę wam pokazywał same wspomnienia, bez moich przemyśleń. Bądźcie cierpliwi, wszystko się wyjaśni. Małymi kroczkami zbliżamy się do Gry. A teraz zapoznajcie się z kolejnymi wspomnieniami.

W Norze panował chaos. Mieszkańcy krzątali się po całym domu, przekrzykiwano się nawzajem, każdy próbował na ostatnią chwilę wykonać najpotrzebniejsze czynności.

- Mamo widziałaś moją marynarkę?

- Hermiono wyjdź wreszcie z tej łazienki!

- Na Merlina, pośpieszcie się!

- Ronaldzie! Ten tort jest na później!

Brązowowłosa kobieta ubrana w letnią, beżową sukienkę wybiegła z łazienki i zbiegła po schodach. Rozejrzała się uważnie szukając swojej torebki, klasnęła w ręce i szybkim krokiem przeszła do salonu. Podeszła do kanapy przy kominku i chwyciła małą, brązową torebeczkę. Odruchowo zerknęła na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. Po wojnie Ron i Harry, którzy nie mogli patrzeć na rozpacz pani Weasley po śmierci Freda przerobili go. Teraz zegar miał pięć tarcz. Pierwsza przeznaczona była dla państwa Weasley, druga przedstawiała wskazówki Fleur, Billa i Victoire, trzecia Percy'ego i Audrey, czwarta ukazywała rodzeństwo Weasley: Charliego, George'a, Rona i Ginny, a piąta zawierała wskazówki przyjaciół rodziny: Syriusza, Harry'ego, Hermiony, Luny, Neville'a i małego Teda Lupina. Panna Granger z lekkim uśmiechem zerknęła na swoją rękę. Już niedługa ona i Ron będą mieli osobną tarczę na rodzinnym zegarze. W kwietniu miała zostać nową panią Weasley. Same zaręczyny przebiegły bardzo spontanicznie. Jak co roku rodzina wspominała Bitwę o Hogwart. Najmłodszy z braci z tamtym okresem miał nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Ciągle wypominał to, że zostawił swoich przyjaciół na pastwę losu podczas poszukiwania horkruksów. Mimo, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, Ron bardzo przeżywał śmierć Freda, a potem odejście Ginny i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że ich wtedy zostawił. Nie wierzył w siebie, uważał, że jest bezwartościowy, ciągle powtarzał, że nie zasługuje na taką dziewczynę jak Hermiona. Wtedy ona skierowała na niego chmarę żółtych kanarków, zwyzywała go od palantów i pocałowała go. Powiedziała, że kocha go za to kim jest i to się nie zmieni, ale jeśli zostanie takim beksą, uzna go za tchórza. Wtedy obudziły się w nim gryfońskie cechy, uwierzył w siebie i w przypływie adrenaliny poprosił ją o rękę. Oczywiście się zgodziła, a kiedy ogłosili to rodzinie, pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się szczerze po raz pierwszy od zniknięcia córki. Ślub miał się odbyć za siedem miesięcy, ona i Ron będą szczęśliwym małżeństwem.

- Wszyscy gotowi?- zapytał pan Weasley. Hermiona kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie. Nagle tuż przed nią buchnął płomień i z kominka wyszedł Bill z małą Victoire. Mężczyzna otrzepał szatę z popiołu, rozejrzał się i podszedł do Hermiony.

- Ładnie wyglądasz Hermiono- powiedział po przywitaniu.

- Dziękuję- odpowiedziała- A gdzie Fleur?

- No właśnie… Zdaje się, że młody daje o sobie znać- Fleur spodziewała się drugiego dziecka, była w piątym miesiącu ciąży- Źle się poczuła, ma wymioty. Zostawiłem ją tylko na chwilę. Victoire bardzo chce iść na otwarcie sklepu- wskazał głową na córkę- A ja nie zostawię Fleur w takim stanie. Nie chcę obarczać rodziców, a ty jesteś jedyną osobą jakiej bym powierzył moje dziecko- dokończył z lekkim uśmiechem.

- A Charlie?

Właśnie w tym momencie rozległ się krzyk pani Weasley.

- Charlie na Merlina! Nie możesz się powstrzymać? Przyjęcie będzie za trzy godziny. Trzy! A ty mi tu wyjadasz. Popatrz! Masz koszulę brudną od czekolady. Zachowujesz się gorzej niż Ron, a to ty jesteś starszy!

Hermiona uniosła brwi i spojrzała na Billa.

- Tak, chyba rzeczywiście zaopiekuję się małą.

Bill pokiwał głową z bardzo rozbawioną miną. Charlie z cichym trzaskiem teleportował się do swojego pokoju, by się przebrać, a Ron uciekał przed uderzeniem ścierki, które wymierzyła pani Weasley.

- Ale cyrk- zaśmiał się. Wyściskał swoją córeczkę, powiedział, że ma się pilnować cioci Hermiony i uciekł przez kominek rzucając krótkie pożegnanie.

- A gdzie Bill i Fleur?- zapytał Ron.

Hermiona zamrugała gwałtownie oczami. Zerknęła na Victoire, która pobiegła do dziadka Artura.

- No przecież…- spojrzała na niego i widząc jego rozbiegany wzrok westchnęła ciężko- Fleur udziela się ciąża. Ma wymioty i Bill z nią zostaje. Mam się zaopiekować Victoire.

- Super. Syriusz zabiera Teddy'ego więc mogą się razem bawić.

- A Harry?

- Przyleci motorem- Ronowi zabłysły oczy- Obiecał młodemu, że zabierze go na przejażdżkę.

- Faceci- Hermiona pokręciła głową. Pomogła pani Weasley naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez rudzielców, chwyciła Victoire za rękę i kominkiem przedostała się do Magicznych Dowcipów w Hogsmeade.

Do wioski powoli przybywało mnóstwo czarodziei. Wszyscy tłoczyli się w jednym miejscu. Przed starym sklepem Zonka tworzyła się kolejka, każdy chciał wejść do środka. W tłumie ludzi znalazło się kilku reporterów z aparatami, delegacja Ministerstwa Magii i pełno uśmiechniętych dzieciaków. Za parę minut miał zjawić się George Weasley, który uroczyście otworzy filię Magicznych Dowcipów w Hogsmeade. Pracownicy nowego sklepu uwijali się jak w ukropie, z nieciepliwością wypatrywali charakterystycznej rudej czupryny swojego szefa. Z racji tego, że sklep na Pokątnej działa od pięciu lat, George przekazał kierownictwo nad nim swojemu młodszemu bratu. Ron miał prowadzić Magiczne Dowcipy na Pokątnej, a kierownikiem nowego sklepu będzie sam George. Jako, że była sobota, wszyscy pracownicy zgromadzili się w Hogsmeade. O dwunastej właściciel miał otworzyć drzwi dla klientów, a o piętnastej miało odbyć się przyjęcie dla ważnych gości i przyjaciół rodziny Weasley.

- Rene! Możesz mi pomóc?- obładowany kartonami mężczyzna wyszedł z części biurowej sklepu i skierował się do Sali, gdzie miało odbyć się przyjęcie- Weasleyowie właśnie dostarczyli jedzenie i wszystko, co jest potrzebne na przyjęcie. Zaraz tu będą i mamy pomóc im wszystko przygotować.

Rene de Fines, dwudziestodwuletni czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się od okna i podszedł do nowego sprzedawcy. Nie wiedział co ten chłopak w sobie ma, ale z miejsca wzbudził jego sympatię. Przypominał mu trochę jego młodszego brata Fabrice. W wolnych chwilach rozmawiali, by się lepiej poznać. Kiedy George przyszedł do niego i przedstawił mu blondyna, powiedział, że ma się nim opiekować i zapoznać ze wszystkimi produktami sklepu. Gdy obaj pracowali na magazynie, Kevin opowiedział mu trochę o sobie. Pochodził ze Stanów, miał starsze rodzeństwo. Opowiedział jak wygląda szkolnictwo w Ameryce. Nie powiedział dlaczego opuścił rodzinne strony, ale widać, że nie tęskni za domem. Czasami, gdy było trochę luźniej w sklepie, dołączał do nich George i Kevin opowiadał mu o wszystkich przygodach jakie przeżyli w Akademii. Straus jest najlepszym przyjacielem siostry jego szefa, więc wdawali się w długie rozmowy. Nic dziwnego, doskonale wiedział co przytrafiło się Ginny i normalne było, że George stara się jak może by pomóc siostrze. Tak więc on, Kevin i Verity, która jest sprzedawcą w sklepie na Pokątnej utworzyli małą grupkę znajomych.

- Hej Verity- zawołał dziewczynę- Kevin mówi, że mamy przygotować salę na przyjęcie. Weasleyowie zaraz będą.

- Już idę!- odpowiedziała.

Rene razem z Kevinem przeszli do drugiej sali. Przyniesione pudła postawili pod ścianą i zabrali się za ustawianie stołów.

- Może ja się tym zajmę, co chłopaki?- do sali weszła niska, blondwłosa dziewczyna o dużych oczach. Nie można było stwierdzić koloru, bo z każdym poruszeniem pod wpływem światła tęczówki dziewczyny intensywnie błyszczały i zmieniały kolor. Na twarzy miała śliczny uśmiech, którym obdarzyła swoich towarzyszy. Kevin patrzył na nią o chwilę za długo, bo zaraz potem potknął się o pudło i wyłożył się jak długi na podłodze.

- Kevin!- pisnęła Verity i podbiegła do niego- Nic ci nie jest?

Straus złapał wyciągniętą dłoń dziewczyny i wstał. Pomasował obolałe części i uśmiechnął się do Verity.

- Łamaga ze mnie. Dobrze, że pracuję na kasie. Hej Rene, możesz…

- Jasne, jasne- Francuz wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w pudła- Patrzcie i uczcie się- rzucił zaklęcia, z pudeł wyskoczyły wszystkie obrusy, talerze i potrawy. Kolejnym machnięciem nakrył stoły a ostatnim ruchem poustawiał wszystko na stołach.

- Gotowe- klasnął w ręce i z szerokim uśmiechem poprawił zawinięty róg obrusa.

- Rene! Verity!

Z części biurowej wyszła grupa osób, na czele z wysokim rudzielcem ubranym w niebieską koszulę i czarne spodnie.

- Witamy, panie Weasley.

- Ile razy mam was prosić, byście mówili do mnie Ron? Uparcie używacie nazwiska i często mylicie mnie z Georgiem- uśmiechnął się- A ja nie jestem wrednym szefem, który ciągle na was krzyczy.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się zgodnie i atmosfera rozluźniła się.

- Panno Granger, pięknie pani dzisiaj wygląda.

Kobieta w beżowej sukience uśmiechnęła się ślicznie.

- A ty jak zwykle uprzejmy, Rene- odpowiedziała.

- No cóż, do czegoś muszę wykorzystać mój francuski urok- mrugnął zaczepnie.

- Hej, hej- krzyknął Ron- Ta pani jest już zajęta. Jeśli mi nie podpadniesz, zastanowię się nad zaproszeniem dla ciebie na nasz ślub.

Rene zaśmiał się. Zawsze przekomarzał się z Ronem. W sklepie pracował od samego początku, jeszcze przed śmiercią Freda. Jako młody, szesnastoletni chłopak uciekł z Francji, gdzie wybuchła rewolucja, a bliźniacy wzięli go pod swoje skrzydła i zaoferowali mu pracę. Po wojnie George przechodził załamanie po śmierci Freda, a sklepem zajął się Ron. Rene pomagał jak tylko mógł, potem dołączyła do nich Verity. Sklep ponownie stanął na nogi, a on zaprzyjaźnił się z braćmi Weasley. Hermiona pomogła mu, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci ojca. Darzył ją wielkim szacunkiem i cieszył się, że ona i Ron są szczęśliwi.

- Ach, jest i Victorie- powiedział z francuskim akcentem. W obecności małej zawsze mówił po francusku. Wiedział, że jej matka jest jego rodaczką. Dziewczynka wdała się z nim w rozmowę po francusku, biegała radośnie po sklepie, próbowała nawet dorwać się do czekoladowych babeczek, ale pani Weasley odciągnęła ją od stołu. Jednak Artur rozglądając się uważnie, wręczył jej po cichu babeczkę i palcem na ustach odesłał ją jak najdalej od babci. Wkrótce George otworzył sklep, przybyło mnóstwo ludzi, każdy był zajęty własnymi sprawami, a mała Victoire wystraszona tłumem opuściła sklep niezauważona przez nikogo.

Astoria chcąc uniknąć tłumu, ulotniła się za najbliższe półki sklepowe. Nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla Weasleyów. Otwarcie sklepu przyciągnęło masę klientów, widziała jak Kevin pracuje jak mrówka. Pakował, liczył ,wydawał. O dziwo wszystko przebiegało sprawnie, bez kolejek. Kevin i Verity tworzyli zgrany duet. Oparła się o ścianę i westchnęła. Na otwarcie Dowcipów każdy przyszedł sam. Ginny musiała załatwić coś na Pokątnej, Kevin był w Hogsmead od rana, a ona była umówiona. Tak, umówiona. Po tajemniczym liście od Draco, postanowiła dać mu szansę. Zobaczy jak zamierza pomóc Ginny, może naprawdę się zmienił. W Cardiff zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż w Hogwarcie. Nie chodził dumny jak paw, był tajemniczy, nie szukał towarzystwa. To nie pasowało do Dracona Malfoya jakiego ona znała. Spotkała się z nim kilka razy, ale już zauważyła, że nie jest już takim zimnym draniem. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaintrygował ją. Poprosiła go o spotkanie w Hogsmeade. Syknęła z bólu, miała strasznie posiniaczone i podeptane nogi. Ukucnęła i zaczęła masować obolałe nogi. Nie zauważyła, że zza półki ktoś jej się przygląda.

- Straszne tłumy, co?- rozległ się głos.

Astoria zerwała się na nogi wystraszona i z wyciągniętą różdżką odwróciła się. Stanęła twarzą w twarz z blondwłosym mężczyzną. Jego stalowe oczy przewiercały ją na wylot.

- Draco…- odetchnęła- Wystraszyłeś mnie.

Malfoy przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Ubrana w krótką błękitną sukienkę i kremowe sandały, patrzyła na niego oskarżycielsko. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Taka mała, a taka waleczna.

- Byliśmy przecież umówieni. Powinnaś się mnie spodziewać.

- Tak, ale nie musiałeś się skradać.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać ci w relaksie- uniósł brwi.

Astoria prychnęła jak kotka.

- Powiesz mi wreszcie co ty kombinujesz, Malfoy? Zaczepiasz mnie na Akademii, mówisz, że nie mam dopuścić do spotkania Ginny i George'a, zatrudniasz się jako nauczyciel eliksirów i podrzucasz mi jakiś zagadkowy list. W co ty grasz?

- Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, cierpliwości Greengrass. Chcę pomóc Rudej, tak jak ty.

Tym razem Astoria uniosła wysoko brwi.

- Pomóc? Ty? Przecież to wszystko wina twojego ojca.

Draco zacisnął pięści na wspomnienia tego bydlaka. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, na wspomnienie błagalnego spojrzenia Ginny Weasley. Wtedy stchórzył, teraz zamierza naprawić swoje błędy. Odetnie się od ojca raz na zawsze.

- Właśnie, to mój ojciec nie ja. Ja…zmieniłem się, uwierz mi. Jeśli dasz mi szansę, udowodnię ci, że zmieniłem strony. Musisz mi zaufać, Astorio.

Kobieta słuchała uważnie. Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Musiała się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. Mcgonagall dała blondynowi drugą szansę, mimo sprzeciwu pozostałych nauczycieli. Widziała jego zmianę w Akademii, no i te jego spojrzenie. Głębokie, wyrażające obawę, strach, ale i nadzieję. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Tak, gdzieś tam tliła się nadzieja i skrucha. Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Dobra, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę- chłopakowi zabłysnęły oczy- Ale daję ci kredyt zaufania. Taki okres próbny. Jeśli rzeczywiście stoisz po stronie Zakonu pomogę ci w tym, co zamierzasz zrobić. Jeśli zawiedziesz, to…

- Nie zawiodę- przerwał jej. Zbliżył się do niej, ujął za podbródek i spojrzał głęboko w oczy- Nie zawiodę- powtórzył dosadnie.

Astoria przełknęła ciężko ślinę. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe. Czuła mrowienie na całym ciele od jego spojrzenia. Wypuściła ze świstem powietrze i odsunęła się od niego.

- Daję ci kredyt zaufania, Malfoy. Teraz powiedz co planujesz.

Draco uśmiechnął się chytrze, ale oczy błysnęły strachem.

- Zabawię się w Snape'a. Poudaję kochanego syneczka, a gdy zdobędę zaufanie ojca, dowiem się jakiego zaklęcia użył i przygotuję eliksir usuwający jego działanie.

Rudowłosa kobieta ubrana w doskonale dopasowane brązowe spodnie i ciemnozieloną koszulę z podwijanymi rękawami przemierzała uliczki Hogsmeade. Przepełniona radością rozglądała się po wiosce, nie zwracała uwagi na pełne uznania spojrzenia wielu mężczyzn. Kevin mówił, że jest niezłą ślicznotką i może mieć każdego, ale ona na razie nie planowała romantycznego związku. Spotykała się w Cardiff z kolega z drużyny Quidditcha, Ernestem Corbym, ale okazał się strasznym palantem. Po wygranych zawodach obmacywał się na jej oczach z drugą ścigającą, a ona pokazała na co ją stać i rzuciła na niego najlepszą wiązankę klątw. Ernest pozostawił po sobie złą opinię i Ginny siłą rzeczy uważała, że wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. Teraz skupiała się na swoich relacjach z Georgiem. Spotykali się niemal codziennie, długo rozmawiali, ona opowiadała mu te urywki, które pamięta, a on odpowiadał na jej pytania. Dowiedziała się, że bliźniak George'a Fred zginął w Bitwie o Hogwart. W miarę zdobytych informacji przypomniała sobie drugiego bliźniaka i z bólem serca odwiedziła go na cmentarzu. George wielokrotnie namawiał ją na odwiedzenie Nory, ich rodzinnego domu, ale ona nie chciała. Jeszcze za wcześnie. Co prawda pamięta kilka wspomnień z dzieciństwa, ale bała się, że jej pamięć zawiedzie i nie pozna swojej rodziny. Postanowiła stopniowo przypominać sobie każdą bliską osobę. Nie wiedziała też, co ma zrobić z tajemniczym zielonookim mężczyzną. Od trzech dni znowu jej się śni, ale nadal nie widzi twarzy. Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i rozejrzała się. Widocznie zboczyła z głównej ulicy, bo las był gęstszy, a w oddali majaczyła Wrzeszcząca Chata. Zbliżała się właśnie do rozwidlenia dróg, gdy usłyszała cichy szloch. Poszła w kierunku dźwięku ostrożnie stawiając kroki i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Na dużym kamieniu siedziało małe dziecko. Z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, owinięte ramionami, pochyliło twarzyczkę i płakało. Ginny rozejrzała się uważnie czy nikogo nie ma, schowała różdżkę i zbliżyła się do małej istotki.

- Hej, dziecinko- zawołała delikatnie. Zapłakane, opuchnięte oczęta spojrzały na nią przerażone. Ruda uniosła wysoko ręce i uśmiechnęła się- Nic ci nie zrobię, nie bój się. Słyszałam twój płacz i chciałam sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.

Dziewczynka wytarła łzy z małej twarzy i zeskoczyła z kamienia. Wbija w nią niebieskie oczka i niepewnie machała nogami. Ginny przygryzła delikatnie dolną wargę. Miała wrażenie, że zna tą dziewczynkę. Nie wiedziała skądś, ale na pewno ją zna.

- Zgubiłaś się?- dziewczynka pokiwała głową, a Ginny wyciągnęła do niej rękę- Twoi rodzice są na pewno w Magicznych Dowcipach. Mogę cię odprowadzić.

- Jestem tutaj z ciocią i wujkiem. Obiecałam tacie, że będę pilnować się cioci Hermiony, ale zgubiłam się w tłumie. Wyszłam na dwór by kogoś poszukać, ale nikogo nie było. Wujek Harry miał przyjechać trochę później, chciałam za nim poczekać. Ale chyba poszłam w złym kierunku.

Ginny uniosła brwi słysząc imię Harry'ego. Ciągle do niej powracał. Miała wrażenie, że los chce by znowu się spotkali.

- Spokojnie mała. Zaprowadzę cię do sklepu, a potem poszukamy twoją ciocię. Na pocieszenie sprezentuje ci prezent z Dowcipów,

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się uroczo i chwyciła jej rękę. Ruszyły w stronę głównej ulicy, a Ginny starannie zajęła myśli małej, zadając jej pytania o jej ulubione produkty Weasleyów.

- Victoire! Vic! Victoire!

Po ulicy niosły się połączone krzyki kobiety i mężczyzny. Nagle przed oczami Ginny niespodziewanie błysnęło wspomnienie. Siedziała pod drzwiami do pokoju, skąd dobiegały krzyki kobiety. Po chwili usłyszała płacz dziecka, drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i znalazła się w żelaznym uścisku mężczyzny z długimi, rudymi włosami. „ To dziewczynka Gin! Mam córkę! Będziesz matką chrzestną!" Kolejny błysk i następne wspomnienie. „ Nazwiemy ją Victoire, na cześć zwycięstwa w Bitwie o Hogwart". Z szerokim uśmiechem pocałowała małe dziecko w czółko, „ Jesteś moją chrześnicą ,Vic".

Spojrzała na dziewczynkę, którą trzymała za rękę. Zna ją. Zna. Przecież to jest… Poczuła ostre ukłucie w głowie, jakby jakaś klepka wskoczyła na swoje miejsce. Gwałtownie zatrzymała się i ukucnęła przed dziewczynką.

- Masz na imię Victoire?

- Tak, jestem Victoire Weasley.

Kolejne ukłucie, klepka wskoczyła na właściwe miejsce. Weasley…. Osoby nawołujące dziewczynkę były coraz bliżej. Uniosła rękę z różdżką i wystrzeliła czerwone iskry. Po chwili przybiegła młoda kobieta z burzą brązowych włosów, za nią biegł rudowłosy chłopak.

- Ciociu!- krzyknęła Victoire i pobiegła do kobiety.

- Vic! Dziecko!- brązowowłosa wyściskała dziewczynkę- Nic ci nie jest? Dlaczego wyszłaś ze sklepu?

- Nic mi nie jest, ciociu. Zgubiłam się w tłumie i chciałam poczekać na wujka Harry'ego, ale poszłam w złą stronę.

- Dzięki Merlinowi nic ci nie jest- kobieta jeszcze raz uściskała Victoire, nagle jej wzrok spoczął na oddalonej o kilka kroków Ginny. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, wydała z siebie pisk i zerwała się na nogi.

- Ron! To jest…To jest…

- Ginny, tak wiem- Rudowłosy od dłuższego czasu obserwował kobietę i coraz bardziej przekonywał się, że to jest jego siostra. Hermiona swoją reakcją rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości- Ginny- wyszeptał.

Rudowłosa wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Ich tez znała. Byli niemal na każdej fotografii w jej albumie. Hermiona i Ron. Tak zrozumiała. Nie przypomniała ich sobie tak jak Victoire, ale czasami miała mgliste przebłyski z Hogwartu i oni tam byli. Z tego co powiedział jej George, Ron jest najmłodszym z braci Weasley, a Hermiona jest jego narzeczoną. Dokładając do tego zdjęcia i te przebłyski wspomnień, była w stanie w to uwierzyć. Postanowiła przerwać tą denerwującą ciszę.

- Cześć, dawno wam nie widziałam.

Hermiona wydała z siebie jeszcze jeden pisk i tym razem rzuciła się na nią. Może i nie przypomniała sobie jej do końca, wiedziała jednak, że są sobie bliskie, więc pozwoliła Hermionie na wyrzucenie z siebie emocji. Gdy Hermiona skończyła, Ginny wyściskana została przez Rona, który obdarzył ją nawet całusem w czoło. Po serii niedowierzeń: „ Na Merlina, to naprawdę ty!" postanowili wrócić do sklepu. Victoire nieśmiało złapała Ginny za rękę i wszyscy razem ruszyli do Magicznych Dowcipów.

Harry miał wielkie wejście. Na przyjęcie z okazji otwarcia Magicznych Dowcipów w Hogsmeade przyleciał swoim motorem. Głośny ryk przykuł uwagę dziennikarzy. Mężczyzna ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę, zieloną koszulkę i ciemne jeansy zdjął kask i wszystkim zebranym ukazała się czarna czupryna wiecznie potarganych włosów, charakterystyczna blizna na czole i intensywne zielone oczy.

- Panie Potter! Panie Potter, czy to prawda, że od września będzie pan nauczał Obrony w Hogwarcie?

- Harry! Harry tutaj! Może parę zdjęć z fankami?

- Harry! Harry! Potter do cholery!- odwrócił się słysząc ten głos- Już wiesz dlaczego tak bardzo kochałem ten motor- wyszczerzył się Syriusz- Taka maszyna to magnes na laski!

Przepychając się przez tłum i uciekając przed natrętnymi dziennikarzami dotarli wreszcie do sali, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie. Harry przywitał się z braćmi Weasley, kiwnął głową Longbottomowi i poczuł jak ktoś wskakuje mu na plecy.

- Wujku Harry!- usłyszał głos Teddy'ego- wujek Syriusz powiedział, że jak przyjedziesz to kupisz mi łajnobomby. Kupisz?

Harry zerknął na Syriusza z uniesionymi brwiami i przerzucił małego Lupina tak, że wylądował przed nim.

- Skoro Syriusz tak mówił… Poczekaj tu z nim, ja postaram się dopchać do kasy.

Potargał mu turkusowe włoski i ruszył w głąb regałów. W sklepie było strasznie tłoczno, mimo, że impreza dobiegała końca. Z trudem przecisnął się do miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się łajnobomby. Zgarnął całe pudełko, zabrał jeszcze kilka Śniechowych Żelków i już miał zmierzać do kasy, gdy ktoś na niego wpadł.

- Och.. Przepraszam pana- czarnowłosa kobieta spojrzała na niego przepraszająco- Harry! Miło cię widzieć.

- Eee… Witaj Cho- powiedział, gdy rozpoznał kobietę- Również miło cię widzieć.

- Miałeś niezłe wejście- uśmiechnęła się zalotnie- Na pewno super się lata na takiej maszynie.

- Co?- powiedział nieuważnie, chcąc dojrzeć koniec kolejki- Ach… Tak, motor jest super.

- Na miotle już nie latasz?- zapytała Cho chcąc usilnie podtrzymać rozmowę- Powinieneś wybrać się na mecz Quidditcha. Tajfuny grają ze Zjednoczonymi, mogę załatwić bilety.

- Tak? No może- powiedział zamyślony- Załatwisz dwa bilety, prawda?

Cho zabłysły oczy, zatrzepotała rzęsami i uśmiechnęła się.

- Jasne. Dwa bilety to nie problem.

- Super- odpowiedział Harry, który powoli zmierzał do kolejki- Teddy się ucieszy, od dawna mieliśmy iść na mecz.

- Teddy?- uśmiech czarnowłosej gwałtownie przygasł- Ach…no tak, Teddy. Jasne, nie ma problemu- mruknęła niezadowolona, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo właśnie dotarł do kolejki.

- Dzięki Cho. Dogadamy się w Hogwarcie, do zobaczenia pierwszego września- powiedział i odwrócił się do Verity, która stała przy kasie.

Cho Chang stała z kwaśną miną i zacisnęła zęby. Nie tak miało być.

- Tak… Do zobaczenia- odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła sklep.

Zapłaciwszy za wszystko, Harry wrócił do sali i wręczył siatkę małemu Lupinowi. Po drodze złapał kufel z Piwem Kremowym i wdał się w rozmowę z Syriuszem. Po piętnastu minutach rozległ się krzyk Teddy'ego.

- Vic! Nareszcie, już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę przybyłych, ale zrobił błąd. Rozradowana Victoire ze śmiechem ruszyła w stronę Lupina, potrąciła Harry'ego, a ten chcąc uniknąć rozlania Piwa Kremowego zrobił kilka kroków w przód. Niestety nie wyszło, tak jak miało wyjść i rozlane Piwo wylądowało na zielonej koszuli stojącej obok kobiety. Uniósł wzrok na jej twarz. Jego serce wykonało spektakularny przewrót i gwałtownie opadło na dół. Syriusz zagwizdał przeciągle.

Patrzył prosto w bursztynowe oczy Ginny Weasley.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wspomnienie 8: „ Witajcie w Hogwarcie"**

Mieszkańcy małego mieszkania w Hogsmeade powoli budzili się z głębokiego snu. Czarnoskóra kobieta otworzyła oczy, porażona promieniami słońca. Podniosła się z łóżka i rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju w poszukiwaniu ubrania. Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Łóżko jednoosobowe, skromna komoda na ubrania, klatka z sową Klio, stary kufer szkolny używany w razie dalszych podróży i biurko. Ściany pomalowane na żółto poobklejane były plakatami Harpii z Holyhead. Widząc uśmiechającą się z plakatu Gwenog Jones westchnęła ciężko i usiadła na łóżku by się przebrać. Nie tak miało być. Obecnie zajmuje się miejscową apteką, którą prowadziła Susan Blackberry, jej ciotka, która zginęła walcząc w Bitwie o Hogwart. Ciotka Su była siostrą pani Johnson i tym samym matką chrzestną Angeliny. Często odwiedzała ją w Hogsmeade i pomagała w Aptece. Lubiła zielarstwo, ale nigdy nie wiązała tego ze swoją przyszłością. Kiedy miała dziesięć lat, zmarła jej matka. Wychowywał ją ojciec. Joseph Johnson jest zawodowym dziennikarzem sportowym, wielokrotnie komentował mecze Quidditcha i przeprowadzał wywiady ze światowej sławy zawodnikami. Razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Carlem Masonem relacjonował mecze Mistrzostw Świata. Angelina odkąd pamięta chodziła z ojcem na mecze. Obserwowała zawodników i zrodziła się w niej miłość do gry. Zaprzyjaźniła się również z córką Carla, Trudy Mason. Przysięgły sobie, że gdy dorosną obie dostaną się do ich ukochanych Harpii i zostaną najlepszymi zawodniczkami na świecie. Dziecięce marzenie przerodziło się w życiowy cel i szansę na karierę zawodową. Po Hogwarcie razem z Trudy dostała się do rezerw zespołu z Holyhead. Kiedy rok później szukająca odeszła z drużyny a jedna ze ścigających zaszła w ciążę, Angelina i Trudy dostały swoją szansę. Doskonale pamięta pierwszy mecz z Tajfunami. Trudy zagrała najlepiej jak mogła, złapała znicza w bardzo widowiskowy sposób, pokonując legendarnego Devona Adamsa, a Angelina strzeliła tyle goli, że pobiła rekord zawodniczek Harpii. Następnego dnia obie znalazły się na pierwszej stronie Proroka i zostały określone jako „ Dziewczyny z pazurem, wschodzące gwiazdy Quidditcha". Wymarzony debiut. Jednak rok później wybuchła wojna. Angelina została ciężko raniona w rękę, o mało co jej nie straciła. Znikąd pojawił się młody Longbottom i Ginny Weasley. Ruda sprawnie rzuciła podstawowe zaklęcia uzdrawiające, a Neville zaniósł ją do szpitala, gdzie przeszła ciężki zabieg. Ręka została uratowana, ale nie była w pełni sprawna i musiała pożegnać się z karierą „ dziewczyny z pazurem". I tak po wojnie wylądowała w Hogsmeade, zajmując się bliźniętami Blackberry. Słysząc hałasy dobiegające z kuchni wyszła przygotować śniadanie.

- Cześć Darcy- przywitała się z czternastoletnią kuzynką. Chuda, długonoga czarnowłosa pokiwała jej głową na powitanie.

- Cześć Angie. Dostaliśmy listy z Hogwartu- pokazała na leżące kartki na stole- Kiedy idziemy na Pokątną?

- Pokaż to- Angelina złapała za list i przebiegła po nim wzrokiem zajadając tosty z masłem- Szata wyjściowa?- zapytała z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Tak- uśmiechnęła się Darcy- W maju będzie Bal Zwycięzców, na cześć Bitwy o Hogwart. Teraz będziemy w czwartej klasie, więc możemy iść. W zeszłym roku też był.

Do kuchni wszedł rozczochrany i lekko zaspany chłopak. Przeciągnął się, jeszcze bardziej potargał włosy i zabrał się za kiełbaski.

- Co jest dziewczyny?- zerknął na rękę kuzynki- Listy ze szkoły?

Angelina pokiwała głową.

- Myślę, że pójdziemy na Pokątną zaraz po śniadaniu, Aptekę otworzę trochę później. Potrzebujesz coś?- zapytała chłopaka.

- Możemy kupić nowe pióra i trochę atramentu, pergamin wezmę od taty z gabinetu.

- Nie zapominaj o szatach na Bal, w tym roku idziecie z Darcy.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho.

- Nie masz co się stroić, braciszku. Pierce i tak nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi- powiedziała i zaraz potem uchyliła się przed kawałkiem tosta rzuconym przez Dylana.

- Pierce? Kto to?- zapytała Angelina unosząc brwi.

- Pierce Donavan- wyjaśniła Darcy- moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, w zeszłym roku została szukającą Gryfonów. Jej ojciec jest uzdrowicielem- spojrzała na kuzynkę- Zdaje się, że to on przeprowadzał zabieg twojej ręki.

- Alec Donavan, pamiętam go- pokiwała głową- Hej, ty też chcesz się dostać do drużyny prawda?- zwróciła się do Dylana, przerywając jego marudzenie typu „ I ty jesteś moją bliźniaczką, dzięki siostro".

- Właśnie- ożywił się- Miałaś pogadać z Georgiem, żeby mnie nauczył paru sztuczek- wycelował widelec w Angelinę. Kobieta zaklęła w myślach. Myślała, że zapomniał. Obawiała się tego spotkania, nie widziała się z Georgiem od pogrzebu Freda. Widziała jak bardzo się załamał, więc dała mu trochę prywatności. Potem spadły na nią obowiązki prowadzenia apteki. Nie było okazji do spotkania.

- Skoro idziemy na Pokątną, możemy wejść do Dowcipów. Może go spotkamy.

Angelina nie mogła mu odmówić. W ostatnim czasie bardzo dużo przeszedł, nie chciała sprawiać mu zawodu. Przyznała sama przed sobą, że ona również chciałaby spotkać się z Weasleyem. Jej usta poruszyły się bez udziału jej świadomości.

- Jasne, Dylan. Jak będzie w sklepie to z nim porozmawiam. Obiecuję.

Na Merlina, po co to powiedziała? Teraz nie ma drogi odwrotu.

Neville Longbottom opadł zmęczony na krzesło. Przed chwilą skończył urządzać swój pokój. Trzy dni temu wrócił z podróży do Rumunii. Udał się tam w poszukiwaniu rzadko spotykanych i niezwykle cennych ziół leczniczych. Dzięki uprzejmości Charliego Weasleya miał dostęp do najpilniej strzeżonych miejsc Obozu Szkolenia Smoków. Szefostwo Obozu poinformowało Instytut Magicznych Roślin i Zwierząt o nowoodkrytych miejscach występowania Dyptamu na terenie pól do szkolenia smoków. Po powrocie z Rumunii udał się razem z Harrym do Hogwartu i podjął pracę nauczyciela Zielarstwa. Mcgonagall czując ogromną ulgę wyściskała obu mężczyzn, dziękując im wylewnie. Kompletnie się tego po niej nie spodziewali, ale pogłoski mówiły, że dyrektorka bardzo długo szukała odpowiednich osób i gdy wreszcie skompletowała całą kadrę, mogła się trochę rozluźnić. Tak więc, Neville miał już pracę, musiał tylko poszukać sobie jakieś mieszkanie w Londynie. Ten problem rozwiązał Harry, proponując przyjacielowi drugi pokój w swoim mieszkaniu. Longbottom bardzo się ucieszył i zabrał się za przeprowadzkę. Po przeniesieniu rzeczy, obaj mężczyźni usiedli w salonie popijając Piwo Kremowe, a Harry opowiedział Neville'owi co działo się podczas jego nieobecności. „ Wróciła, Neville. Wróciła". Tak uszczęśliwionego Pottera jeszcze nie widział. Błyszczące oczy, rzadko spotykany w ostatnich latach uśmiech, wyglądał dużo zdrowiej, nie miał sińców pod oczami. Coraz więcej czasu spędzał z przyjaciółmi i nie zamęczał się pracą. Powracał dawny Harry.

- Hej Neville- rozległ się krzyk Pottera z kuchni- Zapiekanka czy kurczak?

- Zapiekanka- odpowiedział. Chwilę potem na stole w jadalni wylądowały dwa talerze z ciepłą zapiekanką i dwie szklanki z sokiem dyniowym. Przed chwilą skończyli mały remont pokoju Neville'a i teraz obaj zajadali się obiadem. W trakcie posiłku Harry opowiedział historię z otwarcia Dowcipów. Skończył na feralnym rozlaniu Piwa Kremowego prosto na koszulę Ginny.

- I co zrobiłeś?- zapytał uśmiechając się delikatnie zza krawędzi szklanki. Znając Harry'ego palnął coś głupiego i kompletnie skompromitował się przed rudowłosą.

- No…- wydukał- Tak jakby prawie ją rozebrałem.

Neville zaksztusił się kawałkiem zapiekanki i wytrzeszczył oczy na przyjaciela.

- Tak jakby…Co?!

Harry potargał sobie włosy, zawstydzony.

- Rzuciłem się by jej pomóc, wyciągnąłem różdżkę i chwyciłem za przód jej koszuli by ją wysuszyć, ale… No, trochę za mocno szarpnąłem i pourywały się guziki…- jęknął Potter.

Longbottom zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przełknął zapiekankę i wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem.

- Ty….Ginny… pourywałeś guziki…. O Merlinie!

Potter mimo swojego zawstydzenia nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Pamiętał duszących się ze śmiechu Syriusza i Rona, gdy rzucił się na podłogę by pozbierać guziki. Ginny zrobiła to samo i podczas wstawania niefortunnie zderzyli się głowami. Hermiona podbiegła by pomóc Ginny, a pękający ze śmiechu Ron podał rękę Harry'emu. Nie skończyło się to najlepiej. Weasley poślizgnął się na mokrej plamie i wyłożył się jak długi na podłodze. Hermiona i Ginny wywróciły oczyma i wyciągnęły różdżki. Kilka machnięć ręką i sytuacja została opanowana. Słychać było tylko przypominający szczekanie psa śmiech Syriusza. Harry przeprosił za wszystko Ginny i dał jej swoją skórzaną kurtkę, by nie chodziła w zniszczonej koszuli.

- Oddała ci ją?- zapytał Neville, gdy się uspokoił.

- Nie- uśmiechnął się Potter- Bardzo dobrze, dzięki temu mam pretekst by ją odwiedzić.

- Brawo, Harry- roześmiał się Neville- Wiesz jak poderwać śliczną dziewczynę.

Tym razem w jadalni roznosił się śmiech Harry'ego. Tak dawno niesłyszany śmiech czarnowłosego chłopaka z blizną na czole.

Blaise Zabini szybkim krokiem zmierzał do windy. Pewny siebie przemierzał atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Pokiwał głową kilku znajomym, posłał czarujący uśmiech kobiecie, która sprawdzała jego różdżkę i szarmancko przepuścił w drzwiach sekretarkę biura Ministra Schaklebolta. Przyuważył również kilka zalotnych spojrzeń młodych stażystek. Rozległ się dźwięk oznajmiający przybycie do celu. Blaise opuścił windę i poszedł w prawo, kierując się do Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Zamyślony nad rozmową z szefem departamentu wpadł na kogoś.

- Uważaj jak chodzisz!- rozległ się pełen oburzenia kobiecy głos.

- Ty też mogłabyś uważać- odpowiedział i spojrzał na kobietę. Zatkało go. Po raz pierwszy go zatkało. Zawsze umiał zbajerować panienki odpowiednim tekstem, zlatywały się do niego jak pszczoły do miodu. Teraz bezsensownie gapił się na stojącą przed nim kobietę. Długowłosa blondynka, posiadaczka nóg jak modelka. Duże oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze złością i irytacją, a on po prostu patrzył.

- Co się tak patrzysz?- anielski głos dotarł do jego świadomości i Blaise otrząsnął się z otępienia.

- Ja…- wystękał i odchrząknął- Przepraszam panią, byłem zamyślony.

Kobieta obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem i prychnęła cicho odrzucając włosy z ramion.

- Ciekawe o czym pan tak myślał, bo na pewno nie o mnie.

Blaise uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

- Teraz to na pewno będę o pani myślał. Tak pięknej twarzy nie da się zapomnieć. Może da się panienka zaprosić na kawę? Chcę się zrehabilitować za tak niefortunny początek znajomości. A tak przy okazji- skłonił się przed nią szarmancko- Blaise Zabini, miło mi.

Blondynka spojrzała na niego z uznaniem i podała mu dłoń, którą ucałował.

- Madelaine Parks- przedstawiła się.

- Madelaine… piękne imię. Takie szlacheckie, zapewne jesteś członkinią bardzo wpływowego rodu czarodziejów.

- Istotnie, mam bogaty rodowód- zerknęła na zegarek- Przepraszam cię Blaise- posłała mu piękny uśmiech- ale jestem umówiona na spotkanie z moim dziadkiem, a nie wypada się spóźnić.

- Oczywiście, że nie- jeszcze raz ucałował jej dłoń- Proszę pozdrowić ode mnie szanownego dziadka i… Liczę na ponowne spotkanie.

Madelaine zaśmiała się głośno.

- Zobaczymy, może jeszcze się spotkamy- odpowiedziała i pewnym siebie, dumnym krokiem opuściła korytarz.

Blaise stał jeszcze chwilę na korytarzu. Jeszcze czuł zapach jej perfum. „ Draco by się uśmiał"- pomyślał. „ Niesamowita kobieta". Na spotkaniu z szefem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów nie mógł się skupić. Co się z nim dzieje? Przecież….. nie to niemożliwe. Taki podrywacz jak on nie mógł się zakochać od pierwszego wejrzenia, prawda? Nie mógł.

W Magicznych Dowcipach na Pokątnej jak zwykle panował wielki ruch. Uczniowie Hogwartu wraz z rodzicami wybrali się na szkolne zakupy i oczywiście musieli odwiedzić sklep. Młody czarnowłosy chłopak biegiem wpadł do Dowcipów i równie szybko pobiegł między regały. Kiedy usłyszał od swojego przyjaciela spotkanego na ulicy, że George Weasley zamówił limitowaną edycję ruchomych figurek graczy Quidditcha od razu tam pobiegł. Musiał mieć miniaturową reprezentację Anglii, po prostu musiał. Darcy i Angelina krzycząc na cały głos wpadły do sklepu parę minut po nim.

- Dylan! Co to miało być?- Angelina dorwała chłopaka tuż przy regałach i złapała go za przód szaty- Tak się nie robi! Jesteś pod moją opieką i to ja za ciebie odpowiadam. Masz szczęście, że szybko biegam i mam dobrą formę.

- Przepraszam Angie, ale ja muszę mieć te figurki! Muszę!- wyszarpnął się lekko i podszedł do pobliskich półek. Jęknął zrezygnowany. Kartony były puste, zostało tylko kilka miniaturowych mioteł wyścigowych. Wściekły uderzył z całej siły w regał. Ze strachem patrzył jak duża szklana kula, postawiona na końcu regału toczy się ku krawędzi. Już słyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, ale nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się ręka i zwinnym ruchem złapała kulę.

- Wiem, że jest strasznie tłoczno, ale prosiłbym o szczególną ostrożność- rudowłosy mężczyzna odłożył szklaną kulę na regał i spojrzał z uniesionymi brwiami na chłopaka.

- Ja…no ten…nie chciałem….- wyjąkał zawstydzony.

- Przepraszamy pana bardzo- odezwała się Angelina- Dylanowi bardzo zależy, by zdobyć miniaturową reprezentację Anglii, rozumie pan, wielki fan Quidditcha.

Rudowłosy przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Zmrużył oczy i szybkim spojrzeniem zerknął na jej rękę. Kobieta również przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem i lekko obawą.

- Przepraszam, ale…- powiedział zamyślony- Masz na imię Angelina?

Kobieta uniosła kąciki ust. Poznał ją.

- Witaj George, dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Mężczyźnie zabłysnęły oczy, gdy zaśmiał się cicho.

- Proszę, proszę. Angelina Johnson, „ dziewczyna z pazurem". Gdzie byłaś, jak cię nie było?

- Tu i tam- zaśmiała się- Ale tak na poważnie to prowadzę aptekę w Hogsmeade. No i opiekuję się tą dwójką- wskazała na uśmiechające się bliźnięta.

- Ach tak, pamiętam. Apteka twojej chrzestnej- uśmiechnął się szerzej- Będziemy się często widywać. Zajmuję się teraz Dowcipami w Hogsmeade. A więc- zwrócił się do Dylana- Jesteś fanem Quidditcha?

Chłopak stał jak wmurowany i się nie odzywał. To przecież słynny George Weasley. Angelina zaśmiała się głośno.

- Jest twoim fanem- George uniósł brwi- No nie patrz tak. Masz przed sobą przyszłego pałkarza Gryfonów. Pamięta wszystkie twoje rekordy.

- Naprawdę?- zapytał rozbawiony- A to ci heca. Nie wiedziałem, że mam tak wiernego fana. Ale skoro tak...- obejrzał się do tyłu- Poczekajcie chwilę- podszedł do ślicznej rudowłosej kobiety i wyszeptał jej coś na ucho.

Angelina ze zdziwieniem rozpoznała, że to jest Ginny Weasley. Słyszała plotki o jej powrocie, ale nie wiedziała czy to prawda. Tymczasem wygląda na to, że Ruda wróciła i, z czego bardzo się ucieszyła, odzyskiwała pamięć. W Hogwarcie Ginny była dla niej jak młodsza siostra, której nie miała. Rudowłosa posłała jej uśmiech, więc go odwzajemniła.

- Przepraszam was bardzo, ale mam dużo pracy. Angelino- George zwrócił się do kobiety- Koniecznie musimy się spotkać w Hogsmeade. Musimy nadrobić zaległości. A ciebie- skinął na Dylana- chcę zobaczyć w barwach Gryffindoru jak dokopujesz Ślizgonom.

Dylan wyszczerzył się ukazując białe zęby. George pożegnał się z nimi i już mieli wychodzić, kiedy na ich drodze stanęła Ginny. W ręce trzymała zapakowane pudełeczko i siateczkę z produktami sklepu. Mrugnęła do Angeliny i podała wszystko bliźniętom.

- Największy fan mojego brata nie może odejść bez prezentu- posłała im śliczny uśmiech i zniknęła w tłumie.

Kiedy wrócili do domu i Dylan otworzył prezent, był tak szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Na honorowym miejscu w jego pokoju stała miniaturowa reprezentacja Anglii w Quidditcha.

Ginny i Astoria biegały po całym mieszkaniu szukając potrzebnych rzeczy. Za godzinę miały zjawić się na peronie, by razem z uczniami udać się do Hogwartu. Kevin nie mógł im pomóc, ponieważ od rana pracował w sklepie. Jednak nie były z tym same, bo Rene okazał się tak miły, że zaproponował swoją pomoc. Kto by pomyślał, że wszystko tak szybko się potoczy. Ginny na nowo odbudowała swoją relację z Georgiem, dużo czasu spędzała z Victoire, pomagała nawet Hermionie w przygotowaniach do jej ślubu z Ronem. Cały czas jednak odkładała wizytę w Norze. Obiecała George'owi, że odwiedzi rodziców na Boże Narodzenie, bo teraz przecież wyjeżdżała do Hogwartu. Astoria znikała na całe dnie, Kevin ciężko pracował w sklepie, więc ona siłą rzeczy szukała towarzystwa. W tej roli świetnie odnalazł się Rene, który opowiadał jej wszystko, co działo się podczas jej nieobecności. Zapoznał ją z wydarzeniami rodziny Weasley, powiedział czym zajmują się jej starzy znajomi, których kojarzyła ze zdjęć w swoim albumie. Ginny czuła się tak, jakby znała się z czarnowłosym Francuzem od zawsze. Zwierzył jej się ze swoich obaw, co do osoby jego młodszego brata Fabrice'a. Rudowłosa opowiadała mu o swoich wizjach sennych, o tym tajemniczym zielonookim mężczyźnie. Miała niejasne wrażenie, że Rene wie kim ów zielonooki jest. Dziwnie reagował również, jeśli Ginny wspomniała coś o Harrym Potterze. Nagle zmieniał temat rozmowy, odpowiadał bardzo zwięźle na jej pytania. A ona…ona bardzo chciała poznać bliżej Harry'ego. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale przyciągał ją. Na jego widok robiło jej się gorąco, zdarzały się nawet sytuacje, gdy zrobiła coś głupiego. On również był nią wyraźnie zainteresowany, chodź bardzo często, gdy przebywali w swoim towarzystwie, czy to w sklepie, czy na spacerze razem z Teddym i Victoire, znikąd pojawiała się Cho Chang i skupiała uwagę Harry'ego na sobie.

- Astorio! Pospiesz się, Rene zaraz będzie!

- Już idę!- odkrzyknęła panna Greengrass. W tej samej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Ginny pobiegła otworzyć i do mieszkania wszedł czarnowłosy mężczyzna z lekkim zarostem twarzy. Uśmiechnął się na widok Ginny, a jego oczy rozbłysły ledwo widocznym blaskiem.

- Jak zwykle pięknie wyglądasz Ginny- ucałował jej dłoń.

- Jestem- do salonu wpadła Astoria- Cześć Rene- przywitali się, Rene zabrał kufry obu kobiet i chwycił za uchwyty.

- To co? Znikamy?- zapytał a po potwierdzeniu okręcił się wokół własnej osi i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Cała trójka pojawiła się na zatłoczonym peronie. Wszędzie było widać rozbieganych uczniów, rodziców dających ostatnie rady.

- Zaniosę wasze bagaże do przedziału- powiedział Rene i ruszył w stronę błyszczącej lokomotywy. Wniósł kufry do pociągu i poczekał za kobietami.

- Gdzie teraz?

- Mcgonagall mówiła, że mamy zarezerwowane dwa przedziały, jeden z przodu, drugi z tyłu- powiedziała Astoria. Ruszyła przez tłum zaglądając do wszystkich przedziałów. Szukała charakterystycznej blond głowy Dracona. Gdy doszła do końca pociągu zobaczyła rozczochrane czarne włosy i intensywne zielone oczy.

- Hej Ginny- zawołała- Tutaj są.

Rudowłosa razem z Rene dołączyła do niej i zajrzała do przedziału.

- Harry- ucieszyła się- Witaj Syriuszu- przywitała się z drugim mężczyzną. Obaj uśmiechnęli się szeroko na jej widok, a jej serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło gdy spojrzała na Harry'ego. Patrzyli na siebie dość długą chwilę, gdy rozległo się ciche chrząknięcie Rene.

- Ehm… Pociąg zaraz rusza, a ja nie mogę jechać z tobą, Ginny. Masz- podał jej uchwyt kufra. Zerknął na Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował rudowłosą w policzek. Zdziwiła się trochę, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- Dzięki za pomoc, Rene. Do zobaczenia na święta- uściskała go i weszła do przedziału. Razem z Syriuszem i Harrym siedział jeszcze trzeci mężczyzna. To chyba Neville, ten chłopak ze zdjęć. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Astorio- odezwał się Syriusz- mamy siedzieć po pięciu w przedziałach, więc możesz…

- Tu jesteście- rozległ się głos z korytarza- Przepraszam- czarnowłosa kobieta ominęła Astorię i zajęła miejsce w przedziale- Cześć Harry- uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

- Eeee… Cześć Cho- powiedział Potter. Zacisnął zęby i rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie rudowłosej i Astorii. Cho zawsze musi zjawić się w nieodpowiednim momencie. Astoria wywróciła oczyma i odwróciła się do Ginny.

- To ja idę do drugiego przedziału- powiedziała i wyszła na korytarz. Westchnęła ciężko i odprowadziła Rene do wyjścia.

- Kto to był?- zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Cho Chang- odpowiedziała ze skrzywioną miną- Nauczycielka latania, która naprzykrza się Harry'emu. Chodzili ze sobą w szkole.

Rene zatrzymał się przy wyjściu, ucieszony w duchu. No proszę…była dziewczyna?

- To do zobaczenia w grudniu- został wyściskany przez Astorię, pożegnał się z nią i wyskoczył z pociągu.

Nie spodziewał się tego, to wszystko przyszło tak nagle. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. A teraz musiał czekać do świąt by ją zobaczyć, a ona będzie cały czas blisko Pottera. Chociaż… może ta Chang usidli chłopaka z blizną. Patrzył jak Express Hogwart opuszcza peron i westchnął ciężko.

Zakochał się w siostrze swojego szefa.

Draco usiadł przy stole nauczycielskim z bardzo niezadowoloną miną. Przez całą podróż musiał męczyć się z Madelaine Parks. Co to jest za kobieta… Natrętna, dociekliwa, gadatliwa i narzucająca się. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą gdy do przedziału wszedł nauczyciel Numerologii, a zaraz potem poczuł jak coś ciężkiego opada mu do żołądka. Za starszym mężczyzną do przedziału weszła Astoria Greengrass. Uniósł brwi widząc, że nie ma z nią Rudej. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Na pewno Potter zgarnął ją do swojego przedziału. Królowa Parks widząc, jak Draco patrzy na Astorię, zaczęła swoje przedstawienie. Usiadła koło niego i wymyślała najróżniejsze prośby. Gdy pociąg zatrzymał się, młody Malfoy wyleciał z przedziału niczym Błyskawica. Teraz usiadł koło Hagrida, by być jak najdalej od tej kobiety. Wiedział, że podczas Uczty Powitalnej cały czas go obserwowała. Na Merlina! Będzie musiał ją znosić cały rok. Pocieszyło go jednak współczujące i odrobinę rozbawione spojrzenie Astorii i Ginny, które siedziały koło siebie i rozmawiały cicho uśmiechając się. Ceremonia Przydziału dobiegła końca, w Sali zapadła cisza, gdy wstała pani dyrektor.

- Witajcie w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy mieliście udane wakacje, mimo złych wiadomości głoszonych przez media- tu spojrzała na bliźnięta z Gryffindoru- Jednak teraz nadszedł czas ciężkiej pracy i nauki. Nie możecie spoczywać na laurach. Doskonale wiecie jaka panuje sytuacja w czarodziejskim świecie. Nie wiadomo, co stanie się jutro. Musicie być gotowi na wszystko. A będziecie przygotowani, jeśli włożycie odrobinę wysiłku w naukę i będziecie ciężko pracować- Mcgonagall przerwała na moment- Teraz przedstawię wam nowych nauczycieli. Nauczycielka latania- wskazała na Azjatkę- Cho Chang- rozległy się brawa, dyrektora wskazała blondynkę po prawej stronie Cho- Madelaine Parks, asystentka szkolnej uzdrowicielki- znowu brawa- Neville Longbottom, nowy nauczyciel Zielarstwa, Astoria Greengrass, nauczycielka Astronomii, Ginevra Weasley, będzie nauczać Zaklęć i Uroków, Harry Potter podjął się pracy nauczyciela Obrony- nastąpiła burza oklasków, najgłośniej piszczały uczennice klas szóstych- Powitajcie również nowego nauczyciela Eliksirów i opiekuna Slytherinu- dyrektorka wskazała na blondyna obok Hagrida- Draco Malfoy.

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła przerażająca cisza. Każdy szeptał cicho jego nazwisko. Malfoy. Malfoy.

„ To teraz zacznie się zabawa"- pomyślał. Wstał, przebiegł wzrokiem po całej Sali i ukłonił się.

I co wy na to? Jesteśmy już w Hogwarcie. Wielu z was może kręcić nosem na postać Rene. No cóż, co to za opowiadanie bez zwrotów akcji? Od teraz będę wstawiać po jednym rozdziale. Bardzo was proszę o wyrażanie własnej opinii. Cały czas obserwuję statystyki, które ciągle rosną. Naprawdę, ja nie gryzę, a każdy komentarz, każdy- nawet zwykłe „fajne" czy „głupie" mobilizuje do dalszego pisania i ewentualnych poprawek. Więc jeszcze raz proszę o komentowanie. Bardzo dziękuję tym, którzy już skomentowali i dodali historię do swoich ulubionych.

P.S. Następny rozdział pojawi się jak będzie przynajmniej pięć komentarzy :D

Oczywiście żartuję, ale wasze zdanie z pewnością przyspieszy czas dodawania nowych rozdziałów.

Wspomnienie 9:

- pierwsze lekcje w Hogwarcie

- Ginny i Kevin wstępują do Zakonu Feniksa

- Kevin zwraca się z nietypową prośbą do Hermiony

- kolejny atak Mrocznych


	10. Chapter 10

**Wspomnienie 9: Spotkanie**

Rok szkolny zaczął się na dobre. Minął tydzień, zanim nauczyciele i uczniowie przyzwyczaili się do rytmu szkolnego. Nowi profesorowie denerwowali się chyba bardziej niż pierwszoroczni. Na korytarzach i na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali każdy powtarzał tylko trzy nazwiska. Potter, Malfoy i Weasley. Uczennice klas szóstych z niecierpliwością wyczekiwały piątku, kiedy to miała odbyć się ich pierwsza lekcja Obrony. Wydawały z siebie głupawy śmieszek, gdy na korytarzach mijały słynnego Harry'ego w towarzystwie profesora Blacka. Młody Potter czuł się zażenowany taką sytuacją, co spowodowało niekończącą się serię żartów ze strony opiekuna Gryffindoru. Natomiast męska część Hogwartu wyciągała szyje i szeptała między sobą z głupimi uśmieszkami, gdy w polu ich widzenia znalazła się nauczycielka zaklęć. Długonoga, lecz niskiego wzrostu, o błyszczących rudych włosach Ginevra Weasley budziła zachwyt chłopców i naraziła się na opinię znienawidzonej nauczycielki przez najstarsze Krukonki i Ślizgonki. Te z kolei pierwsze czekały pod drzwiami pracowni eliksirów, by zająć miejsca jak najbliżej katedry nauczyciela. Ich nieuwaga spowodowała kilka wybuchów, ale co z tego skoro mogły wpatrywać się w piękne, szare oczy przystojnego nauczyciela. Jednak największe poruszenie wywołała rozpiska dyżurów pełnionych przez nauczycieli. Wszyscy Gryfoni ryknęli z zachwytu, gdy przeczytali, że Harry Potter jest w parze z Ginevrą Weasley. Ci najstarsi dobrze znali sytuację przed wojną i wiedzieli, co kiedyś łączyło dwójkę profesorów. Cały Gryffindor kibicuje tej parze, nawet przyjmowano zakłady, kiedy profesor Potter zbierze się na odwagę i zaprosi śliczną nauczycielkę na randkę. Sympatię Domu Lwa wzbudziła również Astoria Greengrass, nauczycielka Astronomii. Mimo, że była Ślizgonką, nie faworyzowała tego domu, a nawet ukarała szlabanem kapitana domowej drużyny, co z głośnym aplauzem przyjęli Puchoni i Gryfoni. Jednak Astoria cieszyła się największym zainteresowaniem ze strony Ravenclawu. Niemal każdy uczeń z krukiem na piersi usilnie próbował rozgryźć czarnowłosą nauczycielkę. Przyjaźniła się z nauczycielką zaklęć. Można było zauważyć, że są sobie bliskie. Jednak kiedy rudowłosej nie było w pobliżu, dołączała do profesora Blacka i razem z nim wdawała się w entuzjastyczną dyskusję, co było tym bardziej interesujące, że opiekun Gryfonów bardzo uważnie lustrował korytarze i sprawdzał czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Niekiedy dołączał do nich Neville Longbottom, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, bo robił to zawsze, gdy mijał się z profesorem Obrony na korytarzu i wiedział, że im nie przeszkodzi. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że Astoria po skończonych zajęciach kończyła posiłek równocześnie z Draco Malfoyem i ramię w ramię opuszczali Wielką Salę. Po co? Tego nie wiedział nikt, nawet Krukoni.

Nadszedł wyczekiwany piątek. Klasa czwarta siedziała w klasie i czekali na przybycie nauczycielki Zaklęć i Uroków. To miała być ich pierwsza lekcja z profesor Weasley, więc każdy z niecierpliwością zerkał na drzwi. Czwartoroczni Gryfoni i Puchoni, bo to oni mieli lekcję, słyszeli opinię starszych kolegów, którzy już mieli lekcję z rudowłosą nauczycielką. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie- do klasy wpadła kobieta w brązowej szacie- ale rozmawiałam z panią dyrektor i rozmowa się trochę przeciągnęła. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie, że zabrałam wam kilka minut lekcji.

Rozległy się pomruki i zaprzeczenia, że nic się nie stało. Nauczycielka obdarzyła ich ślicznym uśmiechem, brązową szatę przewiesiła przez oparcie krzesła i zwinnym ruchem usiadła na biurku przodem do klasy.

- Zapewne już mnie znacie, ale i tak się przedstawię. Nazywam się Ginevra Weasley i w tym roku będziecie mieć ze mną lekcje Zaklęć i Uroków. Nie wiem jak to wyglądało w poprzednich latach, ale ja będę starała się przeprowadzić z wami jak najwięcej zajęć praktycznych. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że teorię możecie sobie odpuścić- dodała, gdy uczniowie rozglądali się po sali, podnieceni- Teorię też musicie znać. Zmieniłam trochę kolejność zajęć przygotowanych w podręczniku. Według przygotowanego przeze mnie programu, w każdym semestrze czekają was cztery sprawdziany z czterech obszernych działów. Ocenę również możecie zdobyć poprzez Klasową Ligę Pojedynków. Od następnego miesiąca na każdej lekcji wybiorę dwie osoby do pojedynku, a ten kto wygra pięć pojedynków otrzyma ocenę wybitną za aktywność i dobry dobór zaklęć.

Podniecone pomruki przybrały na sile, oczy uczniów były rozszerzone. Zapowiadały się bardzo ekscytujące lekcje.

- Jak już powiedziałam, teorię też musicie znać. Nie będę was męczyć częstymi wypracowaniami na nie widomo ile rolek pergaminu, też chodziłam do Hogwartu i wiem, że macie również inne zajęcia. Umówimy się zatem tak- Ginny zeskoczyła z biurka i szybkim ruchem różdżki rozdała każdemu zwiniętą rolkę- Że każdy z was napiszę dwa wypracowania w miesiącu na wybrany przez siebie temat z tej listy. Dwa w miesiącu- zaznaczyła- to chyba nie aż tak dużo. Jeśli ktoś mi ich nie odda, odbieram mu dwadzieścia punktów i pytam przez całą lekcję z całego materiału, który przerobiliśmy. Mam nadzieję, że tak się jednak nie stanie.

Czwartoroczni przyznali, że jest to uczciwy układ i obiecali rudowłosej, że każdy odda wypracowania. Rozluźnili się trochę, gdy Ginny zabawnie przekręcała ich nazwiska z listy obecności. Sympatyczne żarty dotyczące znaczenia niektórych nazwisk sprawiły, że cała klasa uśmiechała się szeroko, a Ginny stała się ulubioną nauczycielką wielu z nich.

- Dobrze, wystarczy już- uspokoiła trochę klasę- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu więc poćwiczymy zaklęcie Glacius- podeszła do kredensu, który stał pod ścianą i wyciągnęła drewnianą beczkę- Podejdźcie tu, niech każdy naleje sobie kubek soku dyniowego. Tylko spokojnie- krzyknęła, gdy uczniowie ochoczo ruszyli w stronę kredensu. Kiedy wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca i powyciągali różdżki, Ginny stanęła na środku klasy, tak by każdy ją widział.

- Kto mi powie coś o zaklęciu Glacius?- zapytała. Zgłosiła się prawie cała klasa, pomijając kilku chłopców z Gryffindoru i trzech nieśmiałych Puchonek. Zwróciła się do małej, brązowowłosej Gryfonki.

- Proszę, może ty…- zerknęła na listę obecności- Pierce.

- Zaklęcie Glacius- panna Donavan przekręciła się na krześle, by spojrzeć na Ginny- to zaklęcie zamieniające ciecz w lód. Istnieje również odmiana tego zaklęcia. Organum Glacio wykorzystywane jest w medycynie i zbija wysoką gorączkę.

- Bardzo dobrze- Ginny pokiwała głową- Piętnaście punktów dla Gryfonów. Dostaniesz jeszcze dziesięć- uśmiechnęła się do Pierce- jeśli zademonstrujesz klasie poprawne użycie zaklęcia.

Pierce uśmiechnęła się do siebie i skierowała różdżkę na kubek z sokiem dyniowym. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie i sok zamienił się w pomarańczową bryłę lodu. Rudowłosa przyznała jej dziesięć punktów i podeszła do jej ławki.

- Jeśli rzucisz zaklęcie zmiękczające z odrobinie zmienionym ruchem- pokazała jak to zrobić, a lód zamienił się w zbitą, zimną masę- Otrzymasz smaczne lody o smaku soku dyniowego. Proszę, nie krępuj się. Jedz- uśmiechnęła się do panny Donavan, a klasa wydała z siebie pełne podziwu westchnienie.

- Macie czas do końca lekcji. Komu uda się poprawnie wykonać zaklęcie, w nagrodę również otrzyma lody, jak Pierce. Do roboty- klasnęła w dłonie i usiadła przy swoim biurku patrząc jak klasa z wypiekami na twarzy krzyczała „ Glacius".

Harry Potter siedział przy biurku w swoim gabinecie. Sprawdzał tak zwane „wejściówki". Zrobił je tylko klasie piątej i siódmej, dlatego że w maju czekały ich ważne egzaminy. Chciał sprawdzić co pamiętają. Zaśmiał się z niektórych głupstw pisanych przez chłopców z piątej klasy, ale był też pełen podziwu dla wiedzy i umiejętności taktycznych najstarszego rocznika. Test nie był trudny, wymagał jedynie użycia wyobraźni. Pytania były zadawane w formie „ Co zrobisz, gdy…" i odnosiły się głównie do tych sytuacji, które są najczęściej spotykane. Napad, kradzież, niespodziewany atak zorganizowanej grupy. Czarnowłosy odchylił się na krześle, jego wzrok padł na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zerwał się na nogi, przewracając przy okazji krzesło. Przeklinając cicho pod nosem podniósł krzesło i poprawił wiecznie potargane włosy. Za pięć minut zaczynał nocny patrol Hogwartu. Nie bardzo chciał włóczyć się nocą po szkole, ale… No właśnie. Jego partnerem dzisiaj był Neville. Chciał mógł spędzić z Ginny kilka chwil sam na sam. Jednak to było możliwe dopiero w niedzielę na nocnym patrolu. Zawsze ktoś im przeszkadzał. Czy to uczniowie, czy Syriusz, Cho, nawet Astoria. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło w środku, gdy naszło go wspomnienie ich krótkiego spotkania przedwczoraj. Ginny wpadła na niego, gdy zmierzała do swojego gabinetu, który mieścił się korytarz dalej od jego. Jako jedni z nielicznych mieszkali we wschodniej części zamku. W pobliżu znajdywała się tylko łazienka prefektów i gabinet profesora Shaya, nauczyciela Numerologii i opiekuna Krukonów. Tędy jednak biegła najkrótsza droga do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu, lecz było mało prawdopodobne, by mieszkańcy Domu Kruka szwędali się nocą po szkole. Po środowych zajęciach Ginny wracała do gabinetu odnieść swoje rzeczy, a on zmierzał do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Przez swoją nieuwagę wpadł na nią, rudowłosa pogubiła swoje rzeczy, wśród których był pełen kałamarz atramentu. Ten przechylił się niebezpiecznie i…rozlał się na czerwonej koszuli, którą Ginny miała na sobie. Już chciała zwyzywać nieuważną osobę, ale gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego stanęła w osłupieniu, a potem zaśmiała się głośno.

- Już drugi raz niszczysz mi koszulę, Harry- powiedziała radośnie- Jeśli ci się nie podobają, wystarczy powiedzieć.

- N-nnie….To nie tak- jąkał się Potter, jęknął cicho i potargał swoje włosy- Przepraszam, Ginny. Niezdara ze mnie- zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Żartowałam- powiedziała- Dzisiaj nasz pierwszy dzień w roli nauczyciela, wiadomo, że myśli się o tym, jak najlepiej wypaść. Choć tobie wystarczy wejście do klasy i już patrzą na ciebie jak w obrazek. No, przynajmniej dziewczyny- zachichotała.

Harry zerknął na nią, rozbawiony.

- Z tego co słyszałem, niejaka profesor Weasley jest na językach wszystkich chłopców od piątej klasy wzwyż- poruszał sugestywnie brwiami- Nie mogłem uspokoić piątej klasy, miałem z nimi lekcje zaraz po twojej. „ Psorka Ginny jest super, mówiłem ci, że zaklęcia są moją ulubioną lekcją? Nie? No mówię ci, są ekstra"- rudowłosa zaśmiała się, gdy Harry przyjął luzacką pozę i naśladował piątorocznych.

- Nic nie poradzę na to, że wszyscy mnie kochają- zażartowała- To się nazywa wrodzony talent, Potter.

Harry pokiwał głową i nieumyślnie powiedział coś, przez co Ginny obdarzyła go zaskoczonym i pytającym spojrzeniem.

- Tak, pamiętam jak pomagałaś mi uczyć młodszych uczniów w Gwardii.

- Słucham?- zapytała.

Harry przeklął w myślach swoją nieuwagę i niezdarnie próbował wytłumaczyć się rudowłosej.

- Ja…no…Co wiesz o Gwardii Dumbledore'a?- wypalił.

- Gwardia…auć- złapała się za głowę, gdy poczuła ostry ból. „ Brawo Colin! Nareszcie ci się udało!". Wspomnienia przelatywały jej przed oczyma niczym taśma filmowa. Grupa młodzieży w mundurkach szkolnych rzucała zaciekle zaklęcia. „ Może GD? Jak Gwardia Dumbledore'a?". Kolejne wspomnienie. Nieco młodszy Neville Longbottom i niski chłopak o mysich włosach, którego kojarzyła ze zdjęć krzyczeli głośno z radości, a ona wskoczyła na ramiona Neville'a i śmiała się głośno, gdy chłopcy skandowali. „ Zakochana para, Ginny i…".

- Ginny…Gin…co się dzieje?- głos Harry'ego słyszała jakby przez szklaną szybę. Poczuła jeszcze jedno ukłucie i zobaczyła rozmyty i oddalający się obraz dwóch osób biegnących korytarzem w ciemności. Rudowłosa dziewczyna trzymała za rękę czarnowłosego chłopaka.

- Ginny!

- C- co?- nie wiedziała kiedy, ale osunęła się na ziemię mocno trzymając się za pulsującą głowę. Harry pomógł jej wstać i pozbierał jej rzeczy. Przyglądał jej się z niepokojem.

- Co się stało?

- Ja…- Ginny przełknęła ciężko ślinę- Miałam nawrót wspomnień.

- Nawrót?

- Tak. Wydajesz się być bliski mojej rodzinie. Na pewno wiesz co mi się przytrafiło- Harry pokiwał nieznacznie głową- Od jakiegoś czasu mam nagłe prześwity wspomnień. Przypomniałam sobie George'a. Później na otwarciu Dowcipów spotkałam małą Victoire i też ją rozpoznałam. To są jakieś impulsy. Reaguję na pewne zdarzenia i w głowie przewijają mi się wspomnienia.

- Tak jak teraz- Potter pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie- Chwila….Przypomniałaś sobie Gwardię, prawda?

Rudowłosa pokiwała głową.

- Widziałam Neville'a, spotkania Gwardii, no i tego chłopaka o mysich włosach, mam z nim mnóstwo zdjęć a nie wiem kto to jest- jęknęła Ginny.

- Colin Creevey. Był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Był? To już nie jest? Znaczy się…skoro był mi tak bliski, powinnam go sobie przypomnieć.

- Ginny…- zaczął Harry niepewnie- On nie żyje. Zginął w Bitwie o Hogwart dzielnie broniąc wejścia do szkoły.

Kolejne ukłucie sprawiło, że poczuła mdłości. „ Cześć, jestem Colin. Colin Creevey". Obydwoje byli samotnikami w pierwszych latach szkoły. Colin wyciągnął do niej pomocną dłoń, gdy płakała po nocach. „ Trzymaj, mam Gwenog Jones. Wiem, że lubisz Harpie." Tą kartę również miała w albumie. Nie wiedziała jak się tam znalazła. Teraz już wie. „ Chodź Colin! Nie będziesz tak sam siedział!" Na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym przetańczyli razem całą noc. Ona, Neville, Colin i blondynka ze zdjęć. „ Dawaj Gin! Jesteś najlepsza!". Wspaniale dopingował ją, gdy łapała znicz w meczu z Krukonami. Potem świętowali razem zwycięstwo do późnej nocy. „ Uważaj! Colin za tobą!". Pomogła mu w walce ze Śmierciożercami w Bitwie. Stanowili zgrany duet. „ Ginny…Już mu nie pomożesz. Mała…". Syriusz tulił ją do siebie, a ona rozpaczliwie wyrywała się do swojego przyjaciela. Leżał nieruchomo przed wrotami Hogwartu, a jego martwe oczy patrzyły w niebo.

Nie mogła złapać oddechu. W rozpaczliwym geście przytuliła się do Pottera, chciała po prostu poczuć czyjąś bliskość. Nie poszli wtedy na obiad. Siedzieli w gabinecie Ginny i rozmawiali. Harry bardzo długo opowiadał jej co stało się z Denisem, młodszym bratem Colina. Powiedział jej, gdzie jest pochowany jej przyjaciel. Powiedział jej wszystko co chciała, oprócz tego co on chciał powiedzieć jej. Bo na zwykłe „ Kocham cię, Ginny" było za wcześnie, prawda?

Była godzina szesnasta, gdy Hermiona Granger aportowała się w Hogsmeade. Zerknęła na zegarek i poszła w kierunku Sosnowego Zagajnika, uroczego miejsca w wiosce. W małym, ale pięknym parku znajdowały się ławki dla odwiedzających, mały staw i pełno karmników dla zbłąkanych ptaków. Kobieta usiadła na wolnej ławce i czekała. Była umówiona na spotkanie z Kevinem Strausem. Dzisiaj rano dostała od niego list z prośbą pilnego spotkania. Chciał z nią o czymś poważnie porozmawiać. Hermiona zawsze była skora do pomocy, więc się zgodziła. Polubiła tego Amerykanina i była ciekawa czego od niej chce.

- Witaj Hermiono- usłyszała i odwróciła się. W jej stronę kroczył średniego wzrostu, blondwłosy mężczyzna. Na jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech, choć oczy niespokojnie błądziły po okolicy. Przywitała się z nim i oboje usiedli na ławce. Nastała krępująca cisza, Hermiona cierpliwie czekała, aż Straus wyjaśni jej o co chodzi.

- Dostałem wczoraj list od mojej starszej siostry- Kevin sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i podał jej kopertę- Zajmujesz się prawem czarodziejskim, znasz wszystkie przepisy. Chciałbym, żebyś doradziła mi co mam zrobić w tej sytuacji.

Zaciekawiona panna Granger zaczęła czytać list. Z każdym przeczytanym słowem jej brwi podjeżdżały coraz wyżej. Po skończonej lekturze Hermiona westchnęła i przejechała ręką po twarzy. Wstała i zaczęła wędrówkę w tę i z powrotem. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Kevina.

- Twoja siostra ma dziecko z poszukiwanym przestępcą. Nie napisała nazwiska, ale ty wiesz kto to, prawda?

- Tak- a gdy Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco dokończył- Amycus Carrow.

Kobieta pisnęła z szoku. Carrow. Przecież on jest…

- On jest Mrocznym, Kevin!

Mężczyzna wstał i chwycił ją za rękę.

- Wiem, Hermiono. Wiem. Amycus Carrow jest członkiem pieprzonej Organizacji Mrocznych. Ale to jest moja siostra. Ten bydlak ją wykorzystał, jak była mnie odwiedzić w Cardiff. Wykorzystał ją!

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

- Ja…chcę ją sprowadzić do Anglii. W Ameryce samotne matki nie mają życia.

- Tutaj jest Carrow, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

- Będzie pod moją opieką. Hermiono, proszę… Nie pozwolę, by stało się coś mojej siostrze i jej dziecku. Dorwę tego bydlaka!

- Jak? Ministerstwo próbuje złapać Mrocznych już od pięciu miesięcy, Kevin! Sam nic nie zdziałasz, narazisz się tylko na kłopoty.

- Więc…więc…nie będę sam.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaskoczoną miną.

- O czym mówisz?

- Wstąpię do Zakonu Feniksa- powiedział dobitnie- przynajmniej nie będę bezczynnie czekał, aż Carrow sam się odda w ręce aurorów.

- Kevin…- westchnęła kobieta, ale widząc wyraz jego twarzy zrezygnowała z wszelkich dyskusji- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Zobaczę co da się zrobić, by sprowadzić twoją siostrę do Anglii. A ty porozmawiaj z Mcgonagall, jeśli chcesz wstąpić do Zakonu.

Blondyn w przypływie ulgi i wdzięczności wylewnie wyściskał kobietę i okręcił ją kilka razy wokół własnej osi. Radość została przerwana przez głośne wycie alarmu dudniącego w całej wiosce.

Mroczni zaatakowali.

Draco Malfoy szybkim krokiem zmierzał do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wszędzie czuć było swąd spalonych mieszkań, a z oddali widać było łunę pożaru. Wybrał najmniej zamieszkaną część Hogsmeade. Po spotkaniu z Astorią na otwarciu Dowcipów skontaktował się ze swoim znienawidzonym ojcem i poprosił o szansę. Uzgodnili z czarnowłosą, że najlepiej będzie, jak na powrót stanie się zimnym draniem, tak jak przed wojną. Miał zdobyć zaufanie ojca i wydobyć od niego formułę zaklęcia, użytego na Ginny Weasley trzy lata temu. Miał swoje podejrzenia, ale przygotowanie eliksiru wymagało dokładności, a każdy zły dobór składników mógłby być tragiczny w skutkach. Astoria powiedziała mu, że Kevin zamierza spotkać się z Hermioną. A szlama Granger jest dla Mrocznych łakomym kąskiem. To przecież najlepsza przyjaciółka Pottera, narzeczona Weasleya, przyczyniła się do upadku Voldemorta. A fakt, że właśnie pracowała nad reformacją czarodziejskiego prawa dolał oliwy do ognia. Wszyscy Mroczni chcieli dorwać Hermionę Granger. Żeby się nie zdradzić, Draco podał jako miejsce jej pobytu niezamieszkaną część wioski. Nie chciał ofiar.

- Wzywałeś mnie, ojcze.

Starszy mężczyzna o długich, blond włosach siedział na fotelu pośrodku opuszczonego pokoju. Draco mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. To tu zginął Snape. A teraz on, Draco Malfoy, nowy szpieg Zakonu, stał bezbronny przed nowym psycholem, który terroryzował czarodziejską Anglię.

- Draco…powiedziałeś, że szlama będzie czekać koło lasu. Nie było jej.

- Ja…nie wiem, ojcze. Astoria Greengrass powiedziała, że tam miała się spotkać z Kevinem Strausem. To była naprawdę sprawdzona informacja, nie mam pojęcia co poszło nie tak.

- A ja wiem- chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę i dyskretnym ruchem pod szatą chwycił różdżkę- Twoja ciotka Bella…jest szalona. Narobiła strasznego hałasu, mieszkańcy włączyli alarm. A szlama zdążyła uciec.

Młody Malfoy odetchnął z ulgą. Na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

- Przekazuj mi informacje na bieżąco, synu. Możesz odejść. A ja zostawię niespodziankę dla specjalistów klątw. Czeka ich niezła zabawa.

Chłopak ukłonił się ojcu i szybko wyszedł. Kiedy znalazł się na skrzyżowaniu dróg, dołączyła do niego zakapturzona postać.

- Wszystko zgodnie z planem?- usłyszał damski głos.

- Tak. Nadal mam przekazywać mu informacje. Nic nie podejrzewa.

- Ufa ci?

- Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Po ostatniej akcji był strasznie pokaleczony, więc podałem mu eliksiry uzdrowiające. Dopuszcza mnie do poufnych narad Mrocznych.

- To dobry znak.

- Mam nadzieję, Astorio. Nie chcę skończyć jak Snape, choć podjąłem się tego samego zadania.

Dwie sylwetki powoli znikały za zakrętem. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że zza drzew wyłoniła się trzecia osoba. Ciemnoskóra, młoda kobieta niosła naręcze świeżych ziół. Wchodząc do miejscowej apteki cały czas zastanawiała się co łączy Draco Malfoya i Astorię Greengrass.

W gabinecie dyrektorki Hogwartu panował gwar. Trwało nadzwyczajne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa dotyczące ataku w Hogsmeade. Nikt nie zginął, ale Mroczni postąpili dziś zupełnie inaczej. Zostawili wiadomość. Oczywiście zaszyfrowaną, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem bardzo silnych klątw i zaklęć.

- Cisza!- krzyknął Syriusz- Spokój! Tak nic nie załatwimy!

Wszyscy się uspokoili i spojrzeli na Mcgonagall.

- Mroczni znów zaatakowali. Przypuszczalnym celem ich ataku była panna Granger- Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Hermiona razem z Ronem była w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, tak dla bezpieczeństwa- Malfoy zostawił dla nas wiadomość, jednak ja nie umiem jej odczytać. Ani nikt z nas.

Przerwało jej ciche chrząknięcie. Spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych spoczęły na nowym członku Zakonu.

- Chce pan coś powiedzieć, panie Straus?

- Eh…Ginny dałaby radę to rozszyfrować. Na studiach robili podobne zadania i zawsze dostawała najlepsze oceny.

- Panno Weasley?- dyrektorka zerknęła z nadzieją na rudowłosą.

Kobieta rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Napotkała wzrok Harry'ego, posłał jej uśmiech i mrugnął. Ginny odwzajemniła uśmiech, a w środku poczuła rozlewające się ciepło. Jej serce zabiło kilka uderzeń szybciej, jak zwykle w obecności Harry'ego.

- Powinnam dać radę- powiedziała.

Syriusz wstał gwałtownie i klasnął w ręce, śmiejąc się.

- No to witamy w Zakonie Feniksa, Ruda.

No i co wy na to? Myślę, że rozdział całkiem niezły, osobiście jestem zadowolona. Ginny znowu doznała olśnienia…. Wątek Colina powróci ponownie, również wprowadzi nas do dalszej akcji.

UWAGA! Ogłaszam zabawę. Koncert Życzeń: napisz w komentarzu postać, wątek opowiadania lub wymyśloną przez siebie sytuację dostosowaną do bohaterów opowiadania. Jeśli wasz pomysł mi się spodoba, wykorzystam go w najbliższych rozdziałach, oczywiście nie pominę dedykacji dla autora pomysłu.

Wspomnienie 10:

- mecz Gryffindor vs Slytherin

- Rene odwiedza Ginny

- nocny patrol Ginny i Harry'ego

- tajemnicze spotkanie Syriusza, Neville'a i Astorii

- Madelaine i Draco


	11. Chapter 11

**Wspomnienie 10: „ Mam tego dosyć"**

Nadszedł długo wyczekiwany październik. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się pierwszy mecz Quidditcha. Jak zwykle, pierwszy mecz miał odbyć się między Gryfonami i Ślizgonami. Na korytarzach dochodziło do bardzo emocjonujących sprzeczek, a największe zainteresowanie wzbudzali oczywiście szukający obu drużyn, na których barkach spoczywał ostateczny wynik meczu. Nauczyciele nie mogli bezpośrednio okazywać swojej sympatii do którejkolwiek z drużyn, oczywiście oprócz opiekunów. Syriusz i Draco często wdawali się w słowne sprzeczki, raz nawet pokusili się o widowiskową kłótnię na korytarzu. Każdy z nich stanął w obronie jednego z drużynowych graczy. Deryl Sullivan, pałkarz i kapitan Ślizgonów bezpodstawnie zaatakował Pierce Donavan, szukającą Gryfonów. Jako, że dziewczyna była dwa lata młodsza od rosłego chłopaka, w jej obronie stanął Greyson Wayland, uczeń siódmej klasy, powszechnie widywany z kapitanem Gryfonów Evanem Collinsem. O dziwo bójkę przerwała sama Pierce, używając zaklęcia spowalniającego. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli opiekunowie domów. Po wysłuchaniu świadków, Ślizgonowi odebrano pięćdziesiąt punktów, jednak Draco wybłagał dyrektorkę, by Sullivan mógł zagrać w zbliżającym się meczu. Syriusz stanowczo zażądał zakazu zbliżania się do któregokolwiek członka drużyny Gryfonów, a młody nauczyciel eliksirów przeprowadził stosowną rozmowę z Sullivanem. Tak więc Ginny, Neville i Harry, którzy w tym tygodniu patrolowali korytarze, musieli czujnie obserwować każdego zawodnika Domu Lwa. Ginny przypadła opieka nad szukającą i pałkarzem- czwartoklasistami Pierce Donavan i Dylanem Blackberrym. Miała ułatwione zadanie, bo ta dwójka trzymała się razem, wręcz tworzyli bardzo zażyłe relacje. Zaśmiewała się niemal do łez razem z Nevillem, gdy widzieli Pottera. Biegał z kąta w kąt, miał wiecznie przekrzywione okulary od przeciskania się przez tłum, a jego i tak potargane włosy wyglądały jak trafione piorunem. Nic dziwnego, skoro opiekował się Lancelotem Turnerem, blondynem o wielkich, niebieskich oczach. Ten szóstoroczny ścigający cieszył się mianem najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole, co oczywiście wzbudzało zazdrość chłopaków z Domu Węża i oznaczało wielkie oblężenie ze strony żeńskiej części szkoły. Fakt, że jego ojciec był szefem Brygady Uderzeniowej i złapał dużo czarnoksiężników dolewał oliwy do ognia.

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień meczu. Była sobota, a atmosferę podgrzała wczorajsza informacja dyrektorki. Jeśli mecz skończy się do południa, uczniowie od trzeciej klasy wzwyż będą mogli odwiedzić Hogsmeade. Astoria wraz z Ginny i Nevillem, który niedawno zszedł na śniadanie, siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali i zajadali świeżo zrobione tosty.

- Patrz- Astoria szturchnęła Ginny pod stołem- Idzie Piorunek- zaśmiała się. Rudowłosa przerwała rozmowę z Nevillem i zerknęła na wejście do Sali. Ku nim zmierzali Harry i Syriusz, obaj niewyspani, z potarganymi włosami. Na jej usta automatycznie wkradł się uśmiech.

- Witamy naszych śpiochów- przywitała się- Czekałam za tobą rano, Harry. Pukałam z dobre pięć minut do twojego gabinetu, ale nie otwierałeś- Potter wymamrotał coś w stylu „ przysięgam, że jak jeszcze raz usłyszę Lancelotuś, to puszczę kolorowego pawia jak te karteczki miłosne w torbie Turnera" i przecierając oczy zwalił się ciężko na krzesło.

- Co jest? Piorunek się nie wyspał?- Astoria zatrzepotała rzęsami jak nastolatka.

- Przymknij się, Gwiazdeczko- Harry użył zdrobnienia używanego przez jej ojca na zebraniach Zakonu.

- To było poniżej pasa- oburzyła się Astoria- Twoje przezwisko jest przynajmniej uzasadnione- wskazała na jego czoło- No i jest urocze- przeciągnęła ostatnią sylabę.

- Tak, równie urocze jak Ginny- Minnie- odezwała się rudowłosa.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, szczekając jak pies.

- Ginny- Minnie? Serio? Kto jest taki genialny, by tak cię nazywać? Muszę wysłać mu kwiaty- zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, widząc, że Ginny się zarumieniła, co było rzadkim widokiem.

Rudowłosa już miała coś odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie przyleciały sowy z poranną pocztą. Przed każdym nauczycielem wylądowała przynajmniej jedna przesyłka. Zobaczyła, że Harry dostał urzędowo wyglądającą kopertę oraz Proroka Codziennego. Przed nią leżały trzy koperty. Rozpoznała staranne pismo Hermiony, gryzmoły Rene, a trzeciej nie rozpoznała. Zajadając ciepłego tosta otworzyła list od przyjaciółki. Treść ją trochę zdziwiła. Wiedziała, że Kevin chce sprowadzić siostrę, ale nie powiedział jej, że spodziewa się ona dziecka. I to kogo. Przekazała dyskretnie list Astorii.

- Carrow?- wyszeptała, gdy skończyła czytać- Cholerny Amycus Carrow? Na Merlina, kiepsko to widzę. Mam nadzieję, że Hermiona coś wymyśli i to szybko, bo ostatni atak Mrocznych był trzy tygodnie temu. Nie wiadomo co planują- jej wzrok spoczął na blond czuprynie Draco, który siedział na drugim końcu stołu nauczycielskiego i rozmawiał z Madelaine Parks. Musiał wyczuć jej wzrok, bo spojrzał na nią i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Uniósł pytająco brwi, widząc jej zaniepokojoną minę i list trzymany w ręce. Astoria dyskretnie pokiwała głową, na znak, że to nie jest odpowiednia chwila. Porozmawiają później.

Wzrok nauczycielki Astronomii spoczął na dwóch pozostałych listach rudowłosej.

- Rene napisał?- zapytała dość głośno, rozpoznając charakterystyczne gryzmoły Francuza. Harry uniósł pytająco brwi z nad gazety, którą czytał i wbił spojrzenie w Ginny. Ta speszona opuściła głowę i otworzyła list od przyjaciela. Dowiedział się od George'a o dzisiejszym wypadzie do Hogsmeade i chce się z nią spotkać. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Harry cały czas się jej przygląda. Cholera jasna, musiał akurat teraz? Przez ten miesiąc ona i Harry wypracowali dosyć dobrą relację i miała szczerą nadzieję na rozwinięcie tej znajomości. Ale nie. Nie mogła tak po prostu odmówić Rene, bo pomyśli, że coś się stało. A poza tym, nie chciała, by jej relacje z Rene uległy zmianie. Potrzebowała go na swój sposób i on dobrze o tym wie. Może nawet próbuje to wykorzystać.

- Chce się spotkać w Hogsmeade.

- Och…- Astoria zerknęła szybko na Harry'ego, który udawał, że interesuje go artykuł w Proroku- Ja nie mogę iść, jestem umówiona.

- Z kim?- Ginny uniosła pytająco brwi. Panna Greengrass wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, posyłając długie spojrzenie Syriuszowi.

- No…. Muszę załatwić coś ważnego.

Nauczycielka zaklęć przyglądała jej się nieufnie, ale potem dała spokój. To w końcu jej sprawa, jak będzie chciała jej powiedzieć to powie. Syriusz chcąc uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji energicznie wstał z krzesła i machnięciem różdżki poprawił swój wygląd, a na jego szyi zawisł żółto-czerwony szal Gryffindoru.

- Chodźmy już lepiej na trybuny. Zawodnicy już wychodzą- krzyknął, gdy przez Wielką Salę przeszła wrzawa oklasków, a obie drużyny skierowały się na stadion.

- Idziesz, Gin?- zapytał Harry, widząc że się nie podnosi.

- Za chwilę- odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w trzeci list, który dostała- Zajmij mi miejsce.

Potter przyglądał się jej chwilę, ale pokiwał głową i poszedł za Nevillem i Astorią. Ginny cały czas wpatrywała się w pergamin. Interesujące.

_Witaj, Ginny_

_Piszę do Ciebie, bo muszę z Tobą porozmawiać. Ostatnio w Hogsmeade dzieją się ciekawe rzeczy. Mam wrażenie, że w ich centrum znajduje się Twoja przyjaciółka Astoria i Draco Malfoy. Proszę, przyjdź w niedzielę do apteki. Wszystko Ci wyjaśnię._

_Do zobaczenia._

_Angelina Johnson._

Bardzo interesujące- pomyślała i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali tuż za nauczycielem eliksirów.

* * *

Stadion pękał w szwach. Trybuny podzielone były na dwie części: czerwono-złote i zielono-srebrne. Draco siedział pośrodku trybuny nauczycielskiej, obok Mcgonagall. Z drugiej strony dyrektorki siedział Syriusz Black, opiekun Gryfonów. Rząd wyżej miejsca zajęli Longbottom i Potter. Jedno siedzenie koło Draco było puste. Usilnie próbował wypatrzyć w tłumie Astorię, ponieważ chciał zapytać ją o ten list co czytała na śniadaniu. Widocznie się zaniepokoiła. Podniósł rękę i pomachał, gdy zauważył charakterystycznie rude włosy Ginevry. Obok niej stała Astoria i…Madelaine. Na Merlina!

- Draco!- uśmiechnęła się panna Parks- Zająłeś dla mnie miejsce? Miło z twojej strony- bez pytania usiadła na wolne miejsce obok niego. Malfoy zacisnął pięści z bezsilnej złości, ale nic nie powiedział. Rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie Astorii, która przyglądała się temu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła razem z Ginny koło komentatora, Greysona Waylanda, Gryfona z siódmego roku.

- Witam wszystkich na pierwszym, tegorocznym meczu Quidditcha. Dzisiaj zmierzą się między sobą Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Powitajmy gorącą niesamowitą drużynę Gryffindoru: Phelps, Blackberry, Luther, McLevis, Turner, Donavan i Collins!- krzyczał Gryfon, gdy zawodnicy wylatywali na boisko- Wielkie nadzieje pokładamy w niezawodnej Pierce Donavan, która w zeszłym roku dołączyła do drużyny, a już napsuła krwi pozostałym domom. A fakt, że umie dokopać Sullivanowi sprawia, że jest jeszcze groźniejszym zawodnikiem.

- Wayland!- krzyknęła dyrektorka

- Taka prawda, pani dyrektor- powiedział- Nie jeden już uciekał przed zaklęciami Pierce. Sam poczułem to na własnej skórze, ma dziewczyna zdolności. Pani profesor Chang wypuściła znicza! Mecz się rozpoczął!- krzyknął Greyson, gdy czternaście sylwetek wzbiło się w powietrze- Turner błyskawicznie przejmuje kafla, podaje do McLevis, ta oddaje do Turnera…Robi piękny unik! Dalej, Lance!- kafel przeleciał przez obręcz- Tak! Dziesięć punktów dla Lwów.

Po godzinie gry było 100: 80 dla Gryfonów, obrońcy wykazali się kilkoma widowiskowymi obronami, a Lancelot Turner zdobył pięć goli z rzędu, co czyniło go niekwestionowanym królem boiska. Kibice krzyczeli z zachwytu gdy Lance zdobył kolejne dwa gole w bardzo widowiskowy sposób, jednak z niecierpliwością obserwowano dwie sylwetki wzniesione wyżej od innych zawodników. Znicz się jeszcze nie pokazał. Minęło kolejne pół godziny, Lancelot wzniósł się na wyżyny dobrej formy, dzięki niemu Gryfoni wygrywali 180: 100. Nagle ubrana w szkarłatne szaty mała sylwetka pędem ruszyła w dół. Tłum zerwał się z miejsc, gdy w pogoń ruszył drugi szukający.

- Pierce Donavan wypatrzyła znicz! Szybciej Pierce, szybciej!- krzyczał Greyson. Zawodnicy zamarli na boisku, wszyscy obserwowali pojedynek czwartorocznej Gryfonki i piątorocznego Ślizgona, Patricka Floresa. Pierce już wyciągała dłoń, gdy Flores zderzył się z nią, nadlatując z prawej strony. Zaczęła się przepychanka, a szukający niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżali się do ziemi. Nauczyciele zerwali się ze swoich miejsc wiedząc, że ten pojedynek zakończy się wypadkiem. Zawodnicy nadal się nie ruszali, kiedy wreszcie ocknął się jeden z gryfońskich pałkarzy. Wycelował tłuczkiem prosto w pędzących szukających. Pierce, zaalarmowana okrzykiem Dylana Blackberry'ego zwinnie wykonała korkociąg. Tego szczęścia nie miał Patrick, który zapatrzony w znicza nie zauważył nadlatującego tłuczka. Z głuchym uderzeniem wylądował na ziemi, wzbiła się chmura kurzu, która zasłoniła szukających. Cho, która była najbliżej, szybko podleciała do zawodników. Stadion zamarł czekając na wynik.

- Pierce Donavan złapała znicz! Gryffindor wygrał!- krzyknęła Cho i zakończyła mecz donośnym gwizdem.

Ryk tłumu był tak głośny, że z pobliskich drzew pouciekały ptaki. Lancelot, Pierce i Dylan zostali okrzyknięci bohaterami, a akcja Dylana z tłuczkiem została wpisana do Kroniki Hogwartu.

* * *

Harry samotnie błąkał się po Hogsmeade. Syriusz, Neville i Astoria zniknęli zaraz po meczu i nie widział ich do teraz. Nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale miał niejasne wrażenie, że ich tajemnicze spotkanie odnosi się do jego osoby. Astoria w ogóle była tajemnicza. Te jej rozmowy z Malfoyem… i ten list od Hermiony. Coś się działo, a on nie wiedział co. To go trochę irytowało, bo lubił mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. No i Ginny… Wspaniale się dogadywali, łączyło ich coś wyjątkowego, widział to w jej oczach. Błyszczały, gdy się spotykali. On też był w lepszym humorze. A teraz…teraz ona była na randce z Rene. Cholerny żabojad. Zaczął padać deszcz, więc szybko wszedł do Trzech Mioteł. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Pełno uczniów Hogwartu, kilku znajomych z Ministerstwa. Obok niego rozległ się głośny, dziewczęcy chichot. No tak, Lancelot Turner. Widział jak Gryfon chowa się w cieniu, kulił się w kącie, a jego ręka nerwowo targała włosy. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni dość dobrze poznał chłopaka. Najlepiej z całego szóstego rocznika radził sobie na Obronie, musiał przyznać, że był zdolny. Był taki okres, kiedy Harry należał do Brygady Uderzeniowej, której szefem jest Howard Turner, ojciec Lancelota. Widział rodzinne podobieństwo.

- Lance- odezwał się Harry- Przepraszam!- krzyknął, gdy nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Turner spojrzał na niego z iskierką nadziei- Lance, mogę cię prosić? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Chłopak natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła i przedarł się przez tłum dziewcząt. Potter zaprowadził go na drugi koniec gospody. Obaj zamówili Piwo Kremowe i usiedli przy stoliku.

- Męczy cię to, co?- zapytał Harry.

- Nawet pan nie wie jak, profesorze. Nigdzie nie mogę iść sam, ciągle ktoś mnie znajduje. A ja potrzebuje trochę samotności- westchnął.

- Wiem co czujesz. Sam nie miałem łatwego życia w szkole- wskazał na swoją bliznę- Wybraniec, i tak dalej. Twój ojciec jest rozpoznawalny, rozpisują się o nim gazety. Masz przechlapane. Do tego jesteś świetnym ścigającym, najlepiej w klasie radzisz sobie na Obronie. Inteligencja w parze z umiejętnościami sportowymi i ładną buźką równa się skołatane nerwy, plotki i nierozumiejące odmowy dziewczyny.

Lance pokiwał głową i napił się Piwa.

- Chciałbym się od tego oderwać, zaprosić normalną dziewczynę na randkę, bez tego głupiego chichotu, miłosnych karteczek i ciągłego oblegania. Nawet nie mam czasu dla kumpli.

Do Trzech Mioteł wtargnęło świeże i zimne powietrze, gdy do środka weszły dwie osoby. Harry zacisnął mocniej rękę na butelce, gdy zobaczył jak Rene ciągnie Ginny do pobliskiego stolika. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Taki zwykły, normalny uśmiech, a jego serce gubiło rytm. Rene obejrzał się przez ramię i go zobaczył. Kiwnął nieznacznie głową na przywitanie i odwrócił się do Ginny, tylko tym razem złapał ją za rękę.

- Pan też nie ma łatwo, prawda?- drgnął zaskoczony, gdy Lance się odezwał. Kompletnie zapomniał, że chłopak tu jest.

- Co? Ach….to nic takiego.

- Panie profesorze- westchnął Lance- Dobrze wiem, co łączyło pana i profesor Weasley przed wojną. Jestem pięć lat młodszy od pana. Byłem w drugiej klasie, kiedy psorka Ginny razem z profesorem Longbottomem ratowali nas z rąk Carrowów. Czasami mam jeszcze koszmary po tym nieszczęsnym roku, gdy dyrektorem był Snape. A pan, profesorze- kiwnął głową w stronę Ginny- pokonał Voldemorta, a boi się zawalczyć o kobietę, którą kocha? Na patrolach świetnie się pan dogaduje z profesor Weasley, niech pan to wykorzysta.

Harry zaśmiał się, obserwując cały czas rudowłosą. Przez całe spotkanie z Rene zerkała na niego dziesięć razy. Dziesięć. Zdawała się nieprzytomna, bo Francuz kilkakrotnie musiał powtórzyć zadane pytanie.

- Nie jesteś za mądry, Turner?

Tym razem to Lance się uśmiechnął.

- Ktoś musi być dorosły, skoro pan zachowuje się jak dziecko- zerknął na zegarek- Przepraszam, ale czeka na mnie wypracowanie z eliksirów. Profesor Malfoy nie ma chyba co robić po nocach, tyle nam zadaje.

- Idź, idź- uśmiechnął się Harry, chłopak już wychodził, kiedy Potter coś sobie przypomniał- Lance!- spojrzał na niego- Niedaleko pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, na siódmym piętrze jest pewne miejsce…

Ginny długo siedziała sama, gdy Rene wyszedł trochę niezadowolony. Nic nie mogła poradzić, że nie mogła się skupić. Harry ciągle przyciągał jej spojrzenie. Na końcu pokłóciła się z Rene, który wściekł się, że nie poświęca mu uwagi. Francuz opuścił Trzy Miotły, a Ginny zatonęła w swoich myślach. Nie mogła pozbyć się wspomnienia, gdy uśmiechnięty Harry tłumaczył Lancelotowi, gdzie jest Pokój Życzeń. Kiedy obaj wychodzili, Potter rzucił jej intrygujące spojrzenie, które skądś znała. Prawie jak…jak spojrzenie tajemniczego mężczyzny ze snów.

* * *

Madelaine Parks była zadowolona. Prawie cały dzień spędziła z Draco Malfoyem. Ich obowiązkiem było uzupełnić medyczną kartotekę Patricka Floresa, szukającego Slytherinu, który trafił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zaraz po meczu. Chłopak miał połamane dwa żebra i lewą rękę, którą chciał złapać znicz. Draco, jako opiekun jego domu, musiał sprawdzać jego stan. Cały dzień z Królową Parks był dla niego katorgą. Jej irytujący, przeciągający sylaby głoś i nieznośny chichot były jak igły wbijające się w jego głowę. Skrzydło Szpitalne było duże, a Madelaine jak na złość przesiadywała jak najbliżej niego. Kiedy Patrick zasnął zmęczony, Draco wykorzystał moment i skoczył do kuchni po jedzenie. Był dżentelmenem, więc przyniósł również coś Madelaine. Jednak ona odebrała to nieco inaczej, bo jeszcze bardziej się do niego kleiła. Powtarzał, że to jest zwykły obiad, nic wielkiego, ale ona i tak robiła swoje. Kiedy kolejny raz sprawdzał stan Patricka, siedział przy stoliku i główkował nad recepturą eliksiru przywracającego pamięć. Pisał z tego pracę, gdy bronił tytułu mistrza. Składniki były trudne do zdobycia. Niektóre niemal niedostępne dla zwykłych czarodziei. Całkowity dostęp do wszystkich składników miał tylko jego twórca, Magnus Fritz. Osiemdziesięcioletni starzec był jego jedyną nadzieją na uzyskanie składników. Jeśli zdobyłby ten eliksir, bez problemu przywróciłby pamięć Ginevrze, nie musiałby wbrew sobie udawać kochanego syna psychicznego ojca. Tylko…nikt nie wiedział jak się skontaktować z Magnusem. Uczyniono z tego tajemnicę, bo Fritz jest łakomym kąskiem dla Mrocznych.

- Co robisz, Draco?- tuż koło niego rozległ się głos Madelaine.

- Nic- pospiesznie próbował schować pergamin z recepturą, jednak kobieta była szybsza. Wypielęgnowane dłonie chwyciły kartkę, a oczy Madelaine zabłysły, gdy zapoznała się z treścią.

- Eliksir Pamięci?

Draco wciągnął powietrze. Cholera jasna, Astoria go zabije. Jak nic będzie martwy.

- T-tak. Jest mi potrzebny, a nie mam składników.

Madelaine odłożyła pergamin i podeszła do niego. Poczuł duszący zapach perfum. Zadbane paznokcie przejechały po jego koszuli, panna Parks uśmiechnęła się niepokojąco.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy podjąć współpracę. Oboje czegoś potrzebujemy. Ty eliksiru, a ja…no cóż, potrzebuję twojego nazwiska.

- Mojego nazwiska?

- Widzisz Draco. Jesteś Malfoyem, czy chcesz czy nie, budzisz pewien respekt. Muszę dostać się do pewnej osoby, a ty z pewnością możesz mi pomóc.

- O kogo chodzi?

- Z pewnością kojarzysz swoją koleżankę. Pansy Parkinson.

Draco uniósł brwi, zdziwiony.

- Parkinson?

- Ta suka zrujnowała życie mojego brata. Bezwstydnie go wykorzystała, a on stracił wszystko. A ja chcę ją znaleźć.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Tak, Parkinson to niezła suka. Madelaine również była niczego sobie, zapowiadała się niezła zabawa.

- Co ja będę z tego miał?

Madelaine pogłaskała go po policzku. Nie odtrącił jej, zaciekawiony.

- Jeśli doprowadzisz mnie do Parkinson, ja załatwię ci Eliksir Pamięci.

- Z tego co wiem, jedyna osoba, która go posiada jest pod ścisłą ochroną Ministerstwa. Jak chcesz to zrobić?

Po sali rozniósł się śmiech.

- Po prostu odwiedzę dziadka.

Draco zamarł i wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie…to niemożliwe.

- Magnus Fritz jest moim dziadkiem, Malfoy.

* * *

W gabinecie Syriusza Blacka odbywało się małe spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa. Dwa dni temu Ginny rozszyfrowała ukrytą wiadomość Mrocznych. Była…niepokojąca. Lucjusz Malfoy planował coś okrutnego i strasznego. Kiedy rudowłosa poradziła sobie z zaklęciami blokującymi odczytanie wiadomości, przyszła do Syriusza bardzo blada, co było dziwne. Gdy Astoria zdołała uspokoić Ginny, ta wyjawiła im treść wiadomości.

_Mało ważni, ważni i najważniejsi. Nic nieznaczący, cenni, najcenniejsi. Lista jest zróżnicowana, każdy ma kogoś innego na celowniku. Mogliście się przekonać, że jesteśmy dobrymi strategami. A zawdzięczamy to…szachom. Każdy lubi grać w szachy, prawda? Organizacja Mrocznych zaprasza Zakon Feniksa do Gry. Niech wygra lepszy. Czarni przeciw Białym. Zabawa polega na tym, że to my rozpoczynamy Grę i to my wybieramy pionki. Damy wam trochę czasu na przygotowania. Zaczniemy od niewinnej partyjki. Taki powiew świeżości i…młodości. W końcu młodość ma swoje prawa. Rozpoczyna się Gra o Przetrwanie._

Syriusz, Neville i Astoria wykorzystali wypad do Hogsmead na przygotowanie planu. Nie było to proste, nie chcieli wzbudzać paniki.

- Malfoy to psychol- stwierdził Neville- Zachciało mu się w gierki pogrywać. Nie wiemy kogo zaatakują w pierwszej kolejności.

- Totalny psychol- zgodził się Syriusz- Zresztą cała Organizacja Mrocznych to szaleńcy. Malfoy, Bellatriks, Greyback, rodzeństwo Carrow. Sama śmietanka przydupasów Voldemorta.

- Zakon też ma dobrych ludzi- odezwała się Astoria- Hermiona, George Weasley, Harry, no i Ginny. Ona jest naprawdę niebezpieczna i genialna jednocześnie. Dobrze wiesz, co było podczas wojny. Ona i Harry tworzą śmiercionośnie genialny duet. Jeśli znowu zaczną działać razem, Mroczni nie mają szans.

- Pominęłaś jeden szczegół, Gwiazdeczko- mruknął Syriusz- Ruda nie pamięta Harry'ego.

- A Harry jest zbyt nieśmiały, by odnowić taką relację, jaką mieli przed wojną- dodał Neville.

- No to…będziemy musieli im pomóc.

Black i Longbottom spojrzeli na uśmiechającą się Astorię.

- Znam ten uśmiech, Greengrass. Co ty kombinujesz?

- Zbliżają się święta- powiedziała.

- Co?- zdziwił się Neville.

- Święta. Za niecałe dwa miesiące są święta.

- I co z tego?

Astoria zatonęła w swoich myślach, nie racząc wyjawić swojego planu.

- W święta zdarzają się cuda.

Opuściła gabinet Syriusza bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Black i Neville stali zupełnie ogłupiali. Wiedzieli jedno. Astoria Greengrass miała plany wobec Ginny i Harry'ego. Jakie? To wiedziała tylko ona.

* * *

Na korytarzach panowała przerażająca cisza. Dwie osoby w ciemnych szatach chodziły po pogrążonym we śnie Hogwarcie. Ktoś musiał pilnować porządku.

- Nocny patrol to zło- wymruczał mężczyzna. Ciszę przerwał cichy śmiech.

- Gryfoni świętują zwycięstwo, nie wiadomo co im przyjdzie do głowy- odezwała się kobieta.

Do śmiechu kobiety dołączył mężczyzna.

- Czasami są bezmyślni. Najstarsi są najgorsi. Wymykają się na potajemne randki i znajdują najróżniejsze miejsca na obściskiwanie się- zaśmiewał się mężczyzna.

- A skąd ty o tym wiesz, Harry? Czyżbyś sam tak robił?

Śmiech mężczyzny gwałtownie ucichł, ale wzmógł się kobiety.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Ginny- burknął- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale Ron i Hermiona potrafili o trzeciej w nocy wykraść się z dormitoriów, by spędzić noc w świetle księżyca.

- Dobra, dobra Potter, nie wykręcaj się. Kim była ta szczęściara?

- Co?- zapytał dziwnie zmienionym głosem.

- Kim była ta dziewczyna, z którą wymykałeś się na randki.

- Eeee…- „ty", to słowo cisnęło mu się na usta, ale nie mógł go wyksztusić. Kompletnie nie wiedział jak się zachować. Ginny wypytywała go o jego dziewczyny, co oznaczało, że….

- Jesteś zazdrosna.

- Co?- tym razem rudowłosa zapiszczała lekko zmienionym głosem- Bzdura, nie mogę być zazdrosna, skoro nic nas nie łączy.

Potter zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a kobieta na niego wpadła. Odwrócił się do niej i złapał ją za rękę. Ginny poczuła ostre ukłucie, gdy spojrzała w jego oczy. Intensywnie zielone jak…Tym razem było inaczej. Wspomnienia były wyrwane z całości i kończyły się tak nagle jak się zaczęły. Przed oczami migały jej urywki latania na miotle, wieczorów przy kominku w Hogwarcie, walka w Departamencie Tajemnic. Poczuła jak wszystkie siły opuszczają jej ciało, Harry mocno trzymał ją w swoich ramionach. „ Ginny! Gin!"- młodszy o kilka lat, umorusany na twarzy Harry Potter pochylał się nad nią i delikatnie nią potrząsał. „ Nic ci nie jest? Ty…ty uratowałaś Syriusza!" krzyczał i podniósł ją, okręcając wokół własnej osi. Kolejne ukłucie. Młoda, rudowłosa dziewczyna walczyła z zamaskowanym mężczyzną. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się, gdy ktoś krzyknął. „ Syriusz!". Zaniedbany Black walczył z czarnowłosą kobietą, która śmiała się przeraźliwie. Nagle kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jedocześnie.

Ginny upadła na kolana, Harry ją złapał, a w głowie rudowłosej przelatywały kolejne wspomnienia. Ta sama rudowłosa dziewczyna co wcześniej wykonała imponujące kopnięcie, popychają swojego przeciwnika za zasłonę. Syriusz Black rozpaczliwie odepchnął się od jego ciała i wyciągnął ręce do przodu. Dziewczyna pociągnęła go za szatę i oboje upadli na ziemię. „ Syriusz! Ginny! Ginny…".

- Ginny! Hej- Harry poklepał ją po twarzy. Spojrzała na niego.

- Ja…cholera jasna!- zerwała się na równe nogi- Mam tego dosyć! Dosyć, rozumiesz Harry? Głowa mi pęka, przypominam sobie wszystko w najmniej odpowiednich momentach- spojrzała na niego- i zawsze ty jesteś w pobliżu.

Harry złapał ją za ręce.

- Gin, spokojnie. Powiedz…Co widziałaś?

Ginny odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.

- Uratowałam Syriusza w Departamencie Tajemnic, prawda? Harry…- westchnęła i przytuliła się do niego- Nie chce tak żyć. Nie pamiętam własnej rodziny, przyjaciół, a ty…ty działasz na mnie silniej niż ktokolwiek inny. Przy tobie przypominam sobie najwięcej.

Harry poczuł jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi. Syriusz, Syriusz…. Warknął, zupełnie nad sobą nie panując . Przypomniała sobie prawie wszystkich. George'a, Neville'a, Victoire, Colina, Rona i Hermionę. Tylko nie jego…Nie jego.

Jęknął bezsilnie, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i działając pod wpływem chwili, pocałował ją.

* * *

BUM!

To na tyle w tym rozdziale :D

Rozdział w sumie taki przejściowy. Odczytana została informacja od Lucjusza Malfoya. Draco…no wpakował się w niezłe bagno. Już wiecie dlaczego Madelaine tak bardzo dręczyła nauczyciela eliksirów. Zapowiedziana zabawa Mrocznych i Zakonu rozpocznie się porwaniem…ucznia Hogwartu.

Zapraszam również do dalszej zabawy w Koncert Życzeń. Mam do was małą prośbę. Widzę, że liczba wyświetleń historii ciągle rośnie, ale nie przekłada się to na komentarze. Jeśli nie chcesz pisać długiego komentarza, napisz chociaż „głupie" albo „fajne". Naprawdę, ja nie gryzę, a każdy komentarz dodaje skrzydeł.

Wspomnienie 11:

- Ginny rozmawia z Angeliną

- kolejne spotkanie Hermiony i Kevina

- plany Mrocznych

- spotkanie Blaise'a i Draco

- rozmowa Harry'ego i Ginny o pocałunku


	12. Chapter 12

**Wspomnienie 11: Zdrajca**

Ginny obudziła się po godzinie siódmej. Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Dyskretne i skromne świętowanie zwycięstwa Gryfonów w gabinecie Syriusza razem z Harrym i Nevillem, wiadomość wysłana do Angeliny, nocne patrolowanie korytarzy, rozmowa z Harrym i…Zrobiło jej się gorąco, gdy wróciło do niej wspomnienie pocałunku. Wszystko rozegrało się tak niespodziewanie, ale mimo to czuła, że to było w pewien sposób…właściwe. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale Potter wywoływał u niej pełną gamę uczuć. Od szaleńczo bijącego serca przez kłopoty z wypowiedzią po zawstydzenie. A to było niespotykane. Ginny Weasley zawsze była pewna siebie, dobrze ukrywała emocje. Gdy Harry ją pocałował, poczuła jakby coś wybuchło jej w środku. W głowie jej wirowało, ale jakaś siła kazała oddać pocałunek, co też uczyniła. Czarnowłosy całował delikatnie lecz z pasją, jakby była niezwykle cenną rzeczą, którą łatwo zniszczyć. Oboje stracili poczucie czasu, oddechy stały się cięższe, ruchy bardziej niekontrolowane. Przestrzeń między nimi zmniejszyła się niemal do zera. Działali jakby już to wcześniej robili, wykonywali pewnego rodzaju układ. I Harry i ona wiedzieli co sprawia największą przyjemność tej drugiej osobie. To wszystko było takie dziwne… no bo pierwszy raz spotkali się trzy miesiące temu, ciągle się poznawali, a namiętność buchała między nimi jak u największych kochanków, którzy wiedzą o sobie wszystko i mogliby stworzyć jeden organizm. Nie wiadomo co by stało się dalej, bo gwałtownie odskoczyli od siebie i chwycili różdżki, gdy usłyszeli hałas z pobliskiego korytarza. Harry spojrzał na nią roziskrzonym wzrokiem, przeklął cicho i pobiegł w stronę intruza. Okazało się, że to tylko Irytek majstrujący przy zbrojach. Reszta patrolu przebiegła w niezręcznej ciszy, oboje rzucali sobie szybkie spojrzenia. Po skończonym patrolu Harry pożegnał się z nią szybko, mimo że miał w zwyczaju odprowadzać ją do jej gabinetu i rzucić pełne uroku pożegnanie. W nocy przyśniły jej się wszystkie wspomnienia z Syriuszem. Zawsze tak miała, gdy przypominała sobie kolejne osoby. Sny stanowiły rozwinięcie impulsów, które odblokowywały jej pamięć. Gdy ochłonęła po ciężkiej nocy, wykonała poranne czynności i zamierzała zejść na śniadanie, ale zawahała się. Nie chciała spotkać Harry'ego, jeszcze nie. Zerknęła na zegarek i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Wiedziała, że Astoria o tej porze jeszcze śpi. Panna Greengrass nie należała do rannych ptaszków, tym bardziej, że była sobota. Ubrana w czarne spodnie i bordową tunikę chwyciła czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i brązowy szal z materiału, wciągnęła buty sięgające kostek, szybkim krokiem opuściła swój gabinet i skierowała się w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. Po kilku minutach stała przed gabinetem nauczycielki astronomii. Zapukała energicznie, a gdy nikt się nie odzywał, zapukała jeszcze dwa razy.

- Już, już. Idę- rozległ się nieco zaspany i zdenerwowany głos Astorii. Rudowłosa usłyszała szczęk zamka i po chwili wpatrywała się w Astorię. A raczej czuprynę czarnych, nieuczesanych włosów, które przykrywały twarz. Widać było tylko poruszające się usta.

- Gin! Na workowate gacie Merlina! Wiesz która jest godzina?

- Wpół do ósmej- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Wpół do ósmej!- warknęła Astoria- Niedziela, czyli dzień wolny od pracy! Jeden z nielicznych dni, kiedy mogę dłużej pospać, bo jakbyś nie wiedziała uczę ASTRONOMII- przeliterowała ostatni wyraz- Prowadzę swoje zajęcia nocą! Nie wiem, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że przychodzisz o wpół do ósmej rano i…

- Całowałam się z Harrym.

Astoria gwałtownie przerwała swój wywód. Wpatrywała się tępo w Ginny i kilkakrotnie mrugała oczyma.

- Przepraszam, ale chyba się przesłyszałam. Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że całowałaś się z Harrym?

- Tak. Ja, Ginevra Weasley minionej nocy całowałam się z Harrym Potterem.

Czarnowłosa zamrugała jeszcze parę razy, a potem wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Ginny spojrzała na nią zdziwiona i rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Tuż obok usłyszała skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, więc spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Ku nim zmierzała Cho Chang ubrana w niebieski szlafrok i kapcie z logiem Tajfunów z Tutshill. Jako nauczycielka latania miała swój gabinet obok Astorii, jako że z Wieży Astronomicznej był świetny widok na boisko Quidditcha. W korytarzu obok znajdywał się jeszcze gabinet nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa.

- Co tu się dzieje?- zapytała Cho- Wiecie która jest godzina?

Astoria, która już się uspokoiła ponownie się roześmiała i odpowiedziała.

- Wpół do ósmej.

- Właśnie! Jest wcześnie rano. Cholernie wcześnie- zdenerwowała się Cho- Wszyscy jeszcze śpią, a wy tu sobie pogaduszki urządzacie!

- Spokojnie Cho- szepnęła Astoria- Nie krzycz, bo jeszcze wszystkich pobudzisz.

Azjatka prychnęła głośno, wyrażając swoją irytację. Obudziły ją, a teraz zwracają jej uwagę by była cicho.

- Nie uciszaj mnie, Greengrass. Ty i Weasley może i jesteście chronione przez dyrektorkę, ale kto wie, może zdarzy się jakiś niefortunny wypadek, który zetrze uśmieszki z waszych twarzy.

Astoria gwałtownie się uciszyła i zmrużyła oczy patrząc na Cho.

- Grozisz nam?

- Ja?- uśmiechnęła się ukazując białe zęby- Skąd, tylko was ostrzegam. Pewność siebie może być zgubna. Obie jesteście ulubienicami uczniów, nie chcemy przecież by coś wam się stało.

- O co ci chodzi, Cho?- odezwała się Ginny- Nic złego nie robimy, tylko rozmawiamy i się śmiejemy. Opowiadałam Astorii co działo się podczas nocnego patrolu z Harrym.

- Nie pozwolę, byś zniszczyła moje plany, Weasley- wysyczała Azjatka podchodząc do rudowłosej- Lepiej było bez ciebie. On jest mój. Rozumiesz?

- Co?- Ginny kompletnie nie wiedziała o co chodzi nauczycielce latania. Astoria natomiast zbliżyła się do Chang i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

- On nigdy nie był twój i dobrze o tym wiesz, Chang. Straciłaś swoją szansę w Bitwie o Hogwart. Czy to nie ty zdradziłaś kryjówkę Colina tej ropusze Umbridge, gdy ten ukrywał się przed Szmalcownikami? A poza tym serce Harry'ego należy tylko do jednej osoby. Wypadki sprawiły, że zgubili do siebie drogę, ale jak sama powiedziałaś, wszystko może się wydarzyć. Wszystko- wysyczała patrząc prosto w oczy Cho.

Rudowłosa stała i patrzyła na obie kobiety nic nie rozumiejąc. O co chodziło Cho? Co ona jej zrobiła? I dlaczego Astoria wspomniała Bitwę o Hogwart? No i co z tym wszystkim miał wspólnego Colin Creevey?

- Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie ty będziesz taka szlachetna, Greengrass. Ty, córka popleczników Voldemorta. Może udało ci się wkupić w łaski Mcgonagall, ale ja wiem swoje. Coś dużo czasu spędzasz z Draco Malfoyem- uśmiechnęła się szyderczo- Nie pozwolę wam zniszczyć moich planów- powiedziała Cho i odeszła, zostawiając Ginny i Astorię same.

- Co to było?- zapytała rudowłosa, gdy napięcie już trochę opadło.

- Nic. Nic takiego, naprawdę- odparła Astoria, gdy Ginny wpatrywała się w nią wyczekująco- Skoro już tu jesteś to zjemy śniadanie u mnie. Mam trochę smakołyków. A ty opowiesz mi jak całuje Harry Potter- posłała jej uśmieszek.

„ A ja muszę poważnie porozmawiać z Draco. Trzeba znacznie przyspieszyć wszystkie działania."- dodała w myślach i zamknęła drzwi za rudowłosą przyjaciółką.

Przystojny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna z cichym trzaskiem aportował się tuż przy bramą Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Potężne mury budziły zachwyt odwiedzających. Zamek otoczony poranną mgłą i dopiero przedzierającymi się promieniami słońca sprawił, że mężczyzna zatrzymał się na chwilę i zatopił w wspomnieniach. To tutaj rozwijał swoje zdolności, odkrył swoją pasję, przeżył wspaniałe przygody i zdobył wiernego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Tak, o Draco Malfoyu można powiedzieć wszystko. Jest zimnym draniem, cynicznym i przebiegłym jak lis, zawsze znajdzie wersję korzystną dla siebie, świadomy tego, jakie reakcje jego osoba wywołuje u kobiet, z czego korzysta. Jednak z całą pewnością nie można mu było zarzucić, że jest zdrajcą. O nie. On i Draco od początku szkoły trzymali się razem, wiele razem przeszli, ale nigdy nie porzucił go, gdy potrzebował pomocy. A to działało w dwie strony. Właśnie w tej chwili zmierzał na spotkanie ze swoim przyjacielem, który poprosił go o pomoc. Wczoraj dostał list z prośbą o rychłe spotkanie, jednak nie wyjaśniał on zbyt wiele. Za zgodą Mcgonagall został zaproszony na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miał odbyć rozmowę z Draco. Kiedy otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku. Po chwili był już przed drzwiami wejściowymi do szkoły. Rzucił jeszcze szybkie spojrzenie za siebie i otworzył wrota.

- Jak zwykle punktualny- usłyszał, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Oparty o parapet tuż przy wejściu do lochów stał wysoki, ubrany w szare spodnie i niebieską koszulę blondyn.

- Jakże bym mógł pozwolić, by panicz Malfoy na mnie czekał. To niedopuszczalne- czarnowłosy przybysz posłał blondynowi uśmiech, ukazując równe białe zęby.

- Widzę, że dowcip cię nie opuszcza, przyjacielu.

- To dlatego mam więcej wielbicielek od ciebie.

Blondyn zaśmiał się głośno.

- Tak sobie wmawiaj, Blaise. A teraz chodźmy, jestem głodny i potrzebuję kawy.

Blaise i Draco zdając relacje z ostatnich tygodni przeszli do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy tylko tam się znaleźli, wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nich. Rozległy się ciche szepty, ponieważ niektórzy rozpoznali czarnowłosego. Obaj mężczyźni jak gdyby nigdy nic, z szerokimi uśmiechami przemierzali środek Sali.

- To Blaise Zabini. W „Proroku" pisali, że prawdopodobnie zostanie wybrany na nowego managera reprezentacji narodowej Anglii w Quidditcha.

- Przecież on ma dopiero dwadzieścia lat.

- Jest najlepszy. Skończył Magiczną Szkołę Sportową w Cardiff, poświęcili mu całe dwie strony w Czarownicy- szeptały dziewczęta z Ravenclawu- No i jest czystej krwi. A jakie z niego ciacho- wzdychały. Zapiszczały, gdy Blaise spojrzał na nie i posłał uśmiech z mrugnięciem oka.

- Ciekawe czy ma dziewczynę. Jak sądzisz, jaki typ lubi?

Obaj mężczyźni nieźle się ubawili, gdy podczas spożywania śniadania uczennice cały czas się w nich wpatrywały. Nie były nawet na tyle dyskretne by to ukrywać. Po prostu wlepiały wzrok jak urzeczone, co z kolei wywołało groźne spojrzenia męskiej części szkoły.

- Koniecznie musisz znaleźć sobie dziewczynę, Zabini- mruknął Draco, gdy skończyli jeść. Blaise zaśmiał się i przeciągnął, zmieniając pozycję siedzenia na krześle. Nigdy ich nie lubił, są strasznie twarde.

- Zazdrosny, że wzbudzam większe zainteresowanie niż ty? Ale prawda, na dłuższą metę to jest wkurzające. A teraz do rzeczy, Draco. Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.

- Tak- blondyn rozejrzał się uważnie, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i nachylił się w stronę przyjaciela- Mam do ciebie prośbę. Załatw mi adres zamieszkania Pansy Parkinson- dokończył.

Blaise, który zamierzał zjeść tosta z dżemem, zamarł i zdziwiony spojrzał na Malfoya.

- Parkinson? Chcesz się kontaktować z Parkinson? Oszalałeś?

Pansy nie cieszyła się dobrą reputacją. Ciągle się ukrywała, a Ministerstwo wysłało za nią listy gończe. Podobno ukradła jakieś ważne dokumenty, gdy pracowała jako sekretarka jednego z działów Wizengamotu, ale ani Blaise, ani Draco nie uwierzyli w takie bajki. Z powodu papierów ukrywała by się przez niemal dwa lata? Słuch o niej zaginął, gdy dokonała spektakularnej ucieczki podczas obchodów pierwszej rocznicy zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem. Kto jak kto, ale Pansy Parkinson nie naraziłaby swojej reputacji z powodu jakiś papierków, nawet ważnych. Tu musiało chodzić o coś większego. Tylko o co? To wiedział tylko Minister Schaklebolt i jego zaufani ludzie zajmujący się poszukiwaniem Pansy.

- Muszę, Blaise. To jest ważne. Cholernie ważne. Pewna osoba- syknął cicho, gdy koło nich przeszedł profesor Shay- która może mi pomóc podała warunki.

- W czym ma ci pomóc i jakie to są warunki. No i przede wszystkim- tym razem to czarnowłosy rozejrzał się uważnie- jaką ja odegram w tym rolę?- zapytał z naciskiem na słowo „ja".

Draco był ogromnie wdzięczny przyjacielowi. Zapytał co ma zrobić, a nie czy musi mu pomóc. Taki był Blaise- zawsze mógł na niego liczyć i nigdy się nie zawiódł.

- Ta kobieta ma wystarczające znajomości, by zdobyć dla mnie składniki Eliksiru Pamięci. W zamian potrzebuje namiarów na Parkinson. Powiedzmy, że musi…wyrównać porachunki. Właśnie o to cię proszę. Załatw mi te namiary. Wiem, że masz wystarczająco znajomości. Jako dobry Ślizgon masz sporo dłużników z roku, gdy w szkole grasowali Carrowowie.

Już podczas ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie obaj zdecydowali, że będą działać po stronie dobra. Draco był zbyt rozpoznawalny, ale Blaise pomagał wielu osobom wykaraskać się z rąk psychicznego rodzeństwa.

- Z pewnością- mruknął Zabini- Nawet na odpowiednich do tego zadania stanowiskach- uśmiechnął się lekko- Czy mógłbym poznać naszą wspólniczkę? Wydaje się intrygująca.

- Właściwie…to teraz jest najlepsza okazja- powiedział Draco- Właśnie przyszła na śniadanie.

Blaise spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez przyjaciela. Jego oczy zabłysły a serce chwilowo zgubiło rytm. Widząc wzrok Dracona, kobieta podeszła do mężczyzn i usiadła na pobliskim krześle. Przywitała się z blondynem i wbiła wzrok w drugiego mężczyznę.

- Proszę, proszę. Niezdarny Blaise Zabini. Świat jest mały- powiedziała Madelaine Parks.

Angelina nerwowo krzątała się po salonie czekając na swojego gościa. Były umówione na dziewiąta. Co chwilę zerkała na zegarek, ścierała nieistniejący kurz z mebli, przestawiała przedmioty z miejsca na miejsce. Krótko mówiąc lekko panikowała. Nie z powodu osoby z którą miała się spotkać. Powodem jej zdenerwowania był temat, na który miała rozmawiać. Nie wiadomo jak ona go przyjmie. Swego czasu dość dobrze poznała Ginny Weasley. Traktowała ją jak młodszą siostrę, której nie miała. No i…zawsze mogła zwrócić się o radę do rudowłosej. W Hogwarcie dość mocno zauroczyła się Georgiem Weasleyem. Kto jak kto, ale Ginny była idealną osobą do podpytywania o niego. Jest dziewczyną, więc rozumie te sprawy, jest jego siostrą i jednocześnie przyjaciółką. Razem robili psikusy, grali w Quidditcha, pokonywali wszystkich Gryfonów w gargulki. Oczywiście razem z nimi był Fred. Niepokonane Rude Trio. A teraz miała przekazać jej niezbyt miłe wieści o jej przyjaciółce. Greengrassowie okazali się bardzo pomocni, gdy zdecydowali, że po śmierci Dumbledore'a będą szpiegować dla Zakonu. Dominic Greengrass, ojciec Astorii, zajmował i do tej pory zajmuje wysokie stanowisko Wicedyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, więc siłą rzeczy był jednym z najważniejszych popleczników Voldemorta. Ale kiedy po śmierci Albusa, jego córki wróciły do domu, słuchając relacji sióstr postanowił po cichu przejść na stronę Zakonu. Jednak nie dawno była świadkiem, jak Astoria odbyła niepokojącą rozmowę z młodym Malfoyem. Co prawda długo go nie było, słuch o nim zaginął i nie ma pewności, że współpracuje z Mrocznymi, lecz Angelina wolała dmuchać na zimne. Powie wszystko Ginny, a ona zrobi z tym co chce. Panna Johnson będzie miała czyste sumienie.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Angelina zerwała się z fotela i pobiegła otworzyć.

- Witaj, Ginny- uśmiechnęła się i zaprosiła rudowłosą do środka.

- Cześć, Angie- uściskała czarnowłosą- Co słychać u ciebie?

- Wszystko w porządku, dziękuje. Napijesz się czegoś? Zjesz coś?

- Nie dzięki, jadłam przed wyjściem śniadanie. Ale Piwo Kremowe może być.

Angelina poprowadziła rudowłosą do salonu, z kuchni przyniosła dwie butelki Piwa i obie usiadły na fotelach przy kominku. Wdały się w przyjemną rozmowę o Quidditchu, obie są zagorzałymi fankami Harpii z Holyhead i omówiły ostatnie pogłoski o Mrocznych. Angelina wyczuła odpowiedni moment na rozpoczęcie dręczącego ją tematu.

- Mroczni…no właśnie. Ich przywódcą jest Lucjusz Malfoy, prawda?- zapytała, a gdy Ginny pokiwała głową mówiła dalej- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że częstotliwość ataków Organizacji gwałtownie podskoczyła do góry, gdy do Londynu wrócił jego syn?

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc uważnie na Angelinę.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No… Draco jest jego synem, nie sądzisz, że…mógłby…to tylko takie przypuszczenia, Gin… Mógłby z nim współpracować.

- Poczekaj- rudowłosa odłożyła butelkę z na wpół opróżnionym Piwem- Myślisz, że Draco należy do Mrocznych?- zamyśliła się i skupiła na wszystkich rozmowach, jakie przeprowadziła z blondynem.

- Nie, nie. Zastanawia mnie tylko, skąd Mroczni wiedzieli, że Hermiona będzie w Hogsmeade.

- Wiedzieli o tym tylko członkowie Zakonu, chyba, że….- rzuciła niepewne spojrzenie Angelinie- Zakon ma przecieki. Ale…myślisz, że to możliwe? Przecież Kingsley już dawno by wytropił zdrajcę, jeśli taki by się pojawił. Jest ministrem, Angie. A poza tym, na kogo skierować domniemane przypuszczenia o zdradę? Wszyscy są ze sobą bardzo zżyci.

Gospodyni domu przekręciła się na krześle, nerwowo zmieniając pozycję.

- Jak by ci to powiedzieć, Ginny- mruknęła- Myślę, że nie jesteśmy w stanie zmienić się do końca, choć nie wiem jakbyśmy się starali. Pewne nawyki i zamiłowania w nas zostają.

Panna Weasley wbiła wyczekujące spojrzenie w czarnowłosą.

- Angie- jęknęła- Jeśli coś wiesz to mów. Każdy trop jest dobry.

- Tylko problem w tym, że tą nie są pewne informacje. Usłyszałam fragment rozmowy między Draco Malfoyem a członkinią Zakonu.

- Z kim rozmawiał?- zapytała Ginny, a gdy nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, spytała bardziej natarczywie- Z kim?

- Astoria Greengrass.

To przyszło niespodziewanie. Jakby nazwisko jej przyjaciółki było jakąś kartą, która odblokowuje dalszy poziom jej życia. Jak w mugolskiej grze.

„ Idę poszukać Draco. Widzimy się później, Gin". „ Draco. Draco Malfoy, panienko. Pomagam twojej koleżance nieść mapy". „ Już się umówiłam, Ginny. Pogadamy na kolacji".

Butelka z Piwem upadła na podłogę, gdy rudowłosa zsunęła się z fotela na dywan. Słyszała, że Angelina próbuje jej pomóc. Dech jej zaparło, gdy dotarło do niej to, co migało jej przed oczami.

Listy. Ukradkowe i ostrożne spojrzenia. Zdawkowe odpowiedzi. Niebezpiecznie częste spotkania z nauczycielem eliksirów. Przecież Astoria nigdy nie uciekała od jej towarzystwa. A teraz? Oddaliły się od siebie. Jeśli porozmawiają ze sobą szczerze dwa razy na tydzień to będzie sukces.

- Nie…- jęknęła- As…

- Ginny! Ginny!

Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, gdy na jej twarz padł potężny strumień wody. Ocknęła się z otępienia i spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę. Angelina wpatrywała się w nią wielkimi oczami, przełykała ciężko ślinę.

- Co to było?- zapytała panna Johnson roztrzęsionym głosem.

- To…to nic. Tak się dzieje, jeśli najdą mnie nagłe wspomnienia.

- Nagłe wspomnienia? Czyli ty…- westchnęła ciężko- odzyskujesz pamięć?

- Ja…nie, to nie takie proste. Reaguje na pewne impulsy. Najczęściej zdarza mi się to, podczas osoby, która była i jest mi bliska, choć może teraz nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Tak było z Georgiem, Victoire, Ronem i Hermioną. Ostatnio trafiło na Syriusza.

- Ale…przecież ty dobrze wiesz kim jest Astoria. Zaprzyjaźniłaś się z nią już po ataku. To dlaczego to ona stała się impulsem?

- Jak wspomniałaś o zdrajcy w Zakonie, to wtedy wszystkie wspomnienia przeleciały mi przed oczami. Takie, gdzie As i Malfoy zachowują się dziwnie.

- No dobra- Angelina przejechała ręką po twarzy- Ale i tak twoja pamięć powoli wraca, tak?- Ginny twierdząco pokiwała głową- etapami, ale wraca. Próbujesz coś z tym zrobić?

- Nie mogę. Przywracanie pamięci jest trudnym procesem i wymaga odpowiednich środków. A sama wiesz, że Eliksir Pamięci byłby idealny. Tylko, że jest cholernie trudny do zdobycia.

Jeszcze przez pół godziny rozmawiały o Astorii, która wzbudziła poważne podejrzenia u Ginny. Natomiast Angelina z uwagą słuchała o chwilach, gdy rudowłosa miewała impulsy wspomnień. Potem Weasley wróciła do Hogwartu. Panna Johnson długo siedziała przy kominku, myśląc o całej sytuacji. Istnieje szansa, by Ginny odzyskała pamięć. I to ona jest osobą, która może się do tego przyczynić. Zamierzała upomnieć się o spłatę długu sprzed lat.

- Nadeszła pora na rewanż, panno Parks. Czas spłacić dług, który u mnie masz- mruknęła do siebie i opuściła mieszkanie z cichym trzaskiem teleportacji.

W Ministerstwie Magii jak zwykle o tej porze pracownicy zbierali się do domów. Co prawda była niedziela, ale świat czarów nigdy nie śpi, trzeba być ciągle czujnym. Wybiła dwunasta. Kobieta z burzą brązowych loków na głowie, ubrana w ciemnoniebieską szatę charakterystyczną dla Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa właśnie zmierzała do windy. Niespodziewanie ktoś przytrzymał drzwi, które się właśnie zamykały i do windy wkroczył wysoki blondyn z włosami opadającymi na oczy.

- Witaj, Kevin.

- Cześć , Hermiono. Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy już coś wiadomo w sprawie mojej siostry.

Kobieta westchnęła.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie tak łatwo wszystko pozałatwiać. Wypełniłam potrzebne dokumenty i osobiście zaniosłam na biurko ministra. Emigracja twojej siostry wymaga jego podpisu, w końcu nie mieszka na stałe w Anglii. Ty zdaje się też musiałeś taką zgodę uzyskać.

Kevin pokiwał głową. Niestety biurokracja jest niezbędna, by wszystko było zgodne z prawem. I tak był wdzięczny Hermionie, bo uporała się z tym w ekspresowym tempie, tym bardziej, że dokumenty już leżały na biurku u Kingsleya.

- Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz? Chodzą plotki, że ten ostatni atak Mrocznych w Hogsmeade był wymierzony w ciebie.

- Tak pisze Prorok, Kevin- westchnęła Hermiona- Nic nie jest pewne, ale przez te plotki Ron wariuje. Nie pozwala mi nigdzie chodzić samej, na wszystkich patrzy podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Nawet na naszą sowę, jeśli przyniesie list. Jakby nie wiadomo w kogo miała się zamienić i mnie porwać. Cud, że jeszcze go nie ma- zerknęła na zegarek.

- Cudy chyba nie istnieją- roześmiał się blondyn, gdy zobaczył, jak przez Atrium przemierza rudowłosy kierownik Dowcipów na Pokątnej.

- Witaj, kochanie- uściskał i pocałował brązowowłosą, następnie uścisnął dłoń Amerykaninowi- Miło cię widzieć, Kevin. Jeśli tylko nie zamierzasz porwać mojej narzeczonej, oczywiście.

- Ron- zbeształa go Hermiona- Czy ty nawet w znajomych widzisz zagrożenie?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie zażył Wielosokowego? Czy to jest prawdziwy Kevin Straus?

Hermiona warknęła z irytacji i puściła rękę rudzielca. Ten zaśmiał się głośno i przygarnął ją do siebie.

- Spokojnie, kotku. Tylko żartowałem. Ale naprawdę czuję się za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Już w kwietniu masz zostać moją żoną. Nie mogę pozwolić, by psychiczny blond dupek coś ci zrobił.

- Cały Zakon ma na nią oko, Ron- odezwał się Kevin.

- Zakon, który ma przecieki- mruknął Weasley, a gdy jego towarzysze zatrzymali się zdziwieni, dodał- Co? Nie słyszeliście, że ktoś dał cynka Kingsleyowi? W Zakonie jest zdrajca- powiedział dobitnie.

Zapadło milczenie, gdy każdy z nich pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Nikt nie wiedział, kto jest zdrajcą, a nawet jeśli wie, to nie zamierza podzielić się tą informacją z pozostałymi członkami Zakonu. Z biegiem dni atmosfera w Zakonie uległa gwałtownemu pogorszeniu, każdy podejrzewał wszystkich dookoła siebie, nikła współpraca, dochodziło do częstych kłótni.

A Mroczni właśnie planowali kolejny atak.

Nowy tydzień szkolny ruszył galopem. Nieuchronnie zbliżała listopad. Nauczyciele ciężko pracowali, by zebrać wystarczające oceny, by w grudniu przed świętami już zakończyć semestr. Tak było i w przypadku Harry'ego. Czarnowłosy siedział za biurkiem i popijając kawę poprawiał testy klasy piątej. Właśnie przerabiali zaklęcie Protego. W gabinecie panowała głucha cisza przerywana przez tykanie zegara. Już prawie zasypiał, znużony poprawianiem testów, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Proszę- krzyknął i wstał by rozprostować kości. Odwrócił się, by przywitać gościa, kiedy jego serce gwałtownie podskoczyło do gardła. Rudowłosy anioł w czarnych wąskich spodniach, bordowej obcisłej tunice i butach, które eksponowały długie, śliczne nogi. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i ciężko przełknął ślinę. Bezowocnie otwierał i zamykał usta w celu przywitania się. Po prostu się na nią gapił. No bo co ma zrobić, jeśli zaledwie wczoraj znienacka całował się z nią, przelewając w pocałunek całą swoją tęsknotę, ból i cierpienie? Jej widok działał na niego na dwa sposoby. Najpierw serce wariowało, gdy pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, w środku tliła się gorąca miłość. Potem opadało ciężko w dół, sprawiając ból spowodowany nie możnością cieszenia się z jej bliskości. Nie mógł jej nawet przytulić, bo…bo…ona nie wiedziała kim jest. I to sprawiało największe cierpienie. Miał ją blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednocześnie byli od siebie daleko. On wiedział o niej wszystko, ona dopiero go poznawała. Serce go bolało, gdy uśmiechała się do niego zawadiacko. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy się przekomarzali, potem zazwyczaj kończyli na serii czułych i namiętnych pocałunków. A teraz? Nic nie mógł zrobić, nic. Nawet przytulić.

- Harry…- w jej głosie wyczuł zachwianie, rozpaczliwie szukała odpowiednich słów- Pomyślałam sobie, że skoro musimy przeprowadzić zaliczenie semestru, moglibyśmy zorganizować turniej pojedynków. Uczniowie wykażą się znajomością zarówno obrony jak i zaklęć i uroków- powiedziała jednym tchem.

Potter cały czas się w nią wpatrywał. Taksował ją wzrokiem niczym lasery. Wreszcie przerwał krępującą ciszę dwoma słowami.

- Dobry pomysł.

- Świetnie- Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą i uśmiechnęła się do niego- Pójdę porozmawiać z Mcgonagall, ale myślę, że się zgodzi.

Już wychodziła, gdy Harry w czterech susach złapał ją za rękę i zaczął nerwowo głaskać ją po dłoni.

- Ginny….ja….- wyksztusił. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał jej w oczy. Znowu świeciły tym pięknym, znajomym blaskiem, jak wtedy gdy słuchała go z zainteresowaniem podczas wojny- Ten pocałunek to…nawet nie wiesz co się ze mną dzieje. To był taki impuls, jak u ciebie. Ja…- chciał jej wszystko powiedzieć. Bał się jednak odrzucenia, gdy Ginny nie przypomni sobie tego uczucia, które ich łączyło. Tak, Harry Potter po prostu się bał- Tęsknię za bardzo bliską mi osobą, a ty działasz tak na mnie jakoś…no w pewnym sensie mnie przyciągasz.

- Tęsknisz za dziewczyną, prawda? Odeszła od ciebie?

Harry czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Zwierzał się Ginny, że tęskni za ukochaną, którą przecież była właśnie rudowłosa.

- To jest…bardzo skomplikowane- potargał z irytacji swoje włosy.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego ślicznie.

- Jeśli tylko chcesz- wyszeptała mu do ucha- możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Postaram się ci pomóc. Poradzimy coś na twoje złamane serce- pocałowała go w policzek, spojrzała w oczy i wyszła zostawiając Harry'ego z szalejącym mentlikiem w głowie.

Przemierzając korytarz nie zauważyła, że zza pobliskiej zbroi wyłania się mężczyzna w czarnej pelerynie. Ciche przekleństwo rozniosło się jak podmuch wiatru, gdy blondyn oparł czoło o zimną ścianę i kilka razy uderzył w nią z frustracji. Słyszał całą rozmowę rozgrywającą się w gabinecie nauczyciela obrony. Pocałowali się. I jeśli dobrze rozumiał, Weasley przypominała sobie coraz więcej.

Tymczasem jego ojciec miał plany. Najbliższe wyjście do Hogsmeade miało zadecydować o pierwszym ruchu. W tej Grze to Mroczni rozpoczynali partię. I właśnie zamierzali wykonać pierwszy ruch. Najpierw obserwacja celów, potem odpowiednia selekcja i wybór. No i pierwsze zagranie.

Porwanie ucznia Hogwartu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wspomnienie 12: „ Uważaj, Turner"**

Zaczął się grudzień, a wraz z nim największe utrapienie nauczycieli. Nieubłaganie zbliżał się koniec semestru. W gabinetach profesorów trwało istne oblężenie prowadzone przez spóźnialskich i leniwych uczniów, którzy na ostatnią chwilę oddawali zaległe prace. Ginny jako jedna z nielicznych nauczycieli mogła bez bólu głowy zasiąść do wystawiania ocen i przygotowywania egzaminu na koniec semestru. Tak jak umówiła się z uczniami na początku roku, każdy pilnował terminów oddawania prac, a lekcje Zaklęć były przyjemne i bezstresowe. Po rozmowie z Mcgonagall, Ginny i Harry postanowili połączyć zaliczenie z obu przedmiotów, których nauczali. Właśnie teraz miała się odbyć lekcja Obrony z szóstoklasistami. Pod klasą profesora Pottera stało czworo Gryfonów, dwóch chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Oparty o ścianę wysoki, z brązowymi włosami postawionymi na jeża chłopak rzucił swoją torbę na ziemię i spojrzał na sufit.

- Jak myślicie, jeśli zagadałbym do Irytka, to dokopałby Kaspianowi? Koleś zasłużył na niezły łomot. Nawet ja tak myślę, a jestem Prefektem.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna osunęła się po ścianie i rozprostowała nogi. Była to drobnej, lecz zgrabnej budowy uczennica, która swój czerwono-złoty krawat zawsze nosiła luźno zawiązany. Nigdy nie nosiła spódniczek. Jej znak rozpoznawczy to wiecznie rozwiązane czarne trampki, przez które wpadała w liczne kłopoty. Niezawiązane sznurówki prowadziły do utraty równowagi, a to z kolei do zniszczenia kilku cennych zabytków Hogwartu. Przez swoją nieuwagę dziewczyna wylała Eliksir Wybielający na obraz Roweny Ravenclaw, który znajdował się obok Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Miała tylko, na prośbę pracującej w Skrzydle Madelaine przynieść zapas Eliksiru od profesora Malfoya, a przez te nieszczęsne sznurówki potknęła się i część mikstury wylądowała na obrazie założycielki Hogwartu. W tamtej chwili pierwszy raz widziała czerwonego jak burak Filiusa Flitwicka, oczywiście nie powstrzymała się od powiedzenia tego, co przyczyniło się do dwóch tygodni szlabanu. Mimo swojej niezdarności miała oddanych przyjaciół, do których zaliczał się jej kuzyn. Każdy, kto choć trochę ją poznał, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Evanlyn Turner i wynoszony pod niebiosa Lancelot to rodzina. Są jak ogień i woda. Ona niska i czarnowłosa, on- wysoki blondyn. Ona niezdarna, wszystko leciało jej z rąk. On zapowiadał się na szkolną legendę Quidditcha, niepokonany Lance, mistrz zwodów, zdobywca największej ilości goli. Evanlyn z kolei miała niezwykły talent orientacyjny. Uwielbiała Astronomię, zawsze potrafiła odnaleźć właściwą drogę, kierując się tylko sobie znanymi szczegółami. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Jasmine Clark, przewodnicząca szkolnego kółka zielarstwa, miłośniczka natury, która w dormitorium pod łóżkiem trzyma zapas skrzeloziela. Nie miała pojęcia po co Jasmine skrzeloziele, ale nie odzywała się, bo sama miała swoje dziwactwa. Na przykład to, że punktualnie o siódmej wieczorem musiała zjeść karmelowy budyń. Do tego przyzwyczaił ją ojciec. Brandon Turner, chodzący geniusz magicznego cukiernictwa jest głównym pomysłodawcą smakołyków Miodowego Królestwa. Słodycze od dziecka były jego pasją. Nic dziwnego, bo to właśnie pradziadek Lancelota i Evanlyn wymyślił słynne czekoladowe żaby i kolekcjonowane przez wszystkich karty sławnych czarodziejów. Brat Brandona i ojciec Lance'a, Howard, odziedziczył cechy po babce i skupił się na łapaniu czarnoksiężników. Teraz obaj bracia cieszyli się szacunkiem i zajmowali wysokie stanowiska. Brandon jako cukierniczy geniusz, a Howard jako szef Brygady Uderzeniowej.

- Kaspian Rosier, Rid? Naprawdę chcesz z nim zadzierać? Dobrze wiesz, że jego ojciec robi mroczne interesy. Zrobisz coś jego synkowi, to on odegra się na naszych ojcach. A ty jesteś Prefektem, nie rób głupstw, bo sobie zaszkodzisz. Fajnie jest mieć wysoko postawionego kumpla.

Ridley Daniels, Prefekt Gryffindoru, najlepszy przyjaciel Lancelota od pierwszej klasy miał na pieńku z Kaspianem Rosierem. Siedemnastoletni Ślizgon uprzykrzał mu życie na każdym kroku. Wcale nie chodziło tu o zatarg Gryfon-Ślizgon. Ojciec Ridley'a również pracuje w Brygadzie i to on złapał Evana Rosiera, ojca Kaspiana. Znany Śmierciożerca trafił do Azkabanu, lecz w procesie nic mu nie udowodniono, bo dziwnym trafem wszystkie dowody zniknęły z ministerstwa. Evan ciągle jest na wolności, a całe ministerstwo sądzi, że ma powiązania z Organizacją Mrocznych.

- Tak, zawsze wyciągnę cię z tarapatów, Turner- zaśmiał się pod nosem. Wybił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec przerwy, więc Evanlyn wyciągnęła rękę do przyjaciela, by pomógł jej wstać. Korytarzem zmierzali pozostali szóstoklasiści, którzy chwilę po dzwonku ustawili się pod drzwiami do klasy i czekali na nauczyciela. Czekali pięć minut, aż zza zakrętu wyłonił się czarnowłosy nauczyciel Obrony. Harry otworzył klasę i zaprosił młodzież do środka. Sam zdjął z siebie czarną szatę, podwinął rękawy ciemnoniebieskiej koszuli i przeszedł na przód klasy. Policzył wszystkich uczniów i zaznaczył obecność.

- Wiecie co niedługo was czeka, prawda?- zapytał szóstoklasistów- Tak, tak. Zakończenie semestru i egzamin na koniec półrocza. Z tego co wiem, w poprzednich latach zdawaliście egzamin z dwóch części. Najpierw teoretyczna, potem praktyczna. Jednak w tym roku egzamin przebiegnie trochę inaczej.

Uczniowie spoglądali na siebie zainteresowani. Czekali na dalsze wyjaśnienia profesora.

- Rozmawiałem ostatnio w profesor Weasley, która wpadła na znakomity pomysł. Po rozmowie z dyrektorką, która wyraziła zgodę na realizację pomysłu, chciałbym zapoznać was z nową formą tegorocznego egzaminu. Pomysł ten zapewnia wam możliwość zdania jednocześnie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią oraz Zaklęć i Uroków. Profesor Weasley jeszcze pracuje nad ulepszeniem formy, ale przekażę wam ogólny zamysł. Zdaje się, że na Zaklęciach takie coś funkcjonuje- uśmiechnął się, widząc że uczniowie wpatrują się w niego z napięciem- Czarodziejskie Pojedynki.

Te dwa słowa sprawiły, że uczniowie zamarli na krótką chwilę, a potem jeden przez drugiego przekrzykiwali się, by zadać pytanie nauczycielowi. Harry uniósł rękę, by uciszyć gwar.

- Spokojnie, wszystko wytłumaczę. Nie będą to standardowe pojedynki. Profesor Weasley przygotowuje tor, na którym będą umieszczone najrozmaitsze pułapki. W tej części wykażecie się wiedzą z Zaklęć i Uroków, a waszym zadaniem jest jak najszybciej dotrzeć do miejsca wyznaczonego jako koniec toru. Wtedy dopiero weźmiecie udział w prawdziwym pojedynku. Na zasadzie magicznego sprawdzania wyników uzyskanych na torze, wylosowany zostanie wasz przeciwnik. Staniecie do pojedynku i to w tej części pochwalicie się znajomością Obrony. Jednakże- dodał, gdy uczniowie pokrzykiwali z uciechy- Sami wiecie, na co was stać w praktyce. Dając wam możliwość zdobycia wyższej oceny, egzamin z części teoretycznej przebiega normalnie. Porozmawiam jeszcze z profesor Weasley, ale myślę, że test napiszecie w połowie grudnia. Z tego co wiem, tor przeszkód zaplanowany jest na osiemnastego grudnia, ponieważ już dwudziestego wyjeżdżacie na przerwę świąteczną. Wszystko jasne?

Harry dał chwilę czasu uczniom, aby mogli przyswoić wszystko do wiadomości. Rozwiał drobne wątpliwości odpowiadając na zadane pytania.

- Dobrze, teraz przejdźmy do lekcji. Niewiele czasu zostało, ale zdążymy zrobić szybką powtórkę. Dobierzcie się w pary, raz dwa- jednym, zwinnym machnięciem różdżki przesunął wszystkie ławki pod ścianę, by środek pozostał wolny- Stańcie naprzeciw siebie. Dzisiaj powtórzymy zaklęcie Protego i Rectumsempra. Jeden z pary rzuca zaklęcie, a drugi używa Protego, by się obronić. Ćwiczycie na zmianę, aż do dzwonka. Nie zadaję wam dzisiaj nic, ale zacznijcie powtarzać do egzaminu. No, do roboty!

Potter zabrał się za sprawdzanie zadań szóstoklasistów, podczas gdy oni ćwiczyli zadane zaklęcia. Niedługo potem rozległ się dzwonek, uczniowie wybiegli z klasy. Harry z powrotem poustawiał ławki i udał się na obiad do Wielkiej Sali.

W gabinecie nauczycielki Astronomii panował półmrok. W kominku wesoło buchał ogień, a na biurku leżało pełno map z gwiazdozbiorami. Astoria Greengrass właśnie zajmowała się sprawdzaniem zadań czwartoklasistów. Oczy zaczynały ją boleć od ciągłego wpatrywania się w pergaminy. Jak na złość, uczniowie bardzo małym pismem podpisywali konstelacje, często napisy były rozmazane, więc musiała się domyślać co dany uczeń miał na myśli. Ostatnio zaniedbała trochę swoje obowiązki, ponieważ cały wolny czas spędzała z Draco i pomagała mu jak mogła, by blondyn wywiązał się z podjętego zadania. Razem z młodym Malfoyem usiłowali przygotować Eliksir Pamięci. Draco bardzo się zaangażował w zdobywanie poszczególnych składników. Nie chciała tego, ale przez te kilka miesięcy, kiedy mu pomagała, bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Często przesiadywali u niego w gabinecie, długo analizowali wszystkie zdobyte wiadomości oraz szukali odpowiednich miejsc, gdzie można dostać rzadko spotykane składniki Eliksiru Pamięci. Raz nawet…zarumieniła się lekko, gdy przypomniała sobie jak dwa tygodnie temu spędziła całą noc w ramionach Draco. Szukali wtedy informacji o miejscach żywotności feniksów, ponieważ do Eliksiru potrzebne jest pięć łez tych ptaków. Tak się złożyło, że rozłożyli się na kanapie w gabinecie blondyna. Wypili również trochę rozgrzewającego miodu pitnego. Pracowali do późna, a wypity miód uderzył do głowy. Zaczęła mamrotać coś o tym, że stał się lepszym człowiekiem i że jest bardziej znośny niż w szkole. O Merlinie! Powiedziała nawet, że ma piękne oczy, szare i błyszczące, jak gwiazdy na niebie. Kompletnie nie panowała nad sobą, a rano obudziła się w gabinecie Draco, przykryta ciepłym kocem. Jej głowa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej blondyna, a jego ramiona obejmowały ją. Poczuła się niezręcznie, ale Malfoy wytłumaczył się, że w nocy się strasznie wierciła, a on przytrzymywał koc. Od tamtej pory więcej czasu spędzała w swoim gabinecie, nadrabiając sprawdzanie zadań uczniów. Dzisiaj zamierzała uporać się z wszystkim, więc opuściła obiad. Zbliżała się już siedemnasta, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść!- krzyknęła i wstała, by przywitać gościa. Drzwi otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna ubrany w zieloną koszulę. Jego szare oczy spoczęły na czarnowłosej, a usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

- To tylko ja, Greengrass. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Przed chwilą dostałem list od ojca. Pisze o swoich planach.

Astoria momentalnie zapomniała o tej niezręcznej sytuacji, która wracała do niej co jakiś czas. Wskazała Draconowi miejsce na kanapie obok kominka, a sama przeszła do swojego pokoju, gdzie trzymała drobne smakołyki. Każdy gabinet składał się z dwóch części. W pierwszej z nich znajdowało się miejsce pracy nauczyciela. Kominek, kanapa, regały i biurko. Druga komnata służyła jako sypialnia. Dosyć okazałe łóżko, komoda na ubrania, stolik z lamką nocną. Jeśli nauczyciel miał takie chęci, mógł posiadać radio, a nawet, jak uczniowie, swojego zwierzaka.

- Mam trochę pasztecików dyniowych, możemy napić się kawy. Chyba, że chcesz Kremowe- krzyknęła do Draco.

- Z chęcią wypiję kawę- odpowiedział.

Panna Greengrass zabrała kilka pasztecików, przygotowała dwa parujące kubki kawy i usiadła na kanapie.

- To opowiadaj.

- Wiesz, że Mroczni zaprosili Zakon do Gry, prawda?- zapytał Draco zajadając pasztecik- Właśnie planują pierwszy ruch. Z tego, co ojciec napisał w liście wynika, że szykują się na kogoś wysoko postawionego. Nie, nie- zaprzeczył, widząc, że Astoria otwiera usta- Nie bezpośrednio. To by było zbyt ryzykowne z ich strony. Zamierzają zaatakować z innej strony. Polują na kogoś z ich rodziny.

Astoria wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, bo zbyt szybko przełknęła gorący łyk kawy. Gdy fala gorąca już odpuściła, spojrzała na blondyna mrużąc oczy.

- Czyli co? Wybierają sobie wpływową osobę, a że nie mogą dostać się do niej bezpośrednio, skrzywdzą ich dzieci albo kogoś z rodziny?- prychnęła, gdy Draco pokiwał głową- wiesz kogo mają na liście?

- Nie… to znaczy, nie widziałem tej listy, ale co nieco słyszałem. Padło parę nazwisk.

- No więc?- czarnowłosa ze zniecierpliwieniem przeżuwała kęs pasztecika- Kto?

- Szef Brygady Uderzeniowej, jeden z bardziej wpływowych uzdrowicieli i szycha Wizengamotu.

- Szef Brygady…chwila moment- gwałtownie odłożyła kubek z kawą, a parę kropli wylało się na mały stolik- Howard Turner? Przecież on ma syna w Hogwarcie, a do Hogsmeade Mroczni dostaną się bez problemu.

- Właśnie o to chodzi. O Hogwart- widząc lekko zdezorientowane spojrzenie Astorii, Draco ciężko westchnął- Zamierzają porwać ucznia.

- Cholera- przeklęła cicho czarnowłosa- Dobra, wiemy, że chodzi o syna Turnera, a ten uzdrowiciel? Kogo on ma w Hogwarcie?

- Córkę, jest w Gryffindorze, zdaje się, że na czwartym roku. Na pewno ją kojarzysz. Pierce Donavan.

- Pierce? Szukająca Gryfonów?- Draco znów pokiwał głową, a Astoria barwnie zaklęła.

- Poczekaj, to nie wszystko- mruknął, a czarnowłosa przełknęła ciężko- Kojarzysz ten atak na koniec wakacji? Skierowany był na Raymonda Blackberry'ego. Wtedy zginęła jego matka w pożarze- zerknął na swoją towarzyszkę- Mroczni planują powtórkę. W sensie… no nie udało im się dorwać Raya, więc próbują jeszcze raz. Najgorsze jest to, że w Hogwarcie jest dwójka jego dzieci.

- Dylan i Darcy, bliźniaki- panna Greengrass pokiwała głową- chwila…oni zamierzają skrzywdzić ich wszystkich?

Draco dopił resztę kawy, przełknął ostatnie kęsy pasztecika i wstał. Teraz przechadzał się nerwowym krokiem po komnacie. Astoria bezwiednie wodziła za nim wzrokiem, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Oni są chorzy, As- szepnął tak cicho, że kobieta ledwo go zrozumiała. Dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach, gdy usłyszała padające z jego ust zdrobnienie. Do tej pory zwracali się tak do niej tylko rodzice, Ginny i Kevin. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy dotarło do niej, że przez te wszystkie miesiące ona i Draco zbliżyli się do siebie. Stał się dla niej ważny, nawet bardzo. Czuła nawet ukłucie zazdrości, gdy Malfoy przebywał w towarzystwie Madelaine. On z kolei czuł obowiązek wytłumaczenia się jej, dlaczego w ogóle zadaje się z panną Parks. Wiedziała, że czują do siebie…coś. Tak, coś. Nie wiedziała jeszcze co, a sama myśl o budowie emocjonalnej Draco Malfoya cholernie ją przerażała. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest inny niż w szkole, ale nadal wydawał się jej…trudny. Nagle poczuła ciepły dotyk na swojej skórze. Spojrzała w bok i ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. Błyszczące, szare oczy napotkały jej tęczówki. Tak bardzo pogrążyła się w swoich myślach, że nie zauważyła jak Draco z powrotem usiadł na kanapie. Jego ręka lekko drżała, gdy wodził palcami po jej ramieniu. Zobaczyła, że jego oczy wyrażają obawę, determinację i…strach. Nagle oblała ją fala zimna.

- To nie wszystko, prawda? Wiesz coś jeszcze.

- Ja…słyszałem jeszcze jedno nazwisko. Nie spodoba ci się to.

- Mówże wreszcie!- warknęła i desperacko chwyciła go za przód koszuli. Draco cały czas błądził palcami po jej ramionach, jednak ona nie czuła już tego ciepła.

- Wicedyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa- słowa blondyna zadziałały niczym tłuczek na zawodników. W głowie jej się lekko zakręciło, a z ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Palce do białości zacisnęły się na jego koszuli. Nie słyszała już nic, w głowie huczały jej tylko następne słowa Malfoya.

- Dominic Greengrass. Twój ojciec.

Wysoki, rudowłosy mężczyzna biegł przez ulicę Pokątną. Czarną szatę zaciągnął na głowę, chroniąc się przed padającym deszczem. Mimo to, jego włosy i tak były mokre. Usłyszał pierwszy grzmot burzy, gdy wreszcie dotarł do swojego mieszkania. Rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia, by obejść zabezpieczenia i wszedł do środka. Przemoczoną szatę powiesił na krześle i niedbale użył zaklęcia osuszającego. Złorzecząc pod nosem na parszywą pogodę, przeszedł do salonu. Było to nieduże pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowała się kanapa, stół, gdzie przyjmowali gości, regał z książkami, szafa z zalegającymi ubraniami, kocami i starymi rupieciami oraz kominek. Energicznie pocierając ręce, mężczyzna rozpalił ogień w kominku i przywołał z kuchni butelkę Piwa Kremowego. Zabrał swoją teczkę z dokumentami i rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie. Pod ręką poczuł coś miękkiego, więc złapał za to i przysunął bliżej kominka, by zobaczyć co to jest. Wykonując ruch, poczuł delikatną woń róż. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sweter jego kochanej Hermiony ciągle pachniał jej ulubionymi perfumami. No, nie tylko jej. Wiedział, że jego narzeczona bardzo lubi róże, więc tym się kierował, gdy pierwszy raz kupował jej perfumy. Sam je wybierał, a kiedy wąchał właśnie te, od razu wiedział, że sprawi radość Hermionie. To był ich ulubiony zapach, ich wspólny. Tak jak to mieszkanie. Był niezwykle dumny z tego, że powoli razem z panną Granger tworzyli coś swojego. Kiedyś, w czasach szkoły nigdy nie mogli się dogadać. Kłócili się o każdą drobnostkę. Jednak po wojnie, która spowodowała u nich obojga wybuch uczuć, wreszcie znaleźli wspólny język. Rzucił się w tą miłość głową na przód, a zazwyczaj rozsądna Hermiona dorównywała mu kroku i ciągle zaskakiwała go nowymi pomysłami i decyzjami. Pierwszy raz doznał lekkiego szoku, gdy przyjęła jego niespodziewane oświadczyny. Nigdy jej się nie spieszyło, wystarczyło jej to, że byli ze sobą szczęśliwi. Później zajęli się planowaniem wesela, które miało być już niedługo, w kwietniu. Dwa miesiące temu, po długich, zazwyczaj wieczornych rozmowach przy dobrym winie postanowili, że zamieszkają razem. Znaleźli skromne mieszkanie na Pokątnej, wynajmowane od starego Ollivandera. Trzy tygodnie temu kupili nowe, wielkie i niezwykle wygodne łóżko, które tego samego dnia testowali w bardzo intymny i gorący sposób. Wszystko układało się wspaniale. On został szefem Dowcipów na Pokątnej, a Hermiona dostała awans i teraz była asystentką w biurze Dyrektorki Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Za pięć miesięcy mieli zostać małżeństwem, a on i Hermiona będą mieć to samo nazwisko.

Ron zabrał się za podliczanie miesięcznego utargu sklepu, gdy usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają, a do mieszkania wpadł zimny podmuch wiatru. Za oknem rozległ się kolejny grzmot.

- Co za paskudna pogoda- usłyszał melodyjny kobiecy głos z korytarza. Rudowłosy poczuł lekkie łaskotanie w brzuchu, do salonu weszła drobna kobieta z burzą mokrych, brązowych loków. Weasley szybko doskoczył do niej i pomógł zdjąć płaszcz. Odnosząc go na wieszak znowu poczuł wspaniały zapach róż.

- Jadłeś już, kochanie?

- Nie, czekałem na ciebie- podszedł do niej i złożył na jej ustach czuły pocałunek. Pozwolili na chwilę zatonąć w ogarniających ich uczuciach, przedłużając go i błądząc palcami po swoich włosach. Gdy oderwali się już od siebie, posłali sobie uśmiech i oboje poszli do kuchni. Hermiona zabrała się za przygotowanie jedzenia, a Ron nakrył do stołu. Parę chwil potem, zajadali pyszną i gorącą porcję kurczaka w ziołach. Przyjemną ciszę przerwał głos Hermiony.

- Myślałam dzisiaj o naszym ślubie.

Rudowłosy spojrzał na nią i napił się soku.

- Masz jakieś życzenia? Wiesz, że moja matka od miesiąca wszystko przygotowuje. Możemy z nią porozmawiać, jeśli masz jakieś sugestie.

- Nie, nie- pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się do niego- Nie chodzi mi o wesele. Molly powiedziała, że niczym nie mam się przejmować. Chodzi mi o samą ceremonię ślubu. Musimy wybrać świadków- dokończyła, gdy Ron patrzył na nią zmrużonymi oczami.

Na twarzy rudzielca zagościło zrozumienie. Przełknął ostatnie kęsy kurczaka, wytarł usta serwetką, splótł dłonie i oparł o nie brodę, cały czas patrząc na swoją narzeczoną.

- Rozumiem. Nie wiesz kogo wybrać? Ja od samego początku mówiłem, że to będzie Harry. Poproszę go o to w święta, ale to będzie tylko formalność.

- Nie chodzi o to, że nie wiem kogo chcę wybrać, Ron. Dobrze wiem, kogo poproszę. Tylko….no sam wiesz jaka jest sytuacja. Nie wiem, jak Ginny zareaguje na wieść, że jej partnerem będzie Harry. W sensie…oj, dobrze wiesz, że świadkowie muszą zatańczyć pierwszy taniec, razem z parą młodą. Ona go nie pamięta, a on….reaguje bardzo emocjonalnie na jej widok.

- Kochanie- westchnął Ron- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ginny i Harry świetnie się dogadują, przynajmniej tak wynika z listów od Syriusza. Ostatnio nawet pisał, że oboje pracują nad wspólnym egzaminem na koniec semestru.

- Tak, wiem. Sama rozmawiałam z Syriuszem ostatnio przez Fiu- powiedziała- Wiesz co powiedział? Cho cały czas kręci się koło Harry'ego. Twierdzi nawet, że Astoria wdała się z nią w sprzeczkę. Astoria!- krzyknęła.

- Co w tym dziwnego? Astoria zna całą sytuację, wie o wszystkim, co działo się między Harrym a Ginny. Opiekowała się moją siostrą, gdy ta uciekła z Londynu. Umożliwiła spotkanie George'a i Gin.

- Wiem, Ron. Wiem. Tylko, że Astoria nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na zaczepki, nigdy. Ma w nosie opinię innych. A teraz co? Drze koty z Cho Chang.

- Nigdy nie przejmowała się, co ludzie mówią o niej- poprawił ją rudowłosy, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo- Astoria jest wrażliwa na to, co ludzie mówią o jej przyjaciołach. Pamiętasz, jak nakrzyczała na mnie, gdy podczas pierwszego zebrania Zakonu, na którym byli Geengrassowie pomarudziłem trochę na Dafne?

- Tak- zachichotała cicho- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam nazwała cię gburowatym chochlikiem bez krzty głębszego spojrzenia na osobowość człowieka.

Weasley skrzywił się lekko. Rzeczywiście tak go nazwała. Astoria Greengrass posiada bardzo bogate słownictwo, czasami nawet nie ma pojęcia co to znaczy. Broni jak lwica tego, co jest jej bliskie. Ron zastanawiał się nawet, jakim cudem trafiła do Slytherinu. Jedyną rozsądną odpowiedzią wydaje się to, że Greengrassowie są rodem czystej krwi i od pokoleń byli Ślizgonami. Tak samo jak Malfoyowie.

- Ron…- Hermiona zawahała się- A co jeśli podczas wesela dojdzie do przykrego incydentu i Harry z Ginny się pokłócą? Skoro ona go nie pamięta, nie wie jakich tematów lepiej przy nim nie poruszać. Pamiętam, jak zaraz po wojnie Ginny dość dosadnie powiedziała co myśli o tym, że Harry obwinia się o śmierć Freda, Tonks i Remusa. Nie chcę, by znowu się od siebie oddalili. Harry dopiero co ją odzyskał.

- Ginny jako jedyna potrafi ustawić Harry'ego do pionu. Owszem, wtedy się pokłócili, ale potem Ginny długo z nim rozmawiała. Nie wiem jak to zrobiła, ale Harry przestał się obwiniać i skupił się na relacjach z małym Teddym.

- Ma na niego zbawienny wpływ- szepnęła Hermiona- Harry jest przy niej prawdziwym sobą, a nie tym Potterem, Wybrańcem. Chciałabym, żeby wreszcie wrócili do siebie i wszystko było jak dawniej.

Ciche życzenie wypowiedziane przez kobietę zawisło między młodą parą. Za oknem znów rozległ się grzmot.

Było już po osiemnastej, kiedy Kingsley Schaklebolt wezwał do swojego gabinetu młodą stażystkę czarodziejskiego prawa. Wybrał zaufaną osobę, ponieważ miał do przekazania ważne wiadomości. Ciszę panującą w gabinecie przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Wzywał mnie pan, panie Ministrze.

- Wejdź, Susan- zaprosił ją do środka i wskazał miejsce, by usiadła- Proszę cię o szczególną uwagę, bo te wszystkie wiadomości musisz przekazać Amelii.

Susan Bones, średniego wzrostu dwudziestojednoletnia kobieta była jedną z najlepiej zapowiadających się pracowników Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Razem z Hermioną Granger została przeniesiona do głównego boksu Departamentu, gdzie obie pracowały jako asystentki dyrektorów Departamentu, Amelii Bones i Dominica Greengrassa. Do obu kobiet miał zaufanie. Zarówno Hermiona, jak i Susan należą do Zakonu Feniksa, więc bardzo dobrze je poznał.

- Howard Turner przekazał mi nowe informacje o Parkinson- powiedział Kingsley- Zdaje się, że Brygada odnalazła miejsce jej przebywania. Dosyć dziwne miejsce, mocno podejrzane. Ale to w końcu Parkinson, po niej można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Tutaj- przesunął w jej stronę teczkę z dokumentami- są wszystkie informacje zebrane przez Turnera i Danielsa. To oni dowodzą tą sprawą.

Susan pokiwała głową i chwyciła teczkę. Widząc pytające spojrzenie kobiety, Kingsley kiwnął na znak, że może się zapoznać z aktami. Rzeczywiście, zebrane informacje były mocno podejrzane. Susan już wstawał z krzesła i kierowała się do wyjścia, by zanieść dokumenty do swojego Departamentu, kiedy zatrzymał ja głos Ministra.

- Poczekaj, Susan. Zapomniałem….Howard prosił, abyś do niego zajrzała, jak będziesz wracać. Chyba ma jakąś sprawę do Dominica. To wszystko, możesz iść- pożegnał się z kobietą i wrócił do swoich spraw.

Susan opuściła gabinet Ministra i skierowała się do windy. Wysiadła na drugim piętrze i przeszła korytarzem, by odwiedzić Biuro Aurorów. Wszystkie boksy, po lewej i prawej stronie zajmowali czarodzieje w bordowych szatach. Ministerstwo podzielone jest na departamenty, a te na biura. Większe biura mogą dzielić się jeszcze na oddziały. Pracownicy różnych departamentów nosili szaty innego koloru. Biura i oddziały nie wymagał tego, pracownicy musieli mieć tylko dodatkowe oznakowania na szacie, odpowiednie do wykonywanej pracy. Susan przywitała się z kilkoma znajomymi i przeszła w głąb biura. Tutaj znajdowały się gabinety szefostwa. Gwain Robarts- szef Aurorów, Howard Turner- szef Brygady Uderzeniowej i Robert Daniels- główny archiwista, który odpowiadał za raporty oraz przygotowywał wstępny grafik pracy, co musiał zatwierdzić Turner. Do Danielsa również zgłaszali się wszyscy, którzy za zgodą Ministra potrzebowali osobistej ochrony. Przed jego gabinetem czekał wysoki i przystojny czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Witaj, Blaise- rzuciła przywitanie. Ten również się z nią przywitał.

- Przyszłaś do Turnera? Musisz poczekać, jest u niego Rosier.

Brwi Susan podjechały do góry ze zdziwienia. Czego chciał Evan Rosier od szefa Brygady? Kobieta się zamyśliła i nie zauważyła, jak Blaise przygląda się dokumentom, które trzyma w ręce. Oczy Zabiniego zabłysły, gdy zdołał przeczytać napis na teczce. „ Parkinson, Pansy". Już chciał się odezwać do Susan, kiedy nagle drzwi gabinetu Turnera otworzyły się. Na korytarz wyszedł wściekły Rosier, a zaraz za nim niewzruszony szef Brygady.

- Napiszę odwołanie do Kingsleya- warknął Rosier w stronę Howarda.

- Proszę bardzo, pisz. Minister powie ci to samo co ja. Nie masz szans, Rosier. Sam nad sobą ukręciłeś bat.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy. Uważaj, Turner- wysyczał Evan i odwrócił się na pięcie. Szybkim krokiem opuścił Biuro.

Napięcie panujące po jego wyjściu przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Na korytarz wyszedł Robert Daniels.

- Wszystko w porządku, Howard?- zapytał.

- Tak, tak- Turner rozejrzał się, jego wzrok spoczął na Susan- O, panna Bones. Zapraszam- zniknął razem z kobietą w swoim gabinecie.

- W czym mogę panu pomóc?- Daniels zwrócił się do Blaise'a.

- Nazywam się Blaise Zabini. Przyszedłem w sprawie przydzielenia ochrony na najbliższy mecz reprezentacji Anglii.

- Ach tak. Zostałem o tym poinformowany. Proszę- wskazał mu wejście do swojego gabinetu.

Po ustaleniu wszystkiego z Danielsem, Zabini wyszedł z ministerstwa i deportował się do domu. Siedział przy kominku, a na jego kolanach usadowił się kot.

- Chyba muszę porozmawiać z Susan Bones- powiedział głaszcząc futrzaka- Zdaje się, że posiada informacje o Pansy Parkinson.

I mamy rozdział 12. Jak wam się podoba? Mroczni szykują pierwszy ruch….Następny rozdział powinien rozwiać kilka wątpliwości. Będzie składał się głównie z konfrontacji. Angelina spotka się z Madelaine. Ginny znowu umówi się z Rene, jednak na spotkaniu się nie zjawi, bo dojdzie do konfrontacji między nią a Astorią. Padną dość poważne oskarżenia. Jednak Rene i tak zjawi się na umówionym spotkaniu, tylko zamiast Ginny spotka…Harry'ego.

Mam do was pytanie. Zbliżamy się do obiecanego punktu kulminacyjnego. Notabene, rozdział 15 będzie rozbity na trzy części. Zdradzę wam, że jeden z bohaterów znajdzie się na łożu śmierci. I tutaj moje pytanie. Co myślicie o wprowadzeniu osoby nieżyjącej? Broń Boże, nie zamierzam nikogo wskrzeszać. Myślałam raczej o…rozmowach z duchami. Chodzi o to, że ta osoba na łożu śmierci dozna kontaktu z ważną dla niej, lecz nieżyjącą osobą.

No, to tyle ode mnie, teraz czekam na wasze wrażenia :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Wspomnienie 13: Konfrontacje**

Poranki w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie należały do najmilszych. Madelaine może i miała swoją osobną kwaterę, ale i tak nie spała dobrze. Izby mieszkalne znajdywały się zaraz za ścianą sali chorych. Charakterystyczny zapach specyfików uzdrawiających oraz zamontowany alarm na korytarzu dzielącym izby mieszkalną i chorych sprawiał, że noce nie były przyjemne. Alarm włączał się późno w nocy, kiedy stan pacjentów gwałtownie ulegał zmianie. Często szkolne uzdrowicielki budzone były w najmniej stosownych porach, bo jakieś dzieciaki wałęsały się w ciemnościach po zamku i zrobiły sobie krzywdę. Oczywiście nie można pominąć graczy domowych drużyn Quidditcha. Połamane ręce, żebra, urazy głowy. Po ostatnim meczu szukający Ślizgonów leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przez trzy tygodnie. Zarwane noce nie procentowały udanym porankiem. Nieraz musiała opuszczać łóżko tuż po wschodzie słońca, by uwarzyć odpowiednie eliksiry. Plusem było to, że Draco jej pomagał, użyczał również mikstur ze swoich prywatnych zapasów. Madam Pomfrey też nie należała do okazów zdrowia, jest już wiekową kobietą, panna Parks często wyręcza ją w obowiązkach. To wszystko sprawiło, że Madelaine stała się opryskliwa i bardzo nerwowa. Jeszcze ten wczorajszy list…

Przeszłość nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Odzywa się w najmniej oczekiwanych chwilach. Kiedy studiowała Eliksiry w Cardiff cieszyła się dużą popularnością, lecz tak naprawdę nikt jej nie znał. Jej świta szczyciła się tylko tym, że są blisko Królowej Parks. Nazywano ją tak, bo miała dobre kontakty z dyrektorem Akademii. Sędziwy starzec był dobrym przyjacielem jej dziadka, znała go niemal od dziecka. Odwiedziny w dyrektorskim gabinecie i sympatyczne pogawędki z profesorami dały jej tytuł najpopularniejszej dziewczyny w Mistrzowskiej Akademii. Nie miała prawdziwych przyjaciół. Tym mianem mogła nazwać tylko i wyłącznie swojego starszego brata. William Parks, najlepszy student Akademii Magii Beauxbaton, na równi z Fleur Delacour, słynnej reprezentantce szkoły w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ona- potomkini wil, szkolna piękność, zdolna i nieustraszona dziewczyna. On- Główny Pretor, szlachetnie urodzony, wnuk najlepszego alchemika od czasów Flamela. Zawsze widziano ich razem, niepokonany duet Parks i Delacour. Oboje w tym samym wieku, trzy lata starsi od Madelaine. Chodziły nawet plotki, że Will i Fleur są sobie przeznaczeni. Potem mała siostra Williama trafiła do Bauxbaton, pokładano w niej ogromne nadzieje. Widziano w niej odbicie Magnusa Fritza, genialnego dziadka. A potem…potem wszystko uległo zmianie.

Turniej Trójmagiczny. Z pośród dwóch najstarszych roczników wybrano piętnaście osób. Delegacja Beauxbaton wyjechała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dotychczas William zwierzał się swojej siostrze ze wszystkiego, mimo, że była młodsza stanowili zgrany duet przyjaciół. Wyjazd do Anglii postawił między rodzeństwem niewidzialny mur tajemnic. Pisał coraz mniej listów. Madelaine czuła, że dzieje się coś złego. Chcąc rozwiać swoje wątpliwości skontaktowała się z Fleur. Przecież była tam z Willem, będzie wiedzieć co się działo. List był długi, zawierał informacje z całego miesiąca nieobecności. Staranne, kaligraficzne pismo pięknej Francuzki układało się w smutną, niemal przerażającą treść. William nie był już tym samym chłopakiem. Czara Ognia wybrała Fleur, chłopak czuł zazdrość. To on chciał być reprezentantem szkoły. Delacour była zdruzgotana tym, że nie otrzymała wsparcia od swojego wiernego przyjaciela. Will z dnia na dzień odsuwał od siebie Fleur. „ Ma już nowych przyjaciół". Madelaine nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej brat tak się zachował. Nie mógł tak po prostu opuścić Fleur, podobno był w niej zakochany. Mógł wykorzystać sytuację i przez okazanie wsparcia dziewczynie zbliżyć się do niej jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory. Każdy wiedział, że prędzej czy później William Parks i Fleur Delacour będą parą. A jednak nie….przeznaczeniu nie pomógł nawet sławny Hogwart. Głupia zazdrość o sławę rozdzieliła wiernych kompanów. Zarówno Fleur jak i Will znienawidzili angielską szkołę, ale przecież w Turnieju brała udział trzecia szkoła. Instytut Durmstrang.

Każdy z nich znalazł pocieszenie u mrocznych młodzieńców z zimnej północy. Szukali towarzystwa w tych samych kręgach, jednak znaleźli zupełnie odmienne strony. Fleur mogła wypłakać się na ramieniu słynnego Wiktora Kruma, który wbrew pozorom okazał się wrażliwy i skromny jak na swoją pozycję. Reprezentant Durmstrangu również czuł się zagubiony, przytłoczyły go wymagania Igora Karkarowa, oddalał się od swoich rodaków. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Fleur. A Will…on trafił w złe towarzystwo. Szkoła z mroźnej północy nie cieszyła się najlepszą opinią. Praktykowano w niej czarną magię, wielu absolwentów zasiliło szeregi Śmierciożerców. Wśród delegatów Instytutu znalazł się młodzieniec blisko spokrewniony z Gelertem Grindenwaldem, tym samym który stoczył słynny pojedynek z Albusem Dumbledorem. Potomek czarnoksiężnika wyraźnie zainteresował się utalentowanym Willem. Więzy się zacieśniły, młody Parks razem z nowymi przyjaciółmi zaczął dla zabawy rzucać czarnomagiczne zaklęcia. Poddał się nawet głupiej inicjacji, w której otwarcie ogłosili poparcie dla Voldemorta. Szlachetnie urodzony Will, który zawsze był troskliwy i pomocy zaczął gardzić mugolakami. Fleur wielokrotnie próbowała do niego dotrzeć, lecz on był zaślepiony władzą i możliwościami, jakie daje czarna magia.

Turniej zakończył się straszną śmiercią Cedrica Diggory'ego, delegaci wrócili do Francji, jednak bez jednej osoby. Madam Maxime nic nie mogła poradzić, Will ukończył szkołę i wybrał własną drogę. Madelaine pamiętała piękne, smutne oczy Fleur, kiedy mówiła, że jej kochany brat wyjechał w podróż z „nowymi przyjaciółmi", by w pełni realizować swoje pragnienia. Nie dawał żadnych oznak życia, kompletnie odciął się od rodziny i przyjaciół we Francji. Słuch o nim zaginął. Dopiero trzy lata temu, kiedy trwała wojna, Madelaine zjawiła się w Anglii. Wszystkie ważne miejsca zostały opanowane przez Śmierciożerców. Wysokim zainteresowaniem cieszyły się masakry na meczach Quidditcha. Z przechodzonych informacji dowiedziała się, że za Ligę Quidditcha odpowiedzialny jest William Parks. Chcąc jakoś dotrzeć do brata, zatrudniła się jako asystentka dziennikarza sportowego, Josepha Johnsona. I wtedy właśnie zjawiła się Pansy Parkinson.

Dumna, wyniosła, pewna siebie dziewczyna. Córka ówczesnego Dyrektora Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Jest w tym samym wieku co Madelaine. Opuściła siódmy rok w Hogwarcie, zamiast tego ojciec załatwił jej praktyki w swoim Departamencie. Widocznie Will cieszył się dużym szacunkiem wśród Śmierciożerców, bo to jego Bernard Parkinson wybrał na nauczyciela swojej córki. Trzeba nadmienić, że William jest bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, do tego Francuz i szanowany Śmierciożerca. Oczywistością jest, że wzbudził zainteresowanie młodej Pansy. Dziewczyna bezwstydnie zagrała na jego uczuciach i wykorzystała jego stanowisko, by skłonić go do przeprowadzenia najbardziej brutalnej masakry na jednym z meczy. Szczęśliwym trafem masakra zaplanowana przez Willa i Pansy rozegrała się podczas meczu Harpii z Holyhead, w którym grała córka Josepha, Angelina. Madelaine zdążyła ją dość dobrze poznać, więc mogła zwrócić się do niej o pomoc. Podczas ataku na meczu zjawili się aurorzy i wyłapali prawie wszystkich Śmierciożerców, którzy odpowiadali za masakry podczas rozgrywek. Prawie wszystkich. Pansy Parkinson dokonała widowiskowej ucieczki posyłając prosto w ręce Brygady Uderzeniowej Williama Parksa. Mężczyzna miał zostać zesłany do Azkabanu, lecz Angelina wyprosiła swojego ojca, by dał mu szansę. Przerażony Will zgodził się na wszystkie warunki aurorów, a stawiennictwo Angeliny i Josepha uratowało go od marnego losu w więzieniu. Obecnie przebywa w ukryciu, tylko nieliczni znają miejsce jego pobytu.

Pozwolono mu na jedno spotkanie, ponieważ chciał naprawić swoje błędy. Jedno spotkanie. Długo musiał błagać o to, by Fleur Delacour zgodziła się go odwiedzić. Przesiedziała u niego niemal pół dnia. Will wyznał jej wszystkie swoje grzechy, prosił o wybaczenie i wyjaśnił jej, na czym polega ich rzekome przeznaczenie*. Fleur wybaczyła mu wszystko, lecz nie obdarzyła ponownym zaufaniem i zażyczyła sobie, by o niej zapomniał.

Jednak Madelaine cały czas ma dług u Angeliny. Dzięki niej jej brat wciąż żyje i staje się lepszym człowiekiem. A teraz panna Johnson upomniała się o spłatę tego długu. Wczoraj przysłała list z prośbą o spotkanie. Panna Parks miała zjawić się w aptece około południa. Była ciekawa, dlaczego Angelina odezwała się dopiero po trzech latach. Madelaine nie jest głupia, wie, że w tym wszystkich chodzi o jakąś większą sprawę. A w centrum znajduje się Harry Potter i Ginevra Weasley. Może i nie chodziła do Hogwartu, ale brała udział w wojnie z Voldemortem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wtedy, jak i teraz, niedobitki Śmierciożerców obawiają się tej dwójki. Przed wypadkiem rudowłosej, Ginny i Harry tworzyli niemożliwy do pokonania duet. Działali jak jeden organizm, wszystko robili harmonijnie, jakby czytali sobie w myślach. Teraz czarodziejskiej Anglii zagraża Organizacja Mrocznych pod wodzą Lucjusza Malfoya. I zdaje się, że wszyscy dążą do tego, by znów połączyć Ginevrę i Harry'ego. Jeśli oni połączą swoje siły, Mroczni nie mają szans. Angelina Johnson doskonale wie, z jakiego rodu wywodzi się Madelaine. Wie, że jej dziadkiem jest Magnus Fritz, jedyna osoba, która potrafi wyleczyć Ginny Weasley.

Równo o dwunastej długonoga blondynka ubrana w ciepły czarny płaszcz i brązowy szal opuściła błonia Hogwartu i skierowała się do Hogsmeade. Była już połowa grudnia, więc mróz doskwierał nawet przez ciepłe ubranie. Cała zmarznięta stanęła przed miejscową apteką. Dla ostrożności, a może z przyzwyczajenia uważnie rozejrzała się po okolicy i weszła do środka. Pierwsze na co zwróciła uwagę, to fakt, że w aptece było strasznie gorąco. Zewsząd dolatywały do niej zapachy różnorodnych mikstur. Na żeliwnych stojakach poustawiane były różnej wielkości kociołki, z których unosiła się gorąca para. Regały wypełnione ziołami i słoikami ze składnikami ustawione były pośrodku apteki. Lada sprzedawcy znajdowała się na podwyższeniu, a tuż za nią stał jeszcze jeden regał z książkami o ziołolecznictwie. Śliczna, ciemnoskóra dziewczyna właśnie obsługiwała ostatniego klienta, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na blondynce. Szybko sprawdziła, czy apteka jest pusta, odprowadziła starszą panią do wyjścia i jednym ruchem różdżki zamknęła drzwi.

- Witaj, Madelaine. Dobrze, że już jesteś.

- Dawno się nie widziałyśmy, Angelino. To musi być coś ważnego, skoro wspominasz sytuacje Willa.

- William…wiesz co u niego słychać?

-Ostatni raz rozmawiałam z nim dwa lata temu. Wtedy myślał tylko o Fleur. Nie może sobie wybaczyć, że tak ją potraktował. Tym bardziej, że teraz wie, na czym polega ich wspólne przeznaczenie. Naprawdę się zmienił, bardzo się stara być dobrym.

- Myślę, że możemy dać mu szansę, na odkupienie win.

Brwi blondynki podjechały do góry, kiedy ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się drugiej kobiecie.

- Jak? I dlaczego chcesz mu pomóc?

Angelina ze spokojem przeszła do regałów i delikatnym ruchem dłoni oglądała zioła.

- Powiedzmy, że to będzie korzystne dla nas wszystkich. Nie jesteś głupia, Madie. Z pewnością wiesz o co chodzi, a przynajmniej się domyślasz.

- Nie do końca to rozumiem, ale w centrum tej całej maskarady znajduje się Potter i Weasley.

- Nie nazwałabym tego maskaradą.

- To dlaczego nie współpracujesz z Draco, skoro macie ten sam cel? On też chce zdobyć Eliksir Pamięci dla Rudej.

Angelina gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę blondynki. Podeszła do niej i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

- Draco? Draco Malfoy? Przecież on jest…

- Mrocznym?- przerwała jej Madelaine ze śmiechem- Nie, to jego ojciec jest Mrocznym. Mało wiesz, Angelino- wyszeptała- Tak bardzo niewiele rzeczy rozumiesz.

- To mi wyjaśnij.

Panna Parks wzięła głęboki oddech. Opary eliksirów dostały się do płuc, więc zakaszlała.

- To nie jest moja rola. Wystarczy ci zapewnienie, że Draco Malfoy nie jest działaczem Organizacji Mrocznych. A teraz powiedz mi jak zamierzasz pomóc mojemu bratu.

- Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, byś zdobyła dla mnie Eliksir Pamięci od twojego dziadka. On jest kluczem całej maskarady, jak to ujęłaś. Wyleczymy Ginny Weasley, a ona zrobi resztę.

- Co?

- Dobrze wiesz, że ona i Harry są jedynymi osobami, które mogą poprowadzić nas do zwycięstwa z Mrocznymi. Jeśli znowu będą razem, jest dla nas nadzieja.

- A gdzie w tym wszystkim jest miejsce dla Willa?

- Zdaje się, że był wpływowym Śmierciożercą. Zakonowi przyda się ktoś, kto bardzo dobrze zna środowisko wroga. Jeśli Will będzie współpracował z Ginny i Harrym, ma szansę na odkupienie swoich win.

Madelaine pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Tak, to było możliwe. Musiała tylko zdobyć Eliksir od dziadka.

- Myślę, że to jest dobry plan- przyznała Angelinie- Harry Potter i Ginny Weasley muszą stanąć na czele Zakonu, by pokonać Mrocznych. Will na pewno skorzysta z takiej szansy.

- Trzeba to zrobić jak najszybciej, Maddie.

Blondynka pogrążyła się w swoich myślach. Tak, czas odgrywał ogromną rolę. Mroczni właśnie w tej chwili planują pierwszy ruch. Możliwe, że już mają wszystko gotowe, tylko czekają na odpowiedni moment. A już niedługo święta….

- W święta.

- Co?- tym razem Angelina się zdziwiła.

- Zrobimy to w święta. Przyniosę ci Eliksir, ale to ty będziesz musiała dać go Rudej.

Panna Johnson pokiwała głową.

- A więc, do zobaczenia w święta.

Madelaine wyszła z apteki i spojrzała w niebo. Zbierało się na deszcz. Niespodziewany podmuch wiatru rozwiał jej długie, blond włosy. Upuściła rękawiczkę, więc schyliła się, by ją podnieść. Kiedy się wyprostowała, wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Przed nią stał czarnowłosy mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Uśmiechał się szelmowsko, a jej serce zabiło kilka uderzeń szybciej. To ze zdenerwowania, pomyślała. Po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w siebie, Madelaine odezwała się z charakterystycznym rozdrażnieniem.

- Nie strasz mnie więcej, Zabini. A tak w ogóle to czego chcesz? Zdaje się, że Draco dał ci zadanie.

- A ty jak zawsze urocza, Parks. Tak się składa, że ja również mam odpowiednie znajomości- wyciągnął z kieszeni złożony kawałek pergaminu.

- Czy to…- blondynka szybkim ruchem złapała pergamin. Po przeczytaniu jej oczy zabłysły, a na ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Tak, to są namiary na Pansy Parkinson.

Było już po siedemnastej, kiedy Astoria wreszcie opuściła swój gabinet. Była sobota, uczniowie wybrali się na świąteczne zakupy do Hogsmeade. To był ostatni wypad do magicznej wioski w tym roku, więc nie zamierzała go zmarnować. Wreszcie uporała się ze wszystkimi pracami z Astronomii , mogła spokojnie przeprowadzić test semestralny. Ale teraz zamierzała odprężyć się w Hogsmeade. Draco zaprosił ją na randkę…znaczy się, to ma być spotkanie w podzięce za pomoc. Prawie trzy miesiące spędzili w swoim towarzystwie, zdążyli się do siebie przywiązać. Bo to, że czuli się wspaniale w swoim towarzystwie, przyjemne ciepło w środku, gdy tylko się do siebie uśmiechną i gęsia skórka przy każdym zetknięciu ich ciał, to było przywiązanie, prawda? Merlinie, ona nawet wie, jakich perfum używa i musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że gdy czuła ten zapach to szumiało jej w głowie. A kiedy tydzień temu znowu urządzili sobie małe przyjęcie u niego w gabinecie, zachowywali się jak beztroscy nastolatkowie. Malfoy włączył muzykę i poprosił ją do tańca. To nic, że za oknem panowała burza z piorunami, ona nic nie słyszała. No może z wyjątkiem szalonych uderzeń jej serca. Czuła się wtedy jak zakochana nastolatka, która była na pierwszej randce…STOP! Nie, nie, nie. Ona NIE MOGŁA zakochać się w Draco. To przecież Malfoy! Malfoy, ten sam, który zamierzał zabić Dumbledore'a, ten sam, który marzył o dołączeniu do popleczników Voldemorta. Nawet jego oczy są koloru zimnej stali. Oczy, które pod wpływem ciepłego płomienia świecy iskrzą się, jak jej ukochane gwiazdy na niebie….Na workowate gacie Merlina! O czym ona myśli? Właśnie skręciła w korytarz na drugim piętrze, kiedy na kogoś wpadła.

- Hej, uważaj!- usłyszała znajomy głos- Naprawdę nie wymagam zbyt wiele, tylko….ach, to ty.

Astoria stanęła twarzą w twarz z Ginny Weasley. Westchnęła cicho z podziwu. Nawet ona, czystokrwista panienka z dobrego domu musiała przyznać, że Ginevra jest zjawiskowa. Długie, rude włosy opadały falami na jej ramiona, piękne, czekoladowe oczy zakończone długimi rzęsami wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie. Ginny była niższa od niej, ale miała idealną figurę, a fakt, że w wolnych chwilach lata na miotle sprawił, że jest wysportowana…i cholernie niebezpieczna. Jeszcze za czasów kiedy obie chodziły do szkoły zauważyła, że Ginny budzi respekt. Nawet u starszych uczniów. Nikt z nią nie zadzierał. A nawet jeśli, to już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobił. Niepozorna, mała dziewczyna, a zna tak ogromny arsenał zaklęć i klątw, że trudno się potem pozbierać. Teraz tym bardziej, w końcu jest Mistrzynią Zaklęć i Uroków, z najlepszym wynikiem obroniła tytuł.

- Gdzie się tak spieszysz, że nie patrzysz pod nogi?

Oczy Astorii lekko się rozszerzyły, słysząc ten ton u przyjaciółki. Pytanie zadane z napięciem, oziębieniem i…podejrzeniem. Uważnie otaksowała wzrokiem rudowłosą i spojrzała na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami.

- A ty? Dlaczego nie jesteś w Hogsmeade? Mówiłaś, że musisz kupić prezenty.

- Mówiłam- potwierdziła- Rene poprosił mnie o spotkanie. Mam być dopiero za godzinę.

- Świetnie, możemy iść razem. Też mam spotkanie za godzinę. Nareszcie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać, napić się ka….

- Umówiłaś się z nim?- przerwała jej Ginny.

Astoria jeszcze bardziej zmrużyła oczy. Rozejrzała się uważnie po korytarzu, potem jej wzrok znów spoczął na rudowłosej.

- Z nim? Nie mam pojęcia…

- Nie udawaj, Greengrass! Spotykasz się z Malfoyem- wysyczała nauczycielka Zaklęć.

Czarnowłosa poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś wsadził jej głowę pod zimną wodę, a potem rzucił zaklęcie ograniczające tlen. Wpatrywała się w Ginny i gwałtownie nabierała powietrza.

- C-ccoo ty…Ginny…- uspokoiła się trochę i wyprostowała się dumnie- Od kiedy mówisz do mnie po nazwisku, Weasley?

- A od kiedy ty spotykasz się z Mrocznym?

- O nie, nie kochanie- tym razem to Astoria odezwała się oziębłym głosem- Nie oceniaj książki po okładce. Oskarżasz Dracona o posługę dla Mrocznych? Z jakiej racji? Bo ma blond włosy i nazywa się Malfoy?

- Jego ojciec jest szefem Organizacji- padła odpowiedź Ginny.

- Właśnie, jego ojciec. Może i są rodziną, ale to nie znaczy, że Draco jest kopią Lucjusza!

- Może i nie oficjalnie, ale bardzo często znika z zamku w tajemniczych okolicznościach. A ty bierzesz w tym udział.

To było jak mocny cios w twarz. Astoria zacisnęła pięści i spojrzała prosto w czekoladowe oczy swojej przyjaciółki.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ktoś z Zakonu jest zdrajcą. Byłaś na spotkaniu, sama słyszałaś.

- I co z tym wszystkim ma…nie- serce Astorii gwałtownie przyspieszyło, gdy coś sobie uświadomiła- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Gin, na Merlina! Uważasz, że zdradzam Zakon?

Ginny z trudem przełknęła ślinę, ale nie wytrzymała spojrzenia Astorii. Wyrażało głęboki zawód, smutek i…ból. Jednak w głowie rudowłosej echem odbijały się słowa Angeliny Johnson. „ Twoja przyjaciółka dużo czasu spędza z młodym Malfoyem". „ W Zakonie jest zdrajca".

Zdrajca. Zdrajca. Zdrajca. Draco….Astoria…..Zdrajca.

- As…- Ginny wydała z siebie cichy jęk- Ja nie…nie mówię wprost, że to ty. Ale…zachowujesz się dziwnie. Oddaliłaś się ode mnie, kiedy tak naprawdę ze mną rozmawiałaś?

W pannie Greengrass zawrzało. Ginny…śmie oskarżać ją o zdradę, o to, że się od siebie oddaliły. A ona…to wszystko robi właśnie dla rudowłosej. Merlinie! Trzy miesiące spędziła na poszukiwaniu składników Eliksiru Pamięci, wytrzymuje nawet towarzystwo Madelaine Parks, by tylko pomóc rudowłosej. Ale Ginny o tym nie wiedziała. Nie widziała nic, oprócz tego, że ona i Draco spędzają ze sobą podejrzanie dużo czasu.

- A kiedy ty ostatnio miałaś czas, by ze mną porozmawiać? Nic nie wiesz, Ginny! Nic! Nie masz bladego pojęcia o tym, co się dzieje!

- Wiem co się dzieje! Mroczni planują kolejny atak, a ktoś z Zakonu jest zdrajcą.

- I ty uważasz, że to ja!

Stały bardzo blisko siebie. Oczy Astorii płonęły niezdrowym blaskiem, a w Ginny skumulowała się magiczna energia. Pobliska lampa wybuchła, gdy rudowłosa zacisnęła ze złości pięść. Czarnowłosa nauczycielka Astronomii ochłonęła trochę i zauważyła, że ich kłótni przygląda się tłumek młodszych uczniów. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i znów spojrzała na nauczycielkę Zaklęć.

- Powiedziałaś już swoje. Jestem umówiona, więc muszę już iść- powiedziała głosem wypranym z emocji.

- Jasne- prychnęła Ginny- Leć do Malfoya- wysyczała cicho- Możesz mu się wyżalić, bo przecież to ja jestem ta zła.

Nie czekała na reakcje Astorii. Jednym ruchem ręki, nawet nie używając różdżki naprawiła rozbitą lampę i szybkim krokiem opuściła korytarz. Chwilę później to samo zrobiła Astoria. Poszły w zupełnie innych kierunkach. Ginny na stadion, a czarnowłosa do Hogsmeade. Jednak obie dały upust gotujących się uczuć i uroniły kilka łez.

Rene de Fines zjawił się w Hogsmeade o siedemnastej. Do spotkania z Ginny została godzina. Pogoda była okropna, z nieba padały wielkie płaty śniegu, a mróz był siarczysty. Francuz okrył szyję ciepłym szalem i ruszył w stronę Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Kiedy już znalazł się w środku, rozejrzał się uważnie po izbie. Za ladą wciąż stał sędziwy brat Dumbledore'a. Gości było sporo, może dlatego, że zbliżały się święta, a był to czas spotkań z dawno niewidzianymi przyjaciółmi. Ominął stolik, przy którym trzech mężczyzn głośno debatowało o ostatnim meczu Zjednoczonych z Armatami i stanął przed barmanem.

- Poproszę kufel miodu pitnego.

- Jasne, idealny trunek na rozgrzanie w taką pogodę- mruknął starzec i po chwili postawił przed Rene ciepłu napój.

- Czuję w kościach, że zbliżają się nieprzyjemne dni. U nas we Francji jest takie powiedzenie. Omen złych gości to trzeszczenie kości.

Barman obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem i pokiwał głową.

- Merlin jeden wie, co nadchodzi. Ale rzeczywiście można wyczuć złą aurę.

Drzwi gospody ponownie się otworzyły. Zostało dziesięć minut do umówionego spotkania, więc Rene lada chwila spodziewał się przyjścia Ginny. Jego zapał ostudziły następne słowa sędziwego barmana.

- Niech mnie hipogryf kopnie! Czyż to nie Syriusz Black i jego chrześniak? Porządny chłop wyrósł z ciebie, Potter.

- Miło cię widzieć, Abe. Co słychać?

- Właśnie z tym miłym gościem rozmawiamy o tym, że niedługo wydarzy się coś złego. W powietrzu panuje zła atmosfera.

Szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego uważnie otaksowały Francuza. Kiedy ponownie się odezwał można było wyczuć małą zmianę w głosie czarnowłosego.

- Witaj, Rene. Odwiedzasz George'a?

- Nie, mam randkę.

- Randkę?

- Tak. Z Ginny- Rene zaśmiał się w duchu, kiedy Potter zesztywniał, a jego oczy zmrużyły się, gdy patrzył na niego.

-Z Ginny?- zapytał, jakby nie usłyszał wcześniejszych słów Francuza.

- Na pewno ją znasz. Śliczna, diabelnie seksowna siostra Weasleyów.

Usłyszał jak Syriusz przeklina cicho pod nosem, kiedy postawa Harry'ego gwałtownie uległa zmianie. Zielonooki napiął wszystkie mięśnie, a oczy iskrzyły, gdy wpatrywał się w Rene. Pięści zacisnął tak mocno, aż pobielały knykcie. Pierś falowała w nierównym oddechu.

- Ale ona przecież pracuje razem z tobą, prawda? Musisz przyznać, że niezła z niej laska. No i ma cięty języczek. Swoją drogą, pewnie potrafi robić cudeńka tym zwinnym języczkiem.

Rene paplał co mu ślina na język przyniosła nieświadomy niczego. A Abe i Syriusz z przerażeniem patrzyli jak Harry traci nad sobą kontrolę.

- Słyszałem, że trzy lata temu zostawił ją chłopak. Musiał być niezłym wariatem, skoro zrezygnował z takiej ślicznotki- to były ostatnie słowa jakie czarnowłosy Francuz wypowiedział.

Niekontrolowana pięść Harry'ego wystrzeliła do przodu, napotykając nos Rene. Potem kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Abe i Syriusz krzyknęli coś do Pottera, a trzej mężczyźni dyskutujący o meczu również wdali się w bójkę. Rene upadł na podłogę po niespodziewanym ciosie, a Syriusz dołączył do niego, gdy Harry wytrącił mu różdżkę z dłoni. Francuz z wściekłością na twarzy rzucił się na czarnowłosego, wdając się w pospolitą, mugolską walkę. Bijący się obok czarodzieje pozbijali butelki i szklanki, a odłamki szkła wylądowały na znajdujących się na podłodze Syriuszu i Rene. Abe utracił władzę nad gośćmi swojego baru, a utraciwszy wcześniej różdżkę schował się za ladą, by uniknąć okaleczenia. Niemal wszyscy mężczyźni znajdujący się w barze dołączyli do bójki. A czarnowłosa kobieta wychodząca z łazienki ze złością w oczach patrzyła na dwóch czarnowłosych czarodziei, którzy rozpoczęli to wszystko. Nie była zła o to, że się biją. Była zła, bo to wszystko dotyczyło Ginevry Weasley. Ta ruda wiedźma rozkochała w sobie Harry'ego i tego Francuza. Obaj walczyli właśnie z jej powodu. Cho Chang nie była z tego zadowolona. To o nią powinien zabiegać Harry. To ona była pierwszą miłością Pottera. To ona powinna być ukochaną bohatera, a nie ta Weasley.

Zajęci walką mężczyźni nie zauważyli, jak do gospody wchodzi drobna, czarnowłosa postać. Zdążyła uchylić się przed lecącym zaklęciem, bo któryś z walczących przypomniał sobie, że jest czarodziejem. Z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy patrzyła na rozgrywającą się sytuacje. Z jej ust wyrwało się przekleństwo, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiała co się dzieje. Jej duże oczy wypatrzyły jedyną stojącą osobę w całym barze. Harry Potter z wyciągniętą dłonią stał nad Rene de Finesem, a jego oczy świeciły się niezdrowym blaskiem. Przeklęła jeszcze raz, bo Harry potrafił używać magii bezróżdżkowej. Dzisiaj już była świadkiem, jak pod wpływem emocji, Ginny używa tego rodzaju magii. A jeśli Potter był zły, a ewidentnie był wściekły, to Rene nie był w komfortowej sytuacji. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i błyskawicznie rzuciła zaklęcia.

-Expelliarmus! Incancerus!

Różdżka Rene wyleciała mu z ręki, a przybyła kobieta zwinnym ruchem ją złapała. Następnie z jej różdżki wyskoczyły liny, które oplotły Harry'ego i Rene. Obaj zostali przywiązani do krzeseł. Nie wyglądali najlepiej. Podbite oko Francuza powoli stawało się sine, a krwawiąca warga Pottera pobrudziła mu koszulę. Kobieta podeszła do leżącego Syriusza i pomogła mu wstać. Jego ręce całe okaleczone były przez odłamki szkła. Omiotła wzrokiem całą gospodę, w której zapadła zdumiewająca cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w czarnowłosą.

- Możesz już wyjść, Abe!

Zza lady wyłoniła się głowa starca. Gdy tylko zobaczył czarnowłosą, od razu do niej podszedł.

- Dzięki Merlinowi, że się zjawiłaś, panienko. Nie dałbym rady z tyloma rozzłoszczonymi mężczyznami. Nie te lata, panienko.

- Spokojnie, Abe. A ty- wskazała różdżką na wiercącego się Pottera-Pójdziesz ze mną.

Uwolniła obu mężczyzn z oplatających lin i pociągnęła Harry'ego do wyjścia. Przy drzwiach obróciła się przez ramię i zwróciła się do Francuza.

- Ach…Rene. Nie masz co czekać na Ginny. Nie przyjdzie.

- Coś się stało?

- Nic takiego. Tylko musi…ochłonąć- odpowiedziała zdawkowo. Harry posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, ale Astoria nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Chwyciła go za przód płaszcza i pociągnęła za sobą. Głuchą ciszę przerwało trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi.

- To ma przechlapane chłopak- mruknął Abe.

Syriusz pokiwał głową i westchnął. Podniósł swoją różdżkę i zabrał się za naprawianie wyrządzonych szkód. Cho Chang wykorzystała zamieszanie i podeszła do Rene.

- Chodź, pomogę ci. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Francuz przyjrzał jej się uważnie, ale podał jej dłoń. Azjatka pomogła mu wstać i oboje skierowali się do najdalej oddalonego od wyjścia stolika. Cho sprawnie naprawiła złamany nos Rene i biła się z myślami. Westchnęła i podjęła decyzję.

- Słuchaj…Rene. Mogę ci mówisz po imieniu, prawda?- spojrzała na Francuza, a ten pokiwał głową- wiem, że chcesz zdobyć Ginny. Harry jest dla ciebie przeszkodą, cały czas się koło niej kręci.

- Nic na to nie poradzę, nie pracuję w Hogwarcie.

- Ale ja tak- odparła Chang. Rene spojrzał na nią z uwagą.

- I co w związku z tym?

- A to, że mogę ich rozdzielić. Od jakiegoś czasu próbuję zdobyć Harry'ego, ale…ona zawsze stoi mi na drodze. Możemy podjąć współpracę.

- Współpracę?

- Tak. Tobie zależy na Rudej, a mnie na Potterze. Musimy sprawić, żeby oddalili się od siebie. Teraz będzie idealna okazja. Idą święta- uśmiechnęła się- Masz szansę odwrócić uwagę Rudej od Harry'ego.

- A co z nim?

- Jego zostaw mnie. Już ja sprawię, że Harry Potter wybije sobie z głowy miłość do Ginny Weasley. Twoim zadaniem jest tylko, aby ona jak najmniej czasu przebywała w jego towarzystwie. Resztę zrobię ja.

- A co chcesz zrobić?

Cho uśmiechnęła się wrednie i spojrzała za okno.

- Od miłości do nienawiści jeden krok. Sprawię, że Harry Potter znienawidzi Ginny. Znienawidzi ją tak bardzo, jak teraz ją kocha- jej śmiech zmroził krew w żyłach Rene.

Po chwili sam pozwolił sobie na wredny uśmiech. Tak…Potter pożałuje, że z nim zadarł.

- Zgoda. Ja zajmę się Ginny, a ty Potterem.

Od miłości do nienawiści jeden krok….jednak Rene nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to jego Ginny znienawidzi. I to już niedługo.

*przeznaczenie rodziny Delacour i Parksów- ten wątek zostanie podjęty w kontynuacji Mrocznych. No może nie kontynuacji, bo będą inni bohaterowie, ale ci też się pojawią. Główny wątek będzie dotyczył Louisa Weasleya. Losy syna Fleur Delacour i córki Williama Parksa zetkną się i powróci wątek przeznaczenia. Jednak nie chodzi tu o miłość, tylko…ochronę. Ale nie będę zdradzać szczegółów, powiem tylko, że jest to historia oparta na nowym pokoleniu, jednak odnosząca się do tego opowiadania.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wspomnienie 14: „ Ja, ty i…Weasley?"**

Nadeszła długo wyczekiwana połowa grudnia. Wszystkich uczniów czekał tydzień nerwów i wzmożonej pracy. Nauczyciele wprowadzali ostatnie poprawki do testów semestralnych, a Hagrid wraz z profesorem Flitwickiem zaczęli przystrajać zamek w ozdoby świąteczne. Lekcje Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami oraz Zielarstwa zostały odwołane z powodu wielkiej śnieżycy panującej za oknami. Od czasu pamiętnej kłótni Ginny i Astorii minęły trzy dni. Nikt nie wiedział o co się pokłóciły, a ta garstka uczniów, która była świadkiem starcia na korytarzu poprzekręcała dużo faktów, aż powstały liczne wersje tego wydarzenia. Jeden z trzeciorocznych Krukonów utrzymywał, że profesor Weasley rzucała kulami ognia, a nauczycielka Astronomii zamieniła się w sokoła. Jednak coś musiało być na rzeczy, bo nawet piątoklasiści twierdzili, że Ginny używała magii bezróżdżkowej. Byli pod wielkim wrażeniem, więc na następnej lekcji Zaklęć poprosili, aby rudowłosa nauczycielka pokazała im kilka sztuczek bez różdżki. Błagali tak długo, aż w końcu Ginny zabrała pióro jednego z Gryfonów i jednym, szybkim ruchem dłoni sprawiła, że po klasie latał mały gołąb.

Harry wielokrotnie próbował wyciągnąć z Ginny powód kłótni między nią i Astorią. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak rudowłosa siedzi na posiłkach obok czarnowłosej nauczycielki i rzuca szybkie i lękliwe spojrzenia na przyjaciółkę. Kilkakrotnie przyuważył, jak na korytarzach Ginevra kieruje swoje kroki w stronę gabinetu Astorii, jednak zawsze zmieniała zdanie. Raz nawet wpadły na siebie. Stały i patrzyły na siebie, bez żadnej reakcji. Rudowłosa odeszła więc, kompletnie zrezygnowana. Jednak Harry zobaczył, że Astoria odwróciła się za nią i już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy zza zakrętu wyszedł Draco i zabrał ją na obiad. Z tych dziwnych zachowań dało się wyciągnąć wnioski. Obie kobiety żałowały tej kłótni, lecz żadna nie chciała wykonywać pierwszego ruchu. Próby Harry'ego skończyły się sromotną klęską, bo Ginny reagowała złością na każde wspomnienie imienia Astorii. Stosunkowo dobre motywy Pottera ograniczyły jego spotkania z Ginny niemal do zera, bo ta miała dość pytania „ co się stało?".

W środę, po skończonych lekcjach nauczycielka Zaklęć zabrała się za przygotowywanie toru przeszkód. Ze względu na warunki panujące za oknami, Mcgonagall zdecydowała, że egzamin odbędzie się w Wielkiej Sali. Z pomocą profesora Flitwicka urządziła w niej tor przeszkód. Magicznie powiększona sala wzbogacona została o liczne zwierzęta, które sprowadził Hagrid. Ginny zaaranżowała Wielką Salę na wzór jednej z ulic Hogsmeade oraz skrawku Zakazanego Lasu. Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie przejdą ten tor, wtedy Wielka Sala zostanie na powrót odczarowana i przejdą do Magicznych Pojedynków. Po zjedzonej kolacji zamierzała uaktywnić wszystkie pułapki. Sama nie była w stanie tego zrobić, więc potrzebowała kogoś do pomocy. Harry'ego nie mogła poprosić, bo zajmował się organizacją Pojedynków. Za Cho nie przepadała, a Draco i Astorii nie mogła po tym wszystkim poprosić, więc pozostał…

- Syriuszu- rudowłosa podeszła do niego po kolacji- Mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc? Muszę uaktywnić pułapki na torze.

Black spojrzał na nią z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i wgryzł się w jabłko, które trzymał w ręce.

- Ja? Dlaczego ja? Nie możesz poprosić Asto…ach, no tak. Nie możesz. W końcu rzucałaś w nią kulami ognia- zarechotał.

- Bardzo śmieszne, kotku. Zobacz, masz coś tutaj- pokazała coś na jego koszuli. Syriusz szybko zerknął w dół, ale zaraz chwycił się za nos i jęknął cicho, bo Ginny wymierzyła mu mocne pstryknięcie- Och, nie. Przewidziało mi się- powiedziała, posyłając mu całusa. Harry, który siedział obok swojego chrzestnego, zaśmiał się cicho. Panna Weasley zawsze nazywała Syriusza „kotkiem", gdy ją zdenerwował. Było to swoistą aluzją do formy animagicznej Blacka. W takich chwilach przekomarzania z Syriuszem najbardziej przypominała Freda i George'a.

- To pomożesz mi, czy nie?

- Tak, tak. Już idę, słoneczko- opiekun Gryfonów wstał i ruszył za rudowłosą. Kiedy przechodził koło Harry'ego, nachylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha- Może ja coś od niej wyciągnę- puścił mu oczko i szybko dogonił Ginny, która była już w połowie drogi do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

Wspinali się na piętro, gdzie znajdował się gabinet rudowłosej, cały czas pogrążeni w milczeniu. Syriusz usilnie próbował wymyślić sposób, by ich rozmowę zacząć bardziej delikatnie. Zapowiadało się na to, że spędzi w towarzystwie rudowłosej dobre dwie godziny. Jeśli wszystkim dobrze pokieruje, istniała szansa, że Ginny się wygada i opowie o kłótni z Astorią. Właśnie otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Panna Weasley otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła Syriusza do środka. Gabinet nie różnił się zbytnio od tych należących do innych nauczycieli. Jednak z łatwością można było zgadnąć do kogo należy. Na regałach stało pełno książek o klątwach i urokach. Pamiętał, że Astoria powiedziała im kiedyś, że Ginny posiada manuskrypt należący do samego Merlina. Dotyczył on jakiejś starożytnej klątwy, którą rudowłosa zajmowała się podczas badań potrzebnych do obrony tytułu Mistrza Zaklęć i Uroków. Nie wiedział, gdzie go trzyma, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by go pokazała. Jednakże nie tylko książki były znakiem rozpoznawczym. Przy ścianie, między oknem a biurkiem, rozciągała się dębowa półka. Ktoś, zapewne Ginny, poustawiał na niej liczne zdjęcia i pamiątki. Centralnie na środku, w oszklonej gablotce, spoczywał certyfikat z wynikami egzaminów mistrzowskich, a zaraz pod nim czarna, kwadratowa czapka, tak bardzo charakterystyczna dla studentów. Po obu stronach gablotki dumnie błyszczały się dwa puchary. Jeden był za najlepszy wynik egzaminów, drugi za mistrzostwo Quidditcha w Lidze Studenckiej. Na prawo od gabloty, aż do okna, umieszczone były zdjęcia i pamiątki z Cardiff. Syriusz przyjrzał się im, zobaczył uśmiechniętą Astorię, Kevina noszącego Ginny na baranach i całą trójkę na tle Akademii. Było też zdjęcie całej drużyny w czerwono- czarnych sportowych szatach, z symbolem Akademii na piersi. Po drugiej stronie, aż do biurka, rozciągały się zdjęcia i gadżety Harpii z Holyhead, nawet kafel z autografami się znalazł. O, tak. Ginny Weasley była wielką fanką Harpii, odkąd pamiętał już tak było.

- Już się napatrzyłeś?

Syriusz gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę głosu. Tak się zapatrzył, że zapomniał gdzie jest. Rudowłosa stała teraz przy regale z książkami, trzymając duże pudełko. Black podszedł do kobiety i zabrał to pudełko z jej rąk. Został wychowany na dżentelmena, nie mógł pozwolić, by kobieta dźwigała w jego towarzystwie, nawet jeśli to zwykłe pudełko.

- Możemy iść, zabrałam wszystko- powiedziała do Ginny, a Syriusz pokiwał głową.

Opuścili gabinet i z powrotem skierowali się do opustoszałej już Wielkiej Sali.

- A więc…-zaczął Syriusz, przerywając ciszę.

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „ a więc"- mruknęła Ginny.

- Co? Ach, no tak- odpowiedział, ale zaśmiał się w duchu. Uwielbiał ją denerwować- A więc….

Z szybkością pędzącej miotły ręka rudowłosej trafiła w twardy brzuch Blacka, który wybuchnął śmiechem, co przypominało szczekanie psa.

- Nie denerwuj mnie, Black. Nawet nie wiesz, co może zrobić wściekła, rudowłosa czarodziejka. Rzucanie kulami ognia to jak uczenie się Wilgardium Leviosa w pierwszej klasie.

Nie zwracając uwagi na jęki Syriusza, Ginny machnęła ręką, a drzwi prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z rozmachem. Już tym razem z różdżką w ręce, nauczycielka Zaklęć wykonała skomplikowaną sekwencję ruchów, a przed oczami Syriusza zamigotała mleczna mgiełka. Zamknął oczy, zaskoczony. Kiedy na powrót je otworzył, mimowolnie zagwizdał z podziwu. Wiedział, że znajdują się w Hogwarcie, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że stoi na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Przeszedł w głąb gęsto rosnących drzew i jego oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok. Na środku polany, najzwyczajniej w świecie stała salamandra ognista. Wielka, czerwona jaszczurka, która klapała paszczą, zajadając liście z pobliskiego krzaka.

- Ta salamandra jest dla uczniów od piątej klasy wzwyż. Przed rozpoczęciem zadania rzucę na nich zaklęcie ognioodporne, więc nic im się nie stanie. Tam- pokazała Syriuszowi krzew z niebieskimi kwiatami- Zostawię informację z instrukcjami zadania. To jest jedno z najtrudniejszych zadań, bo muszą wykazać się znajomością zaklęć, które przerabialiśmy podczas omawiania żywiołów przyrody.

Black wyciągnął z pudła pergamin przewiązany czerwoną wstążką i zaczepił go o wystające gałęzie krzewu. Był pełen podziwu dla pomysłowości rudowłosej. Zaklęcia czterech żywiołów były, są i będą najważniejszym materiałem przerabianym na lekcjach Zaklęć i Uroków. Podczas akcji Zakonu wielokrotnie musiał ratować się przed ogniem, czy przywołać silniejszy podmuch powietrza, bo nie mógł złapać tchu. Bardzo praktyczne jest również zaklęcie bąblogłowy, które pozwala oddychać pod wodą.

- Teraz trzeba uaktywnić pułapki na torze- krzyknęła Ginny.

Pracowali niemal godzinę. Zakładali najróżniejsze pułapki oraz instrukcje do zadań. Wszystko to służyło temu, by sprawdzić praktyczną znajomość zaklęć. Zwój zawieszony dziesięć metrów nad ziemią trzeba było przywołać zaklęciem Accio, drewnianą skrzynię rozwalić Reducto, a starą, zardzewiałą bramę, która prowadziła do zaaranżowanej ulicy Hogsmeade należało usunąć magicznym lasso Carpe Retractum.

- Ginny….- zaczął niepewnie Syriusz. Spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu napotkało siwe tęczówki Blacka- Posłuchaj mnie. Nie udawaj, że nie tęsknisz za Astorią, bo tak nie jest. Tęsknisz, i to bardzo. Nie wiem o co się pokłóciłyście, ale to źle na was wpływa. Ty stałaś się marudna, często kłócisz się z Harrym. Astoria milczy jak zaklęta, ale i tak rzucacie sobie płochliwe spojrzenia. Jesteś Weasleyem, Gin. Chluba Gryffindoru. Odetchnij głęboko i zakończ ten głupi taniec.

- Mam jej spojrzeć prosto w oczy po tym, jak nazwałam ją zdrajcą?- zapytała szeptem, kiedy głos Syriusza roznosił się po polanie- Widziałam ból w jej oczach, kiedy na mnie patrzy. Nie chcę sprawiać jej cierpienia- powiedziała tak cicho, że Black mógł stwierdzić, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia.

- Dlaczego nazwałaś ją zdrajcą?

Pytanie spotkało się z barierą milczenia. Syriusz cierpliwie patrzył, jak śliczna twarz rudowłosej napina się w napięciu. Jej ręce nerwowo bawiły się różdżką. W końcu, po długim milczeniu, Ginny jęknęła i nakrywa ramionami głowę. Palce wplotła w długie włosy.

- W Zakonie jest zdrajca, a Astoria….spędza dużo czasu z Malfoyem. To znaczy…no wiesz….Na Merlina! Jego ojciec jest Mrocznym! As i Draco….oni często znikają razem, a potem taka rewelacja w Zakonie. Co miałam sobie pomyśleć, kiedy zamiast spotkania ze mną wybrała jego?

Syriusz ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. A więc o to poszło….Ginny oskarżyła Astorię o zdradę. Jednak…jeśli rzeczywiście spojrzeć na to z tej strony, zachowanie panny Greengrass mogło wydawać się podejrzane. Na spotkaniach Zakonu siedziała cicho jak myszka, a tutaj, w Hogwarcie nie często mogli z nią porozmawiać. Właściwie to ostatni raz tak szczerze rozmawiał z nią wtedy, gdy powiedziała jemu i Neville'owi, że ma plan, by połączyć Harry'ego i Ginny. Nie dziwił się Rudej, że wyciągnęła takie wnioski. Jednakże…

- To niemożliwe, by Astoria była zdrajcą, Gin. To jest po prostu niemożliwe- powiedział dobitnie Black, kładąc nacisk na ostatni wyraz.

- Jak to?- głowa Ginny szybko uniosła się do góry, gdy zmrużonymi oczami spojrzała na siedzącego obok mężczyznę.

- Po prostu, niemożliwe. Masz moje słowo. I Kingsleya, bo to on przeprowadził test.

-Test? Jaki znowu test?

-Lojalności wobec Zakonu. Jesteś nowa w Zakonie, więc nie wiesz, o co chodzi- odpowiedział na pytający i lekko zagubiony wzrok rudowłosej- Każdy członek Zakonu zostaje poddany próbie lojalności, jeśli w szeregach padnie słowo „zdrada". Wymyślił to jeszcze Dumbledore. Kingsley, jako przywódca Zakonu ma prawo sprawdzić tych, co są podejrzani. Nie wiem, czy o tym słyszałaś, ale Veritaserum można wykorzystać na kilka sposobów. Jednym z nich jest połączenie eliksiru z kroplą naszej krwi oraz kroplą krwi przywódcy, w tym przypadku Kinga. Krew połączona….

- Krew połączona z Veritaserum daje możliwość sprawdzenia, czy dana osoba jest wobec nas lojalna. Tak, wiem na czym to polega. Zdaje się, że nazywa się to Próbą Morgana- wtrąciła się Ginny. Syriusz nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale panna Weasley już od kilku minut chodziła tam i z powrotem, obgryzając paznokcie. Pamiętał jeszcze , jak za czasów panowania Voldemorta Ginny obgryzała je zawsze, gdy usilnie próbowała rozwikłać jakiś problem.

- Czekaj…skoro Kingsley zastosował tą próbę wobec członków Zakonu, to dlaczego mnie nie testował?

- Ty nie wzbudzasz podejrzeń, jesteś czysta jak łza. A poza tym, wtedy kiedy był atak, ty byłaś z Harrym, więc nie mogłaś zdradzić.

- Jestem czysta…a ty? Skąd ty wiesz o tej próbie? Przecież ty nigdy byś nie zdradził…Prawda?- zapytała z obawą. Już sama nie wiedziała co myśleć.

- Nie zdradziłbym, nigdy. Astoria też nie. Tu chodzi o coś zupełni innego, Ginny. Zarówno ja, jak i Greengrassowie mamy mroczną przeszłość. Ciążą na nas powiązania rodzinne. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale moi rodzice i brat, Regulus, wykazywali skłonności do popierania Voldemorta- spojrzał na nią, a gdy gorliwie pokiwała głową na znak, że pamięta, kontynuował- Ojciec Astorii był wysoko postawionym Śmierciożercą, kiedy przeszedł na naszą stronę. Niejednokrotnie wykazaliśmy się lojalnością wobec Zakonu. Jednak niepokój pozostaje. Rozumiesz…w rodzinie nic nie ginie. Dlatego też wszyscy członkowie Zakonu, którzy kiedykolwiek, czy to sami, czy to przez koligacje rodzinne mieli styczność z czarną magią, zostali poddani tej próbie.

- A wyniki musiały wykazać, że nie jesteście zdrajcami…- wyszeptała Ginny, gdy Syriusz zamilkł. Tak, teraz już rozumiała, dlaczego nikt z Zakonu tak bardzo nie przejął się tą rewelacją. Najbardziej zaufani ludzie pozostali wierni Zakonowi. Zalała ją potężna fala ulgi, kiedy dotarło do niej, że Astoria nie jest zdrajcą. Jednak już w następnej chwili poczuła, jak jej krew płonie ogniem, gdy poczuła wściekłość. Była zła na Syriusza, na Harry'ego, na…na…na Zakon, że nikt jej o tym nie powiedział. Syriusz musiał zauważyć nagłą zmianę, bo odsunął się od niej, gwałtownie wstał i uniósł ręce do góry, w geście poddania. Doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans ze wściekłą Ginny Weasley. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy przed oczami mignęło mu wspomnienie Harry'ego lądującego na deskach podium do Pojedynków. Cztery lata temu, kiedy w Bitwie o Hogwart zginął Fred, Remus i Tonks, Ginny i Harry wpadli w swego rodzaju letarg. On wszystkich przepraszał za to, że tyle ludzi musiało za niego zginąć, a ona nie mogła pozbierać się po śmierci ukochanego brata i najlepszego przyjaciela, Colina. Zamknęła się w sobie, nie spędzała czasu z przyjaciółmi. Spotkała się tylko z Denisem, młodszym z braci Creevey. Ta rozmowa została między nimi, ale coś musiało się wtedy zdarzyć, bo zarówno Denis, jak i Ginny zmienili swoje zachowanie. On razem z Luną wyjechał w poszukiwaniu najróżniejszych magicznych stworzeń, a ona odzyskała chęci do życia. To dzięki niej Harry z bólem otrząsnął się ze swojego letargu. I to dosłownie, z bólem. Zdesperowani przyjaciele Pottera nie wiedzieli już, co robić. Czarnowłosy cały czas oskarżał się o śmierć bliskich, sam prosił się nawet o wymierzenie kary. Nikt jednak nie chciał stanąć z nim do pojedynku. Oprócz Ginny, oczywiście. Nie mogła słuchać już tego użalania się Harry'ego, więc rzuciła mu wyzwanie. Syriusz pamiętał, jak Ginny wręcz z dziecinną łatwością pokonała jego chrześniaka. Żadne z nich nie używało różdżki, stosowali tylko sobie znane zaklęcia. Rudowłosa już wtedy wiązała swoją przyszłość z zaklęciami, co nikogo nie dziwiło. Była niesamowita. Cały pojedynek wyglądał jakby tańczyli z bykiem. Ona wykonywała zgrabne i pełne gracji obroty, unikając pocisków Harry'ego, a Potter zadziwiająco szybko robił zwody. Po krótkim pokazie magii bezróżdżkowej, Ginny postanowiła to zakończyć. Uniosła rękę do góry i wyciągnęła jeden palec. Drugą ręką, nie kłopocząc się zaklęciami rzucanymi przez Harry'ego, sprawiła, że Potter poruszał się w zwolnionym tempie. Czubek palca zabłysnął oślepiająco białym światłem, które szybko się przemieszczało. Wkrótce cała dłoń pogrążyła się w białym blasku. Ginny odczarowała Harry'ego, który był bardzo blisko miejsca, gdzie stała. Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Harry stanął jak wryty, widząc świecącą dłoń rudowłosej, a ona opuściła dłoń i skierowała ją na niego. Z ręki wyleciała biała kula światła. Panna Weasley powiedziała tylko „ sam tego chciałeś, kochanie" i już było po wszystkim. Potter leżał pokonany przez iskrzące błyskawice. Jego śmiech mieszał się z jękami bólu. Po tej walce już nigdy nie obwiniał się o śmierć któregokolwiek z przyjaciół.

Oczy Ginny świeciły się niebezpiecznym blaskiem, jednak do wybuchu nie doszło. Rudowłosa zamknęła oczy i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Kiedy znów na niego spojrzała, oczy na powrót stały się brązowe, a na ustach błąkał się nikły uśmiech.

- Nie jesteś zła, że ci nie powiedzieliśmy?- zapytał ją, cały czas zachowując ostrożność.

- Jestem. Ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że mieliście ku temu swoje powody. Z resztą nie wiedziałeś o co pokłóciłam się z Astorią, więc ci wybaczam. Teraz już wiem, że moje oskarżenia są niesłuszne. Myślisz…- zawahała się i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją- Myślisz, że mi wybaczy?

- Nie dowiesz się, jeśli do niej nie pójdziesz. Musicie wyjaśnić wszystko między sobą. Ale nie przejmuj się, widać, że jej na tobie zależy. I odwrotnie- mrugnął do niej- Jesteście przyjaciółkami, na pewno ci wybaczy. Tylko musisz się postarać.

- Masz rację- rzuciła w odpowiedzi, lecz zaraz zamilkła, spojrzała na niego i wybuchła śmiechem.

- Z czego się śmiejesz, Weasley?- zapytał Syriusz, marszcząc brwi.

- Właśnie przyznałam ci rację- zachichotała- Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie.

- Idź już lepiej, bo za godzinę Astoria zaczyna zajęcia. Słyszałem, że ostatnio jest nieźle wkurzająca na lekcjach. Jeszcze trochę i zrzuci kogoś z Wieży Astronomicznej- zaśmiał się- Jeśli się z nią szybko pogodzisz, poprawisz jej humor. I uratujesz wiele istnień- powiedział, naśladując głos profesor Trelawney .

- Dzięki- szepnęła Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy- Za wszystko- przytuliła go i dała całusa w policzek.

- No już, zmykaj- chrząknął, zawstydzony- Zawieszę ostatnie instrukcje do zadania i też znikam do siebie- zabrał z pudełka ostatni pergamin i ruszył w stronę ulicy Hogsmeade. Ginny podziękowała mu za pomoc, pożegnała się i już wychodziła z Wielkiej Sali, kiedy Syriusz za nią zawołał.

- Hej, Ruda!- wyszczerzył się, kiedy na niego spojrzała- Kiedy skończysz z Astorią, to zajmij się Harrym. Siedzi biedak smutny w swoim gabinecie, bo z nim nie rozmawiasz. Chyba uzależnił się od ciebie, mała- zaszczekał jak pies.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu nauczycielki Astronomii. No tak, Syriusz Black nie mógł podarować sobie zaczepki. Harry jest uroczy, jak tak się o mnie martwi- pomyślała i z uśmiechem na ustach myślała o ty, co powie Astorii.

* * *

Draco nigdy nie myślał, że do tego dojdzie. Od czasu rozpoczęcia studiów w Cardiff nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo. Swoim zaufaniem darzył tylko i wyłącznie swojego wiernego przyjaciela, Blaise'a Zabiniego. Co prawda, podczas swojej trzyletniej nauki eliksirów mało razy się widzieli, ale listy pisał do niego na bieżąco. W Akademii nie miał przyjaciół, sam tego nie chciał. Musiał ułożyć swoje życie na nowo, a nie chciał popełniać tych samych błędów. Stał się samotnikiem, choć od czasu do czasu musiał opędzić się od irytującej Madelaine Parks. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Malfoy zadziwiał ludzi, sam siebie powoli nie poznawał. Był pomocny, uśmiechnięty, rozmowny, z poczuciem humoru i…miły. Tak, miły. Nawet fizycznie się zmienił. Teraz był wysokim, ciemnym blondynem. Nie przypominał tego tlenionego blondyna z przed czterech lat. Mógł liczyć na wsparcie kilku osób, nie tylko Blaise'a. Maddie- kto by pomyślał, że on, Draco Malfoy, polubi Królową Parks? To wszystko przez Zabiniego, zdaje się, że jego przyjaciel wpadł po uszy, choć uparcie nie przyznaje mu racji. Głównie spotykali się całą trójką, by omówić sprawę Parkinson. Odkąd Blaise zdobył na nią namiary, Maddie już planowała zemstę, przy czym mieli mnóstwo zabawy. Musiał przyznać, że w towarzystwie tej dwójki czuł się znakomicie. Jednak to nie oni sprawiali, że jego serce waliło jak szalone. Przy nich nie czuł się jak młody, roztrzepany nastolatek, który robi różne głupstwa. Nie…od tego była pewna śliczna, drobna, czarnowłosa kobieta z nieopisaną słabością do gwiazd świecących na niebie. Pewnego dnia, gdy wrócił z kolacji długo siedział przed kominkiem i analizował swoje uczucia. Szybsze bicie serca, gęsia skórka przy każdym zetknięciu się skóry, błyszczące oczy, gdy patrzył jak śpi. Obudziła się w nim…troska. Tamtego dnia, gdy już wypił rozgrzewający miód pitny, stanął przed lustrem. Widząc swoje odbicie, wziął głęboki oddech i na jednym wydechu powiedział to, co od dawna gościło w jego głowie. „ Kocham Astorię Greengrass". Słowa rozniosły się echem po pustej łazience. Były zadziwiająco czyste i mocne, bez zdradzieckiej nuty. Powtórzył to jeszcze dwa razy, a w jego wnętrzu rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, które tylko utwierdziło go w uczuciach. Od tamtej pory zbierał się w sobie, by wyznać miłość ślicznej nauczycielce Astronomii. Niestety nigdy to mu się nie udało. Albo stchórzył, albo ciężko pracowali nad Eliksirem. Raz nawet, kiedy już prawie miał jej powiedzieć, zdał sobie sprawę, że Astoria zasnęła na kanapie przy kominku, z głową ma jego kolanach. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, broń Merlinie. Było bardzo miło, ale chciałby mieć już to za sobą. Chciał usłyszeć „też cię kocham, Draco" i wreszcie pocałować.

Właśnie teraz, po spożytej kolacji, zmierzał na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Zerknął na zegarek. Za dwie godziny Astoria zaczyna zajęcia. Może wreszcie się przełamie i wyzna jej co czuje. Dwie godziny na wypowiedzenie dwóch słów to wystarczająco dużo czasu, prawda? Miał taką nadzieję. Kiedy stanął przed gabinetem Astorii i wyciągnął rękę by zapukać, poczuł jak w brzuchu coś mu się przewraca ze zdenerwowania. Po co, no po co jadł ten cholerny czekoladowy kawałek tortu? Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zapukał, ale usłyszał „ chwileczkę", a potem otwieranie zamka od drzwi. Całe powietrze uszło z jego ciała, gdy ją zobaczył. Stała tam, ubrana w zieloną tunikę przepasaną czarnym, szerokim pasem i czarne, obcisłe spodnie. Widocznie dopiero brała kąpiel, bo w ręce trzymała ręcznik, a włosy miała rozczochrane i wilgotne. Brwi miała lekko uniesione, w geście zdziwienia.

- Draco- usłyszał- Eh…wejdź, proszę. Przepraszam za mój stan, ale nie spodziewałam się ciebie. Szczerze mówiąc, to nikogo się nie spodziewałam- mruknęła i zaprosiła go do środka.

- Jeśli ci przeszkadzam to mogę sobie pójść.

- Co? Nie, nie. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Ale cieszę się, że cię widzę- uśmiechnęła się- Masz na coś ochotę? Mam jeszcze trochę smakołyków z Miodowego Królestwa.

- Nie kłopocz się, Astorio- powiedział szybko, gdy jego wnętrzności znowu się odezwały- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Czarnowłosa spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy. Po krótkiej ciszy odezwała się.

- Dobrze, ale daj mi chwilkę. Ogarnę się i zaraz wracam.

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się. Podszedł do biurka i chwycił szklaną ramkę na zdjęcia. Ruchoma fotografia przedstawiała trzy osoby leżące na kwiecistej polanie. Astoria i Ginny przytulone były do Kevina Strausa, każda z nich położyła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. Wszyscy uśmiechali się w stronę aparatu. Nagle ręka rudowłosej, która trzymała źdźbło trawy, powędrowała do góry. Trawa połaskotała nos Amerykanina. Ten gwałtownie podrapał się po nosie, a Ginny i Astoria wybuchły śmiechem. Chwilę później śmiali się wszyscy troje. Jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy patrzył na uśmiechniętą czarnowłosą.

- Draco? Co się dzieje?

Blondyn odłożył ramkę na miejsce i odwrócił się do Astorii. Już uczesana patrzyła na niego niespokojnie, zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem.

- Nic się nie stało. Chociaż nie….stało się. I to dużo.

- Może usiądziemy? Widocznie czeka nas poważna rozmowa- powiedziała Astoria, a Malfoy poszedł za nią. Usiedli na kanapie.

- Słucham- panna Greengrass złapała go na rękę, dodając mu otuchy. Draco przełknął ciężko ślinę i bezwiednie gładził kciukiem jej dłoń.

- Ja….zmieniłem się. Nie jestem już tym wystraszonym jasnowłosym chłopcem, który bał się własnego ojca. Stałem się mądrzejszy, nie szczycę się swoim pochodzeniem, jak kiedyś. Nie jestem zimnym draniem, który bawi się kobietami. Nie, nie jestem. Nie przerywaj mi, proszę- dodał, gdy ona już otwierała usta- Naprawdę, stałem się lepszym człowiekiem. Mam kogoś, komu mogę ufać. Mam kogoś kto może ufać mnie. I nie zamierzam tego zniszczyć. Blaise, ty, nawet Królowa Parks….wiem, że na was mogę polegać i zapewniam cię, wy też możecie polegać na mnie. Merlinie, polubiłem Maddie- zaśmiał się, a kąciki ust Astorii zadrgały lekko- Ale nieważne…nieważne. Tu chodzi o ciebie, As. Może nie uwierzysz, ale w chwili obecnej jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Możesz mnie zabić, za to, co teraz powiem, Greengrass, ale…Kocham cię.

I już. Powiedział to. Nareszcie to powiedział. Zaryzykował i spojrzał na siedzącą obok kobietę. Jej ręka mocniej zacisnęła się na jego własnej, a piękne oczy niebezpiecznie błyszczały.

- Draco…- głos Astorii był dziwnie drżący, kiedy się odezwała- To…to jest szalone. Wiem, że się zmieniłeś. Jesteś wspaniałym mężczyzną, ale…

- Ale co?- nagle zesztywniał, kiedy jego szept niósł się w pomieszczeniu- Nie kochasz mnie? Wstydzisz się mnie?- wyszarpnął swoją rękę z jej uścisku i wstał. Teraz patrzył na nią z góry- Tylko nie mów tego gównianego „zostańmy przyjaciółmi"! Nie po tym, co właśnie ci powiedziałem. Błagam, nie rób tego- jego głos z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem załamywał się coraz bardziej. W końcu zamilkł, a w pokoju słychać było tylko trzaskanie drewna w kominku.

- Ja nie…to nie tak, jak myślisz- teraz Astoria wstała- To wszystko mnie przytłoczyło, rozumiesz? Najpierw praca nad Eliksirem Pamięci, potem te zagrywki Mrocznych. Mój ojciec….też jest poszukiwany. Kocham go i boję się o niego. A teraz Ginny- wyliczała drżącym głosem. Odgarnęła niesforne kosmyki czarnych włosów- Na Merlina! Uznała mnie za zdrajcę Zakonu!

- Co?- Draco spojrzał na nią, kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi.

- Uznała mnie za zdrajcę przez moje zachowanie. Sam wiesz, musimy się ukrywać, żebyś się nie zdradził. Doszła do wniosku, że ty pracujesz dla swojego ojca, a że ja często z tobą przebywam, to stwierdziła, że to ja zdradzam Zakon.

- O to się pokłóciłyście? Ale ty nie zdradzasz, więc dlaczego nadal się do siebie nie odzywacie?

- Ja…no wiesz…- Astoria wyraźnie się zakłopotała. Na jej twarzy wykwitł delikatny rumieniec.

- Dlaczego się z nią nie pogodziłaś, As? Dlaczego?- Draco stał teraz bardzo blisko czarnowłosej nauczycielki. Delikatnie chwycił jej podbródek, by patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

- Nie chciałam cię narażać! Rozumiesz? Boję się o ciebie. Jeśli Ginny dowie się prawdy, wszystko może się wydać. Harry cały czas ją kocha. I Mroczni o tym wiedzą! W każdej chwili mogą ją dorwać, a jeśli wyszukają w jej umyśle informacje o tobie, jesteś skończony- wysyczała, cały czas patrząc na niego.

Draco poczuł jakby ciężki kamień spadł mu z serca. Bała się o niego, a to znaczy…

- Zależy ci na mnie, Greengrass- uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, zależy- westchnęła zrezygnowana- Ale na Ginny również. I dobrze by było, gdybyście zaczęli współpracować. Potrzebuję was. I ciebie, i jej.

- Ja, ty i…Weasley? Mamy działać razem? Przecież ona mnie zabije, jeśli dowie się co zrobił mój ojciec.

- Ona wie co zrobił. I wcale nie ma zamiaru cię zabić. Nie ocenia ludzi miarą czynów rodziny. Widocznie zobaczyła w tobie dobrą duszę.

- Mówisz jak Trelawney, kiedy zbyt długo przebywa w oparach ziółek- zaśmiał się blondyn.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Draco- odpowiedziała, choć na jej usta wkradł się uśmiech- Ginny jest wspaniałą przyjaciółką, a ja nie chcę jej stracić. Najwyższy czas wprowadzić ją w cały plan.

- No dobra, pomyślę co z tym zrobić. Ale nadal nie wiem, co zamierzasz odpowiedzieć na moje wyznanie. Pokłóciłaś się z Weasley, ale to zupełnie inna sprawa.

- To wcale nie jest inna sprawa- mruknęła Astoria.

- Jak to?

- Bo to wszystko właśnie przez ciebie! Tak, przez ciebie! Obroniłam cię, co utwierdziło Ginny w przekonaniu, że coś knuję z tobą.

- Rozumiem, nienawidzisz mnie.

- Co? Nie, nie, nie- zaprzeczyła gwałtownie, przerażona tą myślą.

- Nie nienawidzisz mnie?

- Tak, nie nienawidzę cię…znaczy…och, zamknij się- Astoria pociągnęła go za koszulę, a jej usta dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wylądowały na jego ustach. Malfoy zamarł na chwilę, lecz potem przyciągnął ją do siebie, całkowicie niszcząc wolną przestrzeń między nimi. Ręce bezwiednie zaczęły działać na własny rachunek, on skupiał się tylko na ustach. Smakowała zadziwiającą mieszanką czekolady, karmelu i mięty. W jego nozdrza wdarł się zniewalający, lawendowy zapach. Gdzieś tam, w oddali, usłyszał pukanie. Mógł uznać to też jednak za wybuch fajerwerków w jego głowie. Oboje cali płonęli od fali uczuć, która zalała ich ciała. Pocałunek z pewnością trwałby dłużej, gdyby ktoś brutalnie im nie przerwał.

- Ekhem…pozwoliłam sobie wejść, bo nie otwierałaś kiedy pukałam, a widziałam zapalone światło.

Brzęk tłuczonego szkła sprawił, że Astoria i Draco gwałtownie od siebie odskoczyli. Wystraszona czarnowłosa zwaliła ramkę ze zdjęciem. Teraz oboje patrzyli na uśmiechającą się szeroko Ginevrę Weasley.

- Chyba przyszłam nie w porę- ciągnęła wesołym głosem.

- Co? Nie, my tylko…rozmawialiśmy- odpowiedziała Astoria lekko piskliwym głosem.

- Tak…rozmawialiście tak cicho, że aż musieliście spijać słowa ze swoich ust- zachichotała rudowłosa. Jednym, szybkim ruchem dłoni naprawiła stłuczoną ramkę i zwinnie wskoczyła na blat biurka. Swoje czekoladowe oczy wbiła w czerwone twarze swoich towarzyszy- Proszę was, nie róbcie takich min. Zdaje się, że musimy sobie parę spraw wyjaśnić- szepnęła i kiwnęła na Astorię- Przepraszam cię, As. Głupio się zachowałam. Mam teraz w głowie straszny mętlik. Nie chciałam cię zranić. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz- westchnęła przejmująco.

Astoria poczuła, że serce na chwilę zamarło, gdy napotkała smutne, czekoladowe tęczówki przyjaciółki. Chciała znów zobaczyć jej śliczny uśmiech, chciała usiąść z nią przy kieliszku czerwonego wina i rozpływać się nad ty, jak wspaniale całuje Draco Malfoy. Chciała po prostu….na Merlina, to jest żałosne!

- Tęskniłam za tobą, Gin- Astoria podbiegła do przyjaciółki i uściskała ją mocno. Jej oczy zrobiły się dziwnie wilgotne- Jasne, że ci wybaczę. Mimo wszystko i tak cię uwielbiam, głuptasie- zaśmiała się, by odgonić łzy. Poczuła jak delikatny palec Ginny ociera niechciane łzy i mocno ją przytula.

- Też cię kocham, Greengrass. Jesteś jak moja siostra, której zawsze pragnęłam. Na tych cholernych zdjęciach są sami faceci- Astoria zaśmiała się, gdy rudowłosa wywróciła oczami. Z poza ramienia Ginny zerknęła na zegar i aż krzyknęła przerażona.

- Na Merlina! Za piętnaście minut mam zajęcia! Przepraszam, że zostawiam was w takiej chwili, ale praca czeka- jeszcze raz uściskała Ginny, z lekkim uśmiechem pocałowała blondyna w usta i raźnym krokiem opuściła swój gabinet. Zapadła krępująca cisza, z oddali było słychać stukot butów Astorii.

- Weasley- rudowłosa poderwała głowę i spojrzała na blondyna z przymrużonymi oczami- nie udawajmy, że nic tu się nie stało. Nam obojgu zależy na Astorii. Musimy przyzwyczaić się do swojego towarzystwa.

- Racja- odpowiedziała i zaśmiała się głośno- Nie wiem co się dzisiaj dzieje, ale już drugi raz przyznaję rację najmniej spodziewanej osobie. Westchnęła głośno i pociągnęła Malfoya do wyjścia- Mam nadzieję, że masz u siebie Ognistą.

- A po co ci Ognista, Weasley?- zdziwił się Draco, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Właśnie całowałeś się z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Muszę poznać twoje zamiary, Malfoy. Przy takiej rozmowie przyda się coś na wzmocnienie.

Po korytarzu niósł się głośny śmiech blondyna. O, tak. Mieli do omówienia kilka istotnych kwestii, Ognista Whiskey z pewnością się przyda. Rozmawiali do późnej nocy. Dopiero o pierwszej w nocy drzwi od gabinetu nauczycielki Zaklęć i Uroków zamknęły się na klucz.

* * *

O ile egzamin z Zaklęć przebiegł wspaniale i bez problemów, o tyle Pojedynki nie skończyły się najlepiej. Tor przeszkód przygotowany przez rudowłosą nauczycielkę spotkał się z gorącym aplauzem uczniów. Każdy był zadowolony ze swoich wyników, zadania uznano za ekscytujące i pomysłowe. Uwielbienie do Ginevry Weasley wzrosło o kilkadziesiąt uśmiechów i podniecone rozmowy między przyjaciółmi. Harry Potter również zapunktował u uczniów. Po skończonym egzaminie, czarnowłosy nauczyciel zgodził się na luźne pojedynki. Głośno ogłosił, że jeśli mają do wyrównania jakieś porachunki, to lepiej niech zrobią to pod jego opieką. Wszystko było w porządku, aż do momentu ostatniego pojedynku. Sama walka przebiegła w spokoju. Ridley Daniels, szóstoroczny Gryfon wyzwał do pojedynku Kaspiana Rosiera, prefekta Ślizgonów. Profesor Potter wszystko nadzorował i osądził wynik na korzyść Danielsa. Kaspianowi się to nie spodobało, jednak ze spokojem przyjął porażkę. Jednak kiedy tylko nauczyciel Obrony opuścił Wielką Salę i ogłosił koniec zabawy, Rosier rzucił się na bezbronnego Gryfona. Do bójki dołączyło trzech innych Slizgonów, więc Ridley nie miał szans. I kiedy już miał się poddać, z pomocą przyszedł jego przyjaciel. Lancelot Turner szybko pokonał trzech osiłków i wdał się w walkę z Rosierem. Po Wielkiej Sali fruwały najróżniejsze zaklęcia, polała się nawet krew. Wkrótce pojedynek został przerwany przez profesora Blacka. Obaj chłopcy trafili do dyrektorki, a Daniels, Turner i Rosier aż do wyjazdu na święta musieli zostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

W piątek po śniadaniu uczniowie zbierali się do wyjazdu. Niemal cała szkoła opuściła bramy Hogwartu i powozami udali się do Hogsmeade. Syriusz i Draco przybyli jako ostatni, ponieważ musieli odprowadzić na pociąg uczniów, którzy dopiero opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne. Lance i Ridley szybko przyjęli do wiadomości to, co miał im do powiedzenia opiekun Gryffindoru. Natomiast Kaspian dostał ostrą reprymendę za swoje zachowanie, zarówno od Draco, jak i od Mcgonagall, która zawiesiła jego przywileje Prefekta, aż skończy swój dwutygodniowy szlaban po przyjeździe z przerwy świątecznej.

Czerwona lokomotywa Expresu Hogwart mknęła torami do Londynu, jednak nikt nie zauważył, jak w pewnym momencie oczy Lancelota Turnera zabłysły jasnym światłem. Kiedy pociąg opuścił stację Hogsmeade, cztery zakapturzone postacie wyszły z ukrycia i skierowały się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Brązowy puchacz wyleciał przez okno, niosąc czarną kopertę do Lucjusza Malfoya. W środku znajdowały się tylko dwa słowa: „ Wszystko gotowe".

* * *

Hej, witam wszystkich :D

Długo mnie nie było, ale już wróciłam do formy. Przez ostatni czas nazbierało się trochę problemów, ale cóż poradzić, takie życie. Co myślicie o nowym rozdziale? Jako jedyny przekroczył pięć tysięcy słów, więc jestem dumna. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę wam się podoba.

W następnych rozdziałach pojawią się nowe, ale znane postacie: Luna Lovegood i Denis Creevey. Zdradzę wam, że Zakon wybierze się na bal…A teraz, kto mi powie, co oznaczają dziwnie błyszczące oczy Lance'a, kiedy wsiadali do pociągu? Podpowiem, że te postacie z kapturami i ten list do Lucjusza tworzą całość układanki.

Chciałabym również wynagrodzić wam moją dłuższa nieobecność. Na początku nie miałam zamiaru opisywać tego, jak Ginny odzyskuje pamięć. Chciałam poświęcić na to jeden dłuższy akapit i kropka. Ale jeśli macie ochotę, napiszę miniaturkę. Sen o życiu, czyli olśnienie Ginevry Weasley. Przedstawię w niej cały przebieg odzyskiwania pamięci przez Ginny. Przypomnienie wszystkich Weasleyów, przyjaciół, relacji z poszczególnymi bohaterami. No krótko mówiąc, wielkie bum umysłowe.. Co o tym myślicie?

Zapraszam do komentowania i do napisania już nie długo.

Ps. Kto ma widzieć duchy? Ron czy Hermiona? :D ( znowu zdradzam swoje plany, ale liczę się z waszym zdaniem. To jest dla mnie ważne.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Wspomnienie 15.1: Eliksir Pamięci**

Grudniowy deszcz bębnił w okna małego mieszkania na ulicy Pokątnej. Było wcześnie rano, mimo to, przy kuchennym stole siedział rudowłosy mężczyzna. Ubrany tylko w czerwone bokserki z niezwykłą zawziętością targał swoje i tak nieułożone włosy. Śmiało można było stwierdzić, że nie spał całą noc. Przed nim leżał list, który przed chwilą przyniosła sowa. Wczoraj wieczorem został wybrany do bardzo ważnego zadania. Razem z Angeliną Johnson i Madelaine Parks postanowili zakończyć złą passę Zakonu. Od dawna nikogo nie złapali. Ich jedyną nadzieją zawsze był Harry Potter, który siał postrach wśród Mrocznych. Przez wypadek Ginny, czarnowłosy stracił zapał do pracy, opuszczał treningi. Ale teraz…od czasu powrotu rudowłosej, Harry wziął się w garść. Cały czas próbował na nowo podbić serce jego siostry. A jemu, George'owi Weasley'owi bardzo na tym zależało. Tutaj nie tylko chodziło o Zakon, choć musiał przyznać, że Harry w duecie z Ginny mają niesamowitą moc. W dużej mierze wszystko sprowadzało się do jego jedynej siostry…i do niego samego. W Bitwie o Hogwart stracił niemal wszystko. Zginął Fred, jego ukochany brat bliźniak. Dziewczyna, którą kochał miała straszny wypadek i stracił z nią kontakt, dopiero od niedawna znowu widywał się z Angeliną. Każdy z jego braci na swój sposób przeżywał stratę bliskich, co spowodowało, że rodzina się od siebie oddaliła. Lee Jordan, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jako mugolak musiał się ukrywać i do tej pory nie dał jakiegokolwiek znaku życia. A siostra…przez swój związek z Harrym Śmierciożercy sprawili, że straciła pamięć. Broń Merlinie, nie obwiniał Harry'ego. Doskonale wiedział, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Wiedział, że nie ma lepszego mężczyzny dla Ginny. W przeciągu dwóch lat poczuł jak to jest stracić nadzieję. Dopiero list Astorii sprawił, że gdzieś w środku zapaliła się jej iskierka. A teraz, razem z Angeliną miał szansę zmienić wszystko. Za dwa dni Ginny miała wybrać się do Nory, spotkać się z rodzicami. Właśnie tam, podczas rodzinnej kolacji podadzą jej Eliksir Pamięci.

Angelina wszystko zaplanowała. Madelaine dostarczy jej fiolkę z Eliksirem, potem ona przyjdzie do jego mieszkania. Zadaniem George'a było zajęcie Ginny, aby Angie mogła podać jej Eliksir. A potem…potem jego siostra musi doznać impulsu. Najsilniejszego jaki może być. Po długich rozmowach, Angelina zdecydowała, że impuls musi dotyczyć Harry'ego. Nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobią, ale po kolacji musiał razem z Ginny znaleźć się w domu czarnowłosego aurora. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli.

- Wszystko się uda- powiedział na głos, by pewniej to zabrzmiało- Za kilka dni Ginny odzyska pamięć i znowu będzie jak dawniej. Razem z Harrym skopie tyłki Mrocznym, na nowo zostaną bohaterami. I wszystko będzie dobrze- wstał i energicznym krokiem ruszył do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic. Zza drzwi dochodziło wesołe pogwizdywanie.

* * *

Rene właśnie zamykał Magiczne Dowcipy, kiedy ktoś go powstrzymał i gwałtownie wciągnął do środka. Zdążył tylko wziąć głęboki oddech. Drobna dłoń zakryła mu usta, dławiąc krzyk. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył co się dzieje, a kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na długich, czarnych włosach i twarzy napastnika, przewrócił oczami i odepchnął go od siebie.

- Nie musisz robić takich zagrywek, Chang. W tych czasach to nie jest najmądrzejsze. Mógłbym wziąć cię za Mrocznych i wyrządzić ci krzywdę- powiedział, kiedy jego serce wróciło do normalnego rytmu. Z uwagą przyjrzał się Cho. Była ubrana w ciemny, długi płaszcz, czapkę opadającą z tyłu na włosy i skórzane rękawiczki. Szalik owinięty wokół szyi z pewnością niedawno zakrywał twarz. Kiedy spojrzał jej w oczy, zobaczył złośliwe iskierki czające się w tęczówkach.

- Nie chcemy, by ktoś zaczął coś podejrzewać. Chyba o tym pamiętasz, prawda?

- Oczywiście- parsknął Francuz- Ale wiesz, porwanie mnie z ulicy, jeszcze w takim ciemnym, zamaskowanym stroju z pewnością wzbudzi podejrzenia. Już nawet głośna rozmowa w Dziurawym Kotle byłaby mniej podejrzana.

Kobieta prychnęła z irytacją.

- Daj spokój, de Fines. Lepiej powiedz mi, co łączy George'a Weasleya, Angelinę Johnson i Maddie Parks? Nie zauważyłeś niczego podejrzanego?

Francuz spojrzał zdziwiony na Azjatkę. Prawda, Angelina była częstym gościem Magicznych Dowcipów, ale uznał to za relacje miłosne. Przecież panna Johnson kiedyś była dziewczyną jego szefa. Takie uczucie nie mogło tak po prostu wygasnąć. Stwierdził, że znowu się spotykają.

- Nie, nie zauważyłem. George i Angelina spotykają się w zakresie towarzyskim.

- Tak, jasne- prychnęła Cho- I co? Robią miłosny trójkącik Johnson-Weasley-Parks?

- O co ci chodzi? Bo nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

- Madelaine Parks często spotyka się z naszymi papużkami. A to dziwne, skoro mówisz, że znowu ze sobą kręcą. Nie sądzisz?

- Fakt, trochę dziwne- przyznał Rene.

- No więc?- Cho uniosła brwi i wyczekująco spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Więc….-mruknął, zdziwiony.

- Och, na Merlina!- Azjatka uderzyła pięścią o najbliżej stojącą szafę- Skup się, Rene! Pomyśl. Co może ich łączyć? Jeśli trochę powęszysz, znajdziesz wszystko co ci potrzeba. Panna Parks ma niezły rodowód- uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem- Wiesz, że jej matka jest córką Magnusa Fritza?

- Tego Fritza?- Rene zagwizdał z podziwu, kiedy Cho pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie- No proszę, wnuczka słynnego alchemika…chwila moment. Jest wnuczką Fritza- powtórzył, jakby właśnie coś do niego dotarło- Przecież Magnus Fritz jest twórcą Eliksiru Pamięci. A skoro Madelaine spotyka się z George'm….

- Chcą uzdrowić Ginny Weasley- dokończyła za niego Cho. Doszła do tego wniosku, krótko po tym, jak stwierdziła, że spotkania tej trójki są dziwnie podejrzane. Postanowiła zagłębić się trochę w więzy rodzinne Madelaine. Tak doszła do tego odkrycia. I wcale jej się to nie podobało.

- No dobra, ale co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Angelina Johnson?

- Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Ale wiem, że nic już nie możemy zrobić. Jeśli Eliksir Pamięci już jest w rękach George'a…nie ma szans, by ich powstrzymać. Kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu, ruda wiedźma będzie wszystko pamiętać- wysyczała Azjatka, zaciskając zęby.

- Tak- mruknął Rene- Przypomni sobie Pottera i znowu będą wielce zakochani.

- Rene, kotku- Cho podeszła do niego i pogłaskała go po włosach- Nie trać tak szybko nadziei. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nie, kiedy ja mam coś do powiedzenia.

- A co ty możesz zrobić, Chang- warknął Francuz, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki i mocno ściskając- Kiedy George poda jej Eliksir, wszystko stracone. Uwierz mi, Weasleyowie są niezwykle kochającymi braćmi, a dla swojej jedynej siostry zrobią wszystko.

- Ty też masz kochającego brata- wydyszała Cho.

Słysząc to, Rene odepchnął ją od siebie gwałtownie, jakby się poparzył. Jego oczy zapłonęły gniewem. Kochający brat…

Stracił swojego brata pięć lat temu. Fabrice, młodszy od niego o trzy lata, został we Francji, kiedy wybuchła rewolucja. I wcale nie przyłączył się do rewolucjonistów. Po niespodziewanej śmierci ich ojca, Fabe wpadł w złe towarzystwo. On sam z niepokojem obserwował zmiany zachodzące w jego bracie, ale był bezsilny. Rene nigdy nie opuściłby Francji, nigdy. Ale jeśli chciał ujść z życiem, musiał to zrobić. Jego rodzina mieszkała w małej wiosce, spokojnej, pełnej czarodziei. Planował przyłączyć się do buntu, nie zamierzał patrzeć, jak Śmierciożercy niszczą jego dom. I wtedy jego własny brat, mały Fabrice, wbił mu nóż w plecy. W nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali, grupa zamaskowanych czarnoksiężników napadła na wioskę. Musieli jakoś przełamać barierę ochronną. Wszyscy zdolni do walki ruszyli do boju. Wszyscy krzyczeli „ Zdrajca wśród nas!", a Rene gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że to jego brat zdradził. Doszło do prawdziwej rzezi. Jego matka zginęła jako pierwsza. Zobaczyła, Fabe'a i krzycząc przeraźliwie, nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że jej syn był zdrajcą. Wszystkie domy płonęły, a Rene szukał rudej smugi wśród dymu i latających klątw. Marie Gardine, jego ukochana dziewczyna, dzielnie walczyła ze Śmierciożercami. Była niesamowita. Miała prawdziwy talent do zaklęć. No i była śliczna. Długie, rude włosy, niebieskie oczy jak ocean. Była niska. Zawsze śmiał się, że kiedy obejmuje ją ramionami, ona znika cała. Ona wtedy mówiła, że to dobrze, bo znajdzie w nich schronienie. Jednak tej nocy jej nie ochronił. Zauważył ją, ale drogę zagrodzili mu dwaj Śmierciożercy. Walczył z nimi dość długo, nie miał już sił. Nagle, dzięki Merlinowi, na pomoc mieszkańcom przyszedł pluton aurorski francuskiego Ministerstwa. Aurorzy złapali Śmierciożerców, jednak niektórzy uciekli. Rene biegł do Marie, ale…Ciągle śniły mu się czarne oczy Fabrice'a, kiedy patrzył na niego z szaleństwem w oczach. Na rękach miał krew Marie. Jego własny brat zabił dziewczynę, którą kochał. Fabe uciekł, a Rene został wypędzony z wioski. Tak trafił do Anglii. Znalazł pracę, przyjaciół, mieszkanie. Na nowo się zakochał…

- Ja nie mam brata- powiedział głosem wypranym z emocji.

- Jak to nie? W takim razie kim on jest?- Cho z uśmiechem wskazała na otwierające się drzwi do sklepu. Wszedł przez nie wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Jego włosy sięgały ramion, a wyglądały tak, jakby były niemyte od tygodnia. Tłuste strąki opadały na oczy. Na sobie miał wyblakły, skórzany płaszcz, ciężkie, okute buty i wymiętą granatową koszulę wetkniętą w czarne spodnie. Jego twarz była blada, oczy podkrążone, jakby nie spał kilka dni. Czarne jak smoła oczy nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Na ustach błąkał się ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Cześć braciszku, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Słyszałem, że potrzebujecie mojej pomocy.

Rene przełknął ciężko ślinę i spojrzał na Cho. Nie wiedział co ona kombinuje, ale jeśli ściągnęła do pomocy Fabrice'a, to nie mogło być nic dobrego.

* * *

Lancelot Turner od czasu powrotu ze szkoły czuł się dziwnie. Powinien cieszyć się przerwą świąteczną, pomagać ojcu przygotować dom na uroczystą kolację, ubrać choinkę razem z kuzynką. Ale on w ogóle nie czuł świątecznej atmosfery. Owszem, pomagał w kuchni, nawet upiekł ciasto ze swoim wujem, mistrzem magicznego cukiernictwa. Matka Lance'a zginęła w bitwie o Hogwart, więc święta spędzali razem z wujkiem Brandonem, ciocią Emily i kuzynką Evanlyn. Wszystko co robił, było takie…sztuczne. Jakby ktoś pociągał go za sznurki. Każdy ruch, każde zdanie sprawiało, że czuł się obco. Słowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie, nie kontrolował ich. Nie pamiętał nawet o co pokłócił się z Evanlyn. Dlatego zdziwił się, jak rano powiedziała mu, żeby poszedł sam na Pokątną, bo ona ma go dosyć. Jego ojciec i wuja wcześnie wyszli do pracy, a ciotka potrzebowała paru składników, by przygotować wigilię. Tak więc, teraz błąkał się samotnie po ulicy Pokątnej. Dzisiaj czuł się wyjątkowo niedobrze. W głowie miał straszną pustkę, nie czuł jak wykonuje ruch, a mimo to przemieszczał się w określone miejsca. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale w pewnej chwili ktoś złapał go za przód płaszcza i pociągnął za sobą.

- Hej, mógłbyś trochę uważać. Na ulicy panuje niezły ruch, wszyscy robią świąteczne zakupy.

Chłopak słyszał głos, odbijał się w jego głowie niczym piłeczka pingpongowa. Był jakby znajomy…Znał go, na pewno. Spróbował skupić się na twarzy. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i przyjrzał się uważnie osobie, która trzymała jego rękę. Głowę miał opuszczoną, więc najpierw zobaczył buty. Brązowe, z materiału podobnego do skóry, sięgające kostek. Dalej, bordowe spodnie, nogi miała niezwykle krótkie, więc osoba była niskiego wzrostu. Potem jego wzrok napotkał brązowy, niezapięty płaszcz i granatowy sweter. Wreszcie dotarł do twarzy. Szyja owinięta szkarłatno-złotym szalem. Ach, więc Gryfonka, dumnie nosząca barwy domowe. Brązowe loki ginęły pod bordową czapką opadającą z tyłu. Ciemne, niemal orzechowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego zmrużone. Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć charakterystyczne srebrne kolczyki w formie malutkich lwów, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę kto przed nim stoi.

- Donavan? To ty?

- Jasne, że ja Turner. Co się głupio pytasz?

Lance poczuł, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. I, co było dziwne, poczuł, że zrobił to sam. Pierce Donavan u wszystkich wywoływała uśmiech. Taka mała, niepozorna dziewczyna, a taka zadziorna. Była młodsza od niego o dwa lata, a już wielokrotnie pokazała na co ją stać. I to nie tylko na boisku, jako niezawodna szukająca. Cały Gryffindor zgłaszał się do niej po pomoc w Zaklęciach. Tak jak Lance był najlepszy z Obrony, Pierce, mimo swojego wieku, radziła sobie nawet z materiałem klasy szóstej. Niełatwo było zdobyć jej zaufanie. Jedynymi przyjaciółmi, z którymi ją widywano, to bliźnięta Blackberry. Ale on pamiętał, co dla niego zrobiła. Kiedy jego matka w tragicznym stanie trafiła do Munga po Bitwie, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Pierce pomagała ojcu jako wolontariuszka i była obecna, gdy jej ojciec oznajmił śmierć jego matki. Wszystko na niego runęło, poczuł, że się dusi, więc wbiegł na samą górę i wyszedł na dach. Nie wiedział co robi, rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko. Podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi dachu. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły ze strachu, bo już czuł jak spada w dół. Nagle poczuł jak coś ciągnie go do tyłu. Upadł na plecy, a kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył klęczącą nad nim Pierce. Poświęciła mu wtedy dużo czasu na rozmowę. Widziała wszystkie twarze Lancelota Turnera. Rozpacz, śmiech, ból, tęsknotę, nadzieję. Nie wiedział czemu, ale zaufał, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Jak do tej pory nikt nie wiedział o załamaniu, nawet jego ojciec.

- Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, Turner?- rozdrażniony głosik Pierce przedarł się do jego głowy. Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na nią.

-Ja…nie czuje się najlepiej, Pierce. Tak jakby…jakbym nie był sobą- kiedy wypowiedział te słowa na głos, dodarło do niego, że tak właśnie jest. Nie jest sobą. Nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniał sobie, jak razem z Ridleyem wsiadali do pociągu na stacji w Hogsmeade. Przeszły go dziwne dreszcze, a głowa zaczęła pulsować. Przed oczami zobaczył jeszcze oddalające się postacie w czarnych szatach, a potem już nie widział nic. Otępiały i słaniający się runął na Pierce, która pisnęła cicho i objęła go, by nie upadł. Próbowała go ocudzić, ale nie reagował. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w mało uczęszczanej uliczce, trzymając w ramionach rosłego chłopaka, który był prawdopodobnie pod wpływem jakiejś klątwy. Zesztywniała, gdy usłyszała rubaszny śmiech. Chwilę potem poczuła jak różdżka wbija jej się w żebra.

- Spokojnie, ślicznotko. Nie rób głupstw, bo stanie ci się krzywda.

Pierce przeszedł zimny dreszcz, gdy dotarło do niej, że zna ten głos. Odwróciła głowę i poczuła mocno miętowy zapach wymieszany z zapachem mokrego futra. Przekręciła się jeszcze trochę i wzięła głęboki oddech.

Wpatrywała się twarz Amycusa Carrowa. Nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć, gdy Mroczny rzucił zaklęcie Silencio. Zaraz potem cała zesztywniała, gdy oberwała Petrifucus Totalus. Nie mogła nic zrobić, kiedy drugi z Mrocznych ciasno obwiązał Lancelota grubymi linami. Nie przejmując się niczym, Mroczni przerzucili ich ciała przez ramiona i ruszyli w głąb ciemnej uliczki.

- Jeszcze trochę, a ten młody wymoczek złamałby twojego Imperiusa, Nott.

- Nie marudź, Carrow. Rzuciłem wystarczające zaklęcie, wytrzymał tydzień. Ale…ta mała nie była w planach Lucjusza. Po co ją zabierasz?

- Mam ją puścić, żeby poleciała do Ministerstwa? A poza tym…to jest córka Aleca Donavana. Lucjusz z pewnością zapewni jej rozrywkę. Teraz mamy w garści Brygadę Uderzeniową i szpital świętego Munga. Aurorzy będą tańczyć jak im zagramy.

Pierce usłyszała przeraźliwy rechot obu mężczyzn. Napotkała jeszcze przerażony wzrok Lancelota, a potem…ogarnęła ją ciemność.

* * *

W Norze panował straszny gwar. Uroczysta, rodzinna kolacja była gotowa, a goście powoli się schodzili. Za trzy dni znowu mieli zasiąść do wspólnej kolacji, ale teraz okazja była wyjątkowa. Po trzech latach nieobecności, jedyna córka Artura i Molly Weasleyów powróciła w rodzinne strony. Właśnie teraz miała zagościć na kolacji. Zjawili się już prawie wszyscy. Artur wrócił wcześniej z pracy, Molly od rana szykowała swoje najlepsze dania. Nawet Charlie dwa dni temu przyleciał z Rumunii na spotkanie ze swoją małą siostrzyczką. Ron z Hermioną jak zwykle przybyli wcześniej. Mimo protestów pani Weasley, panna Granger wzięła się do pracy i raz dwa wszystko było gotowe. Fleur, która miała już dość pokaźny brzuch, odpoczywała na kanapie. Bill nie pozwolił jej niczego robić, bo za miesiąc miała wyznaczony termin porodu. Najstarszy z braci Weasley trzymał czteroletnią Victoire na ramionach. Dziewczynka śmiejąc się radośnie zawieszała bombki na choince. Syriusz, który również został zaproszony jako przyjaciel rodziny, w ten sam sposób pomagał Teddy'emu. Andromeda zostawiła małego pod opieką Blacka i Harry'ego, a sama pojechała na święta do rodziny swojego męża Teda. Neville wdał się w miłą pogawędkę z Hermioną, jednocześnie rozkładając talerze i sztućce.

- Harry właśnie przysłał wiadomość, że się nie wyrobi. Mają mnóstwo pracy w Ministerstwie- powiedział Charlie wchodząc do salonu.

- Doprawdy, nie da się złamać tego chłopaka. Praca, praca i praca. A gdzie czas dla rodziny? To przecież taka ważna chwila.

- Nie zapominaj Molly, że Ginny pracuje w Hogwarcie. Widywał ją codziennie, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jej obecności- wystękał Syriusz. Mały Teddy ciasno owinął się wokół jego szyi, więc miał kłopoty z wypowiedzią-A poza tym…Ginny przychodzi tu dla was. Uwierz mi, bała się tego spotkania jak Neville Snape'a.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się, kiedy dobiegł ich oburzony krzyk Longbottoma. Ale taka była prawda. Kilka razy, gdy rozmawiał z rudowłosą, poruszał temat wizyty w Norze. Była w Londynie od czterech miesięcy, a jeszcze nie spotkała się z rodzicami. Przyciskał ją tak bardzo, aż w końcu wyznała mu, że boi się tego spotkania. Boi się, że nie pozna własnych rodziców, a to byłby cios dla państwa Weasley. W końcu, po długich naleganiach George'a zgodziła się na spotkanie.

- A tak w ogóle, to jak ona trafi do Nory? Cały dom i podwórko są objęte zaklęciami ochronnymi- odezwał się Ron.

- Przyjdzie razem z George'm i Angeliną- odpowiedział pan Weasley.

- A jednak…Nasz George znowu spotyka się z Angie- zaśmiał się Ron- Słyszałem o tym, ale myślałem, że Rene sobie to wszystko ubzdurał. Ale to dobrze. Może wreszcie trochę odżyje. Niby minęły już trzy lata, ale ciągle jest nieswój.

- Skoro zaprosił ją na rodzinną kolację, to musi być coś poważnego- odezwała się Hermiona- A, właśnie!- klepnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło- Na śmierć o tym zapomniałam- mruknęła, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z ciekawością, kiedy wyciągnęła z torebki kremowe koperty i rozdała je odpowiednim osobom- Kingsley kazał przekazać wam te zaproszenia. W Ministerstwie odbędzie się Bal Świąteczny. Będą na nim najbardziej wpływowi i szanowani ludzie ze świata czarów. Słyszałam, że sam Magnus Fritz ma się zjawić. I…pani redaktor nowej gazety codziennej- uśmiechnęła się.

- Słyszałem, że „Prorok" schodzi na psy- powiedział Syriusz- Teraz na topie jest „Sonorus". Wysłałbym kwiaty redaktorce za zrównanie z ziemią Rity Skeeter- zaśmiał się- Tylko nie mam pojęcia kto to.

- Luna- odpowiedziała Hermiona wesołym głosem. W salonie zapadła cisza. Każdy patrzył na nią, z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Luna?- wyjąkał Neville- Nasza Luna? Lovegood?

Panna Granger pokiwała głową, nadal się uśmiechając.

- „Żonglera" nie ma na rynku już od dobrych dwóch miesięcy. Wszyscy myśleli, że Luna wyjechała w kolejną podróż, ale…Zadziwiające jest to, że w „Sonorusie" pracują sami czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin. O ile wiem, Justin Finch-Fletchley jest jednym z głównych redaktorów, Dean Thomas zajmuje się stroną marketingową.

- Skąd, na gacie Merlina, Luna wzięła kasę, by ruszyć z nową gazetą? Przecież to trzeba gigantycznych nakładów. Na same miejsce dla redakcji idzie kilka tysięcy galeonów. A gdzie tu jeszcze codzienny wydruk, opłacanie pracowników i, znając Deana, super kampanię reklamową? Ten facet jest marketingowym geniuszem, ale jego pomysły pożerają pieniądze jak Hardodziob szczury- nakręcał się Ron.

- Bo to nie Luna wszystko finansuje- odpowiedziała Hermiona, wprawiając swoich towarzyszy w głębsze zdziwienie- Ona tylko kieruje gazetą. Ten „Sonorus" jest tak jakby…buntem przeciw Mrocznym. Znacie Lunę, wszem i wobec ogłasza swoje zdanie, niczym się nie przejmuje. Jakaś tajemnicza postać stoi na czele gazety i daje możliwość zdemaskowania wszystkich przekrętów i tajemniczych ataków. Nie, nie wiem kto to jest- dodała, gdy Syriusz już otwierał usta- Ale ewidentnie działa po stronie Zakonu. „ Sonorus" działa od niespełna miesiąca, a już zrobił niezłe zamieszanie. Jednym artykułem zniszczyli Ritę. Pod Bernardem Parkinsonem grunt się pali, bo podobno znaleźli coś na Pansy. Wiecie, wszyscy chcą się dowiedzieć, dlaczego córka szefa Departamentu Gier i Sportów ukrywa się od czterech lat.

- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?- mruknął z podziwem Neville.

- Wiesz…jako asystentka szefowej Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa mam wgląd do pewnych tajnych akt. Kingsley prosił, bym wprowadziła was w tą sprawę, bo i tak poruszy ją na zebraniu Zakonu. Ten „Boss", jak go nazywamy…jeśli dowiemy się kim on jest, mamy Mrocznych w garści. Zdaje się, że ten tajemniczy inwestor ma asa w rękawie.

Syriusz zagwizdał przeciągle. No, nieźle. Ten gość to prawdziwy Boss. Kimkolwiek jest, muszą go znaleźć. Wygląda na to, że może sporo zdziałać przeciwko Mrocznym. A to by było całkiem miłą odskocznią od spalonych domów, tajemniczych listów i zagrywek Malfoya. Jego zamyślenie przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- To pewnie George z dziewczynami- krzyknęła pani Weasley i zrobiła się strasznie blada na twarzy.

- Spokojnie, kochanie- mruknął pan Weasley. Mocno uścisnął dłoń żony, poprawił swoją marynarkę i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wdarł się powiew zimowego powietrza, usłyszeli wesołe głosy, które były coraz głośniejsze, w miarę jak goście zbliżali się do salonu.

Po chwili wrócił pan Weasley i wszystkim zgromadzonym w Norze ukazały się trzy postacie. Muskularny, średniego wzrostu rudzielec z włosami postawionymi lekko na żel. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i tweedową marynarkę. Po jego lewej stronie stała ciemnoskóra, piękna kobieta z czarnymi włosami zaplątanymi w gruby warkocz. George obejrzał się do tyłu i wyciągnął rękę do kobiety stojącej z tyłu. Ubrana w prostą, ale niezwykle dopasowaną czerwoną sukienkę i czarne szpilki złapała wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny i razem z nim przeszła w głąb salonu, gdzie przy stole stali niemal wszyscy Weasleyowie. Tylko Bill siedział koło Fleur i głaskał ją po brzuchu, ale i tak w osłupieniu patrzył na rudowłosą kobietę.

- Mamo, tato, chłopaki- odchrząknął George zwracając się do swoich braci i rodziców- Z pewnością poznajecie naszą Gin, prawda?

Ginny czuła się teraz jak w Domu Strachów, o którym kiedyś opowiadał Kevin. Weszła do pokoju pełna lęku, a teraz patrzyła na swoją rodzinę, którą kojarzyła tylko ze zdjęć. I to było to, czego najbardziej się obawiała. Nie poczuła nic. Żadnego bólu głowy, żadnego impulsu, żadnych przebłysków wspomnień. Gdzieś tam głęboko wiedziała, że to jest jej rodzina, ale…nie poznała ich. Z każdej strony mógł nadejść nagły atak wspomnień. Nie wiedziała jednak skąd, ani kiedy nadejdzie. Zupełnie jak w Domu Strachów. Krępy mężczyzna z poranionymi dłońmi podszedł do niej i podał jej rękę.

- Cześć, jestem Charlie.

Przecież wiem- odbijało się echo w głowie Ginny- wiem, ale cię nie pamiętam. Nie mogła mu tego powiedzieć. W jego oczach czaiła się iskierka nadziei, kiedy spojrzał jej w twarz. I nagle przyszło niespodziewane wybawienie. Usłyszała dziecięcy śmiech i tupanie nóg, jakby ktoś zbiegał po schodach. Poczuła jak w jej piersi rozlewa się ciepło, kiedy drobne ciałko ominęło Charliego i z impetem wtuliło się w nią.

- Ciocia!- słodki głosik Victoire sprawił, że jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Ukucnęła tak, że teraz twarz dziewczynki znajdywała się na równi z jej. Wyglądała jak mały aniołek. Platynowy, długi warkocz upięty był wokół głowy, jak aureola. Niebieskie oczka radośnie świeciły, gdy na nią patrzyła.

- Zobacz, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę- powiedziała Ginny, przerywając ciszę. Cały czas patrząc na Victoire, sięgnęła ręką za głowę dziewczynki. Mrugnęła do niej i już po chwili trzymała w ręce srebrny łańcuszek. Zawieszka, która była częścią wisiorka, przedstawiała stary, mosiężny klucz z końcówką w kształcie skrzydła anioła. Ten klucz znalazła wśród rzeczy, które przekazała jej Astoria w Cardiff. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale po prostu czuła, że musi go dać Victoire.

- Pewnie słyszałaś legendę o Strażnikach Skarbu Merlina*. Od teraz jesteś jednym z nich- uśmiechnęła się i zawiesiła naszyjnik na szyi Victoire. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego to powiedziała. Czuła, że to jest…właściwe. Usłyszała jak ktoś cicho płacze. Rozejrzała się, jej wzrok napotkał błyszczące oczy Fleur, która patrzyła na nią z dziwną ulgą wypisaną na twarzy. Bill głaskał ją w uspokajającym geście, ale również zobaczyła, że poczuł ulgę.

- Nie przejmuj się, to przez ciążę- Ginny spojrzała na Charliego- Wiesz, nastroje Fleur są jak włosy Teddy'ego. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy się zmienią. Rudowłosa pokiwała tylko głową i zwróciła się do najstarszych Weasleyów stojących przy stole. Znowu poczuła ciepło rozlewające się w piersi i jakby…głowa zaczęła ją boleć. Wiedziała, że jeśli trafi na silny impuls, wszystkie wspomnienia runą jak lawina. Mimo, że nie przypomniała ich sobie, wiedziała kim są. Czuła jak emocje buzujące w niej nakłaniają ją do każdego kroku, aż w końcu znalazła się w silnych ramionach Artura Weasleya.

- Mamo…Tato….- wyszeptała. Rodzice pocałowali ją w czoło i na nowo zamknęli w uścisku.

Korzystając z zamieszania, Angelina udała się do stołu, przy którym mieli świętować. Widziała, jak George odwraca uwagę gości opowiadając jakiś kawał. W drodze do Nory Ginny powiedziała, że chce siedzieć koło niej i George'a, bo może czuć się nieswojo. Wybrała trzy miejsca, rozejrzała się, czy nikt jej nie obserwuje i wyciągnęła z torebki małą, przezroczystą fiolkę. Eliksir Pamięci był bezbarwny, a zapach działał na każdego inaczej. Jedni czuli wanilię, inni mięte. To zależało od relacji, jakie łączyły tego, kto podaje eliksir, a tego, kto go wypije. Zwinnym ruchem wlała zawartość fiolki do szklanki. Kiedy substancja dotknęła szkła, buchnął lekki dym, który rozrósł się po wszystkie brzegi naczynia i niemal wtopił się w szkło. Tylko wprawne oko, z bliskiej odległości mogło zobaczyć delikatną bańkę przy ściankach. Kiedy Angelina nieznacznie kiwnęła do George'a, ten klasnął w dłonie, zwracając uwagę gości.

- Proponuję wznieść toast za naszego gościa- wyciągnął z szafki Ognistą Whiskey i nalał do wszystkich szklanek. Kiedy wszyscy usiedli przy stole, pan Weasley wstał i uśmiechając się do Ginny krzyknął:

- Za powrót Ginny Weasley, naszej jedynej córki, która po trzech latach zjawiła się w rodzinnym domu.

Po salonie niósł się brzęk szkła, kiedy goście pili toast. Ginny również wypiła i ze zdziwieniem poczuła nutkę mięty w Ognistej. To było dziwne. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, bo czuła na sobie wzrok George'a i reszty braci. Nagle dziwny smak Whiskey wyleciał jej z głowy, kiedy w salonie zmaterializował się srebrny jeleń i przemówił głosem Harry'ego Pottera.

_Przepraszam, że przerywam rodzinną uroczystość, ale to ważne. Mroczni dali o sobie znać. Przybywajcie do mojego mieszkania. Jak najszybciej._

* * *

Kiedy Harry wrócił do swojego mieszkania po ciężkim dniu pracy w Ministerstwie, miał nadzieję na trochę odpoczynku. Przez natłok obowiązków musiał odpuścić sobie rodzinną kolację u Weasleyów. Po powrocie do domu zdążył wziąć odświeżający prysznic. Już chciał uszykować sobie coś ciepłego do jedzenia, kiedy rozległo się głośne łomotanie w drzwi. Mamrocząc pod nosem na wyczucie czasu poszedł zobaczyć, kto zawitał do niego o tej porze. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to Neville, który po przyjęciu nie miał siły i zdolności by samemu otworzyć drzwi.

- Cześć Neville, widzę, że impreza udana…..- głos utknął mu w gardle, kiedy wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę kto jest jego gościem- Howard!- krzyknął przerażony jego stanem, ale złapał go za szatę i wciągnął go do mieszkania. Przyciskając różdżkę do jego podbródka, zmusił go, by potwierdził swoją tożsamość.

- To ja, Potter. Byłeś u mnie na stażu, kiedy zdałeś egzaminy na aurora. Skarżyłeś się na zajęcia z maskowania i opowiedziałeś mi o Nimfadorze, twojej przyjaciółce, która była metamorfomagiem.

Harry puścił mężczyznę, wyraźnie uspokojony odpowiedzią. Howard wyglądał żałośnie. Nieuczesane włosy, beznadzieja i rozpacz wypisana na twarzy. Młodego Pottera oblała fala gorąca.

- Co się stało, Howard?

- Lancelot….on…zabrali go- wyjąkał.

- Kto go zabrał? Howard, na Merlina!- potrząsnął starszym mężczyzną, kiedy ten opadł na krzesło w kuchni i schował głowę w ramionach.

- Mroczni- Turner podał mu wygnieciony pergamin. Harry wyprostował go i przebiegł po nim wzrokiem. Z jego ust wyrwało się przekleństwo. Szybko wysłał patronusa do członków Zakonu i wyciągnął dwie szklanki. Nalał Ognistej i podał jedną szklankę Howardowi. Ten jednym haustem wypił zawartość i poprosił o jeszcze.

Kiedy czekali na Zakon, Howard opowiedział Harry'emu co się działo z jego synem. Obwiniał się, że nic nie zauważył, ale myślał, że to przez ten pobyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nagle kominek Pottera rozbłysnął zielonym blaskiem. Pierwszy pojawił się Neville. Spojrzał pytająco na zrozpaczonego Turnera, a Harry bez słowa podał mu list. Potem pojawiła się Hermiona z Ronem. Kiwnął głową na powitanie, jednak zaraz potem poczuł jak go paraliżuje. Z kominka, zaraz za Syriuszem wyszła Ginny, w pięknej, czerwonej sukience. Nie wiedział ile czasu stał tak i patrzył na nią, ale nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Wybawił go George, który poprosił, by Howard jeszcze raz wszystko opowiedział.

- Malfoy napisał, że prześle mi dalsze instrukcje. Jeśli się do nich nie zastosuje, zabiją Lance'a- wyszeptał zdruzgotany.

- Spokojnie Howard, wszystko będzie dobrze- mruknął Syriusz.

- Oni porwali jeszcze jakąś dziewczynę. Zobacz, co jest napisane- Howard wskazał coś na pergaminie.

- „ Twój synalek i ślicznotka od uzdrowiciela".

- Chwila…to musi być żona, albo córka jakiegoś uzdrowiciela- odezwała się Hermiona.

- Mroczni nie atakują, „kogoś tam", Hermiono- odpowiedział Harry- Lucjusz Malfoy poszukuje tylko tych wysoko postawionych. To musi być jakaś szycha uzdrowicielstwa.

- Pierce.

Głos Ginny zadziałał na niego jak prąd. Wszyscy patrzyli na rudowłosą z uwagą.

- Kto?- zapytał Ron.

- Pierce Donavan- mruknęła jego siostra- Czternastoletnia córka Aleca, głównego uzdrowiciela w Mungu. To na pewno o nią chodzi- jej czas spędzony z Draco nie poszedł na marne. Blondyn zdradził jej wszystko, co dowiedział się od ojca. Wszystkie nazwiska poszukiwanych przez Mrocznych, jakie usłyszał. Turner i Donavan między innymi figurowali na tej liście.

- Merlinie!- teraz Howard był kupką nieszczęścia- Lancelot…mój kochany syn….nie mogę go stracić- szeptał, targając swoje włosy.

- Masz może Eliksir Uspokajający, Harry? Howard będzie nam potrzebny, ale w tym stanie nie będzie pomocny- powiedziała Ginny.

- Co? Ah.. tak, jasne. Wszystkie eliksiry są w tamtym kredensie- Potter wskazał jej kierunek.

Rudowłosa podeszła do kredensu. Zauważyła fiolki z eliksirami, ale były za wysoko i nie mogła ich sięgnąć. Magią bezróżdżkową przywołała odpowiedni eliksir i rzuciła fiolkę Harry'emu. Już chciała zaproponować, że zrobi herbatę, kiedy jej wzrok padł na zdjęcie leżące w kredensie. Jej serce wykonało imponujący przewrót, gdy dotarło do niej, kto jest na fotografii. Ona i Harry. Czarnowłosy opierał się o pień drzewa i obejmował ją ramionami. Ona co jakiś czas przekręcała głowę, by skraść mu całusa. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, a na ich ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Nie wiedziała co się działo. Nagle w ustach poczuła smak mięty i wstrzymała oddech. Zobaczyła coś jeszcze. W kredensie, obok drewnianej szkatułki leżały dwa łańcuszki. Nie wiedziała skąd, ale wiedziała co przedstawiają. Głowa zaczęła ją strasznie boleć, jakaś siła nakłaniała ją, by chwyciła łańcuszki. Kciukiem gładziła srebrne zawieszki przedstawiające dwie połówki serca. „H" i „G".

Harry i Ginny.

Usłyszała jeszcze jak ktoś krzyczy jej imię. Ktoś inny uchronił ją przed upadkiem. Nie miała pojęcia co się z nią dzieje. Ból głowy był tak duży, że w końcu straciła przytomność.

* * *

Ta dam! :D

I co wy na to? Przyznać się uczciwie, kto pamiętał o łańcuszku? To on okazał się impulsem, który odblokuje pamięć Ginny.

Pierwsza część rozdziału piętnastego za nami. Jak obiecałam, pojawiła się Luna. We własnej osobie pojawi się na Balu Świątecznym, jest przecież redaktorką naczelną „ Sonorusa". No i jeszcze tajemnicza postać Bossa…jak myślicie, kto to może być?

Miniaturka „Sen o życiu" pojawi się już niedługo. Postaram się wstawić ją do środy. Nic nie obiecuję, ale postaram się.

I znowu wyjaśnienie.

*Victoire jako Strażniczka Skarbu Merlina- ten klucz z końcówką w kształcie skrzydła anioła nie bez powodu znalazł się w rękach Ginny. Ona miała go przekazać Victoire. Jest to kolejny wątek, który podejmę w historii Louisa Weasleya i córki Williama Parksa. W następnych rozdziałach pobieżnie do tego nawiążę, bo to wszystko sprowadza się do starożytnej klątwy, która spowoduje, że jeden z bohaterów będzie widywał duchy. Ale o tym już wspomniałam. Również motyw klątwy wróci w opowiadaniu o młodszym pokoleniu.

A teraz…Komentować! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Od autora: Nie, to nie jest następny rozdział. Postanowiłam poświęcić jeden chapter na opis procesu, w którym Ginny odzyskuje pamięć. To jest przełomowy moment opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Do Morenn: Nie planuje rozdziałów, więc nie powiem ci ile ich będzie. Piszę to, co mi w głowie siedzi, a wątki tej historii co chwila się rozrastają, więc nie mogę tego za szybko skończyć. Nie martw się, jeszcze długa droga przed nami :D. Ah…muszę wam powiedzieć, że uwielbiam parę Ginny&Harry. Padło pytanie czy napiszę coś jeszcze z tą parą. Owszem, mam zarys pewnej historii. Znowu odbiega od kanonu, ale pary jak najbardziej zachowane. Zdradzę wam tylko, że w tym opowiadaniu występuje królewska rodzina czarodziejów, Harry nadal jest Wybrańcem, a Ginny zaginęła razem z jednym księciem podczas Mistrzostw opisanych w Czarze Ognia…

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, które mobilizują mnie do pisania. Mam nadzieję, że będą się one rozrastać bardzo szybko. A teraz zapraszam do czytania.

**Bonus#01: Sen o życiu**

Ginny odniosła niejasne wrażenie, że cofnęła się w czasie. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej świadomość wybrała akurat to miejsce. Nie miała z nim najszczęśliwszych wspomnień. Okrągła komnata w Departamencie Tajemnic tonęła w półmroku, oświetlona jedynie pochodniami wiszącymi na ścianie. Przez moment wszystko wirowało, jakby podróżowała świstoklikiem. Wreszcie, po dość długiej chwili, poczuła pewny grunt pod nogami. Nic się nie zmieniło, cały czas była w okrągłej komnacie.

- Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać, Gin.

Słysząc ten głos, odwróciła się gwałtownie. Skrzywiła się z bólu, kiedy coś przeskoczyło jej w szyi. Gdy zobaczyła do kogo należał głos, poczuła jakby całe powietrze uleciało z płuc. Przed nią, w czarnym, zniszczonym płaszczu, stał średniego wzrostu chłopak. Blond loki opadały na czoło, a niebieskie tęczówki, wiecznie iskrzące radością, wpatrywały się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. Jego usta wykrzywione były w uśmiechu. Ze wzruszeniem zauważyła nawet, że na jego nadgarstku znajduje się amatorski tatuaż. Zerknęła na swoją dłoń. Ona też miała taki tatuaż. Litery „GLC" połączone ogniwami łańcucha otoczone małym rysunkiem feniksa. Doskonale pamiętała, kiedy go zrobili. Tuż po pogrzebie Cedrica Diggory'ego, gdy Harry ogłosił powrót Voldemorta. Ona, Luna i Colin przysięgli sobie, że zawsze będą razem, choćby nie wiadomo co się działo. Tym tatuażem naznaczyli swoją niezachwianą przyjaźń.

- Colin. - Szepnęła i zamrugała gwałtownie, by odegnać łzy. Ginny Weasley nigdy nie płakała- Tak mi przykro. Chciałam ci pomóc, ale Syriusz…

- Hej, hej. - Przerwał jej. - Syriusz postąpił rozsądnie. Z dwojga złego, lepiej, że to mnie trafiono Avadą. Ktoś musiał utrzymać w ryzach Harry'ego, a tylko ty to potrafisz.

- Ale ty….

- Umarłem jak bohater, Gin. Do samego końca broniłem bram Hogwartu. Nie można wymarzyć sobie lepszej śmierci.

- Racja- Zaśmiała się Ginny. Łzy wzruszenia na widok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela uparcie gromadziły się w oczach, a ona uparcie je odganiała. - Hej. Nie obraź się Colin, ale jestem trochę zagubiona. Ty nie żyjesz, a jednak z tobą rozmawiam.

Creevey zaśmiał się, a serce Ginny ucieszyło się na ten dźwięk. Chłopak zatoczył ręką koło, pokazując miejsce, w którym przebywali.

- To jest twoja podświadomość. Te wszystkie drzwi - Pokazał na solidne, czarne wrota - zawierają twoje wspomnienia. W tej chwili zapadłaś w głęboki sen. Masz więc czas, by wszystko sobie przypomnieć.

- No dobrze, ale co ty tu robisz?

- Ja?- Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i podszedł do niej. - Zostałem wybrany na twojego przewodnika. Jestem najmłodszy ze wszystkich twoich przyjaciół. Mam najwięcej energii na „zejście".

- „Zejście"?- Zapytała Ginny.

- Istnieje coś takiego jak granica, która oddziela świat żywych od świata umarłych. Można ją złamać, nie dosłownie oczywiście. Choć nie. Naprawdę można ją złamać, ale nikt nie jest na tyle szalony, by to zrobić. Nawet Voldemort nie wykonał tego kroku. „Zejście" to moment zawieszenia twojego ducha. Przydarza się, jeśli któryś z umarłych pragnie pomóc swoim bliskim na ziemi, wysyła swojego ducha i przesyła informację we śnie, lub w sytuacji, gdy umiera część duszy. - Colin spojrzał na nią znacząco.

- Takie coś przytrafiło się Harry'emu. Kiedy Voldemort go zabił, miał widzenie z Dumbledorem. - Wyszeptała Ginny, a Colin pokiwał głową.

- Tobie trafiłem się ja. Im młodszy duch, tym mniej energii magicznej potrzeba do „zejścia". Uwierz, nie tylko ja pragnąłem ci pomóc. Fred, Tonks, Remus, bracia twojej mamy, nawet Lily i James Potterowie. - Mrugnął do niej, co spowodowało rumieniec na jej policzkach.

- O rany, rodzice Harry'ego?

- Nie mogą się ciebie nachwalić. Lily aż kwiczała z radości, kiedy pojedynkowałaś się z Harrym i pozbyłaś się jego poczucia winy.

- Chwila…ty ich widujesz? - Zapytała zaskoczona.

- To nie jest odpowiedni moment na takie pogawędki, Ginny, ale tak, widuję. Opiekują się mną. Teraz najważniejsze są twoje wspomnienia. Musisz je odzyskać, a zostało niewiele czasu. Niedługo mój duch opuści granicę.

Rudowłosa pokiwała głową, choć w głowie miała pełno pytań do swojego przyjaciela. Wiedziała jednak, że czas to dar i nie może go marnować.

- Co mam zrobić?

- Musisz przejść przez wszystkie drzwi. - Odpowiedział Colin- Za nimi znajdują się wspomnienia, komponujące się w elementy twojego życia. Musisz ułożyć je wszystkie, by znowu być sobą.

- Jak puzzle.- Mruknęła.

- Dokładnie tak, Gin. Jak puzzle.- Zgodził się chłopak. Z bardzo „creeveyowskim" uśmiechem wskazał jej pierwsze z sześciu drzwi. Panna Weasley wzięła głęboki oddech i pociągnęła za klamkę.

**Dzieciństwo**

Kiedy przeszła przez wrota, pierwszym na co zwróciła uwagę był zapach. W powietrzu niosła się woń przypraw korzennych. Pięła się do góry po znajomo skrzypiących schodach. Z rozczuleniem przejechała palcem po wyżłobieniach w poręczy. Prowizoryczne rysunki miotły wyścigowej, złotego znicza, nawet smoka, choć ten wyszedł dość niezgrabnie. Kiedy wreszcie wdrapała się na samą górę, wstrzymała oddech. Wszędzie latały mydlane bańki. Kiedy była mała, jej tata wyczarowywał je, a ona ze śmiechem ganiała po salonie próbując złapać kolorowe bańki w małe rączki. Te były inne, większe. W środku, niczym w myślodsiewni znajdywały się jej wspomnienia. Widziała, jak bliźniacy pierwszy raz posadzili ją na miotłę. Widziała, jak razem z Billem zasadza drzewko w rodzinnym ogrodzie. Widziała…całe swoje dzieciństwo. I z zaskoczeniem, a może też ulgą stwierdziła, że wszystko pamięta.

- Colin. - Powiedziała radośnie- Pamiętam! To wszystko…pamiętam.

- To dobry znak.- Uśmiechnął się Creevey- Poukładaj sobie wszystkie wspomnienia, bo musimy iść dalej.- Dodał, a Ginny pokiwała głową.

To było niesamowite. Czuła się tak, jakby weszła do wnętrza własnej głowy. Wędrowała od bańki do bańki, składając wszystko w całość. Pierwszy samodzielny posiłek, nauka pisania i czytania, niekontrolowane wybuchy mocy magicznej. Molly czytająca bajki na dobranoc, Artur przytulający ją po nocnym koszmarze. Zaczepianie się w Rona i psocenie razem z bliźniakami. Charlie pomagający w ubieraniu choinki, Percy dzielący się słodkim ciastem. Radosna buzia małej, rudowłosej dziewczynki umazana czekoladą. Wykradanie miotły z szopy, pierwszy samodzielny lot. Wreszcie dotarła do ostatniej bańki. Dziewczynka siedząca przy stole z rodzicami z radością otwierała kopertę i podniecony krzyk: „ To z Hogwartu, mamo!".

Ostatni raz omiotła spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie i odwróciła się do swojego przyjaciela.

- Pamiętam wszystko. Możemy iść dalej.

Wrócili do okrągłej komnaty i przeszli przez kolejne drzwi.

**Rodzina**

To miejsce było inne. Nic specjalnego, zwykła komnata pomalowana na miodowy kolor. W kącie stał podziurawiony, brązowy fotel. W jednej ścianie umieszczony był kominek, dzięki czemu nie czuła chłodu zimnych, kamiennych ścian. Na podłodze leżał gruby, szkarłatny dywan. Ogromny żyrandol nad jej głową dał jej możliwość przyjrzenia się zdjęciom wiszącym na jednej ze ścian. Było ich mnóstwo. Po uważnej obserwacji stwierdziła, że wszystkie fotografie układają się w swego rodzaju drzewo. Jednak nie takie zwykłe.

Drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Weasley.

Każda ramka zawierała zdjęcie jednej osoby, wszystkie były podpisane. Na samym dole znajdowały się cztery nazwiska połączone w dwa małżeństwa. Septimus Weasley i Cedrella Black oraz Frederick Prewett i Samanta Mead. Korzenie całego drzewa układały się w trzy nazwiska rodzin czystej krwi: Mead, Prewett i Black.

- Dziadek Rick i babcia Sam. - Wyszeptała Ginny, patrząc na zdjęcia drugiego małżeństwa. - Nigdy ich nie poznałam. Babcia umarła tuż po moich urodzinach.

Colin tylko pokiwał głową, uśmiechnięty. Jak na razie, jego przyjaciółka wszystko sobie przypominała.

- Tutaj są moi rodzice.- Wskazała na złączone nazwiska, umieszczone tuż nad jej dziadkami. Obok matki i ojca wisiały jeszcze zdjęcia wuja Gideona, Fabiana i Biliusa.

- A wyżej ty i twoi bracia. - Colin wskazał na siedem ramek połączonych z Arturem i Molly. Ginny z uśmiechem przyglądała się zdjęciom, na których jej bracia robili głupie miny. Bill dziwnie unosił jedną brew, próbując rzucić uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. Charlie jak zwykle nie patrzył prosto na aparat, a szkoda Wyglądał naprawdę przystojnie z błyszczącymi, czekoladowymi oczami zerkającymi w lewo. Głowę miał opuszczoną i uśmiechał się ślicznie, unosząc prawy kącik ust. Rude włosy układały się w artystyczny nieład.

- Takie ciacho, a nie ma dziewczyny. - Westchnęła Ginny, a Colin parsknął śmiechem. Panna Weasley zawsze ubolewała nad postanowieniami Charliego. Raz próbowała go nawet umówić na randkę z uroczą i miłą dziewczyną, bratanicą madam Rosmerty. Wysłała do niego list, rozpisując się o wspaniałości Amandy, jednak ten z widocznym rozbawieniem dał jej do zrozumienia, że ma nie bawić się w swatkę. Jego miłością są smoki i tak już zostanie.

- Percy zawsze był sztywniakiem. - Głos rudowłosej niósł się po komnacie. Teraz przyglądała się fotografii „Naczelnego Brata", jak nazywała go razem z bliźniakami. Stał dumnie wyprostowany z nienagannie zawiązanym krawatem na szyi. Rude pukle chowały się pod melonikiem. Widząc to, Ginny mimowolnie zachichotała.

- Wygląda jak mniejsza kopia Knota, tylko z rudymi włosami. - Stwierdził Colin i zaśmiał się razem z przyjaciółką. - Za to Fred i George zawsze roześmiani.

Zakłuło ją w sercu, gdy na nich patrzyła. Jej wierni kompani, przyjaciele. Następcy Huncwotów i „Pogromcy Umbridge". Jedna, samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku, gdy w głowie niczym film przelatywały wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Fredem. Od wspólnego latania, przez robienie dowcipów Filchowi, aż do momentu, gdy uśmiechnięta twarz bliźniaka zniknęła pod pokrywą trumny. Po jej ukochanym bracie została tylko kamienna płyta na cmentarzu, który ma zamiar niedługo odwiedzić.

Wiecznie razem. Tak i tutaj zostali uwiecznieni na jednej fotografii. Uśmiechali się szeroko. Mieli na sobie luźne białe koszule i czarne krawaty. George ciągnął Freda za krawat, a ten udawał, że się dusi. Zaśmiała się przez łzy i przeniosła wzrok na zdjęcie Rona. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądał nieźle. Ubrany był w elegancką szatę i czarne, dopasowane spodnie. Ładnie przystrzyżone, rude włosy, odkrywały jego duże, niebieskie oczy. Tak jak Charlie, głowę miał opuszczoną, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, patrzył prosto w aparat. Jak na Ronalda, uśmiechał się niezwykle urzekająco. Efekt psuły tylko ręce trzymane w kieszeniach, ale ogólnie jej braciszek prezentował się zaskakująco ładnie. Potem zerknęła na siebie. Ze zdjęcia patrzyła na nią dziewczyna, będąca mieszanką wszystkich Weasleyów. Blada cera Percy'ego, czekoladowe, duże oczy Charliego, pełne, kształtne usta Rona, charakter bliźniaków oraz miłość do zaklęć i kafla, jak Bill. No i oczywiście rude włosy, jak wszyscy w rodzinie.

Całe drzewo rodzinne dopełniały trzy zdjęcia. Bill połączony był z jak zwykle olśniewającą Fleur. Nawet z ciążą wyglądała obłędnie. Nad Billem i Fleur znajdowała się jeszcze jedna fotografia. Przedstawiała małego aniołka z platynowym warkoczem i niebieskimi oczkami.

- Victoire jest naprawdę urocza. Rozpływam się, gdy tylko na mnie spojrzy. I wcale nie używa mocy wili. - Westchnęła Ginny.

Ostatnie zdjęcie umieszczone było blisko Rona, tak, że dwie ramki niemal się stykały. Śliczna kobieta z burzą brązowych włosów uśmiechała się do niej, ukazując błyszczące zęby. Orzechowe oczy patrzyły na nią inteligentnie.

- Hermiona formalnie nie należy do rodziny, ale jest narzeczoną Rona, więc już teraz ma tu swoje miejsce. - Powiedział Colin, widząc, że Ginny chce zadać pytanie. - Kiedy będą po ślubie, wskoczy na miejsce obok niego i zostaną połączeni, jak reszta małżeństw. Widzę, że nie ma powodu dłużej tu przebywać. Pamiętasz całą swoją rodzinę. - Uśmiechnął się do niej i zachęcająco wskazał na wyjście. Rudowłosa niemal słyszała, jak wszystko kotłuje się w jej głowie i wskakuje na właściwe miejsce. Tak, jak na razie wszystko pamięta.

- W następnym miejscu nie będziemy długo. To będzie raczej jak…krótki lot Błyskawicą. - Rzucił zdawkowo chłopak.

**Hogwart**

Ginny spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nie tego co nastąpiło po otworzeniu następnych drzwi. Naprawdę poczuła się tak, jakby leciała najszybszą miotłą wyścigową. W dodatku leciała w dziwnym tunelu ułożonym z wielkich projekcji jej wspomnień. Dźwięk był dziwnie zniekształcony, jak na dworcu kolejowym. Właśnie mijała wspomnienie Ceremonii Przydziału, echo niosło się za nią, krzycząc „Gryffindor!". Mimo, że leciała bardzo szybko, zadziwiająco dokładnie oglądała cały pierwszy rok spędzony w Hogwarcie. Ujrzała wystraszoną, bladą dziewczynkę, która płakała cicho w poduszkę. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. Gówniane opętanie przez Voldemorta. Na nowo przeżywała wszystkie przerażające rzeczy, które jej zrobił. Wypisywanie napisów krwią, zabijanie kurczaków Hagrida, otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, napuszczanie bazyliszka na mugolaków, aż w końcu legendarny pojedynek Harry'ego z wielkim wężem. Pierwszy raz widziała jak to naprawdę wyglądało. Czarnowłosy był niesamowity, wcale się nie dziwiła, że jej imponował. Niosło się za nimi echo krzyku Toma Riddle'a, kiedy niespodziewanie rozpoczął się drugi rok. Tutaj nic ciekawego się nie działo. Przez cały czas słyszała głos powtarzający „ Syriusz Black…morderca…więzień Azkabanu". Przemknęła również przez bardzo ciekawe lekcje profesora Lupina. Było również wspomnienie piejącego z zachwytu profesora Flitwicka. Właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz usłyszała, że jest piekielnie zdolną czarodziejką. Wtedy też zaprzyjaźniła się z Luną.

Trzeci rok rozpoczął się krzykiem Dumbledore'a. „Turniej Trójmagiczny". Mknęła, oglądając wszystkie zadania Turnieju.

- Colin, to była niezła impreza! - Krzyknęła do lecącego obok przyjaciela, kiedy mijali wspomnienia z Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Kilka urywek ze spotkań z Michaelem Cornerem. Widziała siebie, Lee Jordana i bliźniaków, usilnie pracujących nad nowymi gadżetami. Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając pierwsze próby zabawek Freda i George'a. Pełno wybuchów, dziwnych reakcji na ciele i jeden wielki śmiech. Następne wspomnienia dotyczyły pogrzebu Cedrica. To właśnie tutaj ona, Luna i Colin zrobili tatuaż przyjaźni.

- Razem, choćby nie wiem co się działo! - Krzyknął chłopak, gdy mijali to wspomnienie.

- Razem, choćby nie wiem co się działo. - Powtórzyła Ginny.

W następnej chwili niespodziewanie wykonała beczkę, a tunel zamigotał. Kiedy wróciła do prawidłowej pozycji lotu, zmrużyła oczy, bo barwy były bardzo intensywne. A dominował…

- Różowy Rok Czwarty! - Zaśmiała się. Tak, to był rok. Wielka Ropucha Hogwartu, Gwardia Dumbledore'a i jej pierwszy występ w domowej drużynie Quidditcha. Zastępowała Harry'ego na pozycji szukającego. Piosenka „Weasley jest naszym królem", niesiona przez echo towarzyszyła jej aż do słynnej bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Tutaj uratowała Syriusza od niechybnej śmierci. Tutaj również poczuła, że jej uczucia do Harry'ego ulegają zmianie…

- Piąta klasa. - Powiedział Colin, kiedy barwy zmieniły się na mniej rażące- Wielkie wejście sex bomby, Ginny Weasley. - Zarechotał.

Musiała przyznać mu rację. Rok piąty okazał się przełomowy, jeśli chodzi o reakcje chłopaków na jej osobę. Miała wtedy sporo adoratorów. Przeżyła również pierwszy pocałunek z Deanem Thomasem, rzuciła Upiorogacka na Blaise'a Zabiniego i utarła nos Malfoyowi. Miała niezły ubaw, kiedy schodził jej z drogi na korytarzu, a kiedy towarzyszyła Hermionie, Ronowi i Harry'emu powstrzymywał się od wrednych komentarzy. Została również okrzyknięta jedną z najlepszych ścigających Hogwartu. Poznała na wylot Harry'ego Pottera, pierwszy raz opowiedziała o swoich przeżyciach z Tomem. Przekonała się też, co to znaczy prawdziwy związek, kiedy wspierała Harry'ego po śmierci Dumbledore'a i pomogła mu odbić się od dna. Całkowicie zawładnęła jego sercem. I odwrotnie.

Dłuższą chwilę poświęciła na wspomnienia, więc kiedy nagle tunel się skończył, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Błysnęło jasne światło, a Colin gwałtownie skręcił w prawo. Niebezpiecznie szybko zaczęli opadać w dół. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, a już wylądowali na…miękkich poduszkach.

**Przyjaźń**

- Co to było, na Merlina? - Zapytała blondyna, gdy już otrząsnęła się z szoku.

- Szybkie przenosiny do następnego etapu. - Odpowiedział Colin.

- Ty nawet tego nie odczułeś, co? Znaczy się…jesteś duchem i w ogóle…

- Skup się na wspomnieniach, Ginny. - Zaśmiał się.

Rudowłosa miała wrażenie, że znalazła się w Pokoju Życzeń. Wielkim, wypełnionym przeróżnymi poduszkami pokoju, z choinką na środku. Znowu poczuła, jakby wklejono ją w dany fragment życia. Tylko tym razem widziała wszystko z punktu widzenia obserwatora.

- To my. - Mruknęła bezsensu.

- Tak. - Colin pokiwał głową. - Twoja podświadomość uznała, że właśnie to wydarzenie zasługuje na pierwsze miejsce, jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń.

To było dziwne, ale naprawdę tak czuła. W Pokoju Życzeń znajdowali się wszyscy, których mogła nazwać swoimi przyjaciółmi. Cała ekipa, nawet Hermiona, zerwała się z ostatniej kolacji przed wyjazdem na święta. Zakończenie semestru świętowali w swoim własnym gronie. Zgredek przygotował pyszności, a oni się wygłupiali.

Fred. George. Hermiona. Ron. Luna. Colin. Neville. Harry. Ginny.

Paradoksalnie nie o spotkanie tu chodziło, tylko o słowa wypowiedziane na końcu.

„ Na zawsze razem, choćby nie wiem co się działo".

Ginny płakała, choć nie leciały żadne łzy. Płakała duszą.

- Tęsknię za wami. Za tobą i Fredem. - Wyszeptała. Nie mogła dłużej patrzeć na uśmiechniętych przyjaciół. Nie, kiedy wiedziała, że ich straciła. Nie patrząc na Colina wybiegła do okrągłej komnaty i otworzyła przedostatnie drzwi.

Zaraz potem wrzasnęła ze strachu.

**Nienawiść**

Pokój płonął. W komnacie nie było żadnych okien. Odruchowo zakryła twarz, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie czuje ostrego dymu, czy spalenizny.

- Ten ogień jest nie szkodliwy, Gin. - Colin po cichu dołączył do niej i obserwował płomienie. Widząc jej zdziwione spojrzenie, wytłumaczył. - To jest twój wewnętrzny ogień. Twoja nienawiść.

Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że dym układa się w nazwiska ludzi, którzy skrzywdzili ją najbardziej.

Tom Riddle. Zniszczył ją. Dogłębnie.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Suka jakich mało. Zabiła Tonks i Remusa. Odebrała rodziców Teddy'emu.

Augustus Rokwood. Zabił Freda. Nawet się z nim nie pożegnała.

Alecto Carrow. Ileż razy torturowała ją w Hogwarcie? Nawet nie pamiętała. Pamiętała, jak Alecto zabiła Colina.

Amycus Carrow. Sprawił, że musiała się ukrywać i nie wróciła do szkoły po przerwie świątecznej. Wielki czarodziej, sługus Voldemorta, a bił po mugolsku. Do krwi.

Lucjusz Malfoy. Podłożył jej ten cholerny pamiętnik. Skrzywdził Lunę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Odebrał jej wspomnienia. Zniszczył szansę na szczęśliwe życie.

- Ginny, uspokój się. - Szept Colina przedarł się do jej głowy. Im bardziej skupiała się na nienawiści, tym bardziej pokój pogrążał się w płomieniach. Już wiedziała, co to znaczy „płonąć z nienawiści".

- Chodźmy stąd. Mam dosyć myślenia o tych…mam ochotę rozdeptać ich jak robaki! - Krzyknęła, a jej ręka niebezpiecznie zabłysła.

Jej przyjaciel szybko ją wyprowadził. Podeszli do ostatnich drzwi. Gdzieś w środku wiedziała, co tam znajdzie.

- To już ostatnie miejsce naszej podróży, Gin. Kiedy wypowiesz jego imię, zniknę. Pamiętaj…- Przełknął ciężko ślinę. - Pamiętaj, że ja zawsze jestem przy tobie. Choćby nie wiadomo co się działo. Czuwamy nad wami. Ja, Fred, Tonks, Remus…- Głos mu się łamał.

- Wiem, Colin. I dziękuje. Uściskałabym cię, ale jesteś duchem. - Zaśmiała się. - Powiedz Fredowi, że go kocham i…tęsknię.

- Jasne, Gin. Pamiętaj, że teraz wszystko pamiętasz. - Zaśmiał się. - Znowu jesteś sobą. Cholernie niebezpieczną, rudowłosą sex bombą. Trzymaj się, mała. - Mrugnął.

Ginny prychnęła oburzona, ale zaraz potem pożegnała się z przyjacielem i otworzyła szóste wrota. Drzwi do największej magii na świecie.

**Miłość**

Trafiła nad jezioro. Siedziała oparta o pień dębu i obserwowała księżyc na niebie. Czuła jak ktoś obejmuje ją ramionami.

Zupełnie jak sen, który miewała. Teraz ona musiała odwrócić głowę i napotkać świecące, niesamowite, szmaragdowe oczy. Zatem zrobiła to.

Jego twarz ukryta była w cieniu. Silne ramiona przyciągnęły ją do pocałunku. Usta spotkały się, pieszcząc się czule. W śnie nigdy nie zobaczyła twarzy. Teraz było inaczej.

Szmaragdowe oczy patrzące na nią z miłością, czarne, rozwichrzone włosy i blizna na czole. Kciukiem gładził jej policzek, poczuła dreszcz radości.

- Kocham cię, Ginny.

To był moment, kiedy pierwszy raz otwarcie wyznał, co do niej czuje. Ona to przyjęła, zagnieździła w sercu i odpowiedziała mu to samo, z równie mocnym uczuciem. Teraz leżała w jego ramionach, bezpieczna. Zobaczyła jeszcze uśmiech Colina. Już czas wracać.

- Harry Potter. Mój kochany Harry.

Świat wokół niej zawirował. Nie czuła oplatających ją ramion, nie widziała też Colina. W jej głowie roznosiło się tylko echo jego głosu. „Pamiętaj".

Pamiętała. Każde wspomnienie. Znowu była sobą.

Chwilę potem otworzyła oczy i nastała jasność.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wspomnienie 15.2: „Zatańcz ze mną"**

Ginny długo leżała nieruchoma, aż w końcu zdecydowała się podnieść głowę. Miała dziwny sen, w którym znowu znalazła się w Departamencie Tajemnic. To było jak ekstremalna podróż do wnętrza jej głowy. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wreszcie odzyskała wszystkie wspomnienia. To wszystko dzięki…

- George.- Wysyczała. Nie wiedziała skąd, ale była pewna, że ta cała akcja z Eliksirem Pamięci to jego sprawka. Nie, żeby była zła, czy coś…Po prostu mógł jej powiedzieć. Ciekawa była, skąd jej brat miał eliksir. No i jeszcze Angelina…Ona też o wszystkim wiedziała. Jeszcze niedawno nie pamiętała nic, a teraz z łatwością przypominała sobie najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Wszystkie, co do joty.

W tej chwili dotarło do niej, że nie znajduje się w swoim łóżku. Uważnie obejrzała pokój, w którym spała. Ściany pomalowane były na fioletowy kolor.. Kąt w którym stało wielkie łoże, na którym właśnie leżała zaklejony był tapeta w fioletowo – białe spirale. Zaraz przy oknie stało mahoniowe biurko, na którym walały się sterty teczek i luźnych kartek. Wielka szafa połączona była z regałem na książki i komodą na ubrania. Drzwiczki szafy głośno zaskrzypiały, poruszone gwałtownym ruchem sowy ognistej. Brązowe pióra zakończone czerwonymi zabarwieniami były nastroszone, jakby sowa przeszła kontrolę u Dolores Umbridge. Na krześle koło biurka powieszona była męska, czerwona koszula w kratkę. Ginny z trudem zmusiła się do wstania i ruszyła w stronę krzesła , aż w końcu poczuła znajomy zapach, który zachował się na koszuli. Drzewo sandałowe, nutka dojrzałych jabłek i tarta kajmakowa…tak zawsze pachniał Harry. Jej Harry.

Zapewne musiała być w jego domu . Ale dlaczego? Już chciała zabrać się za szukanie istotnych informacji w stercie dokumentów na biurku, kiedy z korytarza dobiegł głośny śmiech. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, więc złapała swoją różdżkę leżącą na komodzie, rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na zdjęcia wiszące koło drzwi i szybko wyszła na korytarz. Drzwi od drugiego pokoju były uchylone, ale w pomieszczeniu nikogo nie było. Im dalej dalej zagłębiała się w korytarz , tym głosy stawały się wyraźniejsze. W końcu dotarła do końca i znalazła się koło wejścia do salonu. Wychyliła się, by zobaczyć co dzieje się w środku. Udało jej się zobaczyć czarnowłosą postać ubraną w granatowy sweter i brązowe spodnie. Tuż obok ktoś machał energicznie ramieniem, które wyglądało, jakby było oderwane od reszty ciała. Po usłyszanej rozmowie oszacowała, że w salonie znajdują się trzy osoby: dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Co więcej, rozpoznała je. Schowała różdżkę i śmiałym krokiem weszła do salonu.

- Co tu się dzieje?- zapytała głośno.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Kobieta pisnęła ze strachu, czarnowłosy mężczyzna wylał sok, a ten drugi w podskoku wykonał półobrót i wycelował w nią palec. Kiedy zobaczył kto przed nim stoi, odetchnął z ulgą.

- Kurczę, Gin!- Neville krzyknął, trzymając się za serce- Mogłabyś darować sobie wejście smoka. A tak poza tym, ja tu mieszkam. Zapomniałaś?

- Nie, ale miała nadzieję, że spotka Harry'ego.- Powiedziała zaczepnie Astoria- Przyssałaby się do niego i wycałowała za wszystkie czasy. - Zachichotała.

Rudowłosy mężczyzna zaśmiał się, nadal celując w nią palcem, gdy usłyszał tą uwagę.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Ginny mruknęła ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach. Szybkim ruchem złapała za krawat rudowłosego i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Zacharczał zaskoczony, ale nic nie zrobił, by się uwolnić.

- Powiedz mi, George. Co to była za akcja, hm?- Panna Weasley poklepała go po policzku. Jej brat zrobił dziwnego zeza, kiedy z napięciem obserwował jej wędrującą dłoń. Jednym pstryknięciem mogła rzucić zaklęcie. Puściła jego krawat, gdy zaczął się dusić.

- Ja ci pomagam, a ty chcesz mnie udusić? To nie jest najlepsza forma wdzięczności.- George wykrztusił poluzowując węzeł i rozcierając dłonią gardło.

- Wyobraź sobie, że twój braciszek i jego dziewczyna znacznie szybciej dogadali się z Maddie, niż my.- Astoria patrzyła na Ginny z uśmiechem, mieszając kawę, którą trzymała w ręce. To „my" oznaczało obie przyjaciółki i Draco Malfoya, ale tego lepiej nie mówić w towarzystwie dwóch zagorzałych Gryfonów. Prawie na pewno nie uwierzyliby w przemianę blondyna i szukaliby jakiegoś spisku ze strony Mrocznych. Ginny też nie była do końca przekonana, ale ze względu na Astorię, dała Draconowi spory kredyt zaufania. To przypomniało jej o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce przed odzyskaniem pamięci.

- Porwanie!- krzyknęła- Co z Lancelotem i Pierce?

Atmosfera w salonie uległa gwałtownej zmianie. George z Nevillem wymienili szybkie spojrzenia, a Astoria przestała brzęczeć łyżeczką. Zapadła nieznośna cisza.

- Właśnie w tej sprawie przyszedłem do Neville'a.- Mruknął Weasley- Za godzinę odbędzie się zebranie Zakonu. Howard nie może nic zrobić w sprawie porwania, choć jest szefem Brygady Uderzeniowej. My robimy co możemy, ale to jest jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Od zniknięcia dzieciaków minęły dwa dni, a nie mamy żadnego tropu. Wiemy na pewno, że nie przetrzymują ich w Malfoy Manor, bo Syriusz z Billem poszli na przeszpiegi. Dwór stoi pusty już od jakiś czterech miesięcy.

- To co tu jeszcze robimy?- odezwała się Ginny- Nie powinniśmy być na Grimmauld Place?

- My- Neville wskazał na siebie i George'a- właśnie mieliśmy się zbierać. As miała czuwać nad tobą. Straciłaś przytomność na dwa dni i nic nie wskazywało na to, że wkrótce się obudzisz.

- Ale już się obudziłam. Nie ma sensu, żeby As zostawała, skoro możemy iść wszyscy.

- Dopiero co się wybudziłaś, Gin.- Zaprotestował George- Wyłączyłaś się na dwa dni, na pewno nie masz tyle siły…

- Daj spokój- przerwała mu Astoria- Jak widać, czuje się dobrze, nie ma gorączki, zachowuje się tak jak zawsze. Nie wykazuje żadnych oznak osłabienia. Patrz- Nauczycielka Astronomii rzuciła na Ginny zaklęcie kontrolujące. Poświata wokół rudowłosej rozbłysła na biało, co oznaczało, że była zdrowa.- Widzisz? Silna jak smok.

- No nie wiem…- George nadal nie był przekonany. Ginny przewróciła oczami, widząc jego upór. Kochała go, naprawdę, ale czasem potrafił być bardzo irytujący i szukał dziury w całym.

- Braciszku- uśmiechnęła się do niego- Jeśli tak ci zależy na moim zdrowiu, to wypiję eliksir regeneracyjny. Odpocznę jeszcze trochę i za pół godziny dołączę do was na zebraniu. Astoria mnie przypilnuje. Prawda?- uniosła brwi i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Czarnowłosa gorliwie pokiwała głową, co musiało uspokoić trochę właściciela sklepu z dowcipami, bo westchnął zrezygnowany i zwrócił się do Neville'a.

- Chodźmy już lepiej. Z nimi i tak nie wygram. Kobiety. Uparte jak osioł, a kiedy czegoś potrzebują są niezwykle czarujące i kochające- kręcąc głową ruszył w stronę kominka i zabrał garść zielonego proszku, by dostać się do siedziby Zakonu. Neville wymienił rozbawione spojrzenie z Astorią i Ginny. Parsknął śmiechem na kolejne uwagi George'a o siostrze i szybko dołączył do rudowłosego mężczyzny. Chwilę potem obaj zniknęli w rozbłysku płomieni.

- Merlinie!- Ginny jęknęła dramatycznie i legła na kanapie, którą przed chwilą zajmował nauczyciel Zielarstwa.- Czasami mam ochotę zrzucić go z miotły, albo zostawić w zagrodzie sklątek tylnowybuchowych Hagrida.

Astoria zaśmiała się i opadła na fotel.

- Ale i tak go kochasz. Wiesz, że robi to dla twojego dobra.

- Ukrył przede mną sprawę z Eliksirem Pamięci.- Wyszeptała panna Weasley.

Nauczycielka Astronomii wydała z siebie zmęczone westchnienie. Ona też nie wiedziała, co planuje George. Nie było jej w momencie, kiedy Ginny zareagowała na impuls. Z tego co opowiadał jej Syriusz, Ruda straciła przytomność zaraz po tym, jak dotknęła naszyjnika w kredensie Harry'ego. Jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to ten wisiorek miał ogromne znaczenie dla nich obojga. Dlatego nie specjalnie zdziwił ją fakt, że cały proces odzyskiwania pamięci rozpoczął się właśnie w mieszkaniu czarnowłosego aurora. Znajdowało się tu mnóstwo ich wspólnych pamiątek. Kiepsko natomiast zareagowała, kiedy George powiedział, od kogo zdobył Eliksir Pamięci. Madelaine Parks okazała się całkiem niezłym zawodnikiem w tej całej szopce. Miała ochotę złapać ją za blond czuprynę i powyrywać wszystkie włosy, za to jak bezwstydnie wykorzystała Dracona. On wywiązał się z umowy, zdobył dla niej namiary na Parkinson, a Maddie po prostu oddała komuś innemu to, na czym im najbardziej zależało. Dobre było chociaż to, że ich wysiłek nie poszedł na marne i eliksir trafił do Ginny. Dwa dni temu wysłała do Draco sowę, o tym co się stało, ale nadal nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

Astoria krótko opowiedziała przyjaciółce, co się działo podczas, gdy ona była nieprzytomna. Powiedziała o bezowocnych działaniach Howarda Turnera, o wizycie Aleca Donavana, który zapowiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by uratować swoją jedyną córkę. Od czasu porwania, Harry do późna siedział na Grimmauld Place i razem z Syriuszem i Nevillem analizowali wszystkie dokumenty podesłane przez Kingsleya. Zakon sprawdził już niemal każdy możliwy trop. Malfoy Manor zamknięte na cztery spusty, rodzinny dom Bellatrix od lat był nieużywany.

- Pozostało nam tylko czekać na żądania Malfoya. - Astoria mruknęła na koniec.

Porozmawiały jeszcze o tym, co mogą zrobić w tej sytuacji. Kiedy zegar na ścianie wybił siedemnastą, obie ruszyły do wyjścia. Na zewnątrz panował siarczysty mróz. Astoria wyciągnęła różdżkę i sprawnie rzuciła na mieszkanie wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne i zabezpieczające. Po chwili obie kobiety zniknęły z cichym trzaskiem, zmierzając na zebranie Zakonu Feniksa.

* * *

Rene pojawił się na Grimmauld Place zaraz po tym, jak przyjął dostawę do sklepu na Pokątnej. Ron poinformował go o zebraniu poranną sową. Musiało chodzić o coś ważnego. Z tego co pisał najmłodszy z braci Weasley, w ministerstwie aż zawrzało, kiedy Kingsley poinformował Wizengamot i Amelię Bones o porwaniu dwójki młodych uczniów Hogwartu. Fakt, że to były dzieci czarodziejów na bardzo wysokich stanowiskach wcale nie złagodził sprawy. Wręcz przeciwnie, stanowcze oświadczenie Aleca Donavana zmusiło Departament Przestrzegania Prawa do całodobowej pracy. Od dwóch dni wszyscy aurorzy byli w stanie najwyższej gotowości i sprawdzali każdy trop. Główny Uzdrowiciel świętego Munga zapowiedział, że jeśli ministerstwo nic nie zdziała do uroczystego rozpoczęcia nowego roku, to zacznie szukać swojej córki na własną rękę. To wiązało się z opuszczeniem przez niego szpitala, a to nie byłoby najlepszym ruchem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Organizacja Mrocznych panoszyła się bez przeszkód po czarodziejskiej Anglii. Napad na szpital był ostatnią rzeczą, jaka teraz mogłaby się przytrafić. Dlatego Kingsley poruszył za wszystkie dostępne sznurki, aby jak najszybciej odnaleźć Lancelota Turnera i Pierce Donavan. Na zebraniu Zakonu pojawili się więc wszyscy, którzy mogli coś zdziałać. Kiedy Rene wszedł do kuchni, przy ogromnym stole siedzieli już jego znajomi, jak i parę nowych twarzy. Bill Weasley przywitał się z nim, ale zaraz wrócił do wyjątkowo emocjonującej rozmowy z Syriuszem i Kingsleyem. Minister Magii z zaciętą miną wskazywał coś na mapie magicznego Londynu, a Black bezustannie targał swoje włosy. George razem z Ronem i Angeliną przekopywał się przez stertę rozrzuconych akt dawnych Śmierciożerców, którzy teraz należeli do Mrocznych. Neville Longbottom wraz z Hermioną uzupełniali zapasy Zakonu o magiczne zioła lecznicze i najpotrzebniejsze eliksiry. Dyrektor McGonagall poprosiła o pomoc Astorię Greengrass i obie zbierały wszystkie najistotniejsze informacje o porwanych uczniach i ich rodzinach. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się jednak dłużej na grupce osób, która siedziała przy kominku. Susan Bones i Harry Potter kiwali głowami i z uwagą słuchali rozmowy dwóch młodych kobiet. Drobna, śliczna dziewczyna o krótkich, złocistych włosach i dużych, orzechowych oczach, w których odbijał się ogień z kominka nachyliła się w stronę drugiej kobiety i używając sztućców wyjaśniała jej coś gorliwie. Ta w skupieniu wysłuchała złotowłosej. Rene westchnął cicho, kiedy niecierpliwie odrzuciła swoje długie, kasztanowe włosy, a niezwykle pełne usta ułożyły się w uroczy dziubek, kiedy w zamyśleniu przesuwała widelec użyty niedawno przez jej towarzyszkę. Niech go hipogryf kopnie, ale Ginny Weasley za każdym razem sprawiała, że na chwilę tracił oddech. Może to te oczy. Z bliska były jak roztopiona czekolada, a w świetle ognia błyszczały się jak dwa bursztyny. Widział jak się uśmiecha, ale poczuł mocne ukłucie, gdy zobaczył do kogo uśmiech był skierowany.

Cholerny Harry Potter.

Teraz, kiedy Ginny odzyskała pamięć, Rene był na straconej pozycji. Doskonale wiedział, w co się pakuje. George opowiadał mu o tym, co łączyło ich przed wypadkiem. Szczerze to na początku im kibicował. Stwierdził, że idealnie do siebie pasują. Rudowłosa ślicznotka o ognistym temperamencie i niewiarygodnych zdolnościach magicznych i bohater wojenny borykający się z ciężarem ogromnego poczucia winy. Wstyd przyznać, ale podczas jednej z wizyt w Norze zabrał bez pytania i przywłaszczył sobie wspólne zdjęcie Harry'ego i Ginny. Po prostu musiał to zrobić, bo podobieństwo było uderzające.

Harry i Ginny. Rene i Marie.

Rene i Ginny.

Rene…

- Rene!

Krzyk Hermiony przedarł się przez blokadę z jego myśli i wspomnień. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na przyszłą panią Weasley.

- Sterczysz już tak od piętnastu minut- zaśmiała się- Chodźże wreszcie, bo King chce zaczynać.- Pociągnęła go za rękę i usadziła między sobą a Ginny, która przeniosła się razem z Susan i złotowłosą, by dołączyć do zgromadzonych wokół stołu. Harry'ego nie było w pobliżu, siedział koło Billa i Astorii.

Kiedy wszyscy przybyli znaleźli sobie miejsce, Kingsley wstał i niepewnie zaczął swoją wypowiedź.

- Wiecie, po co tu jesteśmy. Mroczni wykonali swój pierwszy ruch. Za jednym zamachem zdobyli dwa punkty i to niezwykle udane.- Jego tubalny głos niósł się w ciszy, a jego oczy spoczęły na dyrektorce Hogwartu- Minervo, powiedź nam wszystko co wiesz na temat porwanych uczniów.

Mcgonagall poprawiła okulary na nosie i przejrzała kartki leżące przed nią. Już zamierzała otworzyć usta, kiedy na powrót ściągnęła je w wąską kreskę. Zdjęła okulary i mocno przetarła wilgotne oczy.

- Może ja to zrobię, pani dyrektor.- Odezwała się cicho Astoria. Delikatnie wyjęła pergaminy z rąk starszej kobiety, omiotła spojrzeniem wszystkich zgromadzonych i odchrząknęła.

- Lancelot Turner- zaczęła- szesnastoletni Gryfon, syn Howarda, szefa Brygady Uderzeniowej. Matka zginęła podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Jego ojciec chrzestny to Brandon Turner, brat ojca i sławny mistrz magicznego cukiernictwa. Ścigający domowej drużyny Quidditcha. Przyjaźni się z Ridleyem Danielsem i swoją kuzynką, Evanlyn Turner. Nie ma kłopotów z nauką, wręcz przeciwnie, wykazuje niezwykłe umiejętności z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Tuż przed wyjazdem na przerwę świąteczną wdał się w bójkę z Kaspianem Rosierem i trzema innymi Ślizgonami. – Kilka osób syknęło nieprzyjemnie na dźwięk tego nazwiska.- Z moich obserwacji wynika, że Lance utrzymuje przyjazne stosunki również z drugą porwaną. Ginny?- Astoria zwróciła się do swojej przyjaciółki. Ta kiwnęła głową i podjęła rozpoczęty wątek.

- Pierce Donavan, czternastoletnia córka Głównego Uzdrowiciela świętego Munga. Gryfonka, która uczęszcza na moje zajęcia pozalekcyjne, więc znam ją dosyć dobrze. Wykazuje się sporymi umiejętnościami magii leczniczej. Świetnie radzi sobie również na pozycji szukającej. Przyjaźni się z bliźniętami Blackberry, dziećmi Dyrektora Rady Nadzorczej Wizengamotu. Jeśli dobrze wnioskuję, Lance i Pierce mają coś, co może interesować Mrocznych.

- Wysoko postawionych ojców.- Mruknął Syriusz.- Malfoy ewidentnie chce uzyskać kartę przetargową. Tylko po co?

W tej chwili tuż przed Harrym wybuchł jasny, niemal oślepiający płomień. Kiedy zgasł, przed nauczycielem Obrony leżało pióro feniksa. Potter złapał za przywiązany list i zaczął czytać w skupieniu. Kiedy skończył, uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Syriusza.

- Chyba mam odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.- Uniósł wyżej otrzymany list- Howard właśnie dostał żądania od Lucjusza. Nie mam bladego pojęcia dlaczego, ale Malfoy szuka wszelkich informacji na temat wnuka Gregorowicza.

- Tego wytwórcy różdżek?- zdziwiła się Hermiona- Nawet nie wiedziałam, że ma wnuka.- Mruknęła.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem- odezwał się Syriusz.- Lucjusz porwał dwoje uczniów, tylko po to, by dorwać kogoś innego? To bez sensu.

- Widocznie ma w tym jakiś cel. Co jeszcze napisał Howard?- Kingsley zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Jeśli nie dostanie namiarów na wnuka wytwórcy różdżek do końca świąt, dzieciakom stanie się krzywda. A jeśli nie uzyska wszystkich informacji, których potrzebuje do końca ferii zimowych…no cóż, Hogwart będzie miał podwójną żałobę.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Na twarzach zebranych czaiło się przerażenie i strach. Można było również zauważyć zagubienie.

- Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Trzeba ratować te biedne dzieciaki- głos dyrektorki Hogwartu drżał. Kingsley wziął głęboki oddech i przełknął ciężko ślinę.

- Spokojnie, Minervo. Zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by ich uratować. Do końca świąt zostały trzy dni. Do nowego roku tydzień. Jeśli nic nie zdziałamy, Alec Donavan opuści szpital, a tego nie chcemy. Do końca ferii mamy trzy tygodnie.

- Świetnie. Trzy tygodnie na uratowanie dzieciaków.- Wydyszał Syriusz.- Jakieś propozycje? Szkoda marnować czas.

Wszyscy siedzieli pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Wzrok Kingsleya przenosił się z jednego członka Zakonu na drugiego. Miał nadzieję, że szybko coś wymyślą, bo czasu było niewiele, a teraz byli bardziej zagubieni niż kiedykolwiek.

- Jutro jest Bal Świąteczny.- Wypaliła Hermiona.

- Doprawdy, Hermiono? Ścigamy się z czasem, a tobie zabawa w głowie?- Westchnął George.

- Nie- odpowiedziała- Jeśli wnuk Gregorowicza jest taki ważny, istnieje szansa, że będzie na balu. W końcu od lat przychodzą na niego wpływowi ludzie. Prawda, King?- uśmiechnęła się.

Minister poczuł nagły przypływ nadziei. Naprawdę. Kto jak kto, ale Hermiona Granger zawsze wymyśli genialny plan. Poczuł, jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu.

- To jest dobra myśl. Nawet jeśli nie będzie go we własnej osobie, możemy zdobyć przydatne informacje. Może dowiemy się, dlaczego jest tak cenny dla Malfoya. Pomyślmy. Jak na razie mamy około dziesięciu członków Zakonu, którzy pójdą na bal. Wy razem- wskazał na Rona i Hermionę- Bill z Fleur, Artur i Molly. George- zwrócił się do rudowłosego- dobrze by było, jakby tobie i Ginny towarzyszył ktoś z Zakonu.

- Jasne, King- uśmiechnął się właściciel Dowcipów- Niedawno zaprosiłem Angelinę.

- Ja pójdę z Hanną- Neville wskazał na uśmiechniętą złotowłosą, która siedziała obok Susan Bones.

- Świetnie. A ty, Ginny?

Rudowłosa czuła na sobie spojrzenie Ministra i reszty zebranych. Dobrze wiedziała, z kim chciała iść, ale…no właśnie. Ale. Odkąd tylko razem z Astorią zjawiła się w domu Syriusza, miała wrażenie, że coś ją blokuje. Całym sercem ciągnęło ją do Harry'ego. Jednak wredny, cichy głosik w jej głowie zawładnął jej ciałem. „_Skąd wiesz, że nadal cię kocha_?"- mówił. „_Miał tyle okazji w Hogwarcie, jednak nigdy ci nie powiedział co czuje. Patrzył ci w oczy, jednak nie zdradził, co łączyło was przed twoim wypadkiem. A ty go nie pamiętałaś_". Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyznać rację temu wrednemu głosikowi. Poczuła żal do Pottera, bo nic nie powiedział. Kto wie, może wtedy by go sobie przypomniała?

Już miała otwierać usta, by odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie, kiedy ktoś zrobił to za nią.

- Pójdę z nią- głos Rene przerwał nieznośną ciszę. Zaskoczona Ginny spojrzała na niego niepewnie, ale kiedy napotkała jego roześmiane oczy, uśmiechnęła się ślicznie. Starannie unikając wzroku Harry'ego, spojrzała na Kingsleya.

- Więc wszystko ustalone. Idę z Rene.

Nie zważając na zdziwione spojrzenia jej przyjaciół, Minister zwrócił się do Pottera, który z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy miętosił w dłoni list od Howarda.

- Harry?

Nazwisko, które wypowiedział Potter spowodowało u ich znajomych jeszcze większy mętlik w głowach, niż do tej pory.

Jutro Zakon Feniksa rozpoczynał misję ratunkową.

* * *

Głośny śmiech mężczyzny roznosił się po mieszkaniu Astorii i Ginny, podczas gdy obie kobiety biegały z kąta w kąt, szukając najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Za godzinę miały zjawić się w ministerstwie. Przygotowania do Balu Świątecznego powoli dobiegały końca, pozostało tylko czekać na przybycie ich partnerów. W salonie siedział przystojny blondyn ubrany w elegancki smoking. Spędził przyjemny poranek ze swoją dziewczyną i jej współlokatorką. Jeśli ktoś zobaczyłby jak się zachowują, od razu znalazłby się w szpitalu na wydziale psychiatrycznym. Kto by pomyślał, że Draco Malfoy i Ginny Weasley znajdą wspólny język, ale tak właśnie było. Zadziwiająco dobrze się dogadywali. Z ust rudowłosej padło kilka gróźb, że jeśli Malfoy kiedykolwiek doprowadzi Astorię do płaczu, to jego klejnoty rodowe przejdą bolesną modyfikację, a śliczna buźka zmieni się tak, że własna matka go nie pozna. Pomijając te jakże urocze słowa, nie dochodziło między nimi do poważnych potyczek. Większość czasu spędzali na rozmowach o sytuacji Draco. Ginny z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przekonywała się do blondyna. Sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że zadziwiająco dobrze czuła się w jego towarzystwie. Dawne spory poszły w niepamięć, nie zwracali również uwagi na więzy rodzinne. Byli po prostu dwojgiem ludzi, którzy znaleźli wspólny cel i spędzali miło czas. Natomiast kiedy Ginny nie było w domu, Draco i Astoria poznawali się w zupełnie odmienny sposób. Początkowe delikatne pocałunki przemieniły się z czasem w namiętną burzę. Astoria była skłonna do różnych pieszczot, ale miała swoje zasady. Parą byli od tygodnia, więc Draco rozumiał jej postępowanie. Co prawda znali się już na wylot i wiedzieli o sobie wszystko, jednak to była dla nich nowa sytuacja. Czarnowłosa nauczycielka zachowywała dystans, bo mimo wszystko ciągle pamiętała jak blondyn traktował dziewczyny, kiedy byli uczniami Hogwartu. Swój związek utrzymywali w tajemnicy. O całej sytuacji wiedziała tylko Ginny i na razie tak miało pozostać. Dlatego też oboje musieli iść z kimś innym na Bal Świąteczny. Nie byli z tego powodu szczęśliwi, ale tak było lepiej. Malfoy odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Maddie Parks zaproponowała, by jej towarzyszył. Przed nią nie musiał się kryć, wiedziała o wszystkich jego działaniach wobec ojca. Obiecała również, że przedstawi go swojemu dziadkowi, a to był nie lada zaszczyt. Jednak kiedy Astoria powiedziała mu z kim idzie, wytrzeszczył oczy zaskoczony, a po chwili wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

- Naprawdę, kochanie? Idziesz z Potterem?

Astoria wywróciła oczami, kiedy znowu o to zapytał. Jednak w duchu sama się zaśmiała. To było bezsensu. Harry wypowiedział jej nazwisko z taką pewnością, że nie mogła odmówić. Zresztą ona nie miała wtedy nic do gadania. Wszystko rozegrało się błyskawicznie. Ginny oświadczyła, że idzie z Rene, a Harry poczuł zazdrość i postanowił się odegrać. Dlatego wybrał najlepszą przyjaciółkę dziewczyny, którą kochał.

- Tak, Draco. Idę z Harrym.

- I Ginny nie ma ci tego za złe?- krzyknął i odwrócił się w stronę, skąd dochodził głos Astorii. Chciał jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć, ale głos ugrzęzł mu w krtani. Jego ukochana stała bliżej niż oczekiwał. Zbyt daleko, by podziwiać wszystkie szczegóły i zbyt blisko, by zamaskować głupi wyraz twarzy, który zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy tylko ją zobaczył.

Wyglądała zjawiskowo. Długa, czerwona suknia idealnie podkreślała czerń lśniących włosów. Kształtne piersi uwydatnione były przez gorset. Cienkie ramiączka krzyżowały się na plecach. Dół sukni opadał falami i kończył się na kostkach. Na drobnych stopach znajdowały się drogie, czarne szpilki. Draco widział jak zarumieniona Astoria porusza ustami, ale nic nie słyszał, oniemiały. Objął ją w talii, pogładził miękkie włosy i patrząc jej w oczy złożył subtelny pocałunek na jej ustach. Czarnowłosa zamarła na chwilę, ale usłyszał jak wzdycha cicho i owija swoje ręce wokół jego szyi. To była magiczna chwila dla nich obojga. Magiczna chwila, którą…przerwała Ginevra Weasley.

- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz, Malfoy? Znikaj, bo zaraz zjawią się Harry i Rene.

Para oderwała się od siebie, a Astoria zachichotała cicho, kiedy blondyn wymamrotał coś w stylu „ Doprawdy, ta kobieta ma niesamowite wyczucie czasu". Poprawił kołnierz swojej śnieżnobiałej koszuli, spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął.

- Miło było, ale Maddie już pewnie na mnie czeka. Nie wypada się spóźnić. Zobaczymy się później?

- Tak, tak. Na balu będziecie się unikać, a kiedy wybije północ uciekniecie w blasku księżyca.

Draco pożegnał się z Astorią, życzył powodzenia rudowłosej i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem. Wszystko zgrało się w czasie, bo chwilę potem usłyszały dzwonek do drzwi. Astoria pokazała ruchem głowy, by to Ginny otworzyła. Ta gestami zaprzeczyła i wskazała na nią. Toczyły tą niewerbalną rozmowę, aż rozległ się drugi dzwonek. Czarnowłosa wywróciła oczami i poszła otworzyć. W progu stali dwaj czarnowłosi mężczyźni ubrani w eleganckie czarne smokingi. Byli tego samego wzrostu i podobnej postury. Nawet pozycję przyjęli podobną. Tylko oczy mieli innego koloru. Weszli do środka. Ich oczy natychmiast podążyły do Ginny, która obserwowała ich z napięciem. Widziała, jak oczy obu mężczyzn rozszerzają się z podziwu. Widocznie ciemnozielona sukienka do kolan, czarne, dopasowane szpilki i rude loki kusząco odkrywające długą szyję zrobiły na nich wrażenie. Westchnęła cicho na widok uśmiechniętego Rene, jednak jej wzrok ją zdradzał i co chwila zmierzał ku Harry'emu. Na Merlina, jej serce szalało na jego widok, ale głos w głowie skierował jej myśli z powrotem do Francuza.

- Pięknie wyglądasz, Ginny- Rene podszedł do niej i ucałował jej dłoń. Rudowłosa nie mogła się powstrzymać i szybko zerknęła na Harry'ego.

- Chodźmy już lepiej- Astoria uratowała ją od niechybnej katastrofy, bo Harry niezwykle mocno zaciskał pięści, kiedy patrzył jak Rene obejmuje Ginny i prowadzi ją do wyjścia.

- Tak. Musimy się teleportować. Spotkamy się na miejscu, Rene.- Powiedziała szybko Ginny i już jej nie było. Rene zmierzył jeszcze spojrzeniem Pottera i również się teleportował.

- Harry?- Nauczycielka Astronomii złapała go za ramię i potrząsnęła lekko. Czarnowłosy ocknął się i spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Lepiej będzie, jak my również znajdziemy się w ministerstwie.- podał jej ramię i oboje okręcili się wokół własnej osi.

* * *

Atrium Ministerstwa Magii było pełne czarodziejów w odświętnych strojach. Olśniewające kobiety i przystojni mężczyźni zebrali się w grupkach i rozprawiali o najpikantniejszych plotkach ostatnich dni.

- Słyszałeś o porwaniu dzieciaka Turnera? Biedny Howard nie wie co ze sobą zrobić. Pewnie dlatego nie przyszedł.

- Alec Donavan jest gotowy opuścić szpital, by odnaleźć córkę. Minister nie może na to pozwolić.

- Słyszałem, że Pansy Parkinson przebywa gdzieś w okolicach Londynu. Aurorzy mają ręce pełne roboty.

- Wiesz, że Ginny Weasley odzyskała pamięć? Rita twierdzi, że Potter zdradził ją na oczach jej brata i dlatego teraz przyszli osobno. Swoją drogą, ten nowy chłoptaś Ginny jest całkiem niezły. Podobno jest Francuzem. A ta czarna co przyszła z Potterem to nie czasem córka Dominica Greengrassa?

Rudowłosa kobieta miała dość tych wszystkich spojrzeń. Gdzie się nie ruszyła, wścibskie oczy śledziły każdy jej ruch. Niektóre plotki były wyssane z palca, że chciało jej się śmiać wniebogłosy. Inne były zadziwiająco trafne. Sądziła, że to sprawka tych wszystkich kobiet, które całymi dniami siedzą za biurkiem i rozpowiadają każdą usłyszaną drobnostkę. Nie bawiła się za dobrze na tym balu. Rene był świetnym tancerzem i towarzyszem, ale…nie był Harrym. Pamiętała ostatnią taką imprezę. To było z okazji Dnia Zwycięstwa. Świętowali pokonanie Voldemorta. Przetańczyła z zielonookim całą noc, potem uciekli niezauważeni nad jezioro i snuli wspólne marzenia. Czuła się bezpiecznie, gdy otaczał ją ramionami. Na wspomnienie jego pocałunków czuła dreszcze, a dotyk jego rąk…Nie! Stop. STOP. Przeklęła pod nosem, kiedy zobaczyła czarną czuprynę Rene, który rozmawiał z Ronem i Hermioną. Powiedziała mu, że musi skorzystać z łazienki, tymczasem siedziała i wspominała innego faceta. To nie było fair. Już zebrała się w sobie, by z uśmiechem dołączyć do brata i jego narzeczonej, kiedy usłyszała męski głos tuż za sobą.

- Cześć, Ginny. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Napijesz się z nami szampana?

Kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła dwie osoby. Wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, którego uśmiech z pewnością powodował mocniejsze bicia kobiecych serc wyciągnął rękę z kieliszkiem i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Towarzysząca mu kobieta o blond włosach i dużych niebieskich oczach z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się przechodzącym obok parom. Ubrana była w srebrną, warstwową sukienkę do kolan. Każda warstwa zakończona była innym wzorem, więc kompletnie nie można było nic powiedzieć o kroju. Szpilki z wężowej skóry dawały bardzo oryginalny efekt w połączeniu z białą lilią wpiętą we włosy. Blondynka nic nie robiła sobie z kpiących spojrzeń, tylko szeroko uśmiechnęła się do Ginny i odgarnęła jej grzywkę nachodzącą na oczy.

- Dopadły cię gnębiwtryski, kochana?

Panna Weasley musiała się zaśmiać. Och, tak. Luna Lovegood była lekarstwem na każde zło. Dawno nie widziała się ze swoją przyjaciółką. Przypomniała ją sobie dopiero w Hogwarcie, kiedy Harry wspomniał o Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Z tego co mówił George, wyjechała na dwa lata w poszukiwaniu magicznych stworzeń. Wróciła dopiero trzy miesiące temu i już zdążyła namieszać w całym czarodziejskim świecie. Niespodziewanie została Redaktor Naczelną „Sonorusa" i doszczętnie zniszczyła Ritę Skeeter. Przyjrzała się uważniej partnerowi Luny. Z uznaniem stwierdziła, że jej dawny znajomy z czasem wyprzystojniał, jednak nie patrzyła na niego w ten sposób. Rozstali się w zgodzie, a podczas Bitwy o Hogwart wielokrotnie ratował jej skórę. Pomógł również Colinowi w ucieczce przed Szmalcownikami i ochronił go przed łapami Umbridge. Śmiało mogła go nazwać dobrym przyjacielem, chociaż Harry ciągle patrzył na niego z dystansem.

- Dobrze was widzieć- ucieszyła się Ginny.- Luno, świetnie wyglądasz. A ty Dean…niezłe z ciebie ciacho.- Zaśmiała się.

- A ty jak zwykle piękna i niebezpieczna.- odpowiedział Dean wskazując na jej talię. Do czarnego paska obwiązującego jej brzuch przyczepiony był pokrowiec na różdżkę. Dostała go od Kevina jeszcze w Cardiff. Od tamtej pory nie miała problemu z noszeniem magicznej broni. Pokrowiec mogła dostosować do każdej części ciała. Do talii, ramienia i uda. Nie było szans na zgubienie różdżki, czy przypadkowe zaklęcia.

- Hej, więc wy dwoje jesteście razem?- Ginny rozpoczęła rozmowę.

- Nie, skąd- roześmiała się Luna.- Dean jest zaręczony z Parvati Patil. Tylko ona musiała wyjechać na święta do rodziny, a skoro pracujemy razem postanowiliśmy, że przyjdziemy jako delegacja naszej gazety.

- Och, to świetnie! Gratulacje, Dean. Od dawna ciągnęło cię do Parvati, prawda?

Porozmawiali jeszcze o rozwijającej się gazecie. Ginny próbowała dowiedzieć się coś o tajemniczym Bossie, jednak nie za wiele jej powiedzieli. Tylko tyle, że jest obrzydliwie bogaty i nie może poręczyć własnym nazwiskiem, więc zwraca się o pomoc do mugolaków. Korzystając z okazji, zapytała ich co wiedzą o wnuku bułgarskiego wytwórcy różdżek. Tutaj już się poszczęściło, bo Luna spotkała go podczas swojej podróży. Jednak nie mogła powiedzieć za wiele, za to podała jej kolejny trop. Z tego co powiedziała blondynka, wnuk Gregorowicza dość dobrze znał się z młodym Denisem Creveeyem. Ginny zamierzała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, kiedy podszedł do niej Harry. Przyłączył się do rozmowy, ale Luna od zawsze była bardzo spostrzegawcza i obiecując rudowłosej spotkanie, zaciągnęła Deana na parkiet. Ginny została sama z Harrym.

- Ginny…- wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. Zerknął jeszcze na Astorię, która rozmawiała beztrosko z Maddie Parks, podczas gdy Malfoy z zafascynowaniem słuchał starszego jegomościa w błękitnym surducie. No proszę, Draco poznał legendarnego Magnusa Fritza.

- Zatańcz ze mną- Wypalił. Nie czekając na jej reakcję, chwycił ją za rękę i zaprowadził na środek parkietu. Akurat teraz kapela musiała zagrać wolny kawałek. Światła przygasły, a może to tylko jej pole widzenia zmniejszyło się do szmaragdowych i absolutnie niesamowitych oczu Pottera.

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez cały taniec. Z każdym krokiem przestrzeń między nimi zmniejszała się. Ginny poczuła lekkie zawroty głowy, gdy poczuła znajomy zapach jego perfum. Czuła jak lewa dłoń Harry'ego głaska ją po boku, a szmaragdowe oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się w jej usta.

- Drżysz.- Głos Pottera zabrzmiał tuż przy jej uchu, wywołując gęsią skórkę na ciele. Merlinie! Dlaczego on to robił? Przecież była na niego zła, czuła żal, że nie powiedział jej prawdy, kiedy widywali się w Hogwarcie. Co prawda pocałował ją raz podczas patrolu nocnego, ale nic z tego nie wynikło. Widocznie bawił się jej kosztem. Resztką woli osunęła się od niego i zamierzała odejść, kiedy wpadła na Rene. Francuz uchronił ją przed upadkiem, ale jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało zachwytu, tylko urazę. Nie miała siły na rozmowę z de Finesem. Nie teraz.

- Przepraszam cię, Rene- wyszeptała. Zobaczyła jak obaj czarnowłosi mierzą się wzrokiem, a Francuz troskliwie objął ją ramieniem. Ginny skrzywiła się lekko i wyrwała z uścisku.

- Chcę zostać sama- powiedziała i nie zwracając na nic uwagi, wyszła z ministerstwa i teleportowała się w jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogła pobyć w samotności. Na cmentarz.

* * *

Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, krzyczeć i płakać. Jej noga pulsowała bólem, bo z całej siły kopnęła w kamienną ławkę tuż przy nagrobkach. To było dziwne, że późno wieczorem rudowłosa kobieta w odświętnej sukni siedzi sama na cmentarzu. No. Może nie sama. Zza drzewa obserwował ją niski młodzieniec w granatowym płaszczu. Delikatne rysy twarzy zaczerwienione były od siarczystego mrozu. Mógł mieć około osiemnastu lat, a kobieta siedząca na ławce mogła być zaledwie dwa lata starsza. Chłopak zauważył ją, jak klęczała przy grobie swojego brata.

Tak, dobrze wiedział kim była.

Usłyszał jej ciche słowa, kiedy dyskretnie przechodził koło pomnika Freda Weasleya. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, bo od dawna jej szukał. A kiedy dwa dni temu usłyszał, że podano jej Eliksir Pamięci, potrzeba spotkania stała się jeszcze silniejsza. Ta dziewczyna była najlepszą przyjaciółką Colina. Musiała wiedzieć, gdzie ukrył skrzynię. Z tego co usłyszał, mogli się dogadać. Bezszelestnie zbliżył się do rudowłosej dziewczyny i usiadł obok niej na ławce. Zdjął swój płaszcz i okrył jej drżące ciało. Nawet nie podniosła głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. Widocznie również wiedziała kim był.

- Długo tu jesteś?

- Wystarczająco długo, by zrozumieć, że potrzebujesz pomocy.

- Sądzisz, że możesz mi pomóc, Denis?- dopiero teraz złapała go za rękę i obdarzyła młodzieńca spojrzeniem.

- Myślę, że oboje możemy sobie pomóc, Ginny.

Z uwagą przyglądała się jego twarzy. Szczelniej otuliła się płaszczem chłopaka i westchnęła ciężko.

- Szukasz skrzyni, którą ukrył Colin nim uciekł z Deanem, chroniąc się przed Szmalcownikami, prawda?

- A ty chcesz porozmawiać z wnukiem Gregorowicza. Luna przesłała mi wiadomość. – Denis pokazał jej list, kiedy spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

Silny podmuch wiatru rozwiał długie włosy Ginny. Ona i Denis zawarli cichą umowę.

- Przyjdź jutro do Dziurawego Kotła- powiedziała.- Zdaje się, że ja, Luna i Dean musimy wyjaśnić ci parę spraw.

- Dobrze. Przyprowadzę ze sobą Rolfa Scamandera. Porozmawiasz w ty czasie z wnukiem Gregorowicza.

Ginny pokiwała głową i oddała płaszcz Denisowi. Przytuliła się do niego mocno, a on głaskał ją uspokajająco. Chwilę potem każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.

Koło grobu Colina Creveeya leżała porzucona, czerwona chusta, a czarnowłosa kobieta dyskretnie opuściła cmentarz. Musiała skontaktować się z Fabricem.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wspomnienie 15.3: Towarzystwo stolikowe**

Hanna Abbott uważnie obserwowała wszystkich gości wchodzących do Dziurawego Kotła. Z małą pomocą swojego ojca odkupiła bar od sędziwego Toma i teraz to ona go prowadziła. Przez miesiąc Dziurawy był zamknięty. Postanowiła odnowić i ożywić trochę to miejsce. W końcu bar był charakterystycznym miejscem, łączył świat mugolski i świat czarów. Po remoncie Dziurawy Kocioł cieszył się większym zainteresowaniem, a nawet miała swoich stałych klientów. Zdarzało się nawet, że usłyszała rozmowę ważnych osobistości z ministerstwa. Po czterech miesiącach prowadzenia swojej działalności, Hanna stała się prawdziwą skarbnicą wiedzy dla Zakonu Feniksa. Co prawda dopiero od trzech tygodni była częścią tego tajnego stowarzyszenia, ale pewne informacje przekazywała George'owi Weasley'owi, który był częstym gościem jej baru. To właśnie on zabrał ją na świąteczne spotkanie Zakonu. Bardzo szybko została przyjęta do zespołu, a nawet została jednym z najważniejszych członków. Zauważyła, że Zakon podzielony był na pewne grupy. Na przykład bracia Weasley i Rene de Fines odpowiadali za donoszenie wszelkich nowinek z Hogsmeade i Pokątnej, Hermiona, Susan Bones i jej ciotka Amelia monitorowały sytuacje w ministerstwie, a Syriusz, Astoria i Neville mieli oko na Hogwart. Dostrzegła też, że Hermiona często siadała z Nevillem i uzupełniali zapasy Zakonu w eliksiry i magiczne rośliny. Najbardziej jednak zaintrygowało ją trio w postaci Susan Bones, Harry'ego Pottera i Ginny Weasley. Czasami, ale to zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko, dołączał do nich Bill, starszy brat rudowłosej. Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź, bo sam minister Schaklebolt poprosił Ginny by wprowadziła ją w ich zadanie. Okazało się, że Susan, jako asystentka dyrektorki Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa potajemnie zbierała kopie wszystkich najważniejszych akt i dokumentów na temat Mrocznych. Te akta przejmowała pozostała dwójka. Harry, jako wyszkolony auror, dogłębnie je analizował i wyszukiwał wszelkich poszlak dotyczących kolejnych ataków i kryjówek Organizacji. Natomiast Ginny, która była Mistrzynią Zaklęć i Uroków, tworzyła listę najczęściej używanych klątw przez czarnoksiężników oraz pokazywała Zakonowi jak się przed nimi obronić. Rudowłosa tworzyła też swoje własne zaklęcia, które sama Hanna uznała za bardzo dobre i koniecznie chciała je poznać. Na ostatnim zebraniu Zakonu Ginny wyjawiła jej pewną strategię Mrocznych, którą się posługiwali. Bardzo obrazowo wytłumaczyła jej to używając sztućców.

W przeddzień Bożego Narodzenia, tuż przed godziną siedemnastą do Dziurawego Kotła zawitała grupa czarodziejów, którym przewodził Evan Rosier. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że para się czarną magią, ale aurorzy nie mogli mu niczego udowodnić, więc nadal bezkarnie panoszył się po Londynie. Udając, że przeciera brudną szklankę, Hanna dyskretnie rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające wszelkie szepty i odgłosy i uważnie przysłuchiwała się rozmowie prowadzonej przy stoliku Rosiera. Nie widziała twarzy pozostałych trzech osób, bo okryli się szalikami. Jeden z nich przebiegł spojrzeniem po całym barze, a potem przybliżył się do Evana.

- …jak długo jeszcze będzie ich trzymał. Nikt nie wie, co siedzi w głowie tego starego arystokraty, ale wolę z nim nie zadzierać. – mówił Rosier.

- Ten dzieciak Turnera napsuł mi już sporo krwi- mruknął inny- Prawie złamał mi rękę, kiedy poszedłem zanieść im coś do jedzenia.

Słysząc to, Hanna wciągnęła mocno powietrze. Dzieciak Turnera….to pewnie Lancelot, porwany uczeń. Musi jeszcze żyć, skoro dostarczają mu jedzenie. Nie chcąc wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń, zabrała notes i pióro i podeszła do stolika rozmawiających mężczyzn.

- Panowie coś sobie życzą? Polecam pyszny miód pitny, jest idealny na taką paskudną pogodę.

- W sumie to cholernie zmarzłem. Napiłbym się…

- Przymknij się, Dorian- warknął Rosier i odwrócił się do stojącej Hanny- Nie, nic nie zamawiamy. Zjeżdżaj stąd, zdaje się, że musisz obsłużyć inne stoliki. - Wbił w nią spojrzenie zielonych oczu, w którym widoczna była nutka groźby. Złotowłosa barmanka zamierzała coś odpowiedzieć, ale kątem oka zauważyła, że przy stoliku obok schodów prowadzących do pokoi siedzi krępo zbudowany młodzieniec o blond, niemal piaskowych włosach. Niesforne końcówki wywijały się we wszystkie strony. Ubrany był w dziwny, czerwony mundur zapinany na duże, srebrne spinki. Wysoki kołnierz ochraniał szyję przed mrozem. Na nogach miał ciężkie, czarne, okute buty. Wyglądało na to, że nie jest Anglikiem, rysy jego twarzy były bardziej północnoeuropejskie. Może Rusek, albo…Bułgar. Z tego co słyszała, niedługo miało odbyć się spotkanie z wnukiem Gregorowicza. To Ginny dowiedziała się kim on jest i z małą pomocą Luny Lovegood i Denisa Creeveya będzie próbowała z nim rozmawiać. Może ten młodzieniec w mundurze to właśnie on. Już odchodziła od stolika Rosiera i skierowała się do stolika cudzoziemca, kiedy usłyszała cichy pomruk jednego z zamaskowanych towarzyszy Evana.

- Ten młody choć raz mógłby przyjść punktualnie. Bez niego nie dostaniemy się do Fonetry Alley. Przecież to on jest właścicielem.

Panna Abbot uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. No proszę, dzisiejszy dzień jest bogaty w informacje- pomyślała. Teraz wystarczy dowiedzieć się, co takiego ciekawego znajduje się na Fonetry Alley.

Siarczysty mróz panujący na dworze sprawił, że jego krew niemal zamarzała w żyłach. Elegancki, czarny płaszcz, który miał na sobie pokryty był płatkami śniegu. Niebo nad jego głową było mlecznobiałe, a hulający wiatr przyprawiał o dreszcze. Nie podobało mu się to zadanie, które otrzymał od ojca. Wcale a wcale. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić. Powszechnie uważany był za zwolennika swojego ojca, nie mógł teraz wyjść z tej roli. Chciał uzyskać jak najwięcej przydatnych informacji. Nie cieszył się popularnością wśród sługusów ojca, a gdyby odrzucił to zadanie, naraziłby się na podejrzenia u Mrocznych. Już i tak zauważyli, że nazbyt często wypytuje się o porwaną dwójkę dzieciaków.

Mieszkanie Astorii i Ginny znajdowało się w zachodniej części Londynu w mało uczęszczanej okolicy. W pobliżu znajdowały się stare, opuszczone magazyny, w których młodzież z biednych rodzin urządziła sobie kryjówkę. Zabytkowa kamienica miała zaledwie pięciu lokatorów, więc obie nauczycielki mogły czuć się swobodniej niż on. Wiedział też, że dwie przecznice dalej, w rozsypującym się bloku mieszkał Kevin Straus, który był częstym gościem w kamienicy. Niespiesznie zmierzał do mieszkania swojej dziewczyny, rozglądając się czujnie. Wiedział, że nie zastanie ani jej, ani współlokatorki. Astoria poszła na późny obiad do swoich rodziców, a Ginny siedziała w tej chwili w Dziurawym Kotle razem z Luną Lovegood i Deanem Thomasem. Sam po kryjomu odprowadził ją, by mieć pewność, że nie zjawi się nagle w kamienicy, podczas gdy on będzie wykonywał zadanie.

Kiedy poczuł pierwsze krople deszczu na twarzy, przyspieszył kroku i szybko znalazł się na klatce schodowej. Otrzepał płaszcz z drobinek śniegu i ruszył na pierwsze piętro. Minął mieszkania dwójki młodych studentów, których zdążył już poznać. Chyba mieli się ku sobie. Już wspinał się po schodach, kiedy z góry zbiegł wysoki brązowowłosy młodzieniec w czarnej bluzie z kapturem i okularach na nosie.

- Cześć Draco!- krzyknął wesoło.

- Jak się masz, Adam?- odpowiedział uprzejmie. Ten student zawsze wywoływał uśmiech na jego twarzy. Był mugolem, ale i tak go polubił. Zawsze rozmawiał z nim, kiedy szedł na spotkanie z Astorią. Raz uratował go nawet przed pijaną młodzieżą, która naprzykrzała się jemu i Emily, sąsiadce Adama.

- Teraz nie mam czasu, stary. Pan Griffin trafił do szpitala i poprosił Emily, by przyniosła mu kilka rzeczy. Jadę ją zawieść, bo pogoda jest okropna. Ale kiedyś postawię ci drinka- klepnął go w ramię i wyminął go, by dołączyć do uśmiechniętej dziewczyny, która właśnie wyszła na klatkę. Draco pomachał do niej przyjaźnie i obiecując spotkanie żwawo wbiegł po schodach, kierując się do mieszkania Astorii. Dziwnym trafem, wszystko zbiegło się w czasie. Nie będzie musiał wymyślać żadnych kłamstw, skoro wszyscy lokatorzy kamienicy byli poza domem. Najbardziej obawiał się właśnie starego pana Griffina, bo był bardzo dociekliwy. Ale skoro był w szpitalu…

Wstrzymując oddech, przyłożył różdżkę do zamka i wyszeptał zaklęcie Alohomora. Kliknięcie zamka rozniosło się po pustym korytarzu, więc jak najszybciej zamknął się w środku mieszkania. Zewsząd ogarniały go ciemności. Była zima, więc już o siedemnastej robiło się ciemno. Tylko nikłe światło ulicznej latarni oświetlało salon. Zwinnym ruchem ręki wysuszył buty, by nie zostawiać mokrych śladów. Z ciężko bijącym sercem ruszył przez salon, myśląc usilnie.

- Gdzie to schowałaś, Astorio?- wymruczał cicho. Przeszukał wszystkie półki i szuflady w salonie, potem prześwietlił całą kuchnię. Co chwila zerkał na drzwi, a ręce drżały mu, gdy przeglądał papiery znalezione w kredensie koło kominka. Plan zajęć Ginny, notes z ocenami Astorii, mnóstwo zdjęć.

Żadnych listów. Niech to szlag.

Przeklinając pod nosem przeszedł przez salon i skierował się na górne piętro. W tej części mieszkania znajdowały się pokoje. Niemal dostał zawału serca, kiedy zegar zaczął wybijać godzinę osiemnastą. Kołatanie w piersi nie zmieniło rytmu, gdy drżącą ręką otworzył drzwi do sypialni Astorii. Mimo, że był tu już wielokrotnie, czuł się jak intruz. W tej chwili nie był mile widziany w tym pokoju. Każda dotknięta rzecz sprawiała, że przed oczami widział obraz jego ukochanej, która mówi, że go nienawidzi. Kiedy sprawdzał poszewki poduszek poczuł znajomy zapach panny Greengrass. Niczym film w głowie zobaczył najpiękniejsze wspomnienie w swoim życiu.

_On i Astoria wygłupiali się na łóżku, łaskocząc się i przepychając. Radosny śmiech kobiety rozbrzmiewał w pokoju. _

_- Draco, przestań- śmiała się- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Draco, proszę- złapała jego rękę, by nic jej nie zrobił._

_Blondyn spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę niepewnie. Jednak następne słowa, które padły z jej ust sprawiły, że jego usta czule muskały jej dłoń._

_- Moja matka chce cię poznać. Widzi, że jestem szczęśliwa i pragnie zobaczyć, kto skradł moje serce._

_- Skradłem ci serce?- zapytał, a jego roziskrzone oczy wpatrywały się w nią._ _Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego poczuł drobną dłoń przyciskającą się do jego serca. Ciepły oddech ogrzał jego twarz, a oczy zamknęły się, kiedy Astoria go pocałowała. Zawirowało mu w głowie, poczuł prawdziwą gamę uczuć. Szczęście, pożądanie, namiętność, czułość, troskę i miłość. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, oboje ciężko dyszeli, ale uśmiechali się._

_- Zdecydowanie- wyszeptała Astoria- i nie przyjmuję zwrotów._

_A potem przyciągnęła go do siebie i obdarzyła niezwykłą dawką pieszczot. On nie pozostał jej dłużny._

Krzyk za oknem wyrwał go ze wspomnień. Spanikowany zerknął na zegarek i gorączkowo zerwał się z łóżka, na którym siedział.

Musiał znaleźć ten list. Dla niej.

Jeśli go nie znajdzie, Astoria znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. A do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Przeszukał wszystkie książki, teczki i szuflady.

Nie znalazł.

Nerwowym ruchem targał swoje blond włosy. Musiał dowiedzieć się, gdzie ukrywa się Dominic Greengrass. Lucjusz Malfoy należał do osób, które za wszelką cenę zdobędą to, czego potrzebują. A jego ojciec od dwóch tygodni próbuje namierzyć ojca Astorii. Nie wiedział po co. Za to wiedział, że jeśli nie dowie się, gdzie przebywa pan Greengrass…to Mroczni wykonają kolejny ruch w tej chorej grze. Wyślą czarną kopertę do Dominica i zabiorą się za jego córki.

Dafne i Astorię.

Pamiętał, jak czarnowłosa dostała tuż przed balem list od swojej matki. Znaleźli nowy dom i zapraszali ją na kolację. Właśnie w tym liście znajdował się adres. Właśnie ten list szukał. Wyszedł z pokoju Astorii i zrezygnowany zmierzał do wyjścia, jednak zatrzymał się tuż przy schodach i zerknął przez ramię na drugie drzwi.

Pokój Ginny.

Czy możliwe było, że właśnie u niej znajdował się ten list? Przypomniał sobie, że Astoria i Ginny siedziały w pokoju rudowłosej, kiedy przyleciała sowa z listem. Sam zanosił go nauczycielce Astronomii. Ginny wtedy zniknęła w łazience, dając im trochę czasu dla siebie. Czarnowłosa przeczytała list i ucieszyła się na zaproszenie matki. Jakiś czas potem zaczęła przygotowywać się do balu, a list zostawiła tam, gdzie go odłożyła.

Miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi, kiedy otworzył drzwi do pokoju Ginny. Mięśnie miał tak napięte, że nawet nie poczuł jak noga uderzyła w rozwalony kufer. Jak zahipnotyzowany podszedł do regału, gdzie stało zdjęcie obu przyjaciółek. Wstrzymał oddech i przesunął ramkę.

Niemal zawył z radości, kiedy złapał za kremową kopertę ozdobioną ładnym pismem matki Astorii. Chwilę potem usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi w salonie i wydał z siebie jęk przerażenia.

Ktoś pojawił się w mieszkaniu.

Grupa osób opuściła Dziurawego Kotła i ruszyła na ulicę Pokątną. Troje z nich owinęło się szalikami, by ochronić się przed mrozem. Tylko jeden mężczyzna nie ukrył twarzy. Było wyraźnie widać, że czarodzieje spacerujący po magicznej ulicy chcą znaleźć się jak najdalej od tej grupy. Matka z dzieckiem nagle zniknęła w księgarni, dziadek zabrał wnuki do sklepu ze sprzętem do Quidditcha. Mężczyzna przewodzący grupą uśmiechnął się szyderczo, zatrzymał się i odwrócił do swoich towarzyszy.

- Dobra chłopaki, czas się rozdzielić. Nott, ty skontaktujesz się z Carrowem. Avery, zdaje się, że Greyback czeka na Nokturnie.

- A ty, Rosier?

- Ja sprawdzę prawdomówność naszego nowego nabytku. - Zarechotał i klepnął młodego chłopaka w biało-czarnym szaliku i długich, czarnych włosach. – Lucjusz stwierdził, że młody może pomóc zrealizować jego plan.

Nikt tak do końca nie wiedział, co planuje Lucjusz Malfoy. Wiedzieli jakie są poszczególne zadania, ale całego planu nie znali. Zabawa z Zakonem Feniksa była pierwszym etapem. Drugi etap rozpoczął się niedawno, kiedy Malfoy wysłał list do Howarda Turnera, by zebrał wszelkie informacje na temat wnuka bułgarskiego wytwórcy różdżek. Zdaje się, że niedługo zacznie się trzeci etap. Ten czarnowłosy chłopaczek był cennym nabytkiem. Jako brat jednego z członków Zakonu Feniksa miał duże pole do popisu. Z tego co mówił, współpracował z nauczycielką w Hogwarcie. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze.

- No już, do roboty!- warknął Evan a sam szturchnął czarnowłosego chłopaka i obaj ruszyli w głąb ulicy. Nott zniknął z cichym trzaskiem, a Avery chwilę później skręcił na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

- Gdzie idziemy?

- Do sklepu Weasleyów- wycharczał chłopak. Brzmiał tak, jakby przez kilka lat nie używał swojego głosu. Z resztą ogólnie kiepsko się prezentował. Stary płaszcz, obłocone buty i tłuste strąki opadające na oczy.

- Jest osiemnasta, już pewnie zamknięte- Rosier spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi ze zdziwienia. W odpowiedzi usłyszał chrapliwy rechot młodego.

- Właśnie w tym tkwi wasz problem. Wszystko bierzecie jako przypuszczenia. Zero działania, czekacie tylko na zlecenia szefa. Może i sklep jest zamknięty, ale nie magazyn. Mój brat z pewnością układa świeżą dostawę.

Uważnie rozejrzeli się, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje, a potem skręcili w mało uczęszczaną uliczkę. Znajdowały się tam tylne wejścia do wielu sklepów. Ostatnie przejście prowadziło do Magicznych Dowcipów.

- Lepiej jak tu zostaniesz i popatrzysz. Wzbudzasz zbyt duże zainteresowanie- mruknął chłopak do Rosiera i wszedł do magazynu.

Nie zachowywał się specjalnie cicho. Wręcz przeciwnie, specjalnie trącał butem pudła i odpalił kilka detonatorów pozorujących. Po krótkiej chwili z drugiego pomieszczenia wybiegł mężczyzna z czarnymi, krótkimi włosami. Zaklął po francusku na widok porozwalanych pudeł, a potem wyprostował się i znieruchomiał, gdy zobaczył nieproszonego gościa.

- Fabrice- wysyczał.

- Rene, braciszku. Co u ciebie słychać?- on z kolei zachowywał się swobodnie, wręcz lekceważąco. Uśmiechał się ironicznie.

- Czego chcesz?

- To już nie mogę spotkać się z bratem?

- Nie jesteś moim bratem od trzech lat. Odkąd opuściłeś dom.

Fabrice westchnął teatralnie i załamał ręce.

- Ty ciągle wypominasz mi tą rudą niunię?

- Marie- warknął Rene przez zaciśnięte zęby- Miała na imię Marie. A ty mi ją odebrałeś.

- Nie dramatyzuj, braciszku. Z tego co słyszałem, znalazłeś sobie nową ślicznotkę. Też rudą.

Rene błyskawicznie znalazł się koło brata, złapał go za przód płaszcza i patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

- Trzymaj się z dala od Ginny- wyszeptał groźnie. Fabrice zaśmiał się chrapliwie i wyrwał się z uścisku brata.

- Jak na razie, to ty musisz trzymać się z daleka. Nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, co?

Rene aż poczerwieniał ze złości. Działając niemal instynktownie, prawą pięścią uderzył Fabe'a prosto w nos. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle zrozumiał Harry'ego, kiedy to uderzył go dwa miesiące temu w Hogsmeade. Poczuł się tak, jakby całą swoją złość na brata zawarł w tym jednym ciosie. Fabrice upadł zaskoczony atakiem, chwycił się za krwawiący nos i…zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

- To było dobre- śmiał się, trzymając się za nos. Uważnie przyjrzał się bratu i podjął decyzję. - Chcę ci pomóc, Rene.

- Co?- teraz to magazynier był zaskoczony. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego.

- Mogę ci pomóc. Tak naprawdę, to możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem. Jak kiedyś. Jak rodzina- wyszeptał Fabrice, gdy stanął naprzeciw Rene.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Posłuchaj mnie. Ja…zmieniłem się. Ten czas rozłąki z tobą dał mi dużo do myślenia. Zdradziłem naszą rodzinę, w wieku siedemnastu lat z zimną krwią zabiłem Marie, ale…jestem teraz innym człowiekiem. Musisz mi uwierzyć, braciszku.- ton jego głosu był skruszony. Niepewnie zerknął na starszego brata, który stał przed nim napięty jak struna. Jego pierś falowała nieregularnym, szybkim oddechem. Doskonale znał Rene i wiedział, że niedługo się złamie. W końcu on był jego ostatnią rodziną, ostatnią osobą, którą kiedykolwiek kochał. Prędzej czy później okaże słabość, jak zwykle zresztą. Rene był zbyt ufny i wrażliwy.

- Fabe, ty…- wyjąkał starszy Francuz.

- Tak, pojawiłem się w Londynie, by cię odzyskać- Fabrice miał wrażenie, że w oddali usłyszał cichy rechot, ale miał nadzieję, że jego brat tego nie słyszał. Rosier był teraz ostatnią osobą, którą chciałby ujrzeć. Nie chciał zniszczyć swojego planu przez głupiego, zadumanego w sobie arystokratę. Z ulgą zauważył, że Rene walczy ze sobą, aż w końcu wyksztusił z siebie pytanie.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Dobre pytanie, braciszku. Bo widzisz…mam szansę na odkupienie moich win. A ty być może zobaczysz się z Marie.- Tak jak się spodziewał, ta wiadomość kompletnie wytrąciła Rene z równowagi.

- Jak to? Marie nie żyje!

- Istnieje sposób, byś znowu ją spotkał. Istnieje pewna księga, która zawiera zaklęcia przełamujące bramę oddzielającą nas od świata zmarłych. Nie znam się na urokach, ale za to ty znasz kogoś, kto jest w tym mistrzem.

Rene zmarszczył brwi, zamyślony. Mógłby znowu zobaczyć Marie…jeśli tylko Fabrice mówił prawdę o tej księdze. Gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że coś takiego istnieje. I miał dziwne przeczucie, że to właśnie ta księga jest powodem gry między Mrocznymi a Zakonem Feniksa. Skoro ta księga przełamywała Granicę, to oznaczało, że jeśli Malfoy ją zburzy, powrócą wszyscy najmroczniejsi czarodzieje w historii. Gellert Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort…ale z drugiej strony powróciliby i ci dobrzy. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin z żoną, Fred Weasley, jego matka i…Marie. Jego kochana Marie. Rene poczuł się, jakby stał nad krawędzią urwiska. Jeden zły krok i spadnie w dół. Nie chciał spadać, chciał po prostu być szczęśliwy. Teraz nie miał dla kogo żyć. Został sam jak palec. Co prawda, zależało mu na Ginny, ale ona patrzyła na niego w zupełnie inny sposób. No i był jeszcze Potter. Rene wiedział, że rudowłosa ciągle go kochała nad życie, tylko trochę pogubiła się w swoich uczuciach. Jeśli pomoże Febe'owi zdobyć tą księgę, istniała szansa, że Marie powróci.

W tej chwili dotarło do niego, co jego brat miał na myśli. Prawda, znał kogoś, kto był Mistrzem Zaklęć i Uroków.

Ginny Weasley.

A więc musiał wybrać. Ginny albo Marie. Jeśli wybierze Ginny, wtedy Fabrice się wścieknie i może stać się nieprzewidywalny. Jeśli wybierze Marie, stanie się zdrajcą Zakonu, narazi całą magiczną Anglię na gniew czarnoksiężników, którzy powrócą i bezpowrotnie straci szansę na zdobycie rudowłosej.

Więcej argumentów przemawiało, by jednak odrzucił propozycję brata. Na przemyślenie decyzji poświęcił pięć minut.

- Dobrze, Fabrice- jego głos przerwał ciszę, która zapadła między braćmi. Młodszy z nich z niecierpliwością czekał na kolejne słowa Francuza. – Obiecujesz, że sprowadzisz Marie?

Chłopak gorliwie pokiwał głową, podniecony. Już wiedział co usłyszy.

- W takim razie pomogę ci zdobyć tą księgę. Za wszelką cenę.

A potem padli sobie w objęcia i uściskali się. Jak bracia, którzy pogodzili się po latach urazy. Znowu byli rodziną.

Ginny nigdy nie wierzyła w bajki. Mimo, że wielokrotnie bracia straszyli ją przed snem złymi potworami, mimo swojej przyjaźni z Luną, która opowiadała niewiarygodne historie, mimo bycia ukochaną Harry'ego Pottera. Aż do wielkiej Bitwy o Hogwart.

Przez całe swoje życie przeżyła momenty, które udowodniły, że w każdej bajce jest ziarenko prawdy. Osobiście zetknęła się z legendarnym bazyliszkiem, wielkim wężem, który zabija wzrokiem. Przez rok przyjaźniła się ze wspomnieniem niezwykłego szesnastolatka, którym okazał się Czarny Pan. Doleciała do Londynu na niewidzialnym testralu, a jej chłopak okazał się władcą trzech Insygniów Śmierci i mógł zostać Panem Śmierci. Nie można było pominąć też faktu, że Lord Voldemort okazał się wrakiem człowieka z siedmioma kawałkami duszy zamkniętych w wartościowych przedmiotach należących do założycieli Hogwartu. Och, a przeznaczenie jej chłopaka zamknięto w małej, szklanej kuli.

Te wydarzenia zdecydowanie wpłynęły na jej sposób postrzegania świata. Każdą legendę dogłębnie analizowała i brała pod uwagę fakt, że całkiem możliwe jest spotkanie czegoś nadzwyczajnego, nawet jak na świat czarów. A jeśli tą bajkę potwierdza młody człowiek w mundurze nie było możliwości, że to jednak tylko historyjka na dobranoc.

Rolf Scamander zdradził jej, dlaczego jest poszukiwany przez Mrocznych. Odpowiedź bardzo ją zaniepokoiła, a nawet wprawiła w lekki stan przerażenia. Widziała jak Dean Thomas wiercił się niespokojnie na krześle, a Luna wytrzeszczyła swoje niebieskie oczy. Tylko Denis wpatrywał się w Rolfa z uwagą. Przed chwilą Dean skończył opowiadać historię Colina. Kiedy skończył, Bułgar zwrócił uwagę na tajemniczą skrzynię, którą ukrył Creevey.

- Jak wyglądała?- zapytał Rolf łamanym angielskim.

- Średniej wielkości, solidna, posrebrzana. Na wieku wygrawerowane były skrzydła anioła. Miała dziwne otwarcie, jakby do otwarcia potrzeba było dwóch kluczy.

Po tych słowach Rolf zbladł, a jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Dean, Ginny, Luna i Denis spojrzeli po sobie zaniepokojeni.

- Wy słyszeli opowieści o Strażniki Skarbu Merlina?

Denis pokiwał głową, a Ginny i Luna powiedziały, że tą legendę słyszały po części. Natomiast Dean wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

- Stary, mógłbyś opowiedzieć całą legendę? W końcu zajmujesz się księgozbiorem w Esach i Floresach, a stary bibliotekarz zna wszystkie opowieści.

- Legenda o Strażnikach Skarbu Merlina jest strasznie skomplikowana i niepełna, Dean- odpowiedział Denis.- Ale myślę, że powinniście ją usłyszeć. Musimy wiedzieć co knują Mroczni, a moje przeczucia nie są wesołe.

- Opowiadaj- powiedziała zaciekawiona Luna. Wszystkie osoby siedzące przy stole w Dziurawym Kotle wpatrywały się w Denisa.

- Ta legenda sięga czasów samego Merlina. Jako, że był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, miał pod swoją opieką dwójkę uczniów. Byli oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wtedy Anglia była królestwem, a król wiedział o istnieniu magii. W tym czasie Merlin dokonał wielu przełomowych odkryć i wynalazł mnóstwo czarów, które pomagały przetrwać ataki rozbójników. W sąsiednim królestwie panoszyła się złowroga czarownica Morgana, która specjalizowała się w nekromancji. Pragnęła zgładzić króla i wezwała do pomocy złe duchy. W królestwie zapanował chaos. W tym czasie urodziły się dzieci uczniów Merlina. Urodzili się w tym samym roku, dokładnie po trzech miesiącach. Chcąc uchronić dzieci przed Morganą, obaj zwrócili się po pomoc do swojego mistrza. Jednak nawet Merlin nie potrafił w pojedynkę pozbyć się wszystkich duchów. Wymyślił jednak sposób, by skumulować magiczną energię trzech czarodziejów w małych przedmiotach. Stworzył odpowiednie zaklęcie, które pozwalało zamknąć bramę Granicy, a razem z nią wszystkie duchy. Zburzona przez Morganę Granica na nowo by powstała, a świat żywych zostałby odgrodzony od świata umarłych. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki nie umarła żona jednego z uczniów. Wpadł w taką rozpacz, że nie pozwolił zamknąć Granicy. W pojedynku zabił drugiego ucznia i cieszył się chwilami z duchem swojej żony. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że jego żona odeszła na zawsze, a on karmi się uczuciami do ducha. Zdał sobie sprawę, że bezcelowo zabił najlepszego przyjaciela, skoro Morgana nadal siała zamęt w królestwie. W końcu razem z Merlinem rzucił zaklęcie zamykające Granicę, a wszystkie zjawy wróciły tam, skąd przyszły. Morgana została spalona, a dwa zaklęte, srebrne klucze otwierające przejście między światami razem z księgą zaklęć trafiły do srebrnej skrzyni oznaczonej skrzydłami anioła. Sam Merlin ukrył skrzynię a klucze otwierające ją trafiły do małych synów obu uczniów. Twa klucze, dwóch chłopców i brama oddzielająca dwa światy. Klucze zostały przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Nikt nie wie gdzie one są. A skrzynia z Księgą i prawdziwymi kluczami do Granicy…

- Leży gdzieś zakopana- wyszeptał Dean i zagwizdał przeciągle- Niesamowita historia.

- Skoro nikt nie wie, gdzie ona jest, to dlaczego Malfoy cię szuka?- Luna zapytała Rolfa.

- Jego dziadek ją odnalazł- wypalił Denis.- Myślisz, że dlaczego tak długo cię szukałem, Ginny? Rolf powiedział mi o dziwnej skrzyni, ale nie wiedziałem, że to chodzi o tą skrzynię z legendy. Potem przypomniałem sobie o Colinie i Deanie. Skąd mieliście tą skrzynię? Rolf mówił, że ukradziono ją Gregorowiczowi.- tym razem wszystkie oczy spoczęły na ciemnoskórym mężczyźnie.

- Kiedy uciekałem przed Szmalcownikami, pewnego razu zostałem złapany i trafiłem do dworu Malfoyów. Wtedy byli ze mną Ron, Harry, Luna i Hermiona- dodał Dean, a Ginny pokiwała głową na znak potwierdzenia. Ron opowiadał jej tą historię.- Harry wezwał skrzata i znaleźliśmy się w Muszelce. Kiedy rozpoczęła się Bitwa o Hogwart, Fleur dała mi woreczek i dziwny wisiorek z kluczem. Powiedziała, że mam to ukryć. Wtedy Colin poprosił mnie o pomoc i razem uciekliśmy przed zgrają Śmierciożerców i dalej wiecie co się stało- dokończył. Wcześniej opowiedział im co zrobili ze skrzynią.

- Czyli…Fleur?- zdumiała się Ginny. Nagle przypomniała sobie o wisiorku, który dała małej Victoire. Klucz w kształcie skrzydła anioła. Zaszumiało jej lekko w głowie, kiedy dotarł do niej pewien fakt.

- Czy możliwe jest, by jeden z uczniów Merlina był przodkiem rodziny Delacour?

- Mój dziadek obadał historia. Według niego wiele ludzi uciekli z Anglia do Republika Francji.

- Na workowate gacie Merlina- westchnął Dean- Fleur jest potomkinią ucznia największego czarodzieja wszechczasów? Chwila…ten klucz na łańcuszku…czy to był..

- Tak, Dean. To jest klucz do legendarnej skrzyni. Przynajmniej jeden z dwóch.

- Ale ja go dałem Colinowi!- pisnął Thomas.

- A on dał go Ginny, prawda?- odezwała się nagle Luna- Tuż przed swoją śmiercią.

Tym razem wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na rudowłosej nauczycielce Zaklęć i Uroków.

- Victoire go ma- powiedziała wolno i kładła nacisk na każde słowo.

- Musimi zdobyć skrzynię!- krzyknął Rolf i przerażony rozejrzał się, czy nikt go nie usłyszał. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, więc dokończył ściszonym głosem- Mroczni nie mogą jej mieci.

- Widocznie Malfoy wie, że twój dziadek miał kiedyś skrzynię- powiedziała Luna- Ale nie wie, że jego jedyną nadzieją do otwarcia skrzyni jest mała Vic.

- Musimy ją mieć pierwsi- stwierdziła Ginny. Nagle złapała Deana za rękę i ścisnęła ją mocno. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią speszony. Rudowłosa zrozumiała o co mu chodzi i szybko puściła jego dłoń.- Ty wiesz, gdzie ona jest, Dean. Byłeś z Colinem, gdy ją zakopywał.

Niczym na meczu tenisowym oczy towarzystwa stolikowego przeniosły się z Ginny na Deana. Ten wciągnął głośno powietrze, ale uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Czyli co? Wyruszamy na misję? Ty, ja i Rolf?

Rudowłosa spojrzała na młodzieńca w mundurze i kiwnęła głową.

- Tak, może okazać się potrzebny. Moglibyśmy zabrać jeszcze dwie osoby z Zakonu, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Łatwiej będzie ustawić warty nocne. Muszę pogadać z Kingiem. Dobrze też będzie, jeśli ty i Luna dołączycie do nas. Jesteście wtajemniczeni w większość spraw, a poza tym możecie pomóc jako szefowie Sonorusa.

Uzgodnili datę kolejnego spotkania, pożegnali się i każdy teleportował się do swojego mieszkania. Ginny była tak bardzo zaaferowana tym co usłyszała, że nie zauważyła nic specjalnego w swoim mieszkaniu. Trzasnęła drzwiami i legła na fotel koło rozpalonego kominka. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że coś jej nie pasuje. Tylko co? Chwila moment….gwałtownie zerwała się na nogi. Zdjęcia i papiery leżące na szafie w salonie były inaczej porozrzucane. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie na drzwi. Ostatnim czarem uchwyconym na zamku było Alohomora. Ginny poczuła dreszcze na ciele, kiedy dotarło do niej, że był tu włamywacz. A może wciąż tu jest?

Szybkie zaklęcie wyjawiające ludzką obecność potwierdziło jej przypuszczenia. Biegiem popędziła na piętro i zajrzała do pokoju Astorii.

Pusto. Choć tu też zauważyła ślady włamania.

Z walącym sercem otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować już znalazła się na podłodze, a różdżka wyleciała jej z ręki. Kiedy się podniosła, zapaliła światło. Zaraz potem wrzasnęła głośno.

Na podłodze leżał nieprzytomny, blondwłosy mężczyzna.

SPALIĆ NA STOSIE, ZARĄBAĆ SIEKIERĄ, POŁAMAĆ WSZYSTKIE KOŚCI, WYSŁAĆ W KOSMOS, UTOPIĆ W JEZIORZE, ZAMKNĄĆ W KLATCE, ZABIĆ, ODKOPAĆ I ZABIĆ JESZCZE RAZ!

Kto z was ma ochotę to ze mną zrobić?

Ale ja przeeeepraszam bardzo. Moi rodzice stwierdzili, że ja i moje rodzeństwo zbyt często siedzimy przy komputerze i zabrali internet na calutki miesiąc. Na dodatek, kiedy już wyprosiłam dostęp, bo potrzebowałam coś do szkoły, to nastąpiła taka malutka dziesięciodniowa awaria. No totalna katorga dla osoby, która pisze opowiadanie.

Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi długą nieobecność i osłodzę wam trochę życie moim rozdziałem. Chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć, więc proszę o wybaczenie wszystkich czytelników. Teraz wyobraźcie sobie, że klękam przed wami i z miną spaniela ładnie proszę o przebaczenie.

To jak? Co myślicie o rozdziale? Pisać komentarze! :D


End file.
